Blood Shed Sakura
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: The innocence and purity of the Sakura Blossom shall be shattered once blood has been shed before it... NxM
1. Awakened Assassin

**Blood Shed Sakura**

Natsume Hyuuga wants to rise in the world of Yakuza, and despite being known as the toughest Yakuza leader in Japan, he still does not belong to the renowned, most feared Yakuza family, the Sakura's. Despite their delicate name, their nature is less than sweet and pure, but within this family there is Mikan, the innocent, pure and delicate daughter of the leader who doesn't agree with harming others. However Mikan must marry in order to have her wish of a free life away from the Yakuza world - but to marry, she must choose someone who is suited to the lifestyle of the Yakuza so that he can succeed her fate as the next leader of the family business... NXM

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write somethng with blood and death in it and maybe sex xD enjoy~

**SIDE NOTE:** This was originally called 'Yakuza Gir' but that sucked for a title - also I have no idea if I will continue this - if I do then the other 3 chapters that I already wrote out will be changed if I thnk they sucked. This is just gonna be ut up to see if y'all ike it at all :x

_**Chapter One: Awakened Assassin**_

_"Shit."_ the curse was nothing but a murmur, barely heard by anyone. The thing was, that curse _was_ heard, and by the wrong person. That curse was a death sentence, that would be the final word that man would say. _Ever_.

A tall, lean figure turned his head, and blood red eyes pierced the very spot the curse had come from. He moved so swiftly and lightly that his movement was not heard. He was like the wind, and before the curser could even blink, the very man he was hiding from was standing there, in front of him. His eyes widened as he watched his assassin's eyes glow as red as the blood that had flowed from his friends as they were slaughtered one by one, and then there was that smirk, a smirk that marked his next kill was near.

The man cowered, his face a pale white as he looked up to his killer, knowing with fear that the last thing he would see before he died were those eyes, full of danger and resentment. And before the man could even think of crawling away to try and save himself, he could feel a cold steel blade press against the back of his neck before puncturing through his throat, and he was no more...

_**Thursday, 7:06am, Tokyo Station**_

The station was, as always, full of people, tired and awaiting their days work to start. The only people who seemed to be awake were the schoolgirls, chattering away happily to each other, excited about some new clothing brand or that cute boy they had their eye on. The only lively thing that stood on the platform were the girls, standing amongst the dead of the morning crowds.

Them, and the station perverts who pried on unsuspecting girls standing alone, waiting for the trains to come quickly so that they could get to school on time.

As a train pulled up and passangers boarded, one individual stood out; he had hair as black as night without stars, and eyes that were a reddish brown until you angered him. He wasn't as awake as he should have been, but during the night, he had 'missions' and those missions took up most of his nights, but he didn't care, because his missions were his passion.

"You worked late again, huh?" someone then asked, and the raven haired lad looked up to see a blonde standing over him. He was a rather girly looking character, but it didn't stop girls fussing over his looks and falling for him, because he was clearly handsome and very kind towards others, the polar opposite to his friend who was seated.

"How'd you guess?" the raven haired teen muttered, his gaze fixated on the train tracks, waiting for his train. The blonde sat beside him, setting his bag down by his feet, hand still latched to the strap so that it wouldn't go missing.

"You always work late on a Wednesday... so, who was it this time? Drug dealer, cop gone bad... murderer?" the blonde asked curiously. He knew all about his friends night time missions. He knew everything there was to know, as he was his best friend, and the dark haired lad always told the blonde what was going on.

"A dealer and his friends. I got them all, of course... no one can hide from me." muttered the dark one as his friend sat there, then sighed.

"So anything for tonight?" his friend asked, and the red eyed teen shrugged, then shook his head slowly.

"Nothing, as far as I know... Persona thinks that it'll be clear tonight." he stated slowly, then his back straightened, and he looked straight towards an odd looking man who had his back turned to the two friends.

"I think I found my next target, Ruka." he suddenly stated, and the blonde named Ruka blinked, wondering who his friend was talking about.

"What? Who is it?" he asked. The dark haired lad pointed, and Ruka saw, with his very own eyes, what the man was doing. A girl was stood in front of him, and she looked frightened, distressed and ready to cry, but the two lads knew that she wouldn't cry out for the life of her;

she had a knife pressed against her back, her hand clamped to her mouth in fear.

"Fucking perverts," snarled the dark haired teen, and his hand curled into a fist. Ruka's eyes widened as his friends' eyes turned blood red through his anger. Ruka wouldn't have dared to stop his friend, purely because he knew that if he did, he would probably die as well as the man that his friend had targeted.

He then simply asked; "Do you have your pocket knife on you, Natsume?" his voice was hushed, but his friend heard, and nodded in response.

Natsume rose from where he was sitting and pulled out what looked like a pocket knife, something he always carried around with him, knowing that were would always be a situation where it would be needed. He threw off his school jacket, and looked towards Ruka.

"Take care of my things. I'll be back shortly," he snarled, and in seconds he had disappeared in the bustling crowds, his feet barely touching the ground as he moved towards the man and the girl. Ruka couldn't see him after he had immursed into the crowds of the train station.

After a few minutes, Ruka heard a piercing scream, and before too long, Natsume was back, pocket knife hidden and looking like everything was perfectly fine as he sat back down whilst crowds of people started to talk loudly to one another, ordering someone to call an ambulance and the police.

"That was quick," Ruka muttered. Natsume nodded, then smirked slightly.

"He won't be bothering anyone again... I made sure to get the bastard in the back of the neck without being noticed." Natsume relished the thought of killing one more victim who deserved it; he loved the feeling after he had killed someone, and that feeling made him feel so alive.

"I'll say... oh, there's our train!" Ruka suddenly cried out, and threw his bag over his shoulder as Natsume threw on his jacket and slung his bag over his own shoulder, and followed Ruka onto the train.

The girl Natsume had witnessed being harassed was soon to follow. She looked frightened and was trembling, but she also seemed to be at peace, knowing that she was saved before it was too late.

And Natsume knew that the great thing about his 'job' was that he was able to help and save people like her...

_**Thursday, 12:00pm, Class 1 B**_

"Oh wow, your nails look _so_ good today, Miss Sumire!" an exasperated cry was heard as four girls sat at a table in the classroom, bentos layed out on the table before them. It was lunch, and one girl in particular was bathing in her own little spot-light as her 'friends' gushed over her new acrylic nails, decorated with diamante and nail gloss. She was indeed a beautiful young girl, and also blessed with her fathers' credit card and to be the only daughter of her parents as well as the youngest.

"I know... they were designed by my French Manacurist, Etoile... sad to say, yours don't look _half_ as good as mine." she was rather smug about what she had said, and indeed knew that she was being rude, but she barely cared.

To Sumire Shouda, almost every other girl was inferior to her, and they all knew it.

"O-of course, Miss Sumire! No one has nails as wonderful as yours... we are so envious!" another girl said with a small laugh and a forced smile. Sumire smiled rather pleasently, but her smile was also dangerous, because Sumire was a girl you would not want to cross paths with if you wanted to hurt her. Sumire had good connections, and one of them just so happened to be Natsume Hyuuga.

And everyone in Alice Academy knew just who Natsume Hyuuga was...

Natsume Hyuuga was not only renowned for his wealth and good looks, but for his dangerous reputation, too. Natsume Hyuuga, despite being at the tender age of seventeen, was the leader of the Hyuuga Yakuza. Passed down from his father, Natsume had taken leadership at the age of fifteen for his sky rocketing assassinations of over thirteen thousand men who had done wrong in Japan and China. Natsume was a very dangerous and powerful man, and Sumire was _quite_ close to him.

So, whatever Sumire said, it went that way, and whatever Natsume said, everybody obeyed. He owned the Academy, and everyone was his chess piece. Natsume was like the King, but he knew that he wasn't as powerful as he wanted to be, or as he _could_ be.

"Oh, Natsume, there you are! Please, take me away from these _boring_ girls, they annoy me so." Sumire suddenly sighed, swivelling around in her chair when she heard familiar footsteps from behind her. The girls around Sumire looked nervous, and quickly left to appease their superior. Natsume arched an eyebrow, and despite not wanting to sit with someone as annoying and spoilt as Sumire Shouda, he sat across from her, with Ruka sliding into the seat next to him. Sumire gave the two one of her signature 'fuck with me and die' smiles.

"So... how was your mission?" Sumire asked, taking a strawberry from her bento and popping it into her mouth, starting to chew. It was no secret that Sumire Shouda had a thing for Natsume Hyuuga; she made it _very_ clear, even though Natsume had rejected her advances more than once. Sumire would not give up, she had vowed to continue pursueing Natsume until a girl worth stepping down to came along, and that deemed rather unlikely.

"It was fine." Natsume answered. When it came to Sumire Shouda, Natsume was never really talkative; in fact, Natsume was never talkative with most people, period. Sumire was one of those people, and she just irritated him to the point that he gave up even listening half the time, and just sat with her so that she wouldn't start begging later.

"Oh, goody! And I'm glad to see you are still in one piece... any missions tonight?" Sumire asked, suddenly pushing away her bento. Sumire generally didn't eat much in front of others, but Natsume and Ruka both knew that she loved food, but hid it so that it seemed like she was too grand for simplistic bentos at school.

"Possibly," Natsume growled. He really did hate sitting with Sumire, but if he killed her he would have her father and mother to deal with, and her mother was just as blatantly annoying as Sumire was, and her father, well...

He just cried more than any girl did, and Natsume did _not _want to go through that again.

Sumire was ready to begin talking again, wanting to keep Natsume's attention to herself, but was cut short of starting her sentence when an irritable girl gasped at what her friend had told her,

"The Sakura's have assassinated Toyuki-sensei! No wonder he wasn't in for Science today!" someone cried, and Sumire's eyes widened and this new piece of gossip. She quickly took out a diamente encrusted iPhone and started to look on the internet for some information, and when she found it, her eyes bugged as she read the news article she had found.

_A Mr. Hiro Toyuki was reportedly found to be decapitated in his three roomed penthouse earlier this morning. His body was lain in the bathtub with a clean cut to the neck, but his head nowhere to be found. Mr. Toyuki was said to be questioned for the accusation of raping a highschool girl he had been teaching in the Alice Academy. This alligation was silenced until further notice, but claims have been found to say this alligation is indeed true, and before a trial could commence, Mr. Toyuki was found dead when neighbours complained of loud music playing from his penthouse. Investigations have claimed that there is no murder suspect as of yet, but few claim that it was the work of the Sakura Mob after a Sakura Blossom was found on the porch of Mr. Toyuki's penthouse._

_Further news, a man known as Kimura Wakamiru was stabbed today at a local train station..._

"Toyuki-sensei raped a girl here!" Sumire cried out, shocked as Natsume and Ruka stared at each other. Ruka saw that Natsume looked less than pleased, because Ruka knew that Natsume could never surpass the threat of the Sakura's;

The Sakura's were renowned in Japan, China and Taiwan and the most feared Yakuza of all. Despite their name, they were less than delicate and innocent. They had the blood of millions on their hands, and were just as blood thirsty and cruel as Natsume was. Each member was rutheless in their own way, but each time a member left the murder scene, they left a small sakura blossom in their place to mark the scene of the crime.

They were also sly and clever; they knew when a crime had been commited before anyone else did, and killed just before the news could report it to the public. The Sakura's were quick, quicker than Natsume who moved like the wind.

The strangest thing was that these assassins were unknown; The Hyuuga mob were known well throughout Japan, hence why many feared Natsume, but the Sakura's were secret with who they were. Some thought that the Sakura's were a rumour to scare people into doing good, but others swore that they were real, that they punished those who commited a crime.

And Natsume, wanting power more than anything, would do what he could to be a part of that mob, just so that he could become leader, bring the two families together, and create a strong mob. However, that would never happen, as the Sakura's were hard to find, and extremely secretive about their locations.

Then Sumire broke Natsume's thoughts, a cheek in her palm.

"I always knew that Toyuki-sensei was dodgy... he kept peeking at girls when he thought they weren't looking! What a sick bastard, he deserved to die!" Sumire snapped, shoving her phone into her school bag as Natsume stared towards Sumire, then to Ruka who shrugged. Sumire then sighed, and gave Natsume a sweet smile.

"Anyway, with that over and done with, do you wanna go to the movies sometime, Natsume-kun?" Sumire purred, leaning over the table. Her shirt was conveniently unbuttoned to show off her classic red bra. Natsume was aroused, yes, but he didn't want to bed Sumire again... she wasn't much cop when it came to the bedroom business.

Then again, she had been a virgin the first time round, and so had he.

"No thanks, I'm busy." he muttered. This wasn't exactly a lie, Natsume had little time when he had some planned missions, and Sumire knew that... but it didn't stop her from asking.

She sighed, and sat back, her hand back in her cheek.

"Fine, but when you're free... call me, kay?" she gave Natsume a wink before standing and walking off, her hips swaying as few boys turned to stare at her ass. Sumire was highly sought after, but she only had eyes for Natsume.

"Ruka, let's skip, I feel like a fucking cigarette." Natsume muttered, standing as Ruka blinked, then quickly followed Natsume, hauling his bag over his shoulder and following Natsume out of the class room as girls watched, their hearts skipping a beat as the two left to skip class...

Introduction of Natsume Hyuuga, DONE! Hope you liked! You can ask questions, say what I need to improve on, whatever, I don't mind, heck, FLAME ME if you have the guts, we know how moody I can get :D JOKE, lol, but yeah, flame me, and yeah, I do get moody... we learnt that lesson with A Rich Love, did we not now?

_**Lots of love and kissles, Blue~**_


	2. Beautiful Blossom

**Blood Shed Sakura**

Natsume Hyuuga wants to rise in the world of Yakuza, and despite being known as the toughest Yakuza leader in Japan, he still does not belong to the renowned, most feared Yakuza family, the Sakura's. Despite their delicate name, their nature is less than sweet and pure, but within this family there is Mikan, the innocent, pure and delicate daughter of the leader who doesn't agree with harming others. However Mikan must marry in order to have her wish of a free life away from the Yakuza world - but to marry, she must choose someone who is suited to the lifestyle of the Yakuza so that he can succeed her fate as the next leader of the family business... NXM

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write somethng with blood and death in it and maybe sex xD enjoy~

I pray that this is an okay-ish chapter... this is the introduction to Mikan, YEI! :D

REVEWS: OMFG guys, positive reviews, THANK YOU! You are so nice to me! I love coming back to happiness! :D and I got a review from Ah Hael, my current fave author right now for M rated fanfiction. You guys make me wanna write FOREVER! Unless I have another Rich Love epidemic, then I will die D:

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Beautiful Blossom**_

_"... up..."_ the voice was so close, but the brunette did not know who it belonged to, nor did she care. All she cared about was the person holding her hand, strolling with her down the cherry blossom covered pathway that lead to the pavillion in the beautiful garden. The girl had no idea where she was, but she didn't mind; it was a beautiful place to be, and the man was so wonderful...

"I said _wake up_, you lazy little girl!" some mad person screamed, and the brunette snapped her eyes open, and fell off the bed she had been hanging from. Her pillow was clutched in her arms, and she had a feeling she'd been drooling during that sweet, precious dream she had been dreaming. She then looked up at the angered face of her less than pleased grandfather. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Ehe... sorry, grandfather... I was sleeping." she muttered, and stood herself up, placing her pillow back onto her bed as her angered grandfather stood there, hands on his hips. Despite being old, the young girl knew that he had_ a lot_ of energy left in him, and that he wasn't weak despite looking it.

"I _know_ you were sleeping, I was trying to wake you up! Now stop this faffing about and get dressed! Everyone's downstairs, waiting on you for breakfast to start!" he snapped coldly as the girl blinked, stopping halfway through a yawn. She slowly turned and searched her grandfathers face, and answered the question that had entered her head.

"Oh crap..." she muttered. Her grandfathers face turned red and his lips tightened into a thin, straight line, eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Watch your language, young lady! You may be a part of this household, but you are _definately_ a lady! I will have no profanities coming out of that mouth!" he snapped, stamping a foot as his grandaughter nodded, then bit her lip.

"Sorry, grandfather... it was just the shock, that's all." she stated quietly, making her bed as her grandfather stood there. He didn't look confused, he was used to his grandaughter and her 'shocks'.

"I have no idea why you are shocked, you wake up to this nearly every week... this is your fate, after all." he muttered as she stopped making her bed and froze. Her _fate_. He put it so... bluntly. Like she _had_ to do it, like it was the only thing she _could_ do. Well... it wasn't like she had _asked_ to be born into a family of assassins, the family of a Yakuza.

"I'm not going to take over the Yakuza," she then stated, and finished tidying her bed. She walked to her closet and opened it. She took out her school uniform as her grandfather walked up behind her, not happy with what she had said to him, even though she said it almost every day.

"Yes you are, young lady! It is what you were born to do! Your mother and I trained you to be what you are today... you know _every_ strategy in the book, our secrets and special techniques, you can even leave a clean cut on a mutated body! You are the sole successor of this Yakuza, no one but _you_ can take over." he stated angrily as his grandaughter turned to stare at him, uniform in hand. She didn't look like she was agreeing.

"I can change that. I _refuse_ to succeed my mother. I refuse to even be a part of your murders." she stated bravely. Her grandfather seethed at that, but his grandaughter was a stubborn thing, just like her mother, and especially like her father. She never gave up until she won, but her grandfather was determined to win, because he indeed needed a successor to the Yakuza or they would be no more.

"Mikan, you're being childish again! If you had a younger sibling then it would be easily passed on, but you have none, so it must be _you_. If not, then the Sakura's will no longer be around..." he told her, and her answer was a simple shrug. She did not care, and he knew it.

"Fine, have it that way, just so long as I am not a part of your assassinations." she stated, and with that, closed her closet door and marched towards the ensuite bathroom built into her room. She locked the door behind her as her grandfather waited outside of the door, trying to reason with his only grandchild.

"Mikan... you're far too young to understand, but if you just went on _one_ mission with us, you may reconsider..." he tried to reason with her, but Mikan was adament about turning down her grandfathers offer.

"And my answer is still _no_! I don't want to hurt anyone, can't you see that it's cruel!" Mikan yelled back. Her grandfather really did want to tear out his hair, sadly, he'd torn it all out long ago... Mikan was just _that_ resistant.

"Mikan," he growled, sounding dangerous. Mikan was immune, though, and ignored the voice, "Those sorts of people... they _deserve_ to die. They are murderers, too! They don't just physically kill, they do it mentally, too!" he stated darkly.

"Yes, but can't you let the police decide their fate! You're far too cruel! You kill them with no mercy!" Mikan screeched back. Her grandfather wished he had _something _to pull out, like a wig or something...

"They don't deserve mercy, Mikan." his voice was calm, but still dangerous. He, however, knew that Mikan would see no reason to what he was saying, she was such a difficult child to deal with. "They give no mercy to their victims, so why should we offer sympathy to those evil doers?" he hissed. The bathroom door then unlocked and Mikan stepped out, her hair in high twin tails to eccentuate her childish features. Her uniform was pristine and she gave off the air of an innocent high school girl, which was what she was.

Mikan was, in no way, tainted. Unlike her family, who were all ruthless and hungry to kill those who did no good, Mikan lived up to her surname 'Sakura'. She was delicate like a cherry blossom, and just as sweet. She was pure and innocent and had only ever seen evil once. She lived with evil daily, so to put it, but refused to be a part of it. Mikan was a rare gem in the Sakura Yakuza, for she was not evil in nature, heart or mind.

And that was deemed a curse on the Sakura family. Mikan was an only child, and the sole successor to the Yakuza, and if she did not succeed her mother, the Sakura Yakuza would be no more.

"It's still disgusting to kill without a care in the world... now, shall we go down to breakfast?" she asked, quickly cancelling the conversation for that day. Mikan's grandfather grumbled about unruly teenagers as he followed his grandaughter out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the dining hall, where a long, mahogony table stood in the middle, with over a hundred chairs, and those chairs were occupied by the family Yakuza. At the very end of the table sat Mikan's mother. Beside her mother, a chair was empty, Mikan's seat, and at the other end of the table was where her grandfather sat. The two went to take their seats.

Every assassin Mikan had grown up with or was getting to know greeted Mikan, and she greeted them back rather cheerfully. Even though she disagreed with their killing infatuation, she still regarded them as her family and friends, and loved them all equally.

Once Mikan was seated, her mother smiled sweetly and put a hand on her daughters arm. Mikan smiled back. Even though her mother was the head of the renowned Sakura Yakuza, Mikan considered her as the best mother in the world; Yuka was nothing like a normal mother, and not just because she was the top assassin in Japan, but also because she was sweet and kind and considered Mikan's feelings every day; she rarely pushed Mikan into anything. She had even been adament about letting Mikan succeed her because she knew that Mikan didn't like it.

However, Yuka _did_, on a general occassion, ask Mikan about the future, and what place the Yakuza had in Mikan's future, and that was how Mikan knew her mother wished for her to succeed.

But Mikan wouldn't budge from her decision. She disliked the Yakuza, and even after years of preperation and training to be a great assassin, she would not choose that path. She wanted to be _normal_.

And as she was a Sakura by family and name, she could lead a normal life for a while. The Sakura's were well known for their killing rate, yes, but also for their 'hidden face'. Nobody knew who worked in the Sakura mob, nor did they know the face of the leader of this legendary group of assassins, meaning that Mikan could go to school in peace without being harassed.

They also had a 'show house' for whenever Mikan wanted a friend to stay over. It was a small house with three bedrooms where Mikan, Yuka and her grandfather allegedly lived. Mikan was happy that her mother considered her safety, but it was also for the safety of her mother and co-workers, as well.

The Sakura's were wanted by many other Yakuza, especially the Hyuuga's.

"So, what did you do this time, mom?" Mikan asked when the breakfast was brought to everyone by the maids. Yuka knew that she couldn't get anything past Mikan, because everytime Yuka and the Yakuza were there, it meant that they had successfuly killed another person.

"Ah, a man raped a young girl, and it was covered up... he was a teacher, too, and the girl was a student of his." Yuka stated as Mikan sat there, chewing on her piece of bacon as her mother watched her. Mikan then looked up at Yuka.

"I still don't agree with your job, even if he _did_ get what he deserved. He was still human." Mikan stated. Yuka pursed her lips, then suddenly cried;

"But what if it had been you! That girl and her family are _ruined_ by what he did! If that happened to you... do you _know_ how much I would want to kill him? How much I would want to make you a little happier just to know that you're _safe_!" she cried, and everything went silent. Mikan sat there, unable to eat anymore. She was sick to the pit of her stomach.

"No more... I refuse to hear more, and I still refuse the position you wish for me to take." Mikan muttered, and stood up as her mother and the Yakuza members looked up as she walked towards the exit. Her grandfather was fuming.

"Oh, Mikan..." Yuka muttered as her daughter left, and the last they heard was the slamming of the door as Mikan left for school...

_**Thursday, 7:06am, Tokyo Station**_

_"How annoying... the station's already so full!"_ Mikan thought to herself as she entered the station, looking around to see a sea of people rushing towards their platforms, texting on their high-tech phones or carrying business suitcases and newspapers. Some had coffee, some didn't. However, most of the people miling around and waiting for their train were the well-known 'Alice' students... the 'it' kids and rich children of societies greatest.

Mikan was thankful that she wasn't one of them, but rest assured, if she was known as a Sakura, she would be in that school like a shot, because Alice was not just a school for the rich show offs, oh no, it was also a high-class, well protected school where the idols' children went, and the children of Yakuza parents.

And Mikan never aimed to go there... _ever_.

Mikan sighed, checked her watch and then made her way towards her platform. However something caught her eye. Even though she denied ever wanting to _be_ something like her mother, grandfather and many friends of the family, she had been trained well, and could sniff out a crime when it happened. Because she was a Sakura, she had the ability to spot when something was wrong before anyone else did, and a certain man looked terribly suspicious and Mikan knew he would cause some trouble...

This man was harassing a girl, sexually, and Mikan stiffened. She hated the thought of causing harm to someone, but if it was right under her nose, she just froze and tried to think of what to do... but before Mikan knew it, the situation was dealt with, and she was left standing there, eyes wide as she watched the scene before her commence.

Even if no one else had seen it, and he had been so quick she was pretty sure no one else had, a dark haired lad, bangs covering his eyes, had come up behind this perverted older guy, and he had crashed to the ground, blood gushing from the back of his neck. Mikan had just witnessed the work of an assassin.

Not that she hadn't seen any at work, that was. Her grandfather had once taken her out on a mission, and Mikan had observed, and this lad... well, she had to admit that he was probably better than one of the older assassins in her mothers' mob, and she knew that it took _a lot_ to impress a Sakura.

And Mikan was highly impressed.

However she had no time to dawdle, or she would be late for homeroom, and her train had just pulled up. She quickly dashed onto the train, hoping to get a seat. But with such a crowd, Mikan had little hope, and she was right to have little hope; all the seats were taken. Some school kids were sprawled across them, either half asleep or on their phones, tapping away as they texted. Some business men were on their laptops, finishing off some last minute work they had forgotten to do whilst old women sat with purses clutched tightly in their wrinkled old hands.

"Man, that was _scary_." someone sighed behind Mikan, and the brunette turned to see her school friend standing beside her, a hair full of waves and bangs hung over sad-looking eyes. But Mikan knew that her friend wasn't sad.

"What was?" Mikan asked. She knew perfectly well what was wrong, of course, but she knew that her friend liked to gossip a little, as did most girls, and so Mikan tended to forget things every once in a while just so that her friend could grab some of the spotlight and give a little story, even if she did exaggerate half the time.

"Apparently, this creepy old guy was trying to sexually harass this girl, but before you could say 'PERVERT' he was suddenly on the ground, blood and everything, I do not lie, and in minutes dead. Apparently there's an assassin somewhere in the train station, nobody knows who, but some suspect a Sakura." she stated, talking a little fast as Mikan shook her head,

"A Sakura? Did they leave any Sakura blossoms lieing around?" she asked, knowing well that all Sakura assassins left a small, single sakura blossom behind after finishing their mission successfuly. Mikan watched as her friend pursed her lips, looking a little sceptical. She then shook her head.

"No-ooooo..." she stated, then blinked her big, sad looking doe eyes and stared right at Mikan, "Maybe it was a Hyuuga, then? They're just as swift and agile as any of the Sakura's, right? Anyway, the bigger problem is that there was an _assassin_ in the station, isn't that creepy? I mean, come on, any one of us might have died if it wasn't the creepy old guy!" Mikan smiled, knowing that her friend didn't really know any better; she didn't know that there had indeed been an assassin at present, but also the daughter of two great assassins.

"It's quite scary, I guess... but as long as we're alright, then it's fine." Mikan muttered as her friend stared at her, then quickly nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah... we have bigger problems to worry about, anyway... like that math homework." Mikan's friend stated, and the brunette's eyes widened.

"SHIT THE HOMEWORK!" she cried, louder than she should have, and many eyes looked up at her. At first glance, no one would guess that Mikan Sakura was in fact the daughter of a great, silent assassin, nor would they have guessed that she had been trained since she could walk to wield a weapon, or that she was trained to hide her secrets and true self well from everyone. To everyone around her, Mikan Sakura was just Mikan Azumi, a normal highschool girl, dense and forgetful, who rode the train everyday and cursed out loud.

She was just... normal...

_**Thursday, 4:00pm, classroom**_

"I have clean up duty for a week, I can't _believe_ how cruel Kabe-sensei is!" Mikan cried, cleaning the window of her math classroom as her friend banged the board erasers together, trying not to get any of the chalky mist on her clothes or face. She coughed a little,

"I think he has it in for you, Mikan-chan, I really do." she stated as Mikan grimaced. Ever since kindergarten, Mikan's math teachers had _always_ had it in for her. She didn't give homework in on time, or simply forgot to do it, and always failed every quiz she was given. Math was her worst nightmare come true, and she detested it with a passion.

"Nobara, every single teacher who teaches Math has it in for me, I'm the worst student ever, and they know it... I swear, all those Math teachers have a radar that has my name written on it." Mikan had gritted her teeth, and scrubbed a spot on the window vigorously as Nobara stared at Mikan, then put the almost clean erasers down and walked up to her friend.

"Ne... we should get going... don't you have a piano recital today at five?" Nobara asked, and Mikan dropped her cleaning cloth.

"Shit, I forgot about that, too!" Mikan cried, and dashed for the door as Nobara giggled lightly to herself. A second later Mikan was back in the doorway, and she smiled towards Nobara before running into a hug.

"Thank you! You're a life saver!" Mikan whispered as Nobara laughed, and hugged Mikan back.

"You _totally_ owe me big... but if I wasn't here to pick up the pieces, then who would? You'd be lost without me." Nobara said gently as Mikan nodded, then ran off again, waving as Nobara waved back, then picked up the wash cloth and started to clean the windows as Mikan ran off...

Despite her upbringing to become her mothers successor, Mikan had also been brought up to be a proper young lady, meaning that she was taught politeness, how to serve tea traditionally, wear a kimono properly and had learnt to sing, learnt ballet, traditonal dance, play the piano and to flower arrange. Her grandfather had never wanted her to be a delinquent like some modern day kids were, as he had put it so bluntly, and had made sure that Mikan was elegant and graceful.

However she was still the clumsiest, most crude-mouthed young lady she knew.

_"Shit shit shit! First I forget my homework, and now I'm late to my piano lesson! Can't there be anything _good_ about this day!" _Mikan asked herself in her head as she ran at full speed towards the 'house' where she said she lived so that her friends wouldn't find out her identity. It was also the house where she had been taught piano lessons most of her life, because it was easier that way and no questions were asked.

Another talent of Mikan's, to make up for her lack of smarts, was running. She was the fastest runner in her year, even surpassing the boys, and was even good at other sports too. Her sports teacher claimed that she would be a good Olympian one day, but Mikan had her heart set on another career;

Singing.

Ever since she had been small, Mikan had loved singing and was passionate about it. Mikan knew that even if her singing lessons had been discontinued, she would still sing. That was her dream, and she hadn't thought anything would get in the way of her passion... well, not until her grandfather stomped on her dream and told her that her future lay in her mothers' hands, and that she would become the successor of the Yakuza and carry it on.

But Mikan kept on refusing, and until the day she won, she would continue to refuse until finally her grandfather gave up and let her have her way. Yuka was easier, she would take less time to persuade, in fact, Mikan was almost certain that Yuka had already given up and was willing to let Mikan go and sing her heart out.

Mikan made it back to 'the house' in good time, with only a minute left till it turned 5:00pm, however, once she opened the door, she was met by the bellow of her grandfather;

"Late!" he yelled. Mikan knew that he was angry, seeing as she'd had that previous fight about her succession to the family job and her disagreeing with everything they did, and had also realised that her watch was wrong by about five minutes.

"I'm late, I get it... but I'm here, it's all fine and dandy, right?" she asked. That earned another scolding from her dear, loving grandfather whom cared for her so deeply.

"And don't talk to me so casually, young lady! Now, where have you been and why did it take you so long to get here? Usually you're here at least fifteen minutes before your teacher arrives to change and have a snack!" her grandfather snapped at her. If Mikan told him about her homework, he'd kill her, but if she told him she'd forgot about the lesson, he would do _more_ than kill her.

Like throw bombs at her then revive her and then throw more freakin' bombs at her.

"I forgot my math homework, so sensei kept me back." she replied truthfully. She watched, in amusement, as her grandfathers' face went from it's natural pale colour to pink and then to bright red.

He didn't look very chipper.

"What... did you... say...?" he breathed. Mikan knew that he was trying to keep calm, for the sake of not frightening away the piano teacher who was most likely situated in the dining area where the piano sat in a corner. Mikan stared at her grandfather, waiting for him to burst.

When suddenly Yuka came swanning in, wearing her comical 'mom' glasses that were so big and dark she looked weird and clownish, and a floral patterned shirt with white jeans and flip flops on. Yuka, who had grown up like a normal girl until she decided that punishing the bad was fun, had always wanted to be a mom, to embarass her daughter and care for her lovingly, and embarass Mikan she did, and care for her she excelled at.

Mikan actually enjoyed seeing her mom act and look stupid, it made up for all the times she wasn't home or when she was wearing her usual black polo, pants, boots and trench coat with the slim black sunglasses.

**"Oh, honey, you're home!" **Yuka cried in English, another of Mikan's worst subjects, and went to hug Mikan tightly, but suddenly slipped on the rug and fell head first to the ground.

Like Mikan, she was terribly clumsy, but only when she was acting like a weird mother and not when she was in her serious, assassin mode.

"Hi, mom." Mikan said as her grandfather glared towards Yuka, then back at Mikan. "Anything new?" Yuka shook her head, laughing nervously as she adjusted her comical sunglasses and sat across from Mikan, next to her father-in-law, and beamed pleasently.

"Nothing new, but my day was same old, as always... however, your grandfather and I did discuss _something_." Yuka stated, turning to stare at Mikan's grandfather as the old man glared towards Yuka. Mikan looked interested all of a sudden,

"Yuka, don't bring that up _now!_ She needs to focus on her piano lesson, not this silly little conversation we had earlier!" hissed the man as Mikan blinked. It was obviously quite important if he didn't want her to know until he felt like it.

Mikan suddenly felt the urge to press some buttons,

"Hey... what's this all about? Can I know now?" she asked, and Yuka beamed happily, like she had just won a trophy. Yuka, like Mikan, enjoyed winning one over on the old man, and tried very hard to make him angry.

"Mikan, you will have to wait until _after_ your piano lesson..." her grandfather snarled, but Yuka gladly burst his bubble,

"Oh, no she won't... I cancelled the lesson for today after we had this conversation. I didn't want to let Mikan know any later than when she came home from school," Yuka stated, and the two young women watched as Mikan's grandfathers' face went from red to a dangerous glow. He looked ready to faint.

They both knew that he was trying _so hard_ to hold it all in, and was failing rather miserably.

"Yuka... how _dare_ you..." he started, but Yuka took off the sunglasses, and gave her father-in-law a very serious look, and Mikan knew that he needed to be careful when she gave him _that_ look.

"Mikan is my daughter, not yours, and I can decide for myself if this is an important matter, and I can choose when she hears it... and now is the time. I can't keep her in the dark." she stated, and Mikan felt overwhelming love for her mother, and was prepared to hug her, when Yuka turned and gave her daughter a serious look. Mikan lost her smile and stared right into her mothers' eyes.

"Mikan, your grandfather and I have been talking..." Yuka started,

"I kinda guessed," Mikan muttered, and her grandfather gave her an angery look. Yuka then started to talk again;

"I know, I know... and this is important... you can forfeit succession to the family business." Yuka stated, and Mikan's eyes went wide. She then squealed happily and jumped up from where she was sitting.

Yuka nor her grandfather had expected such a reaction.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Mikan squealed, hugging both family members. Yuka then pushed Mikan back into her sitting place,

"But, in order to forfeit, you have to compensate for it. There is no product without the fee, after all." Yuka stated, and Mikan blinked, wide eyed. Mikan wondered what they meant. Did she have to give up singing? Her dream... shattered in the dust...

"Do I have to... give up my singing?" she whispered. Yuka looked shocked at that, and shook her head.

"No, of course not! I'm doing this in order to make you happy, not miserable! No, it's something else... something a bit more..." Yuka hesitated, and Mikan wondered what it was. _Nothing_ could be worse than giving up singing, right?

She was wrong.

"Mikan, in order to forfeit your succession, you will need to marry a man, specifically a man from Yakuza heritage, and he will take over in your place." her grandfather stated, quickening the process of telling Mikan as she sat there, her eyes slowly widening as she took everything in.

In order to forfeit her unwanted fate, she would need to marry...

"Oh, and you will also need to bear a child with that man, another man would be unacceptable, especially if he were to be an ordinary, every day man... and also, when you find a man to marry, you will need to transfer schools, specifically, you will need to transfer to Alice Academy." her grandfather finished.

And with that, Mikan fainted from where she sat...

* * *

This is a long chapter, so I am happy - Mikan has more spotlight than Natsume D; anyways the next chapter introduces the two finally meeting (too early for my liking but MEH) and another death so yeah~ I hope you enjoyed guys, and whoohoo I am CONTINUEING this story! 13 positive reviews, from old reviewers I remember, new reviewers I will get to know and my fave author Ah Hael (OMFG!) I LOVE YOU GUYS!

_**Joke! Anywhoo, loves and kissles, Blue~**_


	3. An Assassin's Identity

**Blood Shed Sakura**

Natsume Hyuuga wants to rise in the world of Yakuza, and despite being known as the toughest Yakuza leader in Japan, he still does not belong to the renowned, most feared Yakuza family, the Sakura's. Despite their delicate name, their nature is less than sweet and pure, but within this family there is Mikan, the innocent, pure and delicate daughter of the leader who doesn't agree with harming others. However Mikan must marry in order to have her wish of a free life away from the Yakuza world - but to marry, she must choose someone who is suited to the lifestyle of the Yakuza so that he can succeed her fate as the next leader of the family business... NXM

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** This story is not portrayed by real Yakuza. These Yakuza are written how I see and think of them, not how they are truly percieved in normal life. I have no idea what the Yakuza are like D: In a way, they are like assassins - killing for money (though they steal that money instead of having other people pay them to kill) so yes - I admit that I don't know anything about the Yakuza so do not take my story to literal sense. Thank you.

xoxo, this is a Natsume/Mikan chapter, with more explanations towards their backgrounds... more so Natsume's, we got the gist of Mikan's last chapter, ne?

ALSO! Sorry for the late update! I have been busy! Expect even more late updates when I begin college! D: GAH!

* * *

_**Chapter Three: An Assassin's Identity**_

_**Thursday, 4:00pm, Hyuuga Mansion**_

"Welcome home, Hyuuga-sama." simultaneous echoes rose through the glorified halls of a mansion, bouncing off of the gleaming white walls as many maids all bowed down when Natsume Hyuuga strided in through the large oak doors.

Natsume Hyuuga had always been in the spotlight, ever since his birth to the present day. Every step he took, someone would hold their breath, and each day a new person would learn about how dangerousely wonderful he was, and more people would be in awe of him.

And each day he took a step closer to being the number one mob leader in all of Japan as well as the youngest. Not only was Natsume heralded for his background and well-known father, he was also known for being the youngest assassin to become mob leader within his family and within all of Japan. He was strong and had power, but not enough of it...

He still needed the power of a Sakura, the deadly Yakuza who were so silent that no one knew they were even there. Natsume had tried to find them, but had never accomplished the mission that he would take until he finished it to the end. Many had tried to convince him that his time would be wasted, but he never listened, because Natsume was determined; he would do _anything_ to be with the Sakura's.

Natsume strode quickly towards the door that he knew his father would be behind, and once the doors were opened for him, there he found his father, retired from the Yakuza early thanks to Natsume's sudden taking of the leadership, sipping a glass of whisky. The doors closed behind Natsume once he was inside the Drinking room, and his father looked up at him and smiled generously.

"My son! You're home... how was school today?" Mr. Hyuuga asked. Mr. Hyuuga always made sure to ask his son how he was, and did so everyday. Even if he was the father of a Yakuza boss, he wanted to maintain a healthy father-son relationship with Natsume, who did care for his father, but rarely showed it because of his nature.

"It was... entertaining." was all he said in order to answer his father. However, Natsume knew that _nothing_ could get past his father, and Mr. Hyuuga smiled wickedly.

"I heard that a man died today at Tokyo Station... any idea who did it, Natsume?" he asked in a gentle, slow voice whilst Natsume stood there. His father knew it was him, he had obviously got the information out of Ruka or one of his fathers' lackeys. Just because Natsume was a great assassin and the leader of the Hyuuga Yakuza did not mean that his father let him walk around without bodyguards.

"He was perving on a girl, if you must know... those sort of men disgust me." Natsume muttered. His father smirked, and looked right into Natsume's eyes as the dark haired lad stood straight, staring back at his father rather coldly.

"And men who oogle at women in magazines and manga books disgust you less?" he asked, and Natsume glowered at his father. So, the old man had been snooping around in his room? How typical.

"Those women are on paper and some aren't even real! Men who actually go out and harass a girl sexually to satisfy their perverted, sick needs are asking to be killed! I'm _nothing_ like those bastards!" Natsume snarled, and his father knew he had taken a step to far, but in all honesty, he felt it was quite funny to see Natsume lose his temper a little, because he was so serious all the time and never had any fun.

"I know and I understand, son, but doing something like that on your own whim... it's a little dangerous, isn't it? You weren't assigned the mission, nor did you assign it yourself, and something stupid like making a decision in a public place like a train station is rather drastic and dangerous. You could have been caught." the older man whispered harshly, getting serious as Natsume narrowed his eyes at his father.

"But no one saw me. You know I'm fast, possibly faster than a Sakura, at that." he muttered darkly. His fathers' eyes darkened a little,

"Oh, really? What if a Sakura was there, then? They would have seen you, isn't that right? Their eyesight is better than anyone else's, I can guarentee that." he said in a small voice as Natsume stared at him, then shook his head.

"Why would a Sakura be at the train station? They have better things to do, in my opinion... they're probably planning their next kill." he stated as his father sat back in his comfortable chair and took a sip of his wine before setting it down on the small rounded table beside him.

"Maybe they are, but maybe they also watch the everyday lives of other people, observe their next victim and see who does wrong... you need to think about the consequences, Natsume, and killing someone in broad daylight is very dangerous, especially when the man died so suddenly... don't you think that people wouldn't have noticed that wound on his neck? You need to think before acting!" he scolded as Natsume rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, old man... thinking never got a person anywhere." he muttered, and opened the doors. He left his father sitting there as the maids all bowed down to him when he passed them. Natsume went to the grand staircase and climbed it, thinking about who he would be assassinating next. He hoped that it was someone who could actually put up a fight, because most of the men he had to go and kill were absolute cowards, despite being hailed as some of the toughest street fighters in Tokyo.

"Oh! Onii-chan's home!" someone cried, and before Natsume could turn to greet his younger sibling, he was being hugged by Aoi, his younger sister by a year. Aoi, unlike Natsume, was a happy, sweet girl who thought before she acted. She was also the only Hyuuga child to not be an assassin, too. Because Natsume had already inherited the Yakuza, Aoi was allowed to follow her own path and become whatever she wanted to be.

And what she wanted to be was a clothes designer. She certainly had the talent for it, and so many people were afraid of her that they would probably give her the oppurtunity to design her clothes and get shops to sell them.

However Aoi was all about 'Making it on her own' and all that jazz, something which Natsume didn't understand, and thankfully Aoi didn't expect him to understand.

"Onii-chan, how was school today?" Aoi asked. Just like their father, Aoi liked to know about Natsume's day and how it had gone, she also liked to know if he had killed someone for a mission. However, unlike their father, Aoi didn't get all the details and usually never found out about Natsume's side missions which he hadn't even been assigned to.

It was better to keep Aoi in the dark, or she would surely scold him and then whine about her older brother killing innocent people. Even if she liked to know about Natsume's missions, it didn't mean that she was all for it.

"Oh... it was entertaining." Natsume had given his sister the exact same answer as he had done his father, but Aoi left it at that with a smile. She jumped up, being smaller than Natsume, and kissed him on the cheek before running up to her room, happy that her dear brother had had a good day at school.

Just as Aoi had left for her room, Natsume went to his room to relax before Persona could burst in with another mission for Natsume to go on. That man really did infuriate him, but Natsume did need him in order to get his missions done. Without Persona, Natsume wouldn't be the leader of the Hyuuga Yakuza.

Persona was once a renowned assassin in Japan, known for his swift moves and dark figure. Rumour was that he had once been in the Sakura Yakuza, making him the best of the best, but then he joined the Hyuuga's, and taught Natsume from a young age the way to kill. Natsume became the best of the best in no time thanks to this dark, horrifying man who knew nothing but death.

Once in his room, Natsume slammed the door shut and sighed. Peace at last. No Sumire, no Persona, just himself and his room. Natsume walked over to his bed and threw himself on it. He was tired, that was obvious, and he just wanted to sleep or read manga, anything to keep his mind off of that days events. He loved to kill, but he hated to remember it. However, he never felt remorse. That was the way of a Yakuza, especially one who was taught by Persona.

Natsume turned so that he saw the ceiling, black as night due to his curtains being permanently drawn. He felt slightly dizzy, but that was because he had a lack of sleep. If he went to sleep now, then he probably wouldn't wake up until the next morning, which would have been nice, if it wasn't for his younger sister suddenly barging in without even knocking. Really, he could have been doing _anything_.

"Onii-chan... why's it so dark?" she asked herself, and flicked the light switch as the bulb flashed to life. Natsume winced when the light hit his eyes, but sat up and stared towards Aoi, who stood in the doorway and stared at her brother.

"Oh, good, you're not asleep." she smiled sweetly. What, so she had expected him to be asleep? What would she have done if he _was_ asleep? Jump him until he woke up? He would have probably hit her if she tried it, but Aoi was pretty fearless when it came to her brother and the other Yakuza members. Her sickly sweet smile grew as she walked towards Natsume's bed, ignoring the piles of manga and magazines that littered her brothers floor, and perched herself at the end of his bed.

"What do you want?" Natsume growled, not too happy at his sisters sudden entrance. Aoi's smile widened, turning into a grin rather quickly. Natsume had a sudden feeling that he wouldn't like whatever she said to him.

"Sumire called." Oh yes, Natsume didn't like that _one bit_, and Aoi knew it. Why she had picked up the phone was beyond him, and if she had told Sumire where he was, then Aoi was beyond _dead_.

"Hm." Natsume muttered, laying back down. He wouldn't get angry... _yet_. Aoi knew he was pretty pissed off anyway, seeing as Sumire had _called_ him, and anything Sumire did, it ticked Natsume off.

"She's thinking about visiting... she wants to invite you to her birthday party." Aoi was enjoying this, she even giggled at the prospect of seeing Natsume at Sumire's birthday, handing her a present and even dancing with the girl. Natsume wouldn't, he wouldn't even show, not if he could help it. But Sumire was beyond _scary_ when she wanted to get something. She wasn't just good at whining and pleading, she was also pretty good at beating you up until you agreed with whatever she said, and she wasn't scared of Natsume.

"When will she get it into that thick head of hers that I _don't_ like her?" Natsume growled, angry as Aoi shrugged. She knew why, and Natsume did, too. Sumire wouldn't let _anyone_ touch Natsume unless they were better than Sumire. Sumire had made it very clear the day she set eyes on Natsume that she would not give up on him until someone who out weighed her came along, not in looks or money, but in compatability, and Sumire did seem to be Natsume's ideal, because Natsume really did only talk to Sumire and Aoi.

But only because Sumire would whine if she didn't get what she wanted. That and kick his ass when he was half asleep.

"If you don't like her, then _tell_ her, Natsume!" Aoi snapped back, but they both knew it wasn't that simple. In order to get rid of Sumire for good, then Natsume would have to marry another woman. But even that wouldn't get rid of Sumire for _long_, because Sumire knew that Natsume couldn't stick women, especially greedy, clingy women who wanted him for his power. And that was what _all_ girls wanted him for, because being a Yakuza boss guarenteed instant safety, money and a luxurious life.

"I have." he muttered, swinging his legs off of the bed and standing up. Natsume turned his head toward his sister, who knew that he was going to hide for a while. If Sumire ever called, it was Natsume's que to run and stay out for a while. "Did you tell her where I was?" he then asked his sister, and Aoi shook her head.

She was a pretty good sister, even if she was a little annoying and evil when she wanted to be.

"No, I just told her that you were probably training out back... she seemed pretty happy about that, and said that she'd be round in an hour. Where do you plan on going today?" Aoi asked, laying on her stomach as Natsume shrugged. He went anywhere if it meant that Sumire wasn't there, and if Sumire infiltrated the building, then he would probably go into town, and, if worse came to worse, find some girl to have a decent one night stand with.

"Anywhere... I'll see you when it's dark." he told his sister, and went into the ensuite as Aoi jumped off the bed and left the bedroom, leaving Natsume to change out of his school uniform and into casual wear. Once Natsume was done, he left the Hyuuga mansion as quickly as he could, not bothering with telling his father where he was going. If his father knew, then he would tell Sumire, and the girl would come flying after him in her private jet. Natsume knew that Sumire was capable of _that_ much.

_**Thursday, 5:30pm, Azumi Residence**_

"_Mikan... up_..." someone called out, and Mikan felt her cheeks being pinched. She furrowed her brows, who was calling her? Why were they so adament about waking her up. She didn't _want_ to wake up, she didn't know why... and then she remembered suddenly, and her eyes snapped open.

"There is no way I am going to the Alice Academy!" Mikan suddenly yelped, sitting up as her mother and grandfather looked surprised at her sudden outburst. A few minutes before, they had been trying to wake her up, even pinching her cheeks and yelling her name, but they hadn't expected her to yell out when she awakened. Her grandfather huffed.

"Then you will succeed your mother, simple as." he seemed rather happy at that, but Mikan's eyes widened and she shook her head. She had been fighting for her right to live out her life freely, only to have them tell her she would need to _marry_ someone in order to forfeit the succession, and that person had to part of a Yakuza, too. What a way to get what she wanted.

"I won't! And I won't marry someone I hate, either! Why do you have ruin my life!" she cried out, standing up and stamping a foot on the floor childishly as her mother stood up and wrapped an arm around Mikan, only to have it shaken off a second after.

"Mikan, we aren't! We just need to find _somebody_ to succeed the Sakura Yakuza, and if it isn't you, then it has to be your husband, and he needs to have some _idea_ of what Yakuza life is like! Don't you understand?" Yuka whispered, trying to clutch Mikan's hand in hers, but her daughter just stepped back from her, glaring at both her grandfather and mother.

"No I don't! This is just another way to get me to stay in the Yakuza, isn't it! You don't _want_ me to lead my own life, you just want me to do something I hate to kjeep you happy! Well I won't do it! I _hate _the Yakuza, and I hate you!" Mikan screamed, and quickly ran for the door. She threw it open and ran outside as her mother put her head in her hands and sighed shakily. She then gave her father-in-law a dark look.

"Are you _happy_ now?" she hissed darkly before turning and walking towards the kitchen angrily as the old man stood where he was. He actually seemed quite pleased with himself, because Mikan would _have _to decide, and no matter what she decided, she would be in the Yakuza one way or another...

Mikan sniffed, reaching the town centre. She had run quite far, seeing as the Azumi and Sakura Residents were both on the outskirts of Tokyo, and Mikan had run all the way to one of the many town centre's in Tokyo. She didn't care, though, because she just needed to get away from her mother, but she especially had to escape her grandfather. She knew that he was going to win one over on her, because no matter what, she would be a part of the Yakuza, may it be as the successor, or as the successors bride, and then even her own children would have to be in the Yakuza.

There was just no escape from her grandfather's grasp.

Mikan stopped to sit down on a nearby bench. She wasn't tired, she was used to running long distances, she was just _annoyed_ and upset, more so with herself than her grandfather, though, because she had told her mother she _hated_ her, and that wasn't true. Mikan loved her mother, and knew that she was only doing what she thought was best for Mikan.

Mikan shook her head. She needed to apologise to Yuka, but she would _never_ apologise to her grandfather. He was trying to make her life a misery. He had always been like that. He always wanted to win and would do whatever he could to make Mikan stay in the Yakuza, even if it meant using someone else to keep her there, and in this case, it was her future husband.

And what was worse, she would have to attend the _Alice Academy._ Mikan knew it was only because she would be the future bride of an assassin, and it would secure her 'protection', but it was also for the fact that her grandfather had _always_ wanted Mikan to attend the Alice Academy. He had attended when he was young, and so had Yuka. It had private training grounds for the Yakuza students who used it, and it had an excellent succession rate for most children born under a Yakuza lineage. Of course, not all Sakura born children or members had to go there, but if they did, it was because their parents wanted to secure their Yakuza future or to find their children potential spouse for the future.

No one ever knew if a Sakura went to the Alice Academy, because they always used a fake alias and a fake reason to as why they attended the Academy. Mikan knew that much, because her mother had told her about Alice Academy. She had also told her of the reputation the Yakuza children, especially the well-known ones, held. They were practically worshipped and everyone, even the teachers, were scared of them.

Mikan's thoughts were then shattered as she was disturbed.

"Hey there, cutie." someone called out. The voice was pretty close to Mikan, and she looked up to see three young men, maybe college students, standing over her. Mikan blinked, knowing well that they were talking to her, seeing as she was the only one on the bench and within earshot. She also knew that these were the sort of guys who picked young girls up and had 'fun' with them. She wasn't totally stupid, even if she had never been picked up by these sort of creeps before.

"You alone?" the second asked. The other two beside him grinned. Of course she was _alone_, that was obvious, but Mikan wished she wasn't, because it would either end with her going with them or with her beating the crap out of them, and she hated _both_ ideas.

So she lied.

"No, I'm waiting on someone." she smiled sweetly, hoping that they would buy her blatant lie. Mikan wasn't the best at lieing, but desperate times called for desperate measures. One of the boys snorted, like he didn't believe her. Mikan wouldn't have believed herself, either, but she had to try and get these guys to go away and pester someone else, or she'd be in trouble.

It wasn't even _dark_, and these sorts of guys were already hanging around, waiting for innocent, lonely girls to pray on.

"Aw, really? Well you've been waiting an awfully long time, cutie. Maybe you've been stood up?" the first one grinned almost like he was certain. Mikan stiffened at that. They weren't going to relent, were they. One of them then saw her uniform, and his smirk seemed to widen.

"Hey, you're a highschooler, right? You look a little older than any ordinary highschooler." smiled the one who had spotted her uniform. Now Mikan knew that he was lieing, trying to charm her, because she wasn't what most people would call a 'sexy teenager'. She had a poor excuse for a chest and her hair was usually in pigtails, and despite having a nicely shaped face, her big eyes gave her a childish look. Even she knew that she was anything but sexy.

"Thanks, but I really am waiting on someone." she told them. If they didn't leave soon, then Mikan would have no choice but to kick their asses, and even if she didn't like that sort of thing, ot would make the idiots leave her alone.

"Aw, come on, sweet heart, just have some fun with us, seeing as your boyfriends done a no show." said one of the creeps, and even went as far as to grab Mikan by the wrist, forcing her to stand up. She pulled back, throwing the guy off guard by how strong she was. Mikan shook her wrist and sat back down on the bench, folding her arms.

"And I said _no_. I'm waiting for someone!" she snapped back huffily. This just made the men want her _more_, which Mikan definately did _not_ want to happen.

"You're a frisky one, aren't you... and I like frisky girls." he whispered as Mikan shuddered. These guys were beyond _creepy_, but she had no idea how to get rid of them without harming them at all...

"Excuse me, but are you pestering my _date_?" someone growled, tapping one of the college lads on the shoulder. The one who's shoulder had been tapped turned around quickly, ready to give the imposer a piece of his mind, when his eyes bugged.

"Oh, she's _your_ date... ah, we didn't know... she's all yours!" he muttered, and quickly ran off with his friends as Mikan sat there, watching them run. She had noticed that when that lad had turned around that he was slightly scared of the person who had saved her. She then turned to look at her saviour.

But he was walking away.

"H-hey!" she cried out, getting up off of the bench and running after him. He was leaving without getting any _thanks_? Mikan caught up to him and grabbed his arm. She felt the boy stiffen and jerk her hand away. She had probably caught him off guard.

"Wait a second there!" she cried out, and went to stand in front of him. "Why did you do that? You don't even know me." she asked him as he stared at her. Mikan noticed that this boy had dark hair and a stern-looking face. He was handsome, but rather scary looking. No wonder those older boys had run, this guy looked like he was ready to kill!

"I can't stand people like that." he muttered, and walked around Mikan as she stood there. She couldn't help but feel like she had seen this guy _somewhere_ before, like she had seen him recently...

She turned to see the back of him, hoping that it would jog her memory, but he was gone. She looked around, knowing that he shouldn't have gotten _too_ far by just walking. She stood on the pavement, thinking about where he could have gone. The crowds weren't too big, so maybe he had walked into one of the nearby shops...

and then she heard an ear-splitting scream, and her eyes widened. Mikan ran to where the scream was coming from, and found a woman laying on the ground with blood gushing from the back of her neck, a small crowd of passer-bys standing around her, calling the police and an ambulance.

Mikan had seen this before, just that morning. It was almost an exact replica of that morning's scene when that old man had died. Then she remembered the boy who had saved her, and why she had thought she had seen him before.

He was a part of a Yakuza, and he was the same person she had seen at the train station. Mikan turned and ran off to find him. It didn't take her long though, as he was walking at a normal pace near a clothes shop. Mikan ran up to him, and stopped so that he couldn't walk past her without noticing her.

"You again?" he said, rather rudely Mikan noted, "I thought we cleared that thing up." he told her, but his eyes gleamed, like a little smirk. Mikan put her hands on her hips, and stared at him for a second, then grabbed him by the elbow and started pulling.

"You and I need to talk... in private." she whispered, knowing that he heard her. For a second he was confused by her sudden action, but then grinned, thinking he knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

"Oh, really?" he mused her, then gave her a quick scan before deciding he wouldn't mind her that much, "If you're that desperate, love, I know a pretty decent hotel." he told her, but it earned him a slap across the face, and Mikan turned to glare at him, stopping outside a park which was already deserted.

It was getting dark, and everyone was leaving for home.

"You think I'm some cheap slag!" she snapped, but quickly calmed herself down. The young lad looked a little taken aback by her slap across the face, and even wondered why he had helped her in the first place.

"So if it isn't a good shag you want, what is it?" he asked her, his voice sour as Mikan folded her arms across her chest.

"You killed someone... didn't you?" she whispered, despite no one being around to hear them. He blinked, wondering what she was talking about. Then he remembered that woman screaming on the ground. How could she know that he had killed her?

"Why would you accuse me of that?" he spluttered. She was right, though. He_ had_ slit that woman in the back of the neck, and she had deserved it. "You have no proof, anyway. It was probably a Sakura Yakuza." he told her. That seemed to earn him another slap.

"Like hell it was!" she snapped, and then just as quickly as she had slapped him, Mikan put her hand into the strangers pocket. He couldn't stop her, because his pocket knife was out of his pocket before he could do anything, and Mikan opened it up to show a silver knife, stained with wet blood.

"You're a Yakuza... aren't you?" she asked, gently, stepping closer to him as he stared at his pocket knife, then at her. She was pretty clever, he noted, but he wouldn't be caught off guard by her. He took the knife from her hand, closing it.

"And so what if I am?" he muttered, returning it to his pocket. "It's not like you'd turn me into the police. And anyway... that bitch deserved it." he snarled as Mikan stared at him, tucking in a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, I wouldn't turn you into the police... and you didn't just kill that woman. You also killed a pervert at the train station today." she told him. His eyes went wide at that. How could she have known? She couldn't have seen him, unless...

"So, you're a Yakuza too, huh?" he smirked as she stood there, shuffling her feet. She clutched her skirt tightly. Bingo.

"Not... not exactly." she answered. She then sighed, and met his eyes with hers. "But let me tell you this... you're probably one of the fastest Yakuza I have seen... and I know that the Sakura's are fast, too, but you're on par with them." she whispered gently. The boy arched an eyebrow. Who was _she_ to tell him that he was on par with the Sakura's?

"If you're not a Yakuza, then what are you?" he asked her. She bit her lip. She didn't exactly want to tell a _stranger_ of her heritage. It was a secret, she couldn't tell him, even though he was a Yakuza, that she was of Sakura heritage. He was probably one of her enemies, but she knew that he would certainly give her mother a run for her money, because he was _good_.

"I'm a daughter of a Yakuza. But I don't want to be one. I hate it." she told him truthfully. He stared at her like she was mad. Not wanting to be a Yakuza? That was like suicide to Natsume. Then again, he had grown up knowing that death was the only way to seek revenge, but so had Mikan, and yet she had turned into one of the most pure hearted girls around Japan.

"Well, you have pretty good eyesight for someone who doesn't want to be a Yakuza. You're letting it go to waste." he told her smugly. Mikan glared at him for that. He sounded _just like_ her grandfather.

"Well, let it go to waste, then. I told you what I thought, and now I know you're a Yakuza... and thanks for helping me out earlier, too. See you around." she muttered, and tried to walk past him quickly, but he grabbed her by the arm, not even turning to look at her. He smirked.

"You're a Yakuza girl, huh? Do you attend Alice Academy?" he asked her. She stiffened. If she told him no, then he might start to grasp that she wasn't any normal Yakuza girl, he would figure out that she was _the_ Yakuza girl, the Yakuza girl of the Sakura's.

"... Maybe." she whispered, and then ran off as he stood there.

He _knew_ that she didn't attend Alice Academy. Her uniform explained that much, and he had already known that she was a part of the Yakuza, her eyesight was too damn good to _not_ be Yakuza, and she had found him so easily, too. She was a fast runner, and she was barely heard, seeing as not even Natsume had heard her running towards him when she realised that he had killed that woman in public.

She wasn't just any old Yakuza girl... she was a Sakura girl...

* * *

Third chapter, it's LOOOONG, like WOW, XD I am happy with this chapter (barring that tacky ending)... I didn't intend for Natsume to KNOW, though, but it just proves how ridiculously smart he is, and how much he should be in the Sakura Yakuza... more Natsume/Mikan randomness next time! Natsume does a bit of computer hacking... okay, one of his lackeys, XD, but yeah...

_**Love and kissles! Blue~**_


	4. A Daughter's Decision

**Blood Shed Sakura**

Natsume Hyuuga wants to rise in the world of Yakuza, and despite being known as the toughest Yakuza leader in Japan, he still does not belong to the renowned, most feared Yakuza family, the Sakura's. Despite their delicate name, their nature is less than sweet and pure, but within this family there is Mikan, the innocent, pure and delicate daughter of the leader who doesn't agree with harming others. However Mikan must marry in order to have her wish of a free life away from the Yakuza world - but to marry, she must choose someone who is suited to the lifestyle of the Yakuza so that he can succeed her fate as the next leader of the family business... NXM

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write somethng with blood and death in it and maybe sex xD enjoy~

My sister went and killed me over this Yakuza thing! They're meant to have tattoo's or something? Yeah those'll come up soon I guess... okay in THIS chapter XD XD

And I don't aim to make _all_ the characters like smart as fook, right? Mikan's not totally stupid, either, she's actually pretty smart when it comes to grasping a few things, but she's shit useless at maths, kinda like me XD. Natsume is, still, an award winning smart ass. YAY!

LET'S GO!

***I will be updating with an authors note next explaining a few things, okay?***

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four: A Daughter's Decision**_

_**Friday, 9:15am, Alice Academy**_

"What is the meaning of this, Hyuuga?" a young woman hissed, setting up her high-tech laptop as Natsume sat in a chair. He had made sure to reserve the Academies labratory for 'research' that day, and had even taken time off of some lessons in order to do so. He had also secured some time off for one of his subordinates who had no choice but to help him, seeing as he payed her father to help him out from time to time, and specifically, his daughter.

"I want to do a little check up on someone, Imai. If I didn't feel it was important, I would see no reason to call on you." he told her bluntly as she huffed and grumbled, hooking her laptop to the school system. Natsume had his reasons for choosing this girl over anyone else in the Academy; she was an absolute magician when it came to electronics, and was an amazing hacker, better than Tobita Yuu, in fact.

And seeing as he was paying her to do it, she was going to have to use the best equipment, as Natsume wanted her to hack into another school's system, not their own, and that was hard work to do.

"This person must be terribly important for you to want to hack into another school's system just to get _information_." the girl named Imai muttered, and the laptop came to life before the two. It was very fast, and Hotaru was already typing on the keyboard. Natsume had the school name written on a piece of paper, and before he could ask her how she was doing, the stoic girl was already on the school system.

She was just that great at hacking. Natsume went up to the laptop and scrolled through the pictures of the students that were on there. He had a feeling that the girl he had met was in his year, and before finding her he encountered a few students who's father or mother he had killed prior to meeting this girl. He smirked, then found the person he was looking for.

"Azumi Mikan... interesting. Did you sleep with her and knock her up by accident?" Imai asked rather jokingly. One glare from Natsume told her that he hadn't even touched her in that way... _yet_. He clicked on the girls information, and started reading.

"Lives with her mother, Azumi Yuka, and grandfather, Yukihara Hatori. She seems pretty ordinary to me, Hyuuga." Imai stated. She wondered _why_ he was so interested in a pretty plain girl. She wasn't even remotely as beautiful as Sumire Shouda, and Natsume took a great liking to the extremely pretty, slutty girls. This girl looked innocent and extremely sweet, not the sort of girl that Natsume usually went for.

"She's part of a Yakuza." Natsume suddenly revealed, and Imai blinked. She was a little stunned that someone so ordinary looking like this girl was part of a Yakuza. She seemed rather untainted from her picture.

"And you know this _how?_" Imai asked sourly. Natsume turned to her, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"She told me herself last night. I had no intention of seeing her again, but she approached me... and she knew I was a Yakuza. Only another Yakuza would figure _that_ out in such a short amount of time." he muttered as Imai stood there, thinking it over. It was true, only another Yakuza who didn't even know Natsume would know of his Yakuza heritage, that unless they were a spy, but that was doubtful. But how they had found out was beyond Imai, because Natsume was incredibly fast, thanks to Persona, and not even the ordinary Yakuza could see him, and he hid his tattoo well, also...

"She must be a part of the Black Yakuza?" Imai asked him. Natsume shrugged. Of course he _knew_ what Yakuza she was from. Her name was a cover, that was for sure, and so was her home address. No one in any Yakuza would refuse Alice Academy unless they were from the Sakura Yakuza, and if she went to a public school under a fake alias, then she was a Sakura for sure.

"And what, may I ask, intrigues you about this girl?" Imai asked him quietly. That was easy; she actually _saw him_, twice no less, when no one else could, and also the fact that she was of the Sakura heritage. She was possibly the key to his life long ambition, she could even help him somehow get into the Sakura Yakuza. Even if he had to sleep with her and knock her up, it meant that he was in some way connected to the Sakura Yakuza.

"She saw me... and that's hard even for normal Yakuza, like you said." he smirked as Imai arched her eyebrow. She knew there was more to it than that, and if this girl had impressed Natsume, then Sumire Shouda probably had _no chance_ against this girl. Despite how plain she looked, she had caught Natsume's interest. Sumire would probably step down, too, depending on this girls personality.

It was all up to Sumire, in the end really, because she was Natsume's ideal, and if this girl, Mikan Azumi, surpassed Sumire, then it meant that Natsume would be free of the girl.

"So you intend to pursue her, now?" Imai asked in her quiet voice. Natsume nodded. Yes he _did_ intend to pursue her, and he knew that she wouldn't resist him, no girl could, he was a fine young man with a lot of sex appeal and he was also a great Yakuza, worthy of protecting her. She would not, could not, deny him.

Natsume had another thing coming...

_**Friday. 4:45pm, Azumi Residence**_

Natsume stood outside the Azumi residence. It was a pretty respectable looking household, and he knew that this Mikan girl would be in. On her profile it had stated that her extra curricular activities were singing, piano, tea ceremony and ballet, and on that particular Friday, she was singing. She seemed to be well educated in the arts, he had to admit.

Natsume knocked on the door and waited. He was soon greeted by a friendly, motherly looking woman who had the same eye and hair colour as the girl he had come to visit. She looked remarkably like her daughter, he presumed she was her mother, but she had an air of womanly confidence around her, something her daughter seemed to lack.

"Hello?" she asked, questioning her sudden visitor. She blinked behind her glasses, and then saw his uniform. An _Alice_ student. Yuka wondered what an Alice Academy student was doing on her doorstep before remembering the days events before. The young man seemed to have grasped that she knew who he was.

"You're here to see my daughter, I presume?" she asked him, and he nodded. He then held up a piece of paper, and it showed most of Mikan's details. Yuka took it, her eyes bugging. How had he gotten ahold of this sort of information, she didn't know, but it was all of Mikan's false information.

"I'm Hyuuga Natsume, remember the Hyuuga part, and your daughter's pretty quick... she figured out I was a Yakuza straight away." Nastsume told her as Yuka blinked behind her glasses, then took those very glasses off and stared right at Natsume, taking in his features as she slouched against the door frame.

"A Hyuuga, huh? I don't think Mikan could have gathered _that_ much, but I do recognise your face... you don't happen to be the Hyuuga _leader_ now, do you?" she asked, smiling gently as Natsume smirked. So she knew already? Then again, he made no secret of who he was.

"Of course, who else?" he asked her as Yuka stood straight again and invited him in. Natsume didn't say no and walked into the house as Yuka closed the door, and folded her arms once again.

"I'm guessing you came to the knowledge of who we are by yourself then, hm?" she asked him. Yuka knew that this boy was aware of who they were. He wasn't the leader of the Hyuuga Yakuza for _nothing_. He needed the brains as well as the braun, and he had both.

"It's pretty obvious, seeing as she doesn't attend the Alice Academy." he told her, and Yuka nodded. Yes, if Mikan had let slip she was a part of a Yakuza to another Yakuza, they would soon figure out that she was a pretty special Yakuza girl if she didn't attend Alice Academy. She was either homeschooled, or went to a public school, and public schooled Yakuza's were most likely to be Sakura's.

"You saw her uniform, didn't you?" Yuka asked him, and he nodded. Mikan had been silly enough to leave the house in full uniform after her outburst. If she had changed and then met Natsume, then she would have probably saved herself a little, and he would have thought she that she was a homeschooled Yakuza, but nope, the uniform had given it all away.

Yuka gave a small sigh, then walked towards the stairs. Natsume followed her, knowing that the girl was probably up there. Yuka turned again, and gave him a small smile.

"So she just saw you? Nothing else?" she asked him gently, and he shook his head. Was there supposed to be something else? Was this girl meant to ask him something or tell him something? He would find out, anyway, because she was going to help him... he _knew_ about the Sakura's now, so there was nothing else to do than either kill him or let him train with them.

Yuka started to climb the stairs with Natsume following suit. There was silence as they walked, but then heard some muttering. Yuka turned to Natsume and explained that it was one of her daughter's tutors; which one, Natsume didn't know.

Once they hit the top of the stairs they came to three doors. Yuka strode towards the one that held her daughter, and knocked. There were footsteps, and then the door opened to show the brunette that Natsume had seen the night before. She looked shocked to see him, and gave her mother a concerned look.

"You have a visitor." smiled the older woman as her daughter sighed, and turned to her instructor, apologising for the sudden disruption and ending their shift for the day. The tutor didn't look too displeased; in fact he seemed to be rather relieved to be shot of the girl. Mikan then turned to stare at Natsume, hands on her hips.

"How did you find me?" she asked him firstly, not even bothering to greet him politely with a smile. He smirked. What a lovely girl she was turning out to be.

"I got a friend to hack your school system and find out some information. You have quite a few activities." he told her as she rolled her eyes. Mikan wouldn't put it past anyone in the mob trade to go and hack someone else's information, especially if they wanted to get to know the enemy or sleep with someone.

"Oh, how charming, but I'm sorry, I'm not interested in you." stated the young brunette, turning to shut the stranger off from her world, but he wedged a foot between the boor and the frame, stopping her from ignoring him. Yuka looked on with sheer interest.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but this isn't a love confession... I came regarding your heritage." he told her. Mikan gave him a curious look, wondering what he meant. She then saw her mothers face, and realised that he had found out about her Yakuza heritage. Her eyebrows shot up.

"You found out?" she asked rather quietly, recieving a cocky smile and a nod from the lad in front of her. She bit her lip. Had she been _that_ obvious? She stared at him, trying to look for an answer. He couldn't have been _that_ clever, not really...

"If you're wondering how, your uniform, alias and sharp eyesight gave it all away. You couldn't be a part of a Yakuza unless I knew about it - all the Yakuza children go to the Alice Academy, unless they are of the Sakura or the Black Yakuza of course. However you attend a public school, whilst children of the Black Yakuza do not - they have no time to learn." he told her as she tried to look unimpressed by his knowledge.

"Well someone's been doing their homework, I see." she muttered. Natsume felt a little triumphant at that moment; the girl wasn't looking best pleased, though, a look he never usually got from girls her age when he was in their presence, but he didn't care about how she felt; this visit was for _him_.

"So, what Yakuza are you from?" she asked him, hands on her hips. She still didn't know? He gathered that she'd had a pretty good idea, seeing as she had been pretty impressed with his running speed.

"Hyuuga." he answered. She nodded, then went behind him and lifted up his shirt. He knew she was checking for the tattoo, and there it was, on his back. The Hyuuga mark.

Natsume's tattoo was larger than the other Yakuza in his group, thanks to his status. He had a large red and black dragon printed on his entire back. The tail was hidden by his pants, as it ran down to his ankle. The head of the dragon had fire red eyes, it's mouth open bearing white teeth and a long red tongue made of flames that rested on his left shoulder blade. The most notable thing about the tattoo, however, was that the eyes were actually blood red rubies pierced into the skin, which only Natsume had to show that he was the leader.

"Hyuuga Leader, hm... impressive tattoo." Mikan said, and covered his back with his shirt again. Mikan then turned to her mother, and Yuka nodded. She turned around and lifted her shirt to show her bare back;

Yuka's tattoo was also rather impressive; she had a long green vine with Sakura blossoms winding from most likely her ankle to her right shoulder blade, with the largest sakura blossom opening over her shoulder blade. Numerous white diamonds lay in the middle of various sakura blossoms, claiming Yuka as the leader. Natsume's eyes widened when he saw this.

He was talking to the leader of the Sakura Yakuza and her successor. The girl who didn't _want_ to be a part of the Yakuza. She was beyond _crazy_.

"You must be impressed... seeing as you know who we are now, and because you've met the leader." Mikan then stated, and Natsume nodded in agreement. He _was_ impressed that the leader of the Sakura Yakuza had shown herself before him. He was even more impressed that she was a woman, and so young, too. She was only in her early thirties, she looked too young to be any older. Her daughter sighed, then grabbed Natsume by the elbow and dragged him into a room. He presumed it to be her bedroom.

"Why did you come here?" she asked him, sitting down on the bed as he stared at her, then answered her.

"I want to be a part of your Yakuza, and before you say anything else, you're pretty mad to let an oppurtunity like the leadership slip away so easily." he told her as she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Like hell I'm mad... I won't even be able to get away, not even if I run... I'm the only child of my mother, the Sakura leader, meaning that I am the successor unless I die _or _bear a child who will claim leadership when they are strong and agile enough. I have no choice." she told him. He had a feeling that leadership was the last thing she wanted.

"What if there's someone stronger than you? Will they succeed you?" he asked her. She shrugged, and let her eyes meet his. She stood up, trying to meet his eyes, but she was a little too short.

"How should I know? It's probably my mothers choice, but my grandfather would never allow it. He wants to 'keep it in the family'. No Sakura leader has succeeded anyone out of the family. My mother is leader by marriage, I will be leader by blood... if they can get me, that is." she whispered. She then continued before Natsume could say anything; "However... my grandfather has given me an ultimatum, a harsh one that I hate... but it is possibly better than taking over the Yakuza." she whispered.

Natsume became interested.

"Marriage?" he asked, and Mikan nodded. Natsume was quick, she thought to herself. Natsume smirked. He had a good idea on how he could get into the Sakura Yakuza, and it did mean he would have to sleep with her, but she was a decent looking girl, so he probably wouldn't mind, anyway.

"Yes, and I will have to bear his child, too." she told him. Well, that would be okay, Natsume thought to himself. They'd have a good looking kid together, that was for sure. "But he has to live up to my grandfathers' standards... and I will have to attend Alice Academy." she seethed at that point. She hated the thought of attending Alice Academy, even if it was under the influence of being betrothed to someone, she hated it.

"That's a given... Alice Academy is the best place." he told her, but she ignored him. Mikan bit her lip, then turned to face him fully and stared up at him.

"I was impressed by you, I even told you myself last night... and if you impressed me, then I think you have a chance at impressing my grandfather... you're already a leader, and that's hard to do even at your age, but you're fast and deadly, and only I saw you... you're probably the only candidate my grandfather would agree with, and you're my only to chance to live the life that I want to lead." Mikan whispered as Natsume smirked. If he had heard her correctly, she was pretty much asking him to marry her. He knew it wasn't out of love or anything, just so that she could do what she wanted.

He wouldn't object, of course. He would be stupid to do that. She was a Sakura, the one thing he had aimed for since he had heard of them, since Persona told him that he could do no better than to be the member of the Sakura Yakuza. He wouldn't let this chance slip away that easily.

"This is also your only chance to ever become a Sakura... so will you accept my proposal?" Mikan asked, shaking as she asked this. She didn't _want_ to marry a Yakuza, especially someone like this guy who seemed to be the sort to sleep with any girl he fancied and killed on his own whim. However, he was strong and very fast. It was like he had been _trained_ by a Sakura, give or take a few things he needed to work on.

Mikan stared up at him hopefully as he stared back.

"I'd be an idiot to refuse this, and you're pretty good looking." he told her. Mikan frowned at that. She really did feel like slapping him then, but he saved himself just in time. "I'll accept the proposal, but don't expect me to stay faithful."

"I wouldn't ask you of that." she whispered, and walked towards the door. Mikan opened it, only to have Yuka fall into the bedroom from where she had been leaning. Natsume arched an eyebrow. A snooping Yakuza leader? He had never thought of that before, but she was probably like any regular mother, despite her job and status in the Yakuza.

"You're terrible at snooping, you know?" Mikan sighed, then threw her arms around Yuka's waist and hugged her as the woman smiled, patting her daughter's head before hugging Mikan back. Natsume watched the motherly love flow through. He'd certainly never had that... well, not since he was a kid. His mother had died when he was about 4 years old in a car accident. A pretty nice way to die for a Yakuza member, really.

"So you approve?" Mikan asked Yuka, who nodded. She looked over at Natsume and smiled before turning back to Mikan with a nod.

"Of course I do... I approve of anything you think is good, Mikan... I just wish that this didn't have to resort in you being unhappy." Yuka whispered. Mikan shrugged and sighed.

"It's what grandfather wants, right? And besides, we can divorce once he has become the leader. There's no rule against that now, is there?" Mikan asked as Yuka shook her head. She did want Mikan to be happy, of course she did, but if it cost Mikan's love life, and most importantly, her virginity to someone she didn't love, then Yuka didn't want it, but it was always going to be her father-in-law's final word.

"Well... I guess we should go and tell your grandfather. He'll want to observe the skills of the young Hyuuga leader before he gives you his blessing... and this will be your last week at a normal school, you know?" Yuka asked. Mikan nodded slowly. She would have to leave her friends behind and her normal life. She would give it all up just so that she could escape the succession of her Yakuza fate, and give it to Natsume who wanted it so much.

Mikan wondered if she was getting anything out this terrible twist of fate...

* * *

Ah looky at this, the proposal was very quick - but that's just how it goes - it's Mikan's way of getting out of her Yakuza heritage, though the wedding won't be until they're older of course :x Also~

I'm pretty impressed with my sudden ability to let chapters get this long XD however, this chapter is still not as long as chapter 2 and 3, I wish it had been longer, but meh XD XD Anyways, I hoped you liked it... ~ YAY squiggly thing ~~~~~~ LOVE YOU! I do hope this is an okay story... MORE NATSUME/MIKAN NEXT CHAPTER! Will it be love, or hate? LALALALA SQUIGGLE~~~~ OH prepare for crappy Tacky chapter 5, it's bad xD FILLER!

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_


	5. The Egotist

**Blood Shed Sakura**

**Read!** OKAY so after a VEEERY long think about where I was going with my fanfiction thing I have decided on something; I WILL continue this story - reviewers, my sister and a friend who also writes fanfiction have helped me to realise that it is a big part of my life, and even if I end this story and just do little one shots I'll still be doing it and I will be happy - I can not stop writing, no matter what I write (may it be a script, a song or a story) and you guys - well you guys are my reason to keep writing. I love you :) xxx

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:**The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write somethng with blood and death in it and maybe sex xD enjoy~

Side-Note: Okies so Mikan's proposal was pretty quick, right? Well it's cos she wants to marry to get out of her fate but their marriage won't be so sudden - they need to finish schooling for one, and other things that happen in the future chapters.

If you're wondering, the students are all around 16-17 years old in this, whilst Sumire is 18, because she was held back a year if that helps at all. I realised that no ages were put into this yet so I need to get that up pretty quickly.

*Note - this is a re-upload as this chapter before had a glitch in it/what I used to want (Tsubasa on the Hyuuga side) but I changed it after panning it and deciding to continue the story! So I just changed that one!

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Egotist**_

_**Saturday, 2:35 pm, Sakura Training Grounds**_

__"How long does grandfather intend on keeping him training?" Mikan asked her mother as the two sat on a wooden bench, watching as Mikan's grandfather and the young Hyuuga leader trained together, with other members of the Sakura Yakuza sometimes running in to see how well Natsume's senses were when he was already busy, trying to fight of the old man who was more athletic and agile than he looked.

"For as long as he sees fit, sweety. You know what he's like - he'll keep Natsume in training until he thinks that Natsume is good enough." muttered Yuka as she watched Natsume and her father-in-law train together. The two seemed to be at the same pace, with Natsume just a little faster than the elder man, and even more evasive. Yuka's eyebrows raised, clearly impressed by the young Yakuza leader.

"He's good." was all she could say, and Mikan silently agreed with her mother, watching in awe as Natsume fought off a surprise attack.

The day before, after proposing to Natsume, Mikan had introduced the young leader to her grandfather. It was weird, introducing someone she barely knew to the man she knew was going to make her life a misery, but it had to be done - it was the only way that she was going to land her dream of escaping a cruel world.

Luckily Mikan's grandfather had been a little impressed by Natsume's heritage when Mikan introduced the two. Mikan knew that even being a little impressed was a lot for her grandfather, who was rarely ever impressed, even when Yuka killed at least twenty men on her own. He wasn't the most emotional of men, so if he let Natsume into the Sakura Yakuza and gave him his blessings, then Natsume was a rare and wonderful treat in the old man's eyes.

But if he wasn't, then Natsume was as good as dead to seal his silence of who the Sakura's really were, or he could escape, which was what Mikan had advised him to do, because he was simply too young to die.

As Mikan and Yuka sat, watching Natsume closely, the two couldn't help but notice the perfection of his kicks, how clean he sweeped a long silver blade low to the ground without getting a speck of dust on it, and how well he could hear a sneak attack before someone could even try and touch him. Yuka was holding her breath as Natsume jumped and landed so gracefully on the floor without making a noise.

But Mikan took note that her grandfather looked as stoic as ever; he had the same poker face he usually wore, his eyes expression no emotion as he trained beside the younger man, blocking attacks and showing Natsume what he could do, even in old age. Even though the old man was doing something he said he loved, he looked bored and less than entertained.

Mikan didn't anticipate the next move her grandfather would make; He brought out his sword in a swift, sudden movement, and hurtled towards Natsume with such speed that Mikan was sure Natsume would miss it, only to watch her grandfather fly across the training field a split second afterwards.

Natsume's leg was in the air, a look of pure concentration etched into his face. He wasn't even sweating, and yet he had been training for more than a few hours. He then lowered the leg that had kicked the former leader across the field and took a deep breath in, running a hand across his forehead. It was then that Mikan saw how much he was enjoying this, the passion that exuded from him. He loved his job, and she didn't understand it.

"He's incredible, isn't he?" Yuka asked, snapping Mikan out of her entrancement. The young brunette turned her head to look at her mother, who was staring at Natsume with a smile on her face. Yuka then gave Mikan a knowing look, and the girl blushed.

"He's worthy of being the Hyuuga leader, I can see it." whispered Mikan as Yuka agreed with a small nod, turning back to watch as Natsume took out a few of the stronger members in their group. He was quick and could keep up, even with about ten members on his back, trying to distract him.

"So can I... it's like watching Yukihara all over again. And it's people like Natsume who make your grandfather think that fighting is worth while." stated Yuka simply. Mikan lifted her head slightly, blinking. Her mother stared at her again, and wrapped an arm around Mikan's shoulder affectionately, pulling the teen closer to her.

"He doesn't understand you, Mikan. In fact, none of us do. You want to chase these weird, normal dreams and live a life away from the Yakuza, whilst we love this absurd way of life and have grown with it. To us, fighting is worth while, we help people who have become miserable and fix a little part of their life, but you just see death and burdens." explained Yuka as Mikan stared at the ground, wondering what to think of that.

"So grandpa thinks that he can somehow beat it into me? Just because he thinks it's worthwhile?" she asked quietly. Yuka didn't answer, but it was clear that that was how Mikan's grandfather saw it; if he tried hard enough, then Mikan would enjoy the Yakuza way of life. "Is that why he gave me that ultimatum? Because then I'd have to live this life, even if it meant indirectly?"

"He's a clever man, and a prideful one at that, Mikan. He will do _anything_to keep this a family business. He only wants the Sakura's to ever suceed, even it means marrying another Yakuza member." Yuka told her daughter. Mikan sighed gently, shaking her head. Her grandfather was definately clever, but he seemed pretty spiteful too.

"Even if it means that I have to give up everything... including my first born?" Mikan suddenly asked. Yuka didn't know what Mikan was talking about, and was taken aback by this statement. Mikan sat straight, shaking her head. "If I marry Natsume, and divorce him like I plan to after I have given birth, then that means I must abandon my baby... all for the life I want, just to skip succeeding my throne. And by doing that, I will be cutting all ties to this family, meaning that I cannot see my baby again. I don't want that, mom."

Yuka was stunned at this revelation, but knew that Mikan was horribly right. If Mikan dared to divorce Natsume after her first born, then her grandfather, even if he did love Mikan, would cut all her ties to the Sakura family and disown her in front of the group. She would be seen as a shame to the family, and she would have to leave without the baby, because Mikan would have agreed to give her first born to the succession of her husband and grandfather.

It was cruel, but it was true, and if Mikan was anything like Yuka, she regarded family as the number one importance.

"Then you must cross that bridge when you come to it." was all Yuka could say, turning away from her daughter's gaze. She felt terrible, having to know that her own father-in-law was cold enough to even do that. Of course he would have considered it. This was one way to definately keep Mikan in the Yakuza, even if she detested the man she had to marry, even if he had to use her child to keep her there, he would do it.

"That's it for today!" was the sudden cry that bellowed across from the field, and Mikan looked up to see her grandfather striding towards the bench where she and her mother sat. The other Sakura members were shuffling off, tired and panting, ready for a good rest. The training had been hard, but it was too early into the afternoon for her grandfather to stop, unless he had another motive, that was...

Yuka stood in respect to her father in law as Mikan sat where she was, not at all keen on speaking to her grandfather after she had figured out his plan. Despite her sudden rudeness, he stood in front of the two women and gave Yuka a beady look, deciding to talk to her instead as Mikan was being insistent on ignoring him.

"I have decided." he told her clearly, making sure that Mikan heard, but the teen's attention was solely on Natsume, who was still standing on the dusty grounds, stretching and landing a few kicks before he decided to call it a day, and began walking towards the bench where Mikan and Yuka had been sitting, watching his training. It had only been two days, barely that, and yet he was still able to practice a little more and not even look tired.

Was his training that excessive?

"You've approved? Mikan, he approves of Natsume." Yuka cried out, and Mikan was forced to come out of her thoughts as her mother gripped her shoulders, smiling down at her daughter. Mikan blinked twice, then looked back towards Natsume. Her grandfather approved?

Was he drunk?

As Mikan sat there, stunned at what her grandfather had supposedly announced to her mother, the old man walked off back to the mansion, ready to rest and prepare the documents that would secure Mikan a place in the Alice Academy as Natsume Hyuuga's _fiancé_. He didn't intend for anyone to find out she was a Sakura, but being the fiancé of Natsume would mean she needed to transfer there for protection, and to be closer to her husband-to-be.

As the news sunk into Mikan that Natsume had been grandly approved by her grandfather, it also dawned on the brunette that this was the end of her normal life. She would be attending the Alice Academy, she would be heralded as the girlfriend of Natsume Hyuuga. As she thought of this, the very lad she had been thinking of walked up to her, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

"Where'd the old man go? I was just getting started." he asked in a low growl. Mikan came out fo her thoughts once again that day, and looked up at Natsume, only to take note that his shirt was no longer covering his torso, but was instead swung over his shoulder. He had a nice upper body, she thought to herself, blushing as she stared at his nice figure.

Oh god he had muscles and she was going darker.

"The bottom half is better, I can guarentee." he then stated, like he knew exactly what Mikan was thinking. Mikan squeaked, quickly throwing her red face into her hands, embarassed as Yuka laughed heartily and hugged the poor girl. She threw Natsume a radient smile, but she could see just why Mikan was blushing; Natsume was man candy!

"Oh, don't mind her, she's just never seen a man topless, have you sweetheart? She's so innocent." laughed Yuka as she hugged her daughter. Natsume rolled his eyes, like this was typical of any girl he met, but returned his shirt over his chest to save Mikan from further embarassment, despite it being slightly amusing to see the girl act like a normal teenager around him, because she was very hostile towards him and didn't show any signs of gushing or swooning.

He sometimes got the feeling that Mikan wasn't exactly pleased to be marrying him.

"So, did you get an answer?" he asked, wondering why the training course had been cut short. Sure, it'd been about a day and a half, but that wasn't enough time. He needed to show how good he was to Mikan's grandfather, even if it meant a three week training session.

Yuka nodded in response, and poked Mikan. The girl looked up, relieved to see that the young leader had his shirt back on, and stood up to face him properly. She cleared her throat, preparing herself as Natsume waited, trying to be as patient as he could be.

"He approves. My grandfather will allow you to marry me and take over my role as successor to the Sakura Yakuza. I guess... I'll see you at school." whispered Mikan, bowing and then turning to walk off. Natsume stood there, dumbfounded and amazed. Of course he was confident in his abilities, but the old man never let him think that he was a candidate. He couldn't read his face, so he thought that he was a goner for sure. But now he knew that he was going to be able to live out what seemed to be an impossible dream.

He was going to be a part of the Sakura Yakuza...

_**Sunday, 10:34 am, The Azumi Residence**_

"You're leaving school for the Alice Academy? Why, I thought you said that you hated that place?" Nobara cried as Mikan set down a tray of juice and biscuits before her friend. Mikan sat herself down on her bedroom floor, crossing her legs as she sighed to herself, and picked up her glass of orange juice.

"I just have to, Nobara, it's... it's complicated. My grandfather just thinks that it's the best for me, especially as the grades are pretty high." murmered Mikan as Nobara looked at her friend suspiciously. Mikan knew that Nobara wasn't easily fooled - she was a pretty good liar and could sniff one out easily, which was why Mikan avoided hiding things from Nobara. However she couldn't tell Nobara this - not unless Nobara was ready to die for finding out some crucial information about Mikan's hidden life.

"Complicated? How is this complicated? The only reason you would _ever_join the Alice Academy is if you were rich, part of a Yakuza or marrying some well known guy, and I don't think either of those has happened, Mikan... not unless you got a scholarship for your athletics, that is." Nobara couldn't help but laugh, not realising how right she was. Even if Mikan was a bad liar, she could keep her Yakuza life hidden well from even her best friend, and she wasn't about to let down her guard and reveal that she was rich, a part of a Yakuza and about to marry someone who was well known.

"Yeah... I got a scholarship. The principle sent off my Gym grades and a recording to the Alice Academy and they accepted me." she suddenly lied, keeping her voice as natural as possible and trying to keep her cheeks from turning red. Nobara was, at that moment, in mid gulp, only to spray orange juice on Mikan's front. Just lovely.

"Bloody Nora!" she cried, beginning to cough as Mikan thumped Nobara's back to stop her from coughing so violently. Poor Nobara had been taken by surprise, but it wasn't really a shocker - sports were Mikan's best subject, other than singing, of course, but everyone knew that Mikan was a great athlete, so her getting a scholarship shouldn't have been that big a deal, but Nobara over reacted at nearly _everything._

"Come on, Nobara... I have to be good at something, and you never know - I might find a rich husband there." Mikan joked heartily as Nobara rolled her eyes. She then grinned rather sweetly, and it scared Mikan a little. Nobara could be creepy when she wanted.

"Oh, true... and you could introduce me to some wealthy socialites! Then we could have a double wedding and be famous!" she squealed, suddenly thinking of the prospects to Mikan's new-found luxurious life. To Nobara, it seemed like a one way trip to Heaven, but Mikan knew that the Alice Academy was a one way trip to her very own personal Hell. She wouldn't be able to escape it, even if she tried.

"I wouldn't plan too far ahead, Nobara. I need to try and get through the classes before I can get to the guys." sighed Mikan, running a hand through her hair. Of course classes were the least of her worries; it was the students she had to be concerned about. If she knew one thing, it was that Natsume would be like some sort of God to the Academy, seeing as he was pretty dangerous and looked up to by many, even his own father, presumebly. If Natsume was like a God, then that would make Mikan, his new-found fiancé, his Goddess, or arm candy. Whichever one fit better.

"Ah very true... but seriously, this is pure luck! Even if you hate the Alice Academy, the facilities are great and excessible to all students, just like the male student body." sighed the dark haired girl dreamily. Mikan gave Nobara a worried look, wondering how she had overlooked this dopey fangirl trait in her best friend. This side of Nobara was certainly weird and kind of... scary in a way.

"I don't understand you anymore." Mikan laughed, taking a sip of her orange juice as Nobara smirked, then threw her arms around Mikan rather unexpectedly. Before Mikan knew it, she heard Nobara crying.

"N-Nobara, what's wrong!" Mikan cried, pushing Nobara away to see the tears running down her best friends face. Nobara looked as sad as ever as she hiccuped, a trait that she and Mikan shared whenever they cried, and stared at her best friend through her tears.

"I'm going to miss you, you idiot!" she whispered between hiccups "That's what's wrong! I'm losing my best friend!" and with a wail, Nobara was back to hugging Mikan as tightly as she could muster. Mikan sat there, stunned. She forgot that Nobara would be losing her. Nobara was not exactly little miss popularity in school, so she would lose the one person she was closest to.

Mikan felt so bad, but she had to do this, or she would have to give up Nobara all together when she had graduated school. The Sakura's were kept hidden no matter who their friends were, but by marrying that Hyuuga kid, Mikan would be free to see Nobara, even after her graduation. That was so much better than never seeing her again.

"And I'm gonna miss you as well. This is hard on me, too, Nobara... but I'll visit." explained Mikan as Nobara rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes, sniffling quietly as she stared at Mikan, nodding.

"Promise?" she asked, and earned an award winning smile from Mikan, sealing their promise. Nobara went in for another hug, when a knock came at the door, and in walked Yuka, wearing an embarassing Mom dress with a baggy cardigan, her hair in a messy ponytail and her glasses looking wonky on her face.

"Oh, hello girlies!" she said rather happily, striding over to Mikan and Nobara, a plate in her hand holding what seemed to be cookies. Mikan's eyes went wide. Not her mothers cookies! "I thought I'd surprise you and give you some homemade cookies! I baked them from scratch!" trilled the woman, and set the plate of char grilled cookies in front of her daughter and Nobara.

"No offense, mom, but you suck when it comes to cooking... everything else, you're great at." Mikan explained, holding up a cookie as Nobara stared at the inedible biscuits that sat in front of her, worried about hurting Yuka's feelings over not eating one. Well Mikan had just charmed her way out of having one, that was for sure.

"Awww, how mean! Nobara, she's being mean to me! Tell her that a mommy's cookies are the best!" Yuka cried, turning to Nobara for some form of solace, only to be returned with a worried face. Mikan also turned to stare at her friend, wondering how to save the poor girl from being tricked into eating one of her mothers' deadly cookies. Mikan could bet that those cookies weren't just charred, but also poisoned in a way. Yuka had a way with making food look (and taste) deadly.

Even with a cook book in front of her.

"Hey! Look at the time! Nobara, your curfew... it's gonna be soon, right?" Mikan asked. Yuka arched a brow as Nobara stared at her best friend blankly. She wasn't getting the gyst of what Mikan was saying.

"Curfew? Mikan, I don't have a..." she then caught on, "Oh, that one! Dangit! I forgot, thanks Mikan. Sorry Miss Azumi, but I gotta get going. If I don't get home for some study time, my dad'll kill me. See ya!" Nobara smiled, grabbing her bag and leaving as Mikan smiled and waved. She would have to call Nobara for a lengthy goodbye on the phone later on in the day. Yuka gave her daughter a

"Curfew? At 11:15? Mikan, even I wouldn't fall for that." Yuka said as Mikan rolled her eyes, then pushed the plate of deadly cookies away from her, crinkling her nose as Yuka laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I needed to save her from these... have you ever planned on using them as a weapon during one of your missions? I'm sure that these would be more effective than any gun or knife." Mikan asked, putting back the cookie that she was holding up as Yuka took the plate from Mikan's bedroom table with a sigh.

"I'm sure they would, sweety... but you know that this is just a part of the act, we don't want our cover blown, do we?" Yuka asked. Mikan stared at the cookies, then at her mother. Those cookies were no act. They were real.

"Yeah, but you still need to keep out of the kitchen, because you can not cook and you know it." muttered the teen. Yuka nodded in agreement, and stood up, ready to take the deadly cookies to the dust bin. Mikan looked up at her mother and gave her a sad smile. "I'm going to miss this."

"Miss what, sweety?" Yuka asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Mikan wrapped her arms around her legs, tucking her knee's under her chin.

"This... you barging in and bringing your deadly cookies with you, having me run my friends out just to save them... I'm not going to get this anymore. Not really." she muttered sadly. Yuka put the cookies down again, and wrapped a comforting arm around her only daughter, kissing the top of her head.

"You'll still have this, darling. You and Nobara won't lose touch, and you'll have some new friends to bring home and save from eating my food. This isn't the last time, I assure you." Yuka told her worried daughter. Mikan nodded slowly, then looked at her mother.

"Yeah, but not forever... if grandpa gets his way, I'll have nothing... just this damned lifestyle and a Yakuza husband who I hate." she said glumly. Yuka couldn't hold in her sigh, so crossed her legs and sat across from Mikan, staring at her as Mikan stared back.

"We don't all have forever, sweety. Anyway, you shouldn't hate Natsume, he seems like a lovely boy... you just need to get to know him, is all." the young mother explained. Mikan gave her a look that read 'Oh really?'.

"Mom, he's the sort of guy who only gets to know a girl in the bedroom." mumbled Mikan, her voice muffled via her knee's. Yuka bit her lip, not knowing how to comfort her daughter further.

"Honey, you just need to give him a chance; not _all_Yakuza men are hormone driven killers who care about just themselves. Your father wasn't." Yuka said in a loving, motherly tone. Mikan shrugged, standing up.

"Yeah, but that was dad... Natsume is a totally different guy, he's a womaniser. And first impressions last." she stated, walking to the door and leaving her room as Yuka folded her arms, standing alone in Mikan's bedroom.

"They sure do." she muttered, and picked up the plate of unloved cookies, following her daughter of the bedroom and returning to the kitchen...

_**Sunda, 10:29 am, Hyuuga Mansion**_

__"Where were you all of yesterday?" a cold voice snarled the minute Natsume entered his room. He was greeted by his cold trainer, Persona, a man so dark that even the moon couldn't shine next to him. Natsume hated the man and it seemed that Persona's feelings matched the young assassins, but it was no surprise to find him standing in the middle of his room, waiting to pounce on him.

"So you figured that I wasn't around? Clever you." Natsume muttered, dumping a bag down onto the floor and walking to his closet, taking out a fresh shirt and taking off the one he had used for his private training lesson with the Sakura's old leader. That man was old, but damn, he could give Natsume a workout. Persona strode towards Natsume, his breath hitting the nape of his neck, causing the hair's to stand on end as Natsume stood still.

"You missed two missions... where were you?" Persona asked again, even colder than the first time. Natsume pulled his shirt down, and turned to stare at the man in the eyes, not that he could. Persona wore a white mask that hid his eyes from sight, but Natsume knew that if looks could kill, then he would have been dead a thousand times over.

"I was training, alright?" he stated clearly, and went to turn on his bedroom light; it was too dark to really see Persona, not that he wanted to, of course, but it was better than being with the creep in the dark for too long. Persona could be deadly when he was pissed off.

"Training?" Persona sounded rather amused. Natsume could just see the sickening twist of his lips as they turned into a smirk. "Is that what you call it? Sleeping around with easy girls, sounds more like it. You should be here, training your mind and body, not sleeping with every attractive girl you see, you despicable child!" Persona snapped at Natsume, only to find himself embracing the wall, a pen knife pressed against his adam's apple. He didn't dare to gulp, but it brought a smile to his pale lips.

"Well well... look who's getting overly protective of his common sluts." he chuckled as Natsume let go of him, slipping the pen knife back into his jeans pocket. He glared at the man darkly.

"I was training. I wouldn't miss two missions on some girl, you know that. And it was important before you ask again." Natsume stated, walking out of his bedroom with Persona following silently behind him, hands in his pockets as Natsume descended the staircase, ready to find his father to announce some news to him. Sadly, Persona could smell a rat, and was going to do all he could to get it out of Natsume.

"I don't believe you, Natsume. You're hiding something from me." he said in a calm voice, only to be ignored by Natsume. "You know how rude it is to ignore your peers, Natsume? I could always teach you a lesson again." he promised rather pleasently. Natsume stopped in his tracks. Persona wasn't lieing when he had said that, and Natsume knew it all too well.

"You'll find out soon enough." he then said, and without another word he entered the lounge, where he found his father and younger sister, playing scrabble together. Aoi was winning by far, but she soon ignored the game when she saw Natsume. He was greeted with her smile and a hug.

"Natsume, you're home! Where were you for the past two days, we were worried!" Aoi cried, giving Natsume pleading eyes to tell her what he had been doing. Mr Hyuuga stood up, walking towards his son, also curious to as what his son had been doing for the past few days.

"Yes, where were you? We had to send Tono and Mochu in your place to cover the missions. Though they seemed quite pleased, they haven't been out in a while, so they had a field day." Natsume's father explained. Persona looked less than pleased; he preferred to have the young leader do as many missions as possible, keeping the others in the dark, though Natsume seemed to share his fathers thoughts.

"Good, those two need to go out more; they're wasting their skills." he replied, whilst trying to unlatch Aoi from him. God, she was a clingy sister when she wanted to be. "And sorry for causing you worry, but I was busy these past two days."

"Oh really?" asked Mr Hyuuga, raising an eyebrow. Natsume nodded, then gave Persona a nod to close the doors. Persona followed orders and closed the double doors, and Natsume cleared his throat.

"These past two days I have been with a girl." he stated, and he was responded with knowing looks that weren't surprised or shocked. They all knew that Natsume had his 'sexual needs' and enjoyed looking for a girl every few nights a week.

But they weren't prepared for what he said next;

"And I'm going to marry her." he told them. Mr Hyuuga dropped the whisky glass he was holding to the floor whilst Aoi's eyes widened. Persona didn't give off any form of shock, but he was surprised at Natsume's sudden announcement. None of them had ever thought that Natsume would marry so early. Yes, he would've had to settle down eventually to produce an heir, but he was still in school and still had a life ahead of him. Why so early?

"Whoa, that's weird." Aoi stated, and went to sit down. Her father did likewise.

"A wife? So soon, son? Why so suddenly?" asked the older man as Natsume shrugged.

"She is the daughter of a wealthy Yakuza leader." he stated, trying to reveal as little truth as possible, "They're quite strong, so I thought that she would have her uses when needed to produce an heir, and it will just help the Hyuuga Yakuza grow with new members." he told them as they all took it in. Persona coughed, almost like he didn't believe Natsume, but the lad ignored it. There was silence, and Aoi was the first to break it.

"Sumire's gonna be angry." she sing-songed as she leaped up from the chair she was sitting in, and left the room asd Natsume's father put a hand to his head, breathing in like he was still trying to believe this piece of news.

"Well... what a surprise. I didn't expect you to reveal that you'll marry... but congratulations, all the same my son. I hope you have made the right choice." his father said, and stood up, sighed at the broken whisky glass, then went to get another as Persona called for a maid to clean it up before giving Natsume a look of disapproval. He soon left, leaving Natsume standing alone in the lounge.

Of course he had made the right decision. He was going to be a part of the Sakura Yakuza. He was fulfilling the only dream he had ever had...

* * *

Oh God this chapter killed me - It is like a filler with no point - oh wait all fillers are like that! The first part is actually from Chapter 4, but I cut it short, so that has a point (lol) so yeah... what a lovely piece of crappy tack for a chapter, right? I promise some death in the next one~ Natsume time~ and more topless scenes to ensure.

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_


	6. Bloody Tears

**Blood Shed Sakura**

**BLOG THING:** Someone reviewed saying the link to my blog didn't work - if you used the link I put in my authors note, then you'll need to take out the spaces and put it all together; fanfiction net does not allow you to post links via PM's, Chapters or Reviews so you can find my blog on my profile, okies? OKIES! xxx (fanfictionblue-chii(dot)blogspot(dot)(com)) - take out the brackets okies?

NOTES: I have started to proof read my stories - I know that you need a good storyline for a story, but BETA reading is a must sometimes too, especially these things: (.) (,) (") yeah those are good - punctuation? MEH! but grammar is a must too guys - I'm okay with grammar but whatevs. I am also cutting out my summaries from now on (unless I forget) to give you more story and more NOTES!

YEAH BABEH ;D

Review **requesting **more TOPLESS NATSUME!

**Disclaimer!** I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write somethng with blood and death in it and maybe sex xD enjoy~

**READ ME TOO :D:** Natsume and Mikan Sexy time won't be early on in the story - I need death! AND I promised death for this chapter to make up for the sucky 5th chapter. DANGIT D:

I have noticed that Natsume kills people using the method of 'STAB EM IN THE BACK OF THE NECK!'

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Bloody Tears**_

"Fuck." muttered a man around his mid forties, running through the dim lit streets of Tokyo, dodging members of the public walking back from work late or from a good night on the town. He passed a few adolescents, sitting with their heads in their hands, drunk and groaning loudly, wishing that they hadn't wasted their money on alcohol. He then found an alley where he was sure no one would find him, and slipped into the darkness, trying to avoid any trash cans that stood in his way of escape.

His breathing was ragged as he pressed himself against the brick wall, wedged between two tin cans that had rubbish flowing from it, spilling out at his feet. He wasn't overly pleased with the condition of the environment he was suddenly in, but it would have to do. He'd bury himself just to get away from the Yakuza.

"Hey there honey, what brings you over to my side of the alley?" drawled a voice dripping with a cute accent. He couldn't grasp what accent it was, but it sounded sweet, so he turned to find himself in the presence of an attractive young woman, her hair cropped short to frame her pretty face as she smiled up at him. He saw that her clothes were skimpy, and she was wearing heels.

Another common prostitute, of course. They dominated the Tokyo night scene, and he was certainly a great customer when it came to women like this one.

"Well... hello there, beautiful." he smiled a crooked smile, and she returned it with a small giggle at the comment.

"Why hallo there. Are ya lookin' for a good time? Is that what brought ya down here?" she asked, chewing a piece of gum and twirling a strand of hair around her finger as the man looked her up and down, smiling and slipping his hands into his pocket.

"Well, not really, but if you're offerin' I can always make some free time for you, sweetheart." he said in a sleazy voice as the woman smiled and giggled again, bouncing on her heels energetically. She was the sort of girl that man liked; positive and upbeat, not knowing what would be coming to her later on in life, or later on in the morning...

_BANG!_

The sound of a gun firing a bullet filled the cold night air, with a soft thud following soon after. The man had fallen to the ground after being shot in the back of the head, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and blood leaking from his wound as the woman stared in what looked like sheer amusement before stepping over him to meet the person who had killed a paying customer.

"Damn, and he was just gonna pay me for my services." she stated, placing her hands on her hips. "You know, cutting off his balls before shooting him would have been much more creative than just blasting a bullet through his brain, Andou. How old fashioned and boring of you." the young woman stated as a man appeared out of the shadows, gun in hand as he smirked towards her.

"First come first serve, Harada, you know the drill." stated the young man, standing in front of the skantily clad young woman. Next to him, even in her heels, the girl was shorter than the assassin. She looked up at him as he stared down at her, raking his eyes over her body.

"Well I didn't know you were sneaking in the shadows, but I should have guessed, because that's how you play your game... and stop undressing me with your eyes, you're on a mission!" she hissed, turning to walk out of the alley as the male assassing watched her, his eyes trailing down to her backside. She couldn't control his mind, but she could try.

"It seems you are too, though I never thought that you'd dress like a prostitute just to kill, but I'm not complaining." he told her. The girl stopped and looked over her shoulder at the other assassin. Oh god just that look turned him on _so_ badly and she knew it.

"I can see that. Now stop talking to me, I need to go and find more of these 'customers' before you take my day's pay again. I gotta do what I can for money without you blasting a hole through their head." she told him as he chuckled, walking up behind her as she took a t-shirt from a bag she had hidden behind the cleanest trash can, and threw it over herself to save her body from being exposed any longer.

"It's not my fault that we're on the same mission, I don't assign these things. But seeing you makes my night that little bit better." he told her huskily as she rolled her eyes, then turned with her hand finding his face and a satisfied smile on her lips.

"That's for stealing the guy I was gonna kill." she told him, her eyes dark and alluring. Tsubasa just grinned. That slap was nothing compared to a kick in the nuts, and she had done that to him plenty of times before. "But this," she whispered, and kissed him full on the mouth for a few seconds before pulling away to see the dazed look on the assassin's face "is for the compliments and saving me some bullets... honey." she put on the accent one last time before walking away from the young man, whisteling.

"That woman's gonna be the death of me." muttered the lad, feeling slightly uncomfortable thanks to a certain female assassin...

"Sir, some other Yakuza are here, too." a tall, black clad member of the Hyuuga Yakuza reported to Natsume, who had just helped a few men along to their next life quickly. He turned to stare at the man, his eyes dark.

"Oh yeah, who?" he asked, lighting up a cigarette, calm as anything as his subordinate filled him in on another Yakuza, set with the same mission, killing the men that Natsume was killing. He didn't seem surprised, of course; other Yakuza were always trying to take the bigger kills from under Natsume's nose.

"We have no idea, but word is that it's some of the more weaker Sakura's; a training day, possibly." he told Natsume who nodded, then threw his cigarette onto the ground, not even finished, and ground it to the ground with his foot. He didn't even seem bothered by this piece of information; everyone needed training in the Yakuza world, and these sorts of missions were perfect for training a small group of young assassins.

"Well try to get as many of these scumbags as possible, you got it? The Hyuuga reputation can't be taken by weaker subordinates, even if they are under the Sakura title." Natsume growled. "Has anyone of our men seen a Sakura assassin yet tonight?" he quesried, but a shake of his subordinates head gave him the answer that he'd already known. Nobody saw a Sakura, not even the newer ones.

They were always hidden from the world, even when they brought death upon someone. That was what Natsume admired the most about them.

"Okay one more is down, boss, and I'm out." someone called, walking into the large hall that Natsume was stood in. The young leader turned to see one of his henchmen walking up to him, throwing down the bag that she was holding and falling onto the couch, not bothering to notice the dead bodies that littered the oak panelled floors.

"Out? The night has barely begun." Natsume said rather curtly as the woman as she stared towards him from the sofa, her heels in her hand. "Did the perv try anything on with you Misaki?" he asked her, and recieved a laugh from the girl.

"Duh. A girl in a skimpy outfit with a cute accent? Could you resist that, boss?" she asked him, cocking an eyebrow knowingly with a little smirk playing on her lips. Natsume wouldn't admit it, but yes, a cute southern accent and little to no clothing on a girl would certainly turn him on. But he wasn't into his comrade, seeing as she was older than him and he knew her far too well; Misaki was a commitment freak.

"So why quit now? You can have so much more fun." Natsume said as Misaki rolled her eyes, dropping her heels to the floor and sitting upright, pulling her t-shirt over her knee's so that it covered her moderately.

"It's _boring_. These guys are predictable; cute girl, prostitutes, bam they're dead. Can't I go out on some _real_ missions with you? I hate playing the sex addicted slut." she groaned, but Natsume wasn't ready to take Misaki on big missions yet; she had her flaws, and she needed to perfect her technique of killing before she could go with Natsume on the bigger missions. Plus Natsume was pretty biased when it came to women handling things on their own; that's why he usually had her on the missions when more people were involved.

She didn't need to know that, though.

"You're still not good enough, so be happy with what missions you get." Natsume told her. Misaki groaned, standing up and folding her arms. Misaki wasn't stupid; she knew that Natsume thought girls were weaker than boys when it came to the tougher missions, and he would never be able to live it down if Misaki just so happened to kill more than he did in one night.

"Whatever, I'm out. I'll make up for the lost time with training. See ya." she trilled, and walked off with her heels and bag in hand as Natsume grumbled about women being unreliable, when he got a call from another subordinate.

"What?" he asked down the phone. "So you got 'em all? Good, we don't need scum like that walking these streets. Get everyone back home... I'll clean up any other lowlife I find." he said into the phone, then ended the call and looked around at the dead bodies. He wasn't satisfied, the killing had barely begun, and Natsume knew that there were more, ready to die for their sins, out there in Tokyo, ruining the lives of others. Natsume was craving the kill more than anything.

He turned on his heel, deciding to leave the bodies there for anyone who turned up to find the mess. That wasn't his problem anymore; his top priority was ridding Tokyo of as much scum as possible, and helping others to move on with their lives. They deserved at least that much after what those bastards had put them through...

_**Tuesday, 4:35 pm, Sakura Mansion**_

The minute Mikan returned home from school, her grandfather pounced; Yuka had warned her that this would happen, and she had been right.

"Now that you're preparing to marry that young Hyuuga lad, you'll need to learn how to act as a dutiful wife." he told her the second he saw her. Mikan was barely halfway through the door and he was already starting; he seemed rather pleased that she was in such a situation; after all, she was going to attend the Alice Academy and in a way stay in the Yakuza business. Mikan had a feeling that her grandfather wanted the Yakuza Natsume seemed to ooze would somehow rub off onto her.

"Oh, really?" grunted Mikan, throwing her school bag into a nearby corner and taking off her shoes respectfully as her grandfather edged closer, staring at her with his beady black eyes that had seen so much death. Mikan looked at him, waiting for what he had to say next.

"Indeed, my child. Now, despite your being a woman, you still have a lot to learn in the art of pleasing a man. You may get away with it now, but once you marry with Hyuuga, you will be expected to do as he says when he says." started the old man. Mikan stopped in her tracks, shocked by this sudden sexist remark by her grandfather. He expected her to act like an old fashioned wife?

"Excuse me?" she cried. Her grandfather stopped, turned to look at her grandfather, and raised a white eybrow, questioning Mikan as she stood where she was, eyes wide. She couldn't help but glare. "I am sorry, but I will not be bossed around by anyone, especially by that pompous twat." was her reply. This did not please her grandfather at all, and Mikan found herself dodging what seemed to be a book.

"Stop that vulgar language, young lady! Now listen here, and listen well, Mikan; when you marry that lad you will become _his_ woman, and you will do what he tells you to do; if you did not know, Yakuza men usually own their wives, and as you are retiring, as you would call it, from your destiny, you will become like those wives; you will do all he says and indulge in his riches and then please him when he wants it. He is your boss, or you will find yourself dead." hissed the old man as Mikan breathed heavily, clenching her fists.

She had had no idea that the world she lived in could be so dominating and sexist over women if they weren't fighting beside them! It infuriated her.

Luckily, she found herself amused a second later when a foot found itself leaning against the side of her grandfathers head, with a rather pissed off Yuka attached to said foot. The old man wbbled about, but did not fall. Yuka's foot then returned to the ground, and her arms folded across her chest as she walked up to Mikan.

"You're losing your touch, old man." muttered the older woman, directing it at the old man's reflexes to dodge any attack. "And don't you _dare_ tell my daughter that she's useless to Natsume other than sex and other means of pleasure. If you don't recall, I wasn't useless in Izumi's eyes when I became pregnant and decided to leave the world of Yakuza behind."

The old man glared towards Yuka as Mikan looked up at her mother, stunned. Hatori rubbed the side of his head whilst gritting his teeth. He shot what seemed to be a death glare towards his daughter in law, but answered her.

"That's because my son was rather weak when it came to opposite sex." he muttered darkly. Yuka looked humoured at what he had said, even snorted, and retaliated quickly.

"You mean that he loved me, right? Because I know you never loved your wife, and she suffered because of it, and that's what you want to happen to Mikan; for her to suffer because she chooses not to love Natsume even after marriage. Though really, this is a punishment, right? This is Mikan's punishment for backing out of her inheritance. Killing would be too grand for her, so you decided on such an ultimatum in the first place to make her miserable." Yuka stated. Mikan looked on as her grandfather's eyes darkened. He then formed a sick twisted smirk.

"You agreed to it, though, so it's also your fault that Mikan's in this mess." he told her. Yuka rolled her eyes.

"Only because you threatened to have her thrown out and disowned from the family. You knew I'd cave in if that came up; you know that I love Mikan too much to have her disowned and parted from me." Yuka snapped back bitterly. This was also a shock to Mikan. She'd had no idea that her grandfather had somehow tricked her mother into agreeing to the ultimatum that kept her in the Yakuza, no matter what. She didn't even know that her mother had even thought about her being disowned if it ever came to that.

The old man grunted. "You're also too weak with emotions for your own good, Yuka. No wonder you were such a perfect match for my pitiful son." he said, then walked off, hands behind his back as Yuka sighed. Mikan stared up at her, and grabbed Yuka's hand so that she couldn't leave her. Yuka turned and gave Mikan a small smile.

"I didn't know you tried to give up the Yakuza. I thought you loved it." Mikan whispered as Yuka bit her lip, then sighed and pulled Mikan in for a hug.

"I do love the Yakuza Mikan, but when you become a mother, your priorities are your _child_, not your job. When I fell pregnant I decided to stop fighting so that you wouldn't have to deal with two parents who killed... well that worked out just swell, right?" she chuckled as Mikan tittered a little, and pulled away from her mother. "Honey, listen to me; not _all_ men are sexist pigs like your grandfather. He just grew up in the wrong environment. If you hate Natsume that much, even after you're married, then just do what you want to do... even if it means being disowned from this family." she whispered.

"You know I won't do that... I love you too much, and I won't leave my baby behind if I have a baby with that... man." replied Mikan. Yuka broke into a smile at that, and pulled Mikan close to her for another hug. She felt relieved at that, and held onto Mikan tightly.

"Good, because I couldn't bare to lose you, sweetheart." she whispered. "But if you feel like you need to get away, I can always pull a hit on Natsume for you." the woman sighed as Mikan smiled, holding her mother to that.

The doorbell then rang, causing Mikan and her mother to pull away from their loving hug. The younger brunette heaved a sigh and left her mothers side to open the door, knowing that the only person who would call them now was none other than the boy she was going to marry.

And she was right.

"Oh... it's you." was all she could say, leaving the door open for him to walk in as she marched towards the stairs swiftly. Natsume watched after her, closing the door behind him and cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"What a charming way to greet your fiancé." Natsume said bitterly, following Mikan as she clutched the stair bannister tightly whilst Yuka looked on. Natsume then grabbed Mikan by the wrist, causing her to face him as he smiled rather coldly. "You know, I won't tolerate such behaviour when we're married, _dear_." he told her, and Mikan slapped him forcefully, glaring at the man she was sure to detest more than she did her grandfather.

"Don't you dare start on how I should act. I am not your property." she spat back, then knee'd him in the groin and ran off up the stairs to her bedroom as Yuka held back a chuckle. Natsume seethed in pain, holding his pride as he restrained from crying out in absolute pain, cursing instead. Yuka then walked up to Natsume and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her, his eyes cold and lifeless.

"You know, it would be better not to bring up anything about your betrothel to her; she's not taking a fancy to it. Also, my father in law was just talking to her about being a dutiful wife; he's rather sexist about it." Yuka told him as Natsume rolled his eyes, seating himself on the stairs as Yuka stood before him, arms once again folded across her chest.

"I just don't understand; how can she be willing to live a normal life when she has all of this, ready to fall into her lap." muttered Natsume, wincing slightly. He soon found Yuka sitting next to him, staring at the farthest wall.

"Well, she doesn't exactly understand why we kill, Natsume. It's an endless circle for all of us, so we should just quit chasing it... anyway, if it wasn't for her attitude towards killing, then you wouldn't even be here, now would you?" Yuka questioned. She had got Natsume there, so he knew he had to be thankful for the relent that Mikan held upon taking the Yakuza business once her mother retired. However he still did not understand _why_ she didn't like it.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand." he said. Yuka sighed, shaking her head before turning to look at Natsume.

"In this world we all have choices, and the way a person is brought up can give an impact to their very choices; You can either choose to follow the paths of your parents, or you will choose to change your life for the better of yourself and your offspring. Mikan has chosen the path to change herself for a fresh future where she won't be a part of this Yakuza or this world. Of course the only way to do that would be to totally disowned from the family, and even then she'd be hunted down till death if her grandfather wished for it. Mikan just wants to be happy, Natsume, and she's not happy with a life that brings death." explained Yuka fully as Natsume stared at the woman.

"So she's a hippy?" was all he could say, and Yuka laughed heartily, shaking her head as she stood up from where she sat.

"In a way, yes." she replied, smiling. Natsume wondered why this woman's daughter could not be more like her; positive but fond of her job. He knew that the young brunette had talent, he could see it, which was why he found it hard to dodge her slaps and sudden knee to the groin. He just found it such a waste.

"Natsume, I want you to promise me one thing." Yuka asked him suddenly. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow. He wouldn't promise anything, and she probably knew that. "Try not to let your sexist attitude infiltrate when you're around Mikan. I _know_ you're sexist, trust me, that's why there are few women within your Yakuza. And please, don't flatten her dreams; they may seem frivelous to you and me, but they mean something to her. She's still a kid, and she's a dreamer... so until the day comes when she realises that her dreams have little chance of playing out smoothly, try to support her." Yuka pursed her lips, then rephrased it. "Or better yet, just keep your mouth shut. You're quite impulsive and you tend to say things before you think them through, so just don't say a word to her about her ambitions. Okay?"

All Natsume could do was nod. The woman had pretty much insulted him, but what could he do? Even he knew that she could kick his ass in a matter of seconds blindfolded, plus he wasn't a part of their clan yet, so if he in any way tried to attack the leader, he would be running for his life.

"Sure, whatever." he finally answered. Yuka smiled, but she didn't trust him in any way. A man like Natsume would probably stop thinking and attack Mikan's ambition with words. It reminded her of Mikan's grandfather, and, incidentally, of her late husband...

_**Tuesday, 7:52pm, Hyuuga Mansion**_

"You have a visitor, and she's not a happy bunny." was the first thing Natsume heard when he returned home that early evening. He had already anticipated the infiltration of a certain someone, but not so early. In fact, he had hoped she would have arrived earlier and given up all together. But no, she was just _that_ relentless to have him all to herself.

"Perfect, Aoi, just perfect." growled Natsume, wondering if he had any time to escape. "Why couldn't you have told her I was on a mission where it was almost certain I'd die?" he asked her quietly. Aoi stared up at Natsume. He already knew the answer to this.

"Because she knows you too well, Natsume, and she knows you'd never die; you're far too prideful for that. Anyway, she's in the lounge, and before you try and run off to hide, she has promised to follow you home from school if she has to, so think before you leave. Think about the havock she will create when she figures out that you have a girlfriend." Aoi smiled rather sweetly at this, hinting that Sumire finding out about Natsume's fiancé would be somewhat amusing to her. Natsume froze.

Sumire would probably kill him, or that Mikan girl, destroying all his chances of becoming a Sakura Yakuza. He sighed in defeat, dropping his coat and striding towards the lounge door as Aoi watched, smiling.

"Whatever, she's going to find out sooner or later." he muttered, throwing the doors open. Natsume found Sumire lieing on the couch that faced the door, wearing what seemed to be a leotard and, atop her head, bunny ears. He heard Aoi snicker behind him.

"I told you she wasn't a happy bunny." and with that, Aoi dashed off before anything could be thrown at her. Natsume growled, closing the doors behind him as Sumire sprang up, suddenly smiling brightly. She didn't seem aware of her current attire, or lack of.

"Natsume, welcome home! I knew I'd find you at some point." smiled the annoyance as Natsume groaned inwardly. He needed to find a way of getting rid of her; he was tired and was probably in for a beating from Persona; he had missed another mission, not that it was important, to go and see the old man of the Sakura Yakuza to talk about his 'future'.

"What do you want, Shouda?" growled Natsume as Sumire frowned, displeased by how cold he was acting towards her.

"What, I greet you warmly and you give me the cold shoulder? Natsume that is _no_ way to treat a woman, especially your ideal." Sumire said rather huskily, leaning forwards. Natsume, despite feeling slightly aroused by the cosplaying bunny girl, pushed her away and went to the drink cabinet, where he took out some vodka.

"You are _not_ my ideal, now tell me why you're here." Natsume snapped. Sumire huffed, but was back to smiling again as she skipped towards Natsume, bouncing on her feet as Natsume ignored her gestures or suggestive clothing. If he kept his brain in his pants then he would be totally fucked, to put it bluntly.

"Well, I came to see you, of course! I heard you were on a few missions, so of course I was worried! But you're not hurt in any way, so I'm relieved!" she said happily. "Also, because you're so busy, I never got to invite you to my birthday party properly; here you go, Natsume!" Sumire then produced an envelope from her cleavage. Okay, Natsume was trying hard not to look there, but it was hard _not_ to notice when Sumire had her bust on display, and it didn't help that she was taking things out of the strapless one piece she had on.

If she was trying to get him, she was almost there and Natsume knew it.

"I thought I told you on a number of occassions that I am not going to your damned party." Natsume growled, downing a shot of vodka after as Sumire watched. Natsume was sick of this; Sumire had been harping on about her birthday bash for a while, and he was sick of it.

"But why not!" whined Sumire, grabbing hold of Natsume's hand. He quickly pulled it away, jumping back like she had eletrocuted him. Sumire looked like she was angry, and clenched her fists. "Why won't you go to my party! Everyone's going, even your sister! Give me one good reason why you won't come, and don't give me any bullshit about missions, because Persona told me that you have _nothing_ planned for the night of my party and even if there is something going on, he'll have some of your helpers to do it instead." cried the teenager as Natsume winced. Damn, she could scream.

For a minute Natsume was stumped, and it looked like Sumire had won the battle. She smiled rather successfully as Natsume pondered. He then stared at Sumire seriously, and smirked.

"Because I'm going to be with my fiancé." he stated clearly, and watched as Sumire's face went from victorious to down right stunned and, much to Natsume's amusement, confused. It took Sumire a few minutes to regain composure, but even then she was rather shaken up by this sudden turn of events.

"A-absurd! You don't have a fiancé! You have no interest in _anyone_, and even then, she can't be as ideal as I am! You're lieing, Natsume! You're lieing!" she cried out, but Natsume was still smirking, he still looked triumphant. He then nodded, and downed another shot of vodka.

"Why the heck would I lie? You know that I'd never lie about this sort of thing. I have a fiancé, Shouda, and there's nothing you can do about it. So go home and invite someone else to your party, because I am not going, not even if you tried to kill me." he told her, a rather amused tone to his voice as Sumire stood there, stunned. Natsume brushed past her as he left the room, the doors slamming behind him before he heard an ear splitting scream.

It seemed that he had won that battle...

* * *

I simply detest this chapter... I did not like writing this because it took a while to try and grasp what I would do to this chapter - I went through three ideas to get it kind of right, but I still hate it xD Anyway thanks for reading! If you like this then kudos to you! YAY it is liked, if it's hated - I totally understand it was CRAP!

Lots of love, Blue~


	7. Family Love

**Blood Shed Sakura**

**** OKAY I am sorry for not updating - I found a review today (getting me to 101 - NICE) and the review did seem annoyed that I didn't post on Christmas day - yeah I know, I am actually sorry but I'm not writing much now! I can't seem to relax anymore with writing GA stories because I actually see it as a job :x ANYWAY sorry for no updates but I am stuck on Chapter 9 - Chapter 8 is one giant filler and that is where 9 is heading, too, so if I don't update quickly I'm sorry but I see no fun in writing anymore :/

NOTES: YEAH NOTES :D It's better than a synopsis and notes :x

OKIES so the last few chapters had no structure to them whatsoever... not good, especially since I have been doing this since I was 13... xD Let's hope that this chapter is better~

I have also given Aoi a personality - no more 'Onii-chan!' or whatever I had her say before hand; she's basically like Mikan but a watered down version; she doesn't complain as much. I should have given her a personality before hand but I didn't... oops?

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write something with blood and death in it and maybe sex xD enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Family Love**_

Ever since Natsume had let slip that he was suddenly betrothed to some girl, his father, annoyingly enough, had started to pester his only son about bringing this lovely little lady home. Of course Natsume already knew that this was going to happen; it was inevitable really. Any normal (though his family wasn't exactly what others would call normal) person would want to see who his child was dating, of course. The thing was this wasn't just to meet her - this was to _interrogate _her. Interrogate Mikan about her life and who she was, that is.

Now it wasn't just Natsume's whisky-lover of a dad who wanted to meet Mikan; it was also Persona, who, despite showing a lack of emotion whenever possible (other than smugness), was rather eager to meet this girl; he was waiting to take a good look at her, to analyze the girl that Natsume would be living with for the rest of his life.

Now, it was no secret that Persona thought highly of Natsume; he made it clear, on more than one occassion, that Natsume was better than everyone else, so it wasn't surprising that Persona wanted Natsume to marry the perfect girl, the girl who would benefit him the most. But Persona also seemed to be at ease with the whole thing, despite his excitement to see who Natsume had chosen, because he knew, like many others knew, that Natsume set his priorities high when he dated a girl (though it was a rare occassion when he did date) and that he wouldn't lax when it came to 'the best of the best'.

And really, how much better could Natsume get than a Sakura? Well, he couldn't, because the Sakura's were the best, and Natsume was going to make them _better_.

The only problem Natsume found himself questioning was Mikan's sex drive; he didn't know if she was good in bed or not. He hadn't taken a 'test-drive' as he so bluntly put it; the marriage proposal was sudden, but it had happened, and Natsume was thankful for that, but he wouldn't be very happy if it turned out that Mikan was crap in bed.

Now this was what irked Natsume a little bit; he was a bit of a player and had been around the block a few times, so he knew what a girl liked and what she didn't, and he enjoyed doing it in his spare time. So if his soon-to-be-wife was a bit lame in bed that would piss him off quite a bit, though Mikan _had_ given him the green light on being able to cheat on her, though it wouldn't technically be cheating on both their parts. But it was still annoying, especially as they _had_ to bear a child, so having no sex was obviously a no-go...

"So, this girl you're suddenly marrying... I'm curious." a voice interrupted Natsume's thoughts rudely. The young lad turned to see his sister sitting beside him, smiling that innocent little smile she always wore, but Natsume could see the evil behind her eyes; Aoi wasn't always a little goody-two-shoes like she made herself out to be; then again, no sister was a real goody-two-shoes.

"It's none of your business, titch. Now go and find something to do." drawled Natsume, hoping to escape idiotic questions from the one person he knew wouldn't relent. His father, fine, Natsume's dad knew when to shut up and also knew how to wait, though he was impatient most of the time. Persona, he never asked, he just observed. Aoi? She was the most annoying person when she was in the mood. Generally she was sweet and loving and knew when to keep her distance, but when something like Natsume getting married arose, she was the most annoying, whiney little thing that Natsume just wanted to swot away, because if he tried to shoot her, Natsume would be in trouble with his father...

"Oh, but it _is_ my business, Natsume! If you're marrying her, then she's going to be my big sister, and if she's going to be my big sister, then it means that she's a part of _this_ family, and we _never_ hide anything from each other, do we?" smiled the girl. Natsume turned to glare at his sister. Most of what she had said was true; their family rarely kept secrets from each other, though Natsume's late night missions were never brought up in conversation whenever Aoi was around, but they were an open family... unless porn and one-night stands were involved, of course, but that was a part of Natsume's sex life, and _nobody_ wanted to delve into Natsume's sex life, especially not Aoi.

"Who said she was older than you? For all you know I could have found some girl your age and decided to marry _her_." Natsume had wanted a disgusted reaction from his sister, but she just stared at him calmly.

"That's fine and dandy, Natsume, whatever seems to float your boat. Now, tell me about her, or I'll get the information out of your girlfriend when she comes over, got it?" Aoi threatened. Natsume cursed under his breath. His sister was such a brat, but he wasn't going to have her running to Mikan to find things out. That would be stupid, especially if Mikan let slip that she was from the Sakura Yakuza...

"You meddling titch..." growled Natsume as Aoi smiled sweetly. What a pest, "urgh... she's a girl I saved from a bunch of absolute idiots, okay? We got to talking and then... well yeah end of story." Natsume hadn't ever been that great at spinning fairytales; killing was his forte, not story telling, but he was thankful that he was a good liar because if he wasn't, Aoi wouldn't have bought what he had just said.

Aoi was quite for a minute, taking in the little bit of information that Natsume had given her. She was surprised that Natsume had, for some bizarre reason, _saved_ a girl from some guys, but she was also shocked at the fact that Natsume had got to _talking_ to a girl without sleeping with her first. Natsume was renowned for taking girls he liked the look of to hotels or to his bedroom, not for talking to them. Well, if he _did_ happen to talk to a girl, the most likely words he would sum up were 'Wanna go find a nice hotel and have a little fun?'. So of course Aoi was utterly shocked.

"I'm sorry, but you actually _talked_ to this girl before sleeping with her?" Aoi asked him, still trying to get around the idea. Natsume stared at her, a little confused. It suddenly hit Aoi that Natsume probably hadn't slept with this girl. "You haven't slept with her, have you! Oh my goodness, Natsume, what the hell? Did she threaten you with castration?" cried the dark haired girl as Natsume's eyes shot wide open. What the heck!

"Excuse me! I don't know what you're on about, but it certainly has nothing to do with castration!" Natsume snapped back as Aoi stared at him, trying to figure Natsume out.

"Then what gives? _Why _are you marrying a girl you haven't slept with? Oh wait, don't tell me.. you _have_ slept with her but you were drunk and now she's pregnant, right? Oh my _Lord_, Natsume, you absolute idiot!" snapped Aoi as Natsume arched a dark eyebrow. Why was his sister stupidly jumping to conclusions? He'd never even _mentioned_ pregnancy, let alone having sex with his mystery fiancé... and what was with everyone suddenly assuming he had knocked her up, anyway?

"Aoi, you're so fucking stupid... if I got a girl pregnant I would have dealt with it. You of all people should know that I would _never_ marry some drunk, slutty bimbo just because I got her pregnant! I'm not _that_ stupid!" roared Natsume angrily. Aoi was once again stunned. She couldn't add anything up; _why_ would Natsume marry some girl he hadn't already slept with? He usually jumped into bed with a girl the minute he met her, so why was this one so different?

Aoi wasn't stupid enough to believe that Natsume actually loved the girl he was going to marry - Natsume was too selfish to love anyone but himself, so why? She needed an answer but could not seem to find one.

"Okay... so why? Why marry some girl you haven't violated as of yet? What's so special about this one, seeing as she's not one of your regular bimbos?" Aoi asked him, staring straight at her older brother seriously. He just stared back, unsure how to answer; he couldn't just say '_because she's a Sakura'_, that would ruin everything.

"I dunno... I guess she's the sort of person who would be my ideal." muttered Natsume as Aoi knitted her brows together. She didn't totally believe her brother, and her gut was telling her that there was a bit more to this story, but she knew that right now this was all the information she would get from Natsume. All she had to do was _wait_ until this fiancé of his came over and appeared before her.

"Oh... okay." Aoi shrugged and stood from where she had sat. She gave Natsume a light peck on the cheek before skipping off. Natsume heaved a sigh of relief; at least that interrogation was over and done with. Now he just had to suffer his father one more time...

"Natsume! _When _will you bring this mystery fiancé over to meet me? I want to meet my soon-to-be daughter-in-law!" cried Mr Hyuuga, putting on the whiney voice that Natsume detested the most. Natsume _knew_ that he shouldn't have gone downstairs; he'd known that it would have resorted in his father becoming an absolute baby wanting his pacifier, but no, he just _had_ to have the urge to go to the training grounds.

"Piss off! She'll visit when I want her to!" snapped Natsume angrily, walking away from his father briskly. What an annoying man, Natsume thought to himself. How his father had been the head of the Yakuza for so long, he did not know, though Natsume _did_ know that when his father really got down to it, he was serious and knew what he was doing.

As Natsume started to head towards the grounds where he usually practiced, his phone started to ring loudly from his jeans pocket. He grumbled, wondering who it was; if it was Sumire, then that would be the third phone he had crushed in a month. How that woman got a hold of his new phone number so quickly he did _not_ know.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Sumire. It was Mikan.

"I was just thinking about you." Natsume whispered into his phone seductively, wondering what kind of reaction he would get from Mikan. Surprisingly it wasn't a scream.

"Charming... where do you live?" she asked him, sounding less than pleased. Well, she didn't skimp on her questions, it seemed. Natsume wondered what the question was for, though; hadn't he given her his address already?

"Er, why do you ask?" he asked her. Mikan sighed.

"_Because_ I need to meet your family, right? You mentioned it the other day, how your dad wanted to meet me, yadda yadda yadda... remember?" she said in what seemed a strained voice. Natsume cocked an eyebrow. He'd mentioned that?

"Okay... where are you now?" he asked her. There was a pause, and then her voice again.

"I'm standing outside a cake shop; _Oishii~ Keeki!_ it says." Mikan told him. Natsume knew where that was; it wasn't too far from where he lived, luckily.

"Fine, wait there, I'll pick you up." he told her, and before she could protest he ended the call and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He smirked as he walked towards the door, picking up some keys that were laying on the small table by the door. Time to pick up his _wonderful_ fiancé...

"You ride a motorbike?" was the first thing that Mikan said when Natsume stopped in front of her, his sleek Harley Davidson resting against the curb as the young lad took off his helmet, staring straight at the girl he was going to marry. She was looking at the motorbike, almost like she was impressed. Natsume smirked slightly.

"So you actually like something?" he asked her. Mikan's eyes shot straight to Natsume's. She looked like she was trying to hold back a glare.

"I like a lot of things, _thank you_. You just don't know me well enough yet to know what I like," she shot back defensively. This creep was already judging her on what she found an interest in, despite him not knowing her well enough. Natsume chuckled under his breath.

"I meant something _badass_. I never would have guessed that you'd like motorbikes." he shot back. Mikan blinked, wondering how a motorbike could be bad ass... unless Natsume had strapped rockets and guns to it, that is. Mikan stared at him warily for a moment before deciding that the motorbike was safe.

Then something hit her.

"You're driving this illegally!" she hissed, realising that Natsume was her age, if not a bit younger, so that meant that he was driving the vehicle illegally. Natsume simply shrugged, grinning a little.

"And? I'm a part of the Hyuuga Yakuza, remember? It's not like the police are going to pull me over." he told her. Mikan seemed disgusted by this; Natsume was using his name and rank to play with the authority? What kind of reckless human did that?

Oh wait, Mikan already knew that answer.

"You are a disgusting excuse of a human." she hissed back. This only seemed to please Natsume all the more, though.

"And you're going to marry me, so doesn't that make you thrive with happiness?" he asked her, handing her his motorbike helmet as she stared at it, then realised that he was going to take her to his house. She gingerly took it, put the helmet on, then sat behind Natsume as revved up his bike. "Put your arms around my waist." he instructed. This part was where Mikan decided to act stubborn.

Natsume felt the girls hands grip onto his shirt tightly. He growled low under his breath and grabbed her arms, forcefully wrapping them around his waist. This pissed Mikan off, it seemed.

"I told you to wrap them around my waist, woman! If you don't you'll fall off!" he snapped before kicking the stand up and roaring off down the road. Mikan tried not to grip onto Natsume tightly; that would be just like giving in, saying that she _needed_ to hold onto him because he was right. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He didn't deserve it.

She didn't need to, anyway. They were soon parking up outside where Natsume lived. Mikan wasn't surprised to see that Natsume lived in a mansion, though she did notice that it was moderately _bigger_ than the one her mother and grandfather owned. She had a feeling that Natsume liked to show off...

"Nice place you have." Mikan muttered, throwing Natsume's helmet over to the owner as he caught it and placed it on the seat. He shrugged, like the mansion was nothing. He knew it was grand; all the girls he had brought home had thought it was amazing, so it was no surprise that Mikan obviosuly loved it... but there was no adoring look on that face of hers.

"Thanks... it cost a lot." he told her, walking up the gravel drive to the door as Mikan followed him, taking in her surroundings; she wasn't surprised at the size of the mansion or at where it was; it just said Natsume all over it. Expensive, flashy and out in the open where everyone could see it. Yep. It had Natsume written _everywhere_.

"So... who will I meet in your family?" Mikan asked, genuingly curious about who she was about to see; Natsume paused, turning to stare at her. He had only ever really mentioned his stupid father, and had been rather quiet about Persona. It was just then that Natsume realised he should have pre-warned his fiancé about Persona a few days in advance.

Then again, her suddenly visiting was just as much a surprise to him as it would be to his family. She'd just called, no pre-warning, nothing. So if she got scared, she could only blame herself. Why did all girls have to do that? Make decisions by themselves and then blame the men for any problems that suddenly arose, he thought to himself wearily.

"My father and my sister. You will also be meeting my advisor." Natsume told her as she stared at him, arching a brow.

"And your mother?" she asked him. He was silent for a second, wondering how to present her absence;

"Dead. She died when I was a kid in a car accident. One of the nicest deaths within the Yakuza, of course. Thank goodness she went that way." muttered Natsume as Mikan's eyes went wide. He said it so casually; then again, Natsume didn't seem to be the most sincere of people, so it shouldn't have surprised her at all, but even Mikan knew that a car crash was one of the better ways to die in the Yakuza, because some deaths could be _brutal_.

"Anymore questions?" he asked her impatiently, staring at Mikan as she stared back at him. She _would_ have asked a few more questions, but she could sense the imaptience that Natsume was exuding, so shook her head and forced a smile, bracing herself for his family.

"No. Nothing else, Natsume." she said in a chipper voice as Natsume rolled his eyes, then turned to open the door to the mansion. The minute the large oak doors swung open, Mikan could see a swarm of maids line up either side of the large doors, just to bow to the man she was standing beside.

"Welcome home, Hyuuga-sama." the echoes of the simultaneous voices bounced off of the walls as Natsume walked through the doors, Mikan following him obediently. As the doors closed behind her, Mikan could feel the stares of the maids, watching her every move as she walked behind Natsume who just ignored the young ladies who had greeted him.

"Who is _that?_" Mikan heard one of the maids whisper to the maid next to her, watching as Mikan stepped a little closer to Natsume. Just great, his maids seemed to love him.

"No idea... but she doesn't look special, so don't worry." the other maid whispered, also following Mikan's every step. Mikan sighed, hating Natsume for having maids who gossiped. Why were they being so rude, anyway? It wasn't like Mikan had walked in, practically naked and hanging on Natsume's arm. Oh now she had just made herself feel a little sick.

It was just then that a loud, short squeal caught Mikan's attention, and she turned to look at the grand staircase where there stood a small, dark haired girl on the top of the staircase. This girl had also caught Natsume's attention, and Mikan could hear him groaning and cursing under his breath.

"Oh my _goodness!_" the girl squealed, quickly drawing the maids' attention away from Mikan. In a way the brunette was thankful for the sudden appearence of this girl, though she seemed extremely excited. Mikan then watched as the girl ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

As the girl inched closer, Mikan could see the immediate resemblance between Natsume and the girl; their hair and face shape were exactly the same, but this girl seemed to show more emotion and had a sisterly warmth about her, whilst Natsume had stale coldness following him around everywhere.

"Aoi." Natsume breathed the minute the little girl had reached Natsume, bowling him over with a hug. Mikan stared at her. She was small, smaller than her actually, and very pretty; she was probably a year or two younger than Natsume and herself, Mikan thought.

"Natsume, is this your fiancé? The girl you want to marry?" asked the girl excitedly, staring up at Natsume as he stared back at her. Suddenly, the maids burst into whispers, eyes wide as they stared and pointed at Mikan, obviously shocked at the news. Mikan rolled her eyes as Natsume cocked an eyebrow. He clapped his hands and everything went silent.

"Leave." he snapped at the maids, who took the order they were given, despite not looking too happy about it. Once the maids had disappeared to finish off their days work, Aoi turned to Mikan and stared at her, and suddenly the cute act was up.

"Well this is a surprise; you're wearing clothes, for a start." Aoi stated rather blatantly as Mikan blinked, confused until Aoi made herself a bit clearer; "Usually Natsume brings home these trashy girls who have no descency what-so-ever... then again, these girls are usually just here for the night, but you're a different matter... anyway, nice to meet you! I'm Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's younger sister." smiled the girl as she stuck out her hand for Mikan to shake. Mikan took Aoi's hand and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mikan Azumi... your brothers fiancé." Mikan said the word 'fiancé' rather bitterly as she shook Aoi's hand. Natsume just simply rolled his eyes. He wasn't overly ecstatic about the title, either.

"I know. We've all been waiting to meet you, ever since Natsume told us about you. Really, it was a surprise! Natsume, getting betrothed of all things! I think that this is probably the most impulsive thing he has done since... well, since he blew up a building, I think." Aoi said as Mikan raised an eyebrow. She turned her head to give Natsume a questioning look, but all he did was shrug.

"Oh, really? So he doesn't think?" Mikan asked the young girl. Natsume glared at Mikan and then at Aoi, who ignored her brother and nodded. Natsume wondered if Aoi was asking for a death threat.

"Not really. He does a lot of things without giving a notice; he'll be outside in broad daylight and he'll kill someone! Natsume really _is_ too impulsive for his own good. Though it is his impulse that helped him to gain leadership, in a way." stated Aoi as Mikan looked at Natsume. So, that was why the woman in the street suddenly died the day she met him... his bloody impulse and need to kill.

"Interesting... so, Aoi, are you in the Yakuza, too?" Mikan asked, interested in what Natsume's sister did. She seemed like a level-headed young girl, and she didn't seem to be at all like her older brother. She looked too innocent to kill, to Mikan.

"Oh no, I'm not a part of the Hyuuga Yakuza. Ever since Natsume took up leadership I've been free to do whatever, and I never plan on being a part of it, anyway. I don't agree with it. Why ever would I want to be a part of a group who kill people without remorse?" Aoi asked Mikan, who was surprised at how Aoi was towards the Yakuza; finally, someone she had something in common with!

Mikan was about to tell Aoi what she thought about the Yakuza, but Natsume quickly wedged himself between the two girls and faced his sister, hands gripping on her shoulders as he slowly pushed his sister away from Mikan.

"Aoi, you can shut up now." he hissed, glaring at the girl. "I don't think Mikan wants to talk to you now." he didn't want Mikan to start on how much _she_ hated the Yakuza; Aoi usually kept quiet about it, but if she started Mikan up then he would have to endure the two of them nagging at him, and she wasn't mentally prepared to go through that much agro.

"Oh, but I want to talk to Aoi!" Mikan quickly chimed, pissing Natsume off even more. Aoi smiled at this, and was about to push Natsume away, when the doors to the lounge suddenly burst open, their father appearing suddenly with a confused look on his face and a glass of whisky in his hand.

"Natsume, Aoi, why are you standing out here, talking? We have a lounge for a reason." the older man stated as he stared at his son and daughter. Natsume stared back at him as his father blinked a few times before realising that there was someone else standing there. Soon his gaze rested on the figure that was Mikan Azumi, and his eyes widened.

"Oh, we have a visitor!" he said, surprised as he stared at the girl. He walked towards her, staring at her features; her clothes, from her tee-shirt to her jeans, from her face to her long hair. He then bowed and smiled as she stared at him whilst Natsume let out a slow, low groan.

"You must be the fiancé Natsume has been telling me about." smiled the older man. Mikan stared at him and smiled back politely. She instantly saw that Aoi resembled her father; she had the same eyes and warmth about her, the same kindness, too. How this man had been the previous Yakuza boss, she did not know.

"If you're wondering, this Yakuza was my mothers... _not_ my fathers, though he did take up leadership for a while." Natsume quickly cut in. Mikan blinked, not knowing that tiny bit of information. It explained why Natsume's father was so much warmer than his son, at least.

"Oh, your mother was such a wonderful woman... strong, beautiful and dominant. She knew _exactly_ what she wanted." the man smiled, then turned back to Mikan, giving her an apologetic look for suddenly changing the topic, despite Natsume being the one at fault. "Now, where were we? Oh, _yes_! I am Natsume's father, as you have probably guessed. You can call me Daddy Hyuuga!" the man smiled, and opened up his arms as Miakn stared at him. He was about to hug her, but a quick kick to the back sent him flying as Mikan watched, then turned to glare at Natsume.

"So bothersome." growled the young lad as Mikan rolled her eyes. She went over to help Natsume's father up as well as to introduce herself formally. Aoi just stood there and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Natsume asked her. Aoi looked up at him, laughing and smiling.

"You're so protective of her, even though you don't love her." she giggled as Natsume folded his arms.

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" he asked her coily. Aoi stopped laughing and straightened up, turning to face her brother fully as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Well, you have always seemed overly possessive of anything that you deem 'rightfully belongs to you', like the family title, for instance. The minute you could, you seized it. Also, you've already made it clear that you don't love her, and I think that you don't intend to love her either... thus, you being protective despite not loving her... in a way, she's like the family title. You have it because you _want_ it, but you don't necessarily _need_ it." Aoi explained. Natsume was impressed by how quick his sister was; she was smarter than he thought.

"Interesting conclusion, Aoi, but for your information, I do need this girl... and I won't let anyone else touch what is mine." he growled as Aoi thought about what he had said. If Natsume really did need Mikan, then she was obviously someone _very_ important for him to 'need her' so badly...

_**Saturday, 12:09pm, Natsume's Bedroom**_

"So you've met the family now; happy?" Natsume asked as he flicked on his bedroom light and walked over to his bed. Mikan stood at the door, wavering. Did she really want to go into Natsume's room? Sure, they were going to get married one day, but it didn't mean that she had to step into his cave, did it?

"Yes... your sister and father weren't what I expected to say the least." Mikan stated as she looked at Natsume's bedroom through the door. Natsume's room wasn't as messy as Mikan had imagined it to be, though the odd magazine or manga book were littered on the floor, and from where she was standing she could see that his bed hadn't been made that day. She also took note that there was no natural light filtering through the windows due to the heavy curtains being drawn to hide the window.

"My dad's an idiot and Aoi's okay, but she can be a pest... why the hell are you standing there like an idiot?" Natsume asked her as Mikan bit her lip. She couldn't just out-right say that she didn't exactly want to go into his room; one of the reasons was that she didn't want to exactly sit on his bed. She didn't know who had been in it and she certainly didn't want to find out.

Before she could say anything, though, Natsume was in front of her and had grabbed her wrist. He forced her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. She now had no choice in what she was going to do as Natsume sat her down on his bed.

"No one's been in this bed, I've had it changed since the last girl, so don't worry about it." Natsume told Mikan, thinking that he had eased her thoughts. Mikan looked at him with pure disgust. He turned to stare at her as he fished out a cigarette packet from his jeans pocket and took one out. This seemed to disgust his fiancé even more.

"Oh, don't give me that look! You're going to have to get used to it one way or another... you're also going to have to get used to being in this room." Natsume told her as Mikan raised an eyebrow, questioning him.

"And why, may I ask, is that?" she asked him. She was scared of the answer, though.

"Fuck you're dim." Natsume muttered, taking out a match and letting it catch fire before he lit his cigarette. Once that was done, he replaced the match box and cigarette pcket to his pocket and stared at Mikan. Why did Natsume look so good smoking, she wondered? "We're going to be spending _a lot_ of quality time in here together." he told her smugly, leaning in towards her. Mikan quickly stood up, backing away.

"Excuse me!" she cried out, staring at him in horror as he stared back at her, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He didn't know why she was getting so defensive; it was blatantly obvious that they'd have sex at some point, so why not sooner than later?

"I said we'll be spending a lot of quality time in here, woman. Are you deaf as well as dim? We'll be in here, having sex, probably most days of the week. Me, you, no clothes, bed. Got that?" he told her, standing up and placing himself in front of her. He towered over Mikan, but that didn't faze her at all. She had a feeling that Natsume just expected her to give in and take it as it was, but oh no; Mikan never gave in so easily. Not for her grandfather, and certainly not for this jerk.

Mikan quickly took aim and kicked him where it really hurt, finishing off with a whack over the head using one of his magazines that she had picked up from the floor. Natsume hadn't known what was coming, thankfully.

"Why would I have sex with you?" she yelled at him, hitting him with the magazine again, but harder. Damn, she could give him a headache. "We're not even married yet!" she snapped at him. Natsume looked up at her, and before Mikan could hit his head again he took hold of her wrist and slowly stood up, ignoring the pain coming from his crotch.

"I'm sorry, but did you think that I'd marry you and not have sex before hand? If you did then you are _sorely_ mistaken, because I am _not_ waiting for you, and seeing as you refuse to aid me in combat, you will have to aid me sexually" he told her darkly as Mikan glared up at him. She was set to slap him with her other hand, but Natsume quickly caught her other wrist with the hand holding his cigarette. He stared down at her, looking for the fear in her eyes, a sign of giving in and letting him have his way.

And then he felt another kick to the mini Hyuuga. Why did he keep forgetting that she had fully functioning legs?

"There is _no way_ that I will have sex with _you_ before we are married... you're already allowed to flit around with your fancy women, Natsume, but until that ring is on my finger there is _no way in Hell_ that I will have sex with you out of wedlock." Mikan told him angrily, staring down at Natsume as he clutched his crotch. This kick had been the hardest Mikan had given him yet, and he wasn't liking it. "I don't sleep with men I have no love for... not unless I have to." she then told him quietly, and turned around, ready to walk out of the bedroom.

However she was stopped by the tall, lean man who was slouching against the door frame, clapping slowly as he stared at Mikan. There had been no noise indicating that the door had opened or that someone had been watching the two as they argued, but standing there was a man who was dressed all in black, his skin pale white and hair as black as his clothes. On his face there was a mask covering his eyes, and Mikan felt a slight chill as she looked at him.

"How interesting... a girl who doesn't fawn over Natsume Hyuuga." the man smiled as he spoke slowly, staring at Mikan, almost like he was analysing her. He then stood up straight and made his way over to Mikan, taking in her very presence. He stopped and stood before her, tall and dominant as he lowered his gaze. Mikan looked back at him as Natsume, still crouched to the ground, looked up, his eyes blazing.

"Persona." he hissed darkly. He didn't know that Persona had caught wind of Mikan being at the mansion; he was trying to keep the girl away from his slimy grasp until he _had_ to present her to Persona.

"Natsume, I am disappointed." Persona stated coolly, letting his gaze fall on Natsume as Mikan blinked. "I was expecting you to introduce this young lady to me the moment she stepped foot in the mansion... why would you avoid introducing her to me?" he asked Natsume, his voice calm but cold as he lifted a hand to touch Mikan's cheek. The moment Natsume saw this action, he stood and ran towards Persona, smacking his hand away and dragging Mikan away. She glared at him.

"Natsume!" she snapped at him, pushing him away as he glared at Persona. The man, however, chuckled darkly.

"Oh, how unfair, Natsume... you never were one to share your toys, however." explained Persona. He then returned his attention to Mikan, and stepped towards her again as Natsume watched warily. He didn't see her face change and she seemed to be somewhat calm, something he had not expected of her. "My dear, I apologise for my intrusion, but I have wanted to see the face of the one Natsume is to marry for a while now. I am sure you understand." he asked her with a thin smile as Mikan stared up at him.

"Of course I understand. My name is Mikan Azumi, by the way." Mikan told the man as Natsume groaned. What an idiot; he hadn't wanted Persona to know _anything_ about her, but now he had her name he could go and find out where she technically lived and who her parents were. What a stupid girl.

"Azumi, you say? What an interesting family name... well, my dear, I am Persona, Natsume's personal advisor and trainer." Persona explained as Mikan nodded and smiled politely. Persona smiled back, then let his eyes drift to Natsume as the young lad stared back at the man he detested.

"Natsume, the next time Miss Azumi visits, please do not hesitate to alert me. I am sure that Miss Azumi and I will be having another chat _very_ soon." Persona promised, smiling at Mikan again as she smiled back. He then held out a pale, bony hand. Mikan took it and shook the hand, feeling the coldness before Persona let go of the small feminine hand and took one last look at Mikan's face before he turned and walked through the door. He briefly turned his head to nod at Mikan,

"I shall be seeing you again, Miss Azumi." he stated, then walked off as Mikan watched him go, then turned to Natsume.

"He seemed nice." she stated rather happily as she stared at Natsume, then began to follow in Persona's steps to leave as Natsume stood up, still holding onto his seering member.

"Okay are you immune or just fucking stupid?" he asked the back of Mikan's head quietly before ambling off to his bathroom suite, hoping that the pain would die down soon...

* * *

*The immunity thing = is Mikan immune to how cold and dominant Persona is or is she just too stupid to notice? She's immune, btw xD Mikan HAD noticed but if you have hung around her grandfather and Natsume for long enough you tend to grow immunity to evil or something haha!

AHA! Inspiration for this bloody chapter was a bitch to find (A month or more!). I didn't know what I wanted to start off with, how the middle would go OR how to end it - luckily after a talk with my friend (about continuing fanfiction and what not) I got something out of my head and THIS happened - I gave Aoi a personality, Natsume a low sperm count and Persona an introduction to Mikan. That's all I needed for this chapter, really! xD

I am, at the minute, trying to grasp how to make Persona's character. I actually adore Persona in a way; he's my lovely anti-hero who's clearly sexy but we don't yet know it xD YEAH LOVE~ xx OKAY Chapter 8 next! *loses inspiration* NOOOO D8 !

_**LOVE! Blue~**_


	8. Ribbons & School Ties

**Blood Shed Sakura**

**NOTES OF SIDE-BOOBY-NESS:** YOUR IDIOT IS BACK! Okay so was Chapter 7 good enough? LOL I bet you were pissed with how sexist Natsume is, especially about Mikan and him having sex :x He is extremely dominant and he knows what he wants as well, hence his possessive nature towards Mikan. He kinda feels that she is his (they will be married but he's not gonna always be a twat, so no worries). I'm seriously trying to grasp the sexist nature of Natsume - actually I just listen to my older brother and BOOM! Natsume :D

If you haven't noticed; I've made most of the characters a lot more twisted, especially Mikan's grandfather - he is a BASTARD! I've started to look at this story and the later chapters are gonna be totally different to the first few chapters - it's because I have developed the personalities of specific characters. WAIT WHAT?

I'm going to abandon proof reading, I know it . *hibernates*

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write somethng with blood and death in it and maybe sex xD enjoy~

**BWAHAHAHAH! NOTE! READ MEH:** Last chapter I got a lot of questions which makes me happy! I try my best to reply to everyone because I enjoy talking to those who review my stories~ Anyway thank you for all your questions and I hope I answered them well. Everyone! You all make me wish to work harder with Blood Shed Sakura. Thank you~ Also, I'm sorry if there is no sex in this! But I get uncomfortable writing those sorts of scenes now Dx

WHERE'S THE DEATH? NO FOOKING IDEA YOU TELL ME? 8D

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Ribbons & School Ties**_

Most Monday mornings, Mikan Sakura would be getting ready for school. She would start the day with washing and cleaning her teeth, and then dress herself before brushing and tieing up her hair. After that she would go downstairs to grab some breakfast before leaving for the train that would take her to school, and it was on that train that she would remember she had left her untouched, dust-collecting math homework on her work desk whilst her best friend laughed at her as she worried about how she would be punished and what her teacher had planned for her detention that day.

But this Monday morning was different. Even though Mikan woke up and prepared herself for the day ahead as normal, she knew that from then on, everything would change; she would no longer wear the comfortable uniform she had been accustomed to for nearly a year now. She would no longer stare at herself in the mirror as she did her hair, wondering what she had forgotten about the day before, and she would no longer be meeting her best friend on the train where she would remember that she had forgotten her Math homework. From this Monday on, Mikan would not be who she was before. Those days were now gone forever.

It was that Monday morning that Mikan had come to dread; the day she began Alice Academy as an official student, the day where she would be presented to the world of the Yakuza as one herself. This was the day where her normal life would disappear, and she would one day become renowned as the wife of Natsume Hyuuga, the youngest Yakuza leader in all of Japan.

But hopefully today would not be the day where she was presented as his fiancé. Mikan didn't want that to happen; if it did, then she knew there would be no good that could come out of it.

As Mikan stared at her reflection in the floor length mirror, she recalled the events of the day before; she and Nobara had met to spend some time together and to talk about what would happen in the future. Mikan had been in tears, so had Nobara, because neither of them had been seperated from each other ever since they met for the first time in Middle school. They had never thought that they would ever be torn apart from each other.

Poor Nobara, Mikan thought to herself; the girl was so shy and meek it was almost unreal. Nobara didn't have many friends, and Mikan had always been beside her since they had first met; it wasn't _fair_ that Mikan was leaving her behind because of a stupid promise she and her grandfather had. Why did life have to be like this?

Mikan shook her head and sucked in her breath; Nobara would be okay. After all, she was a big girl, just like Mikan was. She was fully capable of taking care of herself, Mikan knew that. The brunette looked up to see her reflection staring back, and she took in the person standing before her, wearing the uniform she had thought that she would never wear; a simple black blazor over a crisp white blouse, a plaid skirt that was a sandy beige colour, black knee-highs and black shoes, and, to top it all off, a sandy coloured ribbon tied around the collar of her blouse.

Mikan took everything in; she was now a student at the Alice Academy and the official fiancé of Natsume Hyuuga. She was no longer a public school student, and she no longer lived a normal life. She was now, indefinately, a part of the Yakuza world.

As Mikan stared at her reflection, she couldn't help but wonder '_Why me?'_. Why did it have to be her. Why did she have to marry some boy she didn't even like just to gain a little bit of freedom? Why did she have to be born to the world of the Yakuza where she simply did not fit in? Mikan shook her head, sighing to herself. Whatever the reason was, she didn't like it. She simply had no purpose to be where she was. Life was just too cruel to care.

She walked away from the mirror, turning her back on her bedroom to go and get some breakfast. She slowly descended down the stairs, wondering if her mother was out on a mission somewhere, finding the next victim. She actually hoped that was where her mother was; she couldn't face anyone. Not today.

But that wasn't meant to be.

The moment Mikan stepped into the dining area of the Sakura mansion, she could see that all but one of the seats at the long table were taken up by the Yakuza members, her mother and, of course, her grandfather, who sat at the head of the table with his head held high, and Mikan noticed that he had a smile on his face as he stared from across the table at his only grandaughter.

"Finally, you have appeared!" he called from where he sat as Mikan stood in the doorway, realising that she should have just went straight to school. She should have known that he would do this today. "Congratulations are in order... as of today, you are an Alice Academy student." smiled the old man as Mikan stood rigid, not daring to move. Why did he have to do this to her on this particular day?

Oh. Because he enjoyed it when she was miserable.

Mikan looked at the table, and saw that each member of the Sakura Yakuza were bowing their heads to her, congratulating her on finally attending the prison they called the Alice Academy. Mikan didn't know how to feel about this; angry, sad or just downright pissed off. At that very moment she felt all three emotions; angry at her grandfathers smugness, sad that he was punishing for no reason with this act and pissed off that he even dared to get all of the Yakuza there, just so that Mikan wouldn't act up. Who the hell did he think he was, Mikan thought to herself darkly.

"And another congratulations is in order!" the old man suddenly chimed, standing and raising his glass to Mikan as she watched him. He smirked, bowing his head slightly. "Congratulations on finding a suitable man to marry." he said. All of the Yakuza present began to applaud and congratulate Mikan openly, seeming happy as she stood there. Okay, _now_ she was just pissed off.

"Ignore him, Mikan." Yuka's voice suddenly whispered, and a hand rested on Mikan's shoulder. Yuka stood behind her daughter, looking at the girl and knowing exactly how she felt. "Karma will kick him where it hurts soon enough, but for now just ignore him and sit down, okay?" she whispered, then went to sit down across from Mikan's grandfather who was still smiling rather smugly. Mikan quickly tore her eyes away from him, deciding to do what her mother had told her.

But Mikan did not want to sit at the same table as her grandfather, especially when he was gloating.

"I'm going to go to school now, mom." Mikan then told Yuka, deciding to leave as soon as she could. Yuka arched an eyebrow, staring up at her daughter as everything went silent in the room. Mikan felt uncomfortable; everyone was staring at her. Especially her grandfather.

"Oh, why leave so soon, Mikan? We're celebrating your first day as an Alice student and the fact that you will be marrying a young Yakuza leader! Why don't you sit down and join us! Bathe in everyones delight." the old man called out. A few Yakuza members agreed with a small cheer, but it all went silent again as Mikan thought about how to respond. She couldn't respond, though, because if she did, she knew that she'd be in for it.

Then the silence was broken with a scraping of her grandfathers chair, and everyone watched as he stood, palms on the table. He was no longer smiling.

"I said _sit down_, Mikan. Do _not_ ignore me." he suddenly hissed, loud enough for Mikan to hear from where she stood. She winced at the tone of his voice. What should she do? Run, or answer him?

Mikan decided to do the stupid thing; she would answer him.

"No... I'm sorry, grandfather, but I can not sit at the same table as you today." she replied in a whispery voice. Mikan could hear Yuka groan from her seat, and the rest of the Yakuza were a little shocked by Mikan's sudden courage. No one really talked back to the elderly man, and even though Mikan did on many occassion, she rarely talked back to him when he was in _this_ sort of mood.

"What did you say?" he asked her, his face slowly growing pinker as Mikan stood rooted to the spot. Too late to run away now, she thought to herself as she balled her hand into a fist. She then stood straight, and kept her eye contact level with her grandfathers.

"I love you, grandfather, but right now I don't want to sit at the same table as you... I honestly don't want to speak to you either, not when you're like this." Mikan explained in as calm a voice as she could muster. It was a few seconds before her grandfather reacted, but nobody had expected the reaction he gave;

He calmly sat back in his chair, his face returning to its natural colour as he stared at Mikan. He brought his withered hands up to his face, fingers intertwining as he stared at Mikan. Everyone held their breath, wondering what would happen next as the old man spoke again.

"Oh, really?" he asked Mikan in a quiet voice. "And what, pray tell, do you think I am like, Mikan?" he watched her, his eyes dark as Mikan gulped, trying to come up with the answer; there was only one way to tell him, and she just knew that he wouldn't like it. She just hoped that he would act calm until the Yakuza members had left. Then he would probably attack her.

Just then, Mikan caught the look in her mothers eyes; Yuka was pleading her to leave, to just go to school and wait until her grandfather had calmed down. But Mikan couldn't leave now. She was in far too deep.

"When you do _this_," Mikan indicated to everyone who was seated, "where you purposefully rub it in my face that you've won something. You do _this_ to me whenever you think I deserve it. You do this to punish me, to make me feel like I was a stupid little girl who should have done everything you wanted me to do long ago. You do this to me because I won't become the Yakuza successor." Mikan sucked in her breath, shaking. She wasn't mentally prepared for what she was about to say next; "It's this part of you that disgusts me the most."

The reaction Mikan got wasn't unexpected; her mother stared at her in absolute horror, and the silence was unsettling. But Mikan hadn't expected her grandfather to still be calm. She had thought that he would have probably started to yell at her, anything. But no; he was still calm, and Mikan was afraid of his frightening calmness.

"I disgust you, do I?" he asked her, and Mikan simply nodded. Still calm. "Well, nobody is perfect... anything else?" he asked. The tone of his voice made Mikan think that he was just _daring_ her to add anything else that she thought of him. She wanted to shut up now, but she also wanted to let him know what she thought of him, and this was probably the only time that she could do it.

"It's days like this where I think that you don't really love me." she explained, letting her feelings pour out as her mother begged her with her eyes to just shut up and run, "But what disgusts me about you the most is that you would probably let me just die if I was ever hurt... kind of like you left dad to die." whispered the young brunette. Yuka was the first to react to this by kicking her chair back and running towards the old man as his eyes bugged.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of such things!" the old man roared suddenly, standing as his chair fell, hitting the wall hard. The first thing Mikan saw him do was pick up a sharp knife that was lieing beside his plate. Around her, the Yakuza were rushing towards the old man, ready to calm him down as he stared at Mikan with murderous intent.

"You asked me if there was anything else; it's your own fault." was all Mikan said in a quiet voice as her grandfather roared once more, and flung the knife towards his grandaughter in an angry persuit. She heard her mother scream and kick the old man in the backs of his knees, and before the knife could even scrape her, Mikan had caught it between her fingers. She then dropped the piece of silverware to the floor and turned around.

"Now that that's over with, I have to get to school." muttered Mikan as she walked out of the dining area, ducking as she did so when a plate flew at the back of her head. Once the doors were closed, Yuka turned to one of the young lads sat at the table, eating calmly, like nothing had happened.

"Tsubasa, please keep an eye on Mikan at school... I have a feeling that she'll talk to only you about such things." Yuka instructed. The young man looked up and smirked, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he rose from the table, nodding at his orders.

"Sure can do, Yuka... you can count on me." he smiled. Yuka smiled back, putting all of her trust in Tsubasa; she knew that Mikan adored him and was bound to calm down whenever Tsubasa was around her. Yuka was thankful that there was someone other than herself who could talk to Mikan without the conversation ending in a fight.

"I know I can, and thank you, Tsubasa." she gave him a weary smile as the lad saluted her before leaving after Mikan. Yuka sighed as she sat herself in an empty chair. She hoped that Mikan had a better school day than the morning she had woken up to...

_**Monday, 8:29am, Alice Academy**_

"Stay here, and don't tell _anyone_ that you're my fiancé, got it?" were the instructions that Natsume had set Mikan the minute they had stepped into the strange, alien classroom that would be Mikan's homeroom in Alice Academy. After he had told her what to do, Natsume had just left, probably to go chat someone up or have a cigarette, Mikan told herself begrudgingly.

Before she had arrived at the Alice Academy, Mikan had been wondering to herself just _how_ she would get to school. Natsume had previously told her that she was no longer going to be using the trains, and he had made it very clear that buses were a no-no, so when she had left the mansion, angry, upset, shaken and her heart beating madly, she had realised that she didn't know _how_ she was getting to school.

It was then that Natsume had appeared on his motorbike. Mikan had wondered what mode of transport he would use; but it just _had_ to a motorbike, and that was bad enough, but she knew that he was keeping his promise to her grandfather; that no one, not even his family, would know that he was marrying a Sakura.

So that was how she got to school; but now Mikan was alone in the silent classroom. She looked around, nit-picking at every little thing; it was too big and far too grand to be just a classroom. The desks were oak and polished with no doodles or little messages in sight. The walls were a rich cream colour and were clean, just like the floor. The ceiling was pure white, and above her head there was a chandelier instead of ordinary lights.

She was already hating the Alice Academy; to her it was far too rich and grand. Mikan had never really liked the big things in life, which was why she was suited to the much simpler, common lifestyle that she used to lead with Nobara.

As Mikan sat in her new seat, she wondered when Natsume would return; even though she didn't like him she knew that he would be better company than no company. This would also be an oppertunity to see what Natsume was like during school hours; was he different to how he usually was when she was around him? Was he sociable in class, did he hand in homework, was he punctual? Mikan had so many questions in her head and was so focused on how Natsume would answer them that she did not notice that there was another person walking into the classroom.

"Who are _you_?" someone asked Mikan, snapping the girl out of her thoughts. Mikan looked up to see a that a girl was staring at her, one eyebrow arched and her arms folded across her chest as she analyzed Mikan. The girl was very beautiful, Mikan noted, with large emerald green eyes and dark hair that was slightly permed. Her uniform was immaculate, as were her nails and make-up.

For a moment, Mikan couldn't find her words. The girl grew impatient.

"I asked who you _were_, now tell me, or are you a mute?" the girl asked Mikan, even more snidely than before. Mikan opened her mouth, ready to speak when the girl suddenly brought something from her pocket. She held what looked like a tiny remote in her hand, and pressed what Mikan recognised was the mute button. "There, you can speak now." she instructed. Mikan was baffled at how rude this girl was.

"Er... I-I'm Mikan Azumi..." Mikan started as the girl watched her curiously. She pressed a finger to her lips, like she was thinking. She then clicked her fingers, and walked around the desk Mikan was sitting at, and the stranger grabbed hold of her.

"Whatever, you're the new girl, that's all I know. Anyway, you're in the wrong seat. Get out." the girl instructed, and forced Mikan out of her seat. The dark haired girl then marched over towards another desk, nearer to the front, and sat Mikan there. She nodded, smiling proudly to herself. "That'll be your new seat." she told Mikan.

"Why? What's wrong with that seat?" Mikan asked, flicking her eyes over to the one she had been sitting in previously. The girl looked in the same direction, clicked her tongue, then turned her gaze back to Mikan. Mikan had a feeling that this girl thought she was some sort of idiot, despite knowing her for only a few minutes.

"Urgh, _because_ it's the seat beside Natsume Hyuuga, _duh_." sighed the girl, like she had told Mikan a million times. Mikan was even more confused; what was wrong with sitting next to Natsume. Her look of confusion caught the girls attention, causing the perm haired teen to sit on the edge of Mikan's 'new' desk, and she started to explain. "Oh, you really _are_ new, aren't you? Well, here's the _thing_... Natsume Hyuuga is the biggest Yakuza Leader in all of Japan and the youngest. Everyone is afraid of him and will do _anything_ he says. Are you following?" Sumire looked at Mikan, arching her brow again.

"Yes... go on." Mikan said as Sumire nodded, then started again, tapping her nails against the desk.

"He's powerful, as you should have guessed by now, and he's ruthless, too, but that is what makes him so great. Now, the reason why you should never ever _ever_ sit beside him is because Natsume does not like people... _at all_." Sumire explained as Mikan held back a snort. She knew that Natsume didn't like people at all. "But he only allows a select few to go near him; his best friend, Ruka Nogi, his comrades, and then me, his ideal, Sumire Shouda. So you had better keep clear of him little girl, or Natsume will be having you in the middle of his table with an apple in your mouth." the girl smiled at this as Mikan clutched her skirt tightly. Great, a fangirl, she thought to herself. This was just what she needed.

The girl, Sumire, was checking her perfect nails when Mikan thought of something.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean by 'his ideal'? Is that some sort of claim or something?" Mikan asked curiously. Sumire sighed impatiently, tearing her thoughts away from her nails. This girl was getting ruder by the second and Mikan was really starting to hate her. However, if she could weasel out as much information as possible then she knew it would be worth it to actually talk to this shallow girl.

"You know, like the ideal girl. I'm the perfect candidate for Natsume; we're compatible, _made_ for each other, all that stuff. He's rich, _I'm_ rich, we're both good looking, we're strong and agile. People fear him, they fear me. You get it now?" she asked Mikan.

"Yeah, I get it _now_, but none of those things make you ideal for each other. Just because you have similarities, it doesn't make you a perfect combination."Mikan suddenly stated, annoying Sumire as she growled lightly. She jumped off the desk, her feet hitting the ground as she placed her hands on her hips and stared down at Mikan.

"I'm sorry, but who are _you_ to question me? You're no one. You didn't even _know_ about Natsume Hyuuga until I told you, so don't you _dare_ think that you have the audacity to question anything I say." snapped the girl as Mikan slowly turned in her seat. What a brat, she thought. "And besides," Sumire then continued, catching Mikan's attention. "it is a known _fact_ that Natsume Hyuuga's ideal is myself. Unlike all the other girls in this Academy, I happen to be the only one who can approach him without getting hurt, _I_ can care for him and aid him when he fights. Therefore, I am his ideal." she stated matter-of-factly as Mikan sat in silence for a minute.

"If that's so, then why does he have a fiancé?" she suddenly asked. Mikan knew that asking that question would destroy the act of not knowing who Natsume was, but this question had stunned the girl, who was lost for words as her face turned a light pink colour.

"Wh-where did you hear that! How did you even _know!_" demanded the once-smug girl as Mikan tried to hide her smile of satisfaction. Before Sumire could get anything out of her, however, Natsume suddenly entered, hands deep in his school trouser pockets and smelling of smoke. Mikan scrunched up her nose, trying to to breath in any of the disgusting smell.

"Oh, Natsume, there you are!" Sumire suddenly cried, noticing the very man they had just been talking about. Mikan watched as this girl ran up to Natsume, grabbing onto his arm. She took great delight in seeing Natsume's reaction, too.

He was simply _pissed off_ at this girls sudden presence.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" Natsume growled as Mikan held back a laugh. So, this girl thought that Natsume was _her_ ideal, huh? Natsume didn't seem like he liked her very much, though it was as clear as day that this girl simply _adored_ him. And that is what seemed to annoy Natsume, Mikan noticed.

"Natsume, this _girl_ was sitting in the seat beside you. I took her away from it, of course, because I didn't want her to feel your wrath on her first day, but then she started to accuse me of things! She called me a liar!" screeched Sumire as Natsume raised an eyebrow, then turned to stare at Mikan who simply shrugged; she _had_ basically called Sumire a liar, but she was only pointing out the obvious; Sumire had claimed to be Natsume's ideal, despite Natsume being Mikan's fiancé, so actually, Mikan was pointing out the truth.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Natsume asked, seemingly bored. Mikan could see that he was amused, though, especially when Sumire pointed at Mikan threatingly.

"Teach her a lesson! I mean, she sat in your seat which is bad enough, but she also called me a liar!" cried the girl as Natsume pulled away from her so that he was no longer in her grasp. Mikan sat at her desk, trying hard to believe that this girl had _some_ descency; did she really have the nerve to get Natsume to attack someone else just because she didn't like them?

Better yet why didn't she have the nerve to fight Mikan herself?

"Get out of that seat." Natsume told her suddenly, standing in front of her desk as Mikan stared up at him, her chin in her palms.

"I'm sorry, but I like this seat." Mikan stated calmly as Sumire watched, excited about what was about to unfold. Natsume stared at Mikan like she was asking to be forced out of the seat. He took his hands out of his pockets, resting his palms on the desk.

"I don't care about what you like. Get _out_ of that seat." the young assassin growled as Mikan yawned lightly, irking Natsume. She wasn't going to move seats; he wasn't the boss of her, despite how he liked to think he was.

"And I don't care about what you want me to do. I am _staying_ in this seat. That girl said it herself; you don't _like_ people, especially if they sit beside you." Mikan stated as Natsume stared at her darkly. The two then heard a small '_EH?' _from the girl. She was staring at them both in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about, you weirdo?" Sumire asked Mikan, glaring at her as Natsume looked over his shoulder to star at Sumire. He then turned his body around to fully face her, and leaned against the desk Mikan was trying to keep.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Natsume asked the confused girl as she flitted her eyes from Natsume to Mikan, trying to figure out what was going on. "The reason why she was in the seat beside me in the first place is because _I put her there_." Natsume told the girl as her eyes widened. She looked like Natsume had just slapped her, funnily enough. Mikan was enjoying this.

"What? Why!" the girl demanded to know as Natsume smirked. He was enjoying this just as much as Mikan was.

"Why? Because she's my fiancé, that's why." Natsume finally said as Mikan rolled her eyes. The girl let out a small screech, like she couldn't believe her ears. Natsume was taking great pleasure in this.

"WHAT! _This_ girl is your fi-fi-fiancé! How is that even possible!" screeched Sumire, so loudly that Mikan had to cover her ears. Wasn't it far too early in the morning to be causing a ruckus? This girl certainly didn't think so.

"Yes, my _fiancé_. God, are you deaf? I thought I'd already told you that I was betrothed; now here's the proof." Natsume pointed at Mikan, not even bothering to use her name at all or even to point out that Mikan was _she_. Typical Natsume, Mikan thought to herself.

"How can _she_ be your fiancé!" Sumire kept on, staring from Natsume to Mikan in utter disbelief, trying to believe what Natsume had just told her. "She's not even _close_ to being your ideal! I mean just _look_ at her!" Sumire was shaking, probably with rage, Mikan thought, and she was giving Mikan a death threatening glare that should have made the brunette quake in her boots, but from what Sumire could see, Mikan just looked bored.

"And how do you know that?" Natsume asked, his voice drawling slightly as Sumire listened, eyes wide. "You don't even _know_ her, so how can you judge her, simply by appearences? For all you know, she is probably my _only_ ideal." Natsume explained as simply as he could whilst Mikan applauded the first sensible thing she had heard Natsume say. It wasn't even that sexist, either, which surprised her slightly.

"B-b-but..." Sumire began, trying to argue back. She knew it was futile, but it didn't mean that Sumire was going to give up; she wasn't going to let some new girl take away Natsume from her; _she_ was his ideal, not this Mikan Azumi kid. Natsume was hers, and until she could prove that Mikan was _not_ Natsume's ideal, she would just have to begin a war.

"Are you done yet?" Natsume asked her rudely. Sumire growled, kicked something and muttered under her breath. Natsume took this as a yes.

"This is _not over_, Natsume! I will prove to you that she is _not_ your ideal! I don't even know why you're bothering!" Sumire snapped, then turned her attention towards Mikan, pointing a finger at her. "And _you_... you had better sleep with one eye open, because if you even _dare_ slip up, Natsume's mine!" snarled the girl. Mikan stared at her, then surprised Sumire; she burst out laughing.

"What is so funny!" demanded the crazy girl as Mikan laughed. Natsume just glared at his fiancé, also wondering what was so hilarious that she had to laugh like an idiot.

"The fact that you're threatening me. It's so pointless... but if you _really_ want Natsume, then you're welcome to him... you just have to get to _him_ first. I won't stand in your way, though." Mikan smiled sweetly as Sumire stared at her. Was this girl _for real?_ She was going to let Sumire snatch Natsume away from her, even though the two were going to get married?

"Mikan, shut up." Natsume told her suddenly, turning around to stare at her fully as Mikan blinked, looking up at him. He was ordering her around again? Didn't he ever get bored of playing the big bad boss?

"And why should I? If she wants you, then she's welcome to you; after all, you can sleep with _whoever you want_. It's not like you're getting any from me." Mikan smirked as Natsume narrowed his eyes at her; this girl seriously pissed him off, but he knew that if he tried to kill her, he would either get his ass handed to him or her family would hunt him down until he was dead.

"Wait _what?_" Sumire butted in as she pushed Natsume away to stare at Mikan, confused but also surprised. "You're not having sex with him!" she asked, looking at Mikan like she was probably crazy. Mikan shook her head.

"No, and why would I? We're not married yet, so he can wait until then... but until that ring is on my finger, he can't touch me without consent... so he can frollick around with girls like you to feed the need." Mikan stated. She looked at the surprised Sumire, and then the pissed off fiancé before adding on; "So long as he uses protection; I don't want him catching any infections or getting some girl pregnant." she then stood up, stared at the two for a moment, then went back to the seat she had originally been sitting at and sat down, smiling with satisfaction.

It was at that point that Sumire whirled around to look at Natsume. He had some explaining to do, and he knew it.

"You haven't even slept with her! Natsume, that's just... that's not like you to take an act of abstenance on _one_ girl! What, has she got you on a leash or something?" Sumire hissed at him as Natsume stared at a wall, thinkiing; it seemed like Mikan _did_ have him on a leash, and he didn't know why. Usually girls would pay to sleep with him, but not this one.

"It seems like it... but she'll wear down soon enough, you'll see. Not every girl can resist me, and you know it." was all Natsume said, then followed Mikan and went to sit beside his fiancé as Sumire turned to stare at the young couple, speculating Mikan who was seemingly ignoring Natsume.

This new bride-to-be of Natsume's was certainly _not_ going to win this battle, but even Sumire couldn't deny that there was something about this girl that made her equal to Sumire in idealness to becoming Natsume's wife...

* * *

OKIES that's this chapter finished - I am tired Dx but meh~ This is a boring chapter, but I wanted Mikan to meet Sumire and vice versa. I also wanted to show what Mikan's grandfather can be like when he feels like he's won - he's a BASTARD, I told you, I warned you - GAH I hate him... I created him? HA! ANYWAYS thanks for reading guys, I hope this filled your need to read. MWAH!

_**Lots of author love! Blue~**_


	9. Mikan's Little Bubble

**Blood Shed Sakura**

**Reveiws:** I thank everyone who reviews for doing so! I try to reply to as many as I can, because I like your opinions and I enjoy talking to you! But some of the reviews that I cannot reply to, I shall review HERE:

_**Alexia **_I enjoy love triangles - it's the drama xD Anyway it cannot be a Love Triangle unless it goes like this: Mikan likes Ruka, Ruka likes Natsume and Natsume likes Mikan - in order for the Love Triangle to form, Ruka would need to have feelings for Natsume in a 'partner' way, which he doesn't. So really I can't see that there is a love triangle here Dx

_**Suigintou **_I have no idea how long this story will be xD A Rich Love wasn't supposed to be too long but it got there in the end XD XD but thank you for enjoying the story! Yaaay it makes me happy!

*Note - I may be getting a BETA - if she agrees xD so YAAAAY 8D

**Disclaimer!** I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write something with blood and death in it and maybe sex xD enjoy~

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: Mikan's Bubble**_

After being an Alice Academy student for barely half an hour, Mikan had found herself a new enemy; a weirdly obsessive fangirl called Sumire Shouda. It was just bizarre how this girl had acted towards her; she was mean and prudish, acted like she knew more than Mikan and probably thought that she was better than the brunette in almost every way. This girl was just weird, but Mikan wondered what was so wrong with Natsume deciding to marry someone other than Sumire. Wasn't it his divine choice? He was, of course, the maker of his decisions.

However Mikan had to mentally prepare herself; her new class would soon find out that she was to be the future wife of Natsume Hyuuga, and if Sumire's reaction had been that of pure shock, then Mikan was pretty sure that the rest of the class would have the very same reaction as Natsume's fangirl...

"... and now, for the final announcement of the day, we have a new student. I would like to welcome to the class Azumi Mikan. Mikan has just transferred from public school and will be with us until graduation. I would like you all to make her feel welcome and to be nice to her." the teachers voice rid Mikan of her thoughts and she looked up at him, a blonde bombshell who stood tall and confident beside her. Mikan, after first meeting this teacher, had been confused with his gender; he was overly feminine, but quite manly, too. Mikan now knew that her teacher was a man, but she had a feeling that she wasn't the first person to become confused by his appearence.

"So, Mikan, would you like to introduce yourself?" the teacher suddenly asked her, placing the class in Mikan's hands as she looked up at him. Mikan nodded, turning back to the class and forcing a smile; now she had to lie about how it was so wonderful to be in the Alice Academy.

"Hi, I am Azumi Mikan. I am 16 years old and I am a Capricorn. I am originally from the country but I have lived in Tokyo since I was 10 years old. It's great to be in such a big school, and I hope to make some new friends!" beamed Mikan as the class stared at her, silent. Mikan blinked, wondering what to do next; all eyes were on her. Well, all eyes but Natsume's. He seemed to be asleep from what Mikan could see.

"Oh, how interesting, Mikan!" the teacher suddenly dived in, saving Mikan with a smile. He then turned to the class, the smile stretching. "Class, do you have any questions for Mikan?" he stared at them all, waiting to for a hand to rise.

A hand rose, and the teacher pointed towards the girl who had risen her hand. She stood up.

"Why did you transfer to Alice Academy? It's the middle of the year." she asked Mikan, who thought about it; she couldn't just say that it was because she was marrying Natsume. She was going to try and hide that fact for a long time, or at least until she _had_ to tell everyone that she was his fiancé.

"Ah... a few problems at my old school... that and I earned a sports scholarship." she lied, smiling as the girl nodded, though not totally conviced. Even the teacher was giving Mikan a funny look, but he hid it quickly, knowing that she was trying to save her skin temporarily. Mikan knew that all the teachers knew she was going to one day marry Natsume Hyuuga.

Another hand went up, and once the teacher had pointed to the boy, he stood up. Mikan stared at him, his hair sandy blonde. For some reason she recognised the lanky lad who had just stood up before her.

"Why are you sitting next to Natsume Hyuuga?" asked the boy as Mikan blinkedf. Suddenly, the students began to whisper, also wondering why she was sitting next to him. Mikan swallowed hard. Was her cover going to be blown so early?

"Because, Koko, there are simply not enough seats right now; if you haven't noticed, we are a full class. Also, Mr Hyuuga is Miss Azumi's partner as of now. He will help her to and from classes and show her the ropes of the Alice Academy. It has been decided by myself and my colleagues." the teacher quickly saved Mikan as she stared up at him. The rest of the class stopped their whispers as Mikan silently thanked her teacher. When she turned to stare at the class, she noticed that a few of the girls seemed a little more relaxed than before.

"So, will there be anymore questions?" asked the teacher. Pure silence was spread through the classroom, so the teacher clapped his hands, nodding. "Very good. Miss Sakura, will you please return to your seat." he asked Mikan. She gave a nod and then walked to the back of the class where she would be sitting beside Natsume for the rest of her school life. As she walked past, a girl looked up at Mikan and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Mikan! I am Anna, welcome to the Alice Academy." she said happily. Mikan blinked, then smiled back and nodded. Well, at least there was someone who was sweet there. Maybe the Alice Academy wouldn't be so bad, Mikan thought to herself.

Mikan sat back in her seat, wondering what her life would be like after that first day of the Alice Academy. She knew that soon enough the truth about her and Natsume would let slip, and that would result in her being feared by her classmates. Mikan did _not_ want that to happen; she had always wanted to be normal, to have normal friends and to be seen as a regular girl. Of course being in the Yakuza, that wasn't going to happen, not unless Mikan created the illusion that she was just a regular girl.

"Okay, have a break, class!" the teacher suddenly called out. Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and watched as the rest of the class began to scrape back their chairs. A few students left while a few stayed and chatted; Mikan saw that some girls, including the one who had introduced herself, had begun to crowd around Sumire who seemed to enjoy basking in their adoration. However, they seemed more afraid than adoring.

"Right, I'm going... you can do whatever you want." grunted Natsume, getting up as Mikan watched him leave the classroom. She sighed, shaking her head. He was so irresponsible, even if he _was_ the leader of a great Yakuza. She couldn't believe that she was paired with such a jerk...

Just as Natsume left, Mikan was suddenly shadowed by someone. She looked up to see the young lad who had asked her the question about Natsume; he was a rather cute looking guy, his hair tossled. His clothes were baggy and he was tall and quite thin. Mikan swore that she recognised him from somewhere. Where, she didn't know, but she knew that face and it was kinda killing her trying to figure him out.

"Hi, I'm Kokoro Yomi, you can call me Koko... we went to middle school together." he grinned as Mikan stared up at him, suddenly clicking onto who he was. She stared up at him, and smiled.

"Oh yeah! You were there for the first year, right? You transferred, though." Mikan stated as Koko nodded, his hands in his pockets as Mikan looked up at him. She remembed that he had been very chatty when they were in middle school together. "I don't think we ever talked to each other, though... but you always kinda irked our teachers..." Mikan remembered, and Koko grinned some more.

"That's because it was fun to annoy them. Man, I do miss public school... but a few things came up and I had to transfer, you know? It happens." shrugged the lad as Mikan smiled, nodding. She really had no idea why Koko had simply left their middle school when he did. Even though they hadn't known each other, he had disappeared pretty quickly, and that brought up a lot of questions with a few of the teachers from their middle school.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Mikan sighed, knowing that it did just happen. Mikan felt that even though she didn't know Koko, she was somewhat connected to him in a way. A weird way, but she could still tell. "Hey... why _did_ you transfer?" she suddenly queried. Koko's sudden transfer had been so sudden, now that she thought about it; maybe she could finally figure out _why._

"Ah... that. Well, you see..." Koko stammered, a hand lifting to his hair as Mikan watched him with curiosity. Koko was a very peculiar person.

"Koko! Come over here." someone suddenly called in a haughty voice. The two students looked to the source of the voice and saw Sumire Shouda, hands on her hips, standing at the other side of the class. Koko blinked then sighed. He gave Mikan an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Mikan, we may have to continue this conversation some other time. The Mistress of Doom calls." muttered the lad as he walked off towards Sumire. Mikan watched, curious as to why Sumire had so rudely interrupted them. They had been _talking_. She had no reason for butting in like she did...

"Koko, why were you conversing with the enemy?" was the first question that Sumire asked Koko as he stared at her, confused by the girl. After a short pause, Sumire had begun to impatiently tap her nails against a desk, one hand still resting on her hip as she stared at Koko sternly.

"What do you mean?" he then asked Sumire. The girl sighed rather dramatically, like Koko was a dimwit.

"You _know_ what I mean." snarled the girl, and she pointed a finger towards Mikan, glaring in the same direction. "You were cosying up to _her_ when you shouldn't be. She is the enemy, Koko, and you should _never_ converse with girls like her. She'll brainwash you!" Sumire then put a hand to her mouth and gasped, shaking her head as Koko rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like she did to Poor Natsu-kun? Stop being such a drama mama." Koko back-chatted the girl as she glared up at him, standing on the ends of her toes. The lad heaved a sigh and brought a hand to his hair, pushing it out of his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling, "Look, Sumire, I was making Mikan feel _welcome_, and before you get all hyped up again, I already knew her - we went to the same middle school together." he revealed as Sumire huffed, folding her arms and tapping a toe against the floor, irritated.

"So?" she snapped back, her ears beginning to turn pink, "She is still bad news, Koko! I'm only thinking of you." Sumire retorted as Koko snorted, like she had just told him a less than funny joke. Sumire hardened her glare at the snort. Koko was so insolent, sometimes.

"No, Sumire, you just _think_ that she's bad news. Only because she's cosying up to Natsume as his fian-" Koko couldn't even finish the last word as Sumire slapped a hand across his mouth, her eyes dark and hazy.

"_Don't_ say that word, Koko, because if you do I will rip your mouth off, you hear?" threatened the dark haired lass, her eyes darting around to check if anyone was listening. Luckily for her, those who were left in the class were whispering or chatting to each other happily. "If anyone finds out about Natsume being engaged to that girl, then I'll lose _everything_, you know I will." she whispered as Koko smiled, leaning closer to Sumire.

"Oh, really now?" he asked her. Sumire's eyes widened a little as she chewed on her lower lip, nodding.

"You _know_ I will, Koko... you know I only have those so-called friends because of Natsume. If anyone found out about those two, then I'd be out of popularity and it would go back to how it used to be." Sumire muttered, clutching her skirt as Koko raised an eyebrow, leaning against a nearby desk as he folded his arms casually.

"You wouldn't lose me." he told her, smiling. Sumire just rolled her eyes and let out a haughty laugh.

"And that's a _good_ thing?" she hissed back at him, looking him up and down with scrutiny. "Koko, trust me; you're the last person I would call my friend." she told him, smiling rather boldly as Koko chuckled. Sumire wondered why he was so cheerful, despite her pushing him down. "What!" she demanded, angry at him for being so casual and rude towards her.

"I never said anything about being your _friend_. I just said you wouldn't lose me." he told her, still chuckling as Sumire stared at him, eyes wider. Damn him and his perception towards the conversation, "But if you think we're friends, that's cool! Buddy!" smiled Koko as he stood straight and walked off whilst Sumire stood in the same spot, wondering what to do about such a situation.

Koko was such an idiot...

_**The Grounds, Lunch Time, Alice Academy**_

"It's so peaceful here..." Mikan muttered to herself as she stared down at her bento box for that day. Mikan was sitting behind a sports building on a patch of grass, hidden away from the rest of the school. Even though Mikan enjoyed spending lunch with her friends, she didn't have any in this new school; not yet, anyway. Mikan had figured that eating on her own, though, would help her to clear her mind of any hatred towards Natsume from that day. The jerk had had the nerve to suggest they go into the back buildings together.

Luckily for her, Natsume seemed to be quite the catch within the Alice Academy thanks to his looks and his title; all the girls seemed to adore him whilst the men were afraid of him in a way. Mikan was thankful for this; the girls constantly chased him around, screaming and holding love letters. Thank goodness they didn't know about his betrothel to her, or she would be in trouble.

"Ah... so this is where you are." a melodic voice rose as Mikan ears perked. She turned around, half expecting to find Natsume standing behind her, a net in hand, ready to capture her. Mikan dropped her bento and stood in a stance, ready to attack the young lad before he could get to her. It was only then that she noticed it was not Natsume, but a girl who she had not seen before.

"Oh... sorry. I thought you were Natsume." Mikan quickly striaghtened herself up as the girl stared at her, violet eyes lacking emotion as she stepped forwards, eyes still on Mikan as the brunette stared back at the dark haired girl. She was very beautiful, Mikan noticed, vaguely reminding her of Snow White. The girl then halted, and lowered her upper body.

She was bowing to Mikan.

"I am not Hyuuga. However, I am one of his subordiantes." she stated in a clear voice. The girl then stood up again, staring straight at Mikan as she stared back, wondering who she is was, exactly. So this girl was in cahoots with Natsume? She should have known that Natsume would have a few lackeys up his sleeve in the Alice Academy.

"My name is Imai Hotaru, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Azumi." the dark haired girl extended her arm out, holding out her hand as Mikan took it in hers, and they shook. This girl was very beautiful, Mikan thought to herself, but her beauty was haunting. Her violet eyes were very fitting; cold and ghostly, but still lovely to look at.

"Ah... nice to meet you too, Imai-san..." Mikan let go of the girls hand, as the girl continued to stare at her.

"You may call me by my first name, Hotaru. I shall also call you by your first name, Mikan." stated Hotaru calmly as Mikan nodded, smiling pleasently. Hotaru did not blink, and continued to stare at Mikan, analysing the girl.

"Hm, okay! Oh, by the way... how did you know my name? Did Natsume tell you?" Mikan asked Hotaru, wondering what Natsume had been saying about her. She was sure that he was less than polite about her; because she certainly wasn't very caring about how she talked about her fiancé. Hotaru arched an eyebrow as she stared at Mikan.

"Oh, yes he did... however I have known about you for a while now. You see, I am Hyuuga's right-hand computer technician. I also create different electronics such as trackers and the like." Hotaru explained, her voice calm and delicate as Mikan took in what Hotaru had told her, instantly realising what Hotaru meant by 'Computer Technician'.

"So... you're a hacker?" Mikan asked her, annoyed that Natsume had gone to such lengths to just find out about her. It also annoyed that he hadn't done it himself, instead, he had used one of his subordinates to do all the work, whilst he sat there and watched.

"In a way, yes. However I also perform other tasks such as database research, general research, filing, banking accounts and news reports." Hotaru sat herself down on a nearby bench, then returned her gaze towards Mikan. "In short, I am an important member of Hyuuga's team; I find out what is going on, I research other people, check their records to see if they are a continual offender, find out where they live, or in some cases, where they visit on a frequent occassion." explained the girl as Mikan sat beside her and listened.

"Is that how Natsume found out about me? By asking for your assistance?" asked Mikan curiously, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, he did. It was very strange, however." Hotaru started. Mikan becoma einterested, suddenly. How was it strange that Natsume had pursued her in such a manner? He seemed like a player. "Hyuuga has never really asked me to hack into another schools system unless it is for the reason to exterminate someone, for work purposes. My original thoughts on his intention to find you was that he had knocked you up." Hotaru turned to stare at Mikan, who had a grim look on her face. The dark haired girl cracked a smile.

"I understand that he did nothing of the sort, Mikan, so I was surprised. You're a very plain girl in the eyes of Hyuuga and many others, so of course I was wondering why he would be so curious about you. That is, until he told me that you were a part of a Yakuza." Hotaru sighed, staring up at the sky as Mikan nodded. So she knew that she was a part of a Yakuza.

But she did she know _which_ Yakuza?

"Oh... so that's why you're interested in me. To find out my Yakuza heritage?" Mikan asked. Hotaru stared at her, confused. She then shook her head and stood up.

"No... I do not care if you are within a Yakuza or if you are just another girl that Hyuuga has picked up for a good time. I just _want_ to find a reason to be interested in you, and I have." Hotaru stated, pointing at Mikan as the brunette stared at her, eyes slightly wide. "If you are to become the wife of Hyuuga Natsume, then you must be prepared for a few things, Mikan, because once it has been announced that the two of you are a legitimate item, then your world will change." the girl said as Mikan swallowed, nodding.

"I know that, Hotaru. I've already thought about it... which is why I don't plan on letting others know until I have friends." Mikan stated quietly, gripping the bench tightly as her knuckles began to turn white. Hotaru stared at Mikan, and lowered her hand, nodding.

"Yes... that is for the best, I have to say... and you should not worry about Sumire, either." stated Hotaru as Mikan blinked. She had forgotten about Sumire. "She will be in no position to tell everyone that you are Natsume's fiancé. If that were to happen, then she would also face drastic measures." explained the girl as Mikan stared at her. Drastic measures for Sumire?

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked her quietly.

"Do you think that Shouda Sumire has friends by pure chance of those girls actually cherishing her as a friend?" Hotaru asked Mikan. Mikan shook her head, knowing that Sumire didn't seem like the sort of girl who needed friends; she needed _things_. "No. Those girls fawn over her, and once you have been introduced to society as Hyuuga's fiancé, they will begin to fawn over you out of fear, and when that happens, Sumire will no longer have that... that is why she will try to keep this secret a secret, just like you." Hotaru shook her head and raised a hand, lifting it to her forehead to sheild her eyes from the sun.

It was silent between the two girls, and all they could hear was the distance chatter of the other students as they walked around campus. Hotaru then stared back at Mikan, this time, her eyes looked sharper and more stressed.

"You should be careful , Mikan." Hotaru then said, her voice quieter than a whisper. Mikan became a little fearful, wondering what Hotaru meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked her, curious.

"You are now in a school where children of the Yakuza go to learn; once you have been revealed as the future bride of Hyuuga, you will be targeted. Even though many fear the young leader, many hate him, and many will try their best to kill those closest to him. You will become their new toy... if they catch you, you shall most likely be killed." whispered the girl as Mikan sat there. rigid. She knew that she would face a few circumstances once she was revealed to be Natsume's bride, but she didn't know she would face something so sincere.

"Has it been this way for many others?" Mikan asked Hotaru quietly, her voice hoarse. Hotaru nodded.

"Yes... Aoi has been targeted many times, as has Sumire, however, Sumire will never be a main target unless Hyuuga plans to marry her, which he won't unless he _has_ to. But you must know that within this Academy, as long as you stay beside any of Hyuuga's subordinates or Hyuuga himself, you shall be under protection." stated Hotaru. Mikan suddenly stood up, starling the dark haired girl a little.

"That's why you followed me... because Natsume sent you." whispered Mikan, staring at Hotaru, unsure of how to feel; unhappy, angry? Mikan didn't know.

"Mikan, you can not trust _anyone_ within the Academy, or anyone outside of it. You are no longer a public school student, safe from harm. Your little bubble has been popped... the dangers of the world outside of the Yakuza are just bunnies compared to the harsh reality we have to live and go through everday... your are now in _our_ world, and you can not run away from it. You especially can not run away from it once you have become known to the world as Hyuuga's bride." explained Hotaru quietly, staring at Mikan sincerely as the brunette stared back at her.

"I know that, Hotaru... I know what it's like to be a child of the Yakuza. Why do you think I wanted to live a normal life?" Mikan asked her. Of course Hotaru knew; Natsume had told her that Mikan was a daughter of some Yakuza. "And now... now I can't go back to my life, even if I do try to hide the fact that I will one day marry Natsume. I know that one day it will all change and I will never be able to go back to having friends like a normal highschooler. I will never be looked at in the same way, and I will become an object of fear."

"Yes... and that is how it will be until the day you die." Hotaru whispered as Mikan slowly nodded, looking up at the sky.

Of course Mikan knew what the Yakuza world was like; she lived in it daily. Her public school life had just been a way to escape it, but now she had to live it fully. Ever since she had stepped foot into the Academy, she knew that she no longer lived in a world where she could be two people; in this world, she was no longer the plain girl Azumi Mikan. She was now a girl who was a part of a Yakuza. No matter what she wanted to do, she could no longer escape it.

She was born into a Yakuza, and she would marry into a Yakuza, and she would give birth to a baby who would also live the life of a Yakuza, and one day, she would surely die as the bride of a Yakuza and the mother of a Yakuza. She would never be able to run from the Yakuza, even if she wanted to...

* * *

FINALLY! A finished chapter! It's so short! TT^TT Anyway the chapter title kind of ties into what Mikan had been living in most of her life. Anyway this chapter was hard; I actually planned three different chapters and wrote out three different starting points and middles of this very chapter; one was a chapter based on Mikan's first day of the Alice Academy, the other was based on Sumire and her thoughts on Mikan as Natsume's fiancé whilst the other was just about random stuff? ANYWAY I tied in my favourite parts of each chapter and then I wrote the ending. I wanted Mikan to meet Hotaru as both an ally and a friend, and we had a little Sumire interaction in there. I tried my best to keep this chapter serious, so if it went away from being serious, sorry!

I don't think I brought about any of the feelings I wanted to bring in... . (has had a hard time writing Dx)

_**Love, Blue xxx**_


	10. Subordinates

**Blood Shed Sakura**

**Reviews!** Thank you for all your reviews from Chapter 9! I am so happy to have your support ;A; and also, thank you for requesting I update sooner! I know I don't update like, every day, but it gets harder for inspiration to appear, and I have been reading Harry Potter fanfics as well, now xD ANYWAY! I sincerely thank you! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Dedicated to! **GreenTulip,** **Yuuto Tamano, SnapLover-SlytherinPride, Suiginto **and **lovepikachu12!** Thank you all for your lovely reviews (and Suiginto's cookies! 8D) and your support! 3

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write something with blood and death in it and _maybe _sex xD enjoy~

BTW Natsume is a pyromaniac - I dunno when I'll introduce him as one though Dx LOL

* * *

_**Chapter Ten: Subordinates**_

_"When you belong in a world such as this, Mikan, you have to shut off all of your emotions for those around you."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because in this world, those who you love will surely die, and it is our duty to kill those who have wronged. You just need to make sure that __you__ are the one who is left standing with the gun in your hand, and no one else. Only __you__ matter."_

_**Monday, 13:32pm, Alice Academy Grounds**_

"Azumi Mikan, wake up!" a voice bellowed, followed by a loud _thump_ as Mikan raised her head suddenly, shocked by the sudden noise. The young brunette turned her gaze to her teacher, a stern looking man with long brown hair and glasses. He glared down at Mikan, looming over her as she stared back. She didn't know she had fallen asleep in class; then again, she hadn't slept at all the night before, and it was Math class, so Mikan had thought nothing of it just to close her eyes for a few seconds...

"Ah... I'm sorry, sensei." Mikan said slowly, sitting upright as the teacher continued to glare at her, a thin metal rod in his hand. Mikan bit her lower lip, wondering what he was going to; Mikan had never been good at Math, and she had never shown an interest in it, either. All of her previous Math teachers had a great dislike for her.

"Sorry isn't _good_ enough, Azumi! You shouldn't be sleeping in class. This just goes to show how insolent your sort of people are." snarled the teacher as Mikan sat still in her chair. _Her_ people? Mikan didn't understand what he meant, but she became distracted when she heard a giggle from across the room. She turned, and saw Sumire sitting beside a smug looking girl. They were both laughing at her.

"AZUMI!" snapped the teacher, slapping his rod across Mikan's desk. She jumped and looked up at him. Oh dear. "Do not ignore me when I am talking to you, you ungrateful child!" he bellowed at her as Mikan clutch her skirt nervously. It was her first day and she was already getting into trouble. It also didn't help that everyone was watching her closely, like they were analyzing her.

"Sensei... I'm sorry." Mikan stated, her voice timid. Her new Math teacher was by far the scariest Mikan had ever come across; he had thunderous eyes and a thin face, and he was tall. He constantly held a metal rod in his hand, which he tended to hit across the board or the desk if anyone dared to disrupt the class. His hair was held in a ponytail and he wore small, thin glasses. His clothes looked stiff and they matched his character perfectly.

"Again, sorry is _not_ good enough. Why do you people never learn?" growled the teacher, shaking his head as Mikan blinked. Again with that

"What do you mean '_you people'_? I'm no different to anyone else here." Mikan said clearly, staring up at her teacher. Mikan heard Sumire laugh again, but didn't bother to look at her this time. Mikan then saw that her teacher was slightly smirking, like he knew better than her.

"Again with your insolence! First you dare to sleep in my class, and now you're back chatting?" he folded his arms, watching as Mikan squirmed in her seat. She didn't understand what he meant by _you people_, and she was curious, but she couldn't say anything. "Well, as a punishment you shall recieve a detention. After school, today, Miss Azumi. Now get out of my class." he told her, pointing towards the door as Mikan looked up, blinking. He wanted her to leave? She was fine with that.

"Fine." she muttered, standing from her desk and grabbing her things. "But I don't get what the big deal is here! If _he_ can sleep all he wants, why can't I?" Mikan suddenly snapped at the teacher, pointing an accusing finger at Natsume.

It was true that Natsume had been sleeping during class, and he made no secret of it; a manga book was covering his face, and his feet were propped up on his desk as he sat back, hands behind his head, and yet the teacher hadn't scolded him. Mikan stared back at the teacher, who just stared at Natsume momentarily, then returned his thunderous gaze to Mikan.

"_He_, as you so rudely put it, is in an entirely different league to you, Miss Azumi. Mr Hyuuga is a benefactor of the school... and you are just a scholarship student. Now, get out." the teacher instructed her coldly as Mikan huffed and glared at him, making her way towards the front of the classroom. Before she could reach the door, though, Mikan stopped dead in her tracks and looked back at her smug teacher. He seemed quite proud of himself as she stood there.

"Jinno sensei?" Mikan suddenly asked, rather chipperly as she stared towards her teacher, smiling. He wondered what she wanted now.

"What? Hurry up, girl! I have a class to continue." the man asked her, annoyed as Mikan blinked innocently.

"When was the detention again, and how many days?" Mikan asked him, looking confused as her teacher sighed, like he was talking to the biggest idiot around. He took a step forward, and cracked his rod against his hand, making a snapping sound. He was becoming rather impatiant with this child.

"Today after school, Miss Azumi. Now is that all?" he asked her, annoyed by her presence all of a sudden. Mikan batted her lashes, smiling still, nodding.

"Oh, okay! I thought so, but you may want to re-consider..." Mikan started. Jinno now looked confused, wondering what Mikan was on about, but before he could ask her about it, the small waste basket beside the teachers' desk was flying towards him, and caught him right in the face. Jinno lost his balance, and fell onto the floor with the waste basket encasing his head, bits of trash littering the floor.

"You... how _dare_ you!" Jinno yelled, throwing the waste basket off of his head as Mikan smirked, pleased with what she had done. Thank goodness she had pretty good aim, or her plan would have failed.

"Y'see, you may need to reconsider how long I stay, Jinno sensei... ja ne!" she then skipped out of the classroom as the class began to whisper. Jinno began to bellow at her to return and apologise, but Mikan had already closed the door behind her and was running down the school corridoor. It was empty, and she could hear her breath and her footsteps bouncing off of the walls.

She shouldn't have done it, but she did; her teacher had had no right to bully her like that. He'd had no right to think that she was no better than anyone else; especially Natsume Hyuuga. But by doing what she had just done, Mikan felt at ease with herself. She'd needed to vent, and she did. It felt wonderful.

Mikan soon found herself outside in the grounds, where the fields were empty. Lunch had just finished a half hour ago, so everyone was already in class, which is where Mikan should have been if she had not picked a fight with her teacher and thrown a waste basket over his head.

Mikan sighed, walking over to a large sakura tree that stood in the middle of the field. She threw down her back and flopped ont the ground, her back against the tree trunk. What was she doing in the Alice Academy? It was already obvious that she didn't belong there; she had already made a so-called enemy, and now her teacher hated her for sure. She didn't belong in such a place where others seemed to base you on how you got into the Academy.

But if they knew the real reason to as why she was really there, then they would fawn over her and do her bidding, even if they _were_ afraid of her. Sure, she would never get a detention, and she would be able to sleep in class, but everything else would just be unbearable for her.

As Mikan sat there, staring towards the school building, she began to hear someone laughing. She blinked, wondering who it was, and turned her body around so that she could see past the tree trunk. She saw two people running across the field, hand in hand with their bags swinging beside them, occassionally hitting their legs. Mikan watched them.

They seemed so in love. A feeling that she was sure she would never experience with Natsume...

And it was then that Mikan recognised one of them. She stared, wide eyed, as she watched the boy stop running and take the girl in his arms, kissing her as the girl blushed. Standing up, Mikan gasped.

"Tsubasa!" she cried loudly, staring at the teenagers as they pulled away from each other suddenly, startled. Mikan heard Tsubasa, her senpai from the Yakuza, curse loudly before turning around. His surprised but relieved look told Mikan that he had thought she was a teacher or something, because he seemed to be more at ease now than he had when she had called out his name.

"Ah, you caught me!" Tsubasa called back, waving a hand towards Mikan before taking his supposed girlfriend by the wrist, and dragged her towards Mikan. The closer he got, Mikan realised that he was grinning rather happily. She didn't know if he was pleased to see her or if he was pleased that she wasn't a teacher. "There you are, kiid. I've been looking all over for you today! I was wondering what had happened to you." Tsubasa lifted a hand and placed it on Mikan's head, and he began to ruffle her hair as Mikan stood there, not at all impressed. Tsubasa had always treated her like a kid, so obviously being at the same school made no difference.

"You have? I didn't know." Mikan sighed, fixing her hair as Tsubasa laughed. It was then that the girl behind him popped her head up over Tsubasa's shoulders, staring at Mikan curiously as the young girl neatened her hair.

"Tsubasa, who's this?" asked the girl all of a sudden. This caught Mikan's attention and she looked up to see a very pretty girl. The girl had her hair cropped short and it was dyed a light pink colour. Her face was round and she had big eyes with a flutter of lashes around them. Mikan wondered just how many beautiful girls there were on campus when Tsubasa broke her thoughts by wrapping an arm around her shoulders, dragging her towards him as he laughed and grinned.

"This is Mikan. Mikan, meet Harada Misaki, my girlfriend... she works for that Hyuuga kid." Tsubasa smiled as Mikan blinked, staring up at the girl named Misaki. So she worked under Natsume? She'd had no idea that Tsubasa would date someone who was within a different Yakuza; then again, Mikan hadn't expected to be _marrying_ a Yakuza lad at all, so she couldn't ask Tsubasa just why any time soon.

"Hmph, it's not like it's work... it's more like I'm there for his leftovers. That kid seriously pisses me off, I mean come on! He knows I can fight but he won't give me the work I want... what a brat." sneered Misaki, flipping her short hair as Mikan sighed. That sounded like Natsume from what she knew of him. "Sadly, he's my boss, so I can't really oppose anything he says or I'm dead, y'know?" she then winked at Mikan, smiling rather sweetly as Mikan smiled back. Tsubasa then gripped Mikan's shoulder tightly as he stared at Misaki.

"Well... you see, Misaki, Mikan doesn't really know about that sorta thing." Tsubasa started, scratching his head with one finger from his free hand as Misaki raised an eyebrow, turning to stare at her boyfriend, hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that? I thought she was under the same Yakuza as you were, seeing as you're so pally and all that." Misaki stated as Mikan began to take a sudden interest in her feet. It seemed that she already knew that Tsubasa was from the Sakura Yakuza. If her grandfather found out that Tsubasa was dating someone and that she knew about his 'job', he'd be as good as dead.

"Well, she's my bosses kid... so she's kinda the one who should not be opposed, right, Mikan?" asked Tsubasa, smiling at her as Mikan looked back at him, then towards Misaki, who suddenly looked amazed.

"Seriously! This little thing?" she cried out, pointing towards Mikan as Tsubasa nodded. Misaki stared at Mikan momentarily, then suddenly bowed to her. Not again... "I'm sorry for not knowing sooner!" she apologised as Mikan stood there, wondering what she should do.

"Don't bow to me... I'm no one special." Mikan whispered as Misaki looked up, smiling brightly all of a sudden, and she shook her head as she leapt towards Mikan, and took the brunette's hands in hers.

"Yes, you are! You're my bosses fiancé, right? He said he had a fiancé and all, but I didn't expect it to be someone so close to Tsubasa, really... so, you're Mikan Azumi, eh? Natsume told us that we needed to keep a close eye on you. Now I know why." the girl smiled, rather happy with this new amount of knowledge that she had stumbled upon. Mikan realised that Misaki knew that she was from the Sakura Yakuza.

"Please don't tell anyone else that I'm from a Yakuza... I don't want anyone to find out yet... and please keep it a secret that I'm Natsume's fiancé." Mikan suddenly began to beg, surprising Misaki and Tsubasa, who exchanged worried looks. Misaki then sighed and put a hand on Mikan's shoulder, and gave the brunette a gentle smile.

"I am in no position to tell anyone _anything_, Mikan. I am just a subordinate of Natsume's; we have been instructed to watch over you whilst you are within the Academy and to protect you... though I have a feeling that not even you need to be protected, seeing as you are the daughter of an infamous Yakuza." Misaki explained as Mikan stood there, listening closely. "Natsume has only asked us to watch over and protect you; so far, only I seem to know about your heritage, but he has only told us that you are his fiancé, and that at all costs we are to look after you. We have no right to tell anybody that you are Natsume's fiancé, unless instructed." she finished as Mikan nodded, thankful that she could keep it a secret a little longer.

"Thank you... I feel a bit better about all of this now." Mikan sighed as Misaki nodded. "So, Tsubasa has told you things about me?" she queried, looking at Tsubasa with suspicion as he began to laugh rather nervously.

"Well, yes he has, but he never revealed your name or anything. But you're really the only thing that Tsubasa ever talks about that concerns the Sakura Yakuza, to be truthful. He's really fond of you, Mikan." Misaki stated as Mikan began to blush. She and Tsubasa had been friends for a long time, she knew that, but she had never thought that he would talk about her with someone else. It made her feel quite happy.

"I also know that you don't wish to be a Yakuza, too... Tsubasa says you're so stubborn, and that sometimes it makes him worried." Misaki explained as Tsubasa stood there, feeling slightly embarassed as Mikan continued to blush, her face feeling hot. "Mikan, I don't understand your reasons for wishing to become a normal teenager, but I want to be able to help you; even if I am a subordinate of Natsume's, I hope that we can one day become friends, like you and Tsubasa have become like a brother and a sister, despite your different views on the life that you both live. Okay?" smiled Misaki, holding out her hand as Mikan stared at it, then took it in her hand, nodding.

"Yes... that sounds nice." she smiled, glad that she was able to find someone who was willing to be her friend as well as her ally.

After a few minutes of Misaki and Mikan exchanging phone numbers, Tsubasa decided to take Mikan to one side to have a chat with her. Misaki understood the situation and took both hers and Tsubasa's bags to their lockers, the keys in her hand as Tsubasa and Mikan were left alone to talk.

"You do know that you caused a ruckus this morning, right?" he asked her as Mikan sighed wearily, realising that her mother must have asked Tsubasa to talk to her. She ran her fingers through her bangs, shaking her head. "Look, I know you're pissed off and everything, but you really worry your mom, yknow?" he stared at her as she sat in silence for a few seconds, then turned to stare at her senpai.

"Tsubasa-senpai, it isn't fair! Grandfather constantly makes me suffer because I don't want to be like him. Does he expect me to put up with everything he does, like a good little girl! I can't _stand_ it, Tsubasa, it isn't fair!" wailed Mikan, suddenly punching the ground as the tears that she had hidden that morning started to rise. Tsubasa shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, resting his head on top of hers.

"Mikan-chan, nothing in life is fair... but you need to try and understand your grandfather, too. You're his only grandaughter, and you're the successor, but you deny it. He's trying to find a way to keep the Yakuza going, because it's his entire life's work, and if you deny it, then everything is pretty much doomed in his eyes." explained Tsubasa as Mikan sniffed, crying into Tsubasa's shoulder silently as he talked to her.

Tsubasa was so reassuring and friendly, and he had always been there for her when she was at her worst. No matter where she was, Tsubasa always seemed to find her, and Mikan was thankful for that; she knew that Misaki was a very lucky young woman to have Tsubasa as the man she loved, because even though Tsubasa could be a joker or say the wrong things at the wrong time, he was very caring and cared for others.

He was the sort of man that Mikan had always wanted to date. It was no wonder that Tsubasa had been her first crush.

"You really are reckless, y'know?" sighed Tsubasa. He began to stare up at the sky as Mikan blinked, looking up. Her eyes were red from the tears but she didn't care; Tsubasa had seen her in a worse state than the one she was in at that moment. "I mean, you came to breakfast and we thought it'd be quiet, but you made such a ruckus... you even made your grandfather throw a knife at you. Thank goodness for those reflexes, right?" he chuckled, turning back to stare at Mikan as she smiled, nodding.

"Yeah... but I never expected him to throw a knife at me! That was scary!" Mikan cried out as Tsubasa laughed loudly. Mikan began to smile brightly as she stared up at Tsubasa, then hugged him tightly. Tsubasa returned the favour, and they stayed like that for a few minutes before seperating from each other.

"Misaki might get jealous~" laughed Mikan as Tsubasa smirked, shaking his head.

"Nah, not her... she knows you're like a sister to me, kid." Tsubasa ruffled Mikan's hair again, and he laughed at her as she pulled a face to show that she was annoyed. "I'm just wprried that _your_ fiancé might get jealous... I mean, you're with me, after all, right? He'd have no competition if I was in any way interested in you as a potential mate." winked Tsubasa as Mikan snorted.

"What, Natsume? I don't think he cares enough to even consider the feeling of jealousy." Mikan stated as she tidied her hair, then sighed. "I think that he see's me as more of an object. After all, I am the daughter of a very powerful Yakuza leader." Mikan shook her head, and stood up as Tsubasa stood with her, smiling. He held out his hand to her and Mikan took it, smiling back up at her friend.

"Shall we go find Misaki? I'm sure she's wondering where we are right now, seeing as we weren't meant to be long..." Tsubasa wondered to himself as Mikan nodded, realising that they weren't a few minutes like Tsubasa had promised Misaki. As Tsubasa pulled her across the field, Mikan looked down at their linked hands; would she ever have that? A boyfriend who's fingers entwined with hers, a boy who could make her feel so happy inside, calm and collected, like Tsubasa did?

If only that could happen...

As the two began to walk off hand-in-hand, an enraged Natsume had been watching from the classroom window. The minute he had seen Mikan take the other boys hands he had become furious to the point where he had suddenly left the classroom and began running in the direction of the field. He ignored any girl that screamed his name and just ran.

_Nobody_ touched what was his, _ever_.

As Natsume bolted towards Mikan and the unknown boy, he had decided that he would throw a surprise kick to the back of this guys head and then grind his face into the dirt. He didn't care if the lad was an upperclassman or a lower classman. Mikan was his and nobody was allowed to touch her, even if it was meant to be innocent.

However Mikan ruined his plans. Before Natsume's foot could even touch the lad, Mikan had caught him by the ankle, stopping Natsume in his tracks. She glared towards him, furious that he had tried to hurt Tsubasa. He stared back at her, wondering what she was thinking, when he felt a foot grind into his stomach, and he stumbled backwards as Mikan let go of his ankle.

"Oh, nice one, Mikan!" smiled Tsubasa as he turned to stare right at Natsume, grinning. "I thought he was gonna kick me for sure!" laughed the lad as Mikan walked towards Natsume who was glaring up at her as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Natsume! You could have seriously hurt him if I hadn't stopped you!" Mikan snapped at him as Natsume growled, picking himself up and dusting off his uniform as Mikan watched him, angry. Why had he run after her, anyway?

"I wish I did... he was holding your hand!" Natsume snapped. Mikan looked at Natsume with surprise as he glared towards Tsubasa, who was still grinning. Natsume wished that he could knock that smug look off of the lads face. "_No one_ can touch you... you're _mine_!" hissed Natsume as Mikan blinked. Why was Natsume so hot headed?

"I can hold his hand if I want, it's not like you have a leash on me, Natsume! Anyway, what do _you_ care? You're only marrying me for my title, after all, so I can play around with who I like." Mikan told him stubbornly as Natsume stood up suddenly. He grabbed Mikan's wrist tightly as Mikan tried to pull away. "H-hey! Let go of me! Natsumje!" she screamed as Natsume stared at Tsubasa one more time.

"If you ever touch her again... I _swear_ that I will hunt you down." he told him before turning and pulling Mikan behind him as he walked off. Tsubasa watched as Mikan struggled, only to be picked up by Natsume and thrown over his shoulder as she screamed at him. On his way back towards the school, Natsume picked up Mikan's bag from off the ground and continued on as the girl squirmed and screamed at him, pummeling his back with her fists. Tsubasa couldn't help but find it amusing how the two acted around each other.

Tsubasa, seemingly pleased with the event that had just happened, turned around and began to walk off, hands in his pockets as he went to find his girlfriend whilst Mikan's screams faded into the distance...

_**Monday, 2:19pm, Boys' Changing Rooms**_

"How _dare_ you treat my friend like that! You had no right!" Mikan screamed at Natsume as he glared at her. She had slapped him just a moment ago, after he had finally put her down in the changing room.

"He was touching you! What the fuck do you expect me to do? Just let him?" Natsume yelled back as Mikan glared at him. She really wanted to slap him again for being so selfish and impulsive.

"Yes, Natsume, you should! Tsubasa would never do anything to me, he's like a brother! You can't treat people like that if they hang around me, I am _not_ your property!" Mikan cried out as Natsume punched the wall behind Mikan. There was a light cracking sound, and when Mikan turned her head, she sure that there was now a small crack in the wall, and Natsume's fist was lightly bleeding.

"You are marrying _me_! That makes you my property!" Natsume growled, his face close to Mikan's. She pushed him away roughly, shaking her head as she stared at him coldly.

"I am not a _thing_, Natsume! I am a person, a human being! I have feelings!" Mikan cried back, shaking her head. "Tsubasa is my friend, he always has been, so you can't just decide what I can and can't do around him!" Natsume growled, turning around as he put his hands on his head. He then kiicked a nearby bench, causing it to move a little as it screeched across the floor.

"I'm allowing you to have intercourse with others girls until we are married... so _why_ can't I do the same thing?" Mikan asked him quietly, unsure of why she was asking him such a question. Natsume lifted his head up and slowly turned to look at Mikan, his eyes darker than before. Before Mikan could react, Natsume had pushed her against the wall. She winced from the sudden impact.

"Do you want to know _why_ you can't be around other men?" he asked her dangerously, pinning Mikan against the wall with his arms as she stared up at him and into his eyes. Natsume was scary, but Mikan didn't show the fear that others did. She couldn't be weak in such a situation, not when Natsume was watching her so closely.

"Yes... _tell me_." she hissed back as Natsume stared at her, bringing his face closer to hers.

"It's because I _always_ get what I want; when I want something, it is _mine_ forever." he whispered darkly as Mikan stood there, un-blinking, un-moving. "And it is _you_ who asked me to marry you, and it is _you_ who said that I could sleep with any girl I wanted. So, this is all _your_ doing, Sakura Mikan." he told her as she swallowed, unable to speak.

And then, before Mikan could even think to do anything to stop what Natsume was about to do next, he began to kiss her, his hands finding themselves on her waist as Mikan realised what was going on.

It was then that she suddenly tensed; the kiss was rough and uncomfortable; she didn't like it at all. Natsume became forceful as he began to pull Mikan's body closer to his, his arms gripping her waist tightly as she began to struggle against him, her hands trying to push him away, but he was too strong for her.

Mikan pummeled her fists against his chest as she tried to move her head away from him, but he forced her back into the kiss, even holding her by the chin just to make her stay put, but the more she struggled, the more Natsume _wanted_ her to suffer.

Finally, Natsume pulled away, and Mikan fell to her knee's, her heart beating fast as she covered her mouth. He had kissed her... it was gone. Her first kiss was gone. Natsume had stolen it.

As Mikan collected her thoughts together, her head spinning, Natsume stared down at her, his gaze icey.

"You are _mine,_ Mikan, no one else's. Only I can touch you... do you understand that?" he asked her, but before Mikan could even answer, Natsume had already left the changing room, leaving a shaken up Mikan sitting on the floor as she cried, shaking her head.

As she sat in the empty changing room feeling sorry for herself, Mikan wondered just what had she gotten herself into? Not long ago she had been a normal highschooler. She had been happy, she had a great friend and she lived in a beautiful, blissful bubble filled with happiness. She had been normal.

Now it was all gone, and she was to marry such a dreadful person. Was this her punishment for not following her grandfathers orders ever since the day she had decided to become a normal girl? Was this repentance for being such a stubborn child? Whatever it was, Mikan was sure that Kami-sama hated her, because if he loved her, then wouldn't he have granted her the life that she had always wanted?

_"If that's how it is... then I don't want to be a part of this world."_

* * *

WHOOT! Chapter 10 finished! Finally I got to a double digit - it always makes me happy when I reach such a number, because it means I have made progress~ But I think that 7 is a wonderful number, too! A lot happened in this chapter . And I ran one day from Chapter 8 until this chapter, so 3 chapters = one terrible day ;o; poor Mikan, she suffers a lot in this story! ANYWAY the italics at the beginning and end of the story are basically Mikan's memories in a sense.

BTW Natsume may not be as sexist in the next chapter as he is in this chapter - that's a nice warning? xD

_**Lots of love, Blue~**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_


	11. Comrades & Fear

**Blood Shed Sakura  
**

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write something with blood and death in it and _maybe _sex xD enjoy~

**Thank You's** to all the lovely reviewers who, despite my being a diva-bitch-writer, have reviewed! Kyaaa! Your reviews make me want to continue this story till the end! Also, a **GIANTLY BIG THANK **to my new **BETA**, **Slytherin-Pride97** who beta'd this chapter! YAAAAAAAAY! 8U HAPPEH BLUE-CHII 8U

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven: Comrades & Fear**_

Natsume Hyuuga had always been feared, and that was a fact. From the day he had been born people had predicted his future; he would become a Great Leader, just like his mother and father, and that he would achieve and accomplish many things with ease. In his Primary school days, word that he was the son of a great Yakuza spread, and Natsume's classmates were so scared of him to the point where they simply ignored him, hoping that he would not hurt him. Middle school was an entirely different matter, however. It was then that Natsume's popularity took place, and all the girls fawned over him due to his good looks, his immense wealth and the status he held within Japan. Because of these three key features, Natsume found it quite easy to manipulate the prettiest of girls into his bed if ever he was bored.

But everything began to get even better just before Natsume started High school; his reputation suddenly sky-rocketed as he was named the youngest Yakuza to grace Japan. He had only just turned 15 years old.

And now he was a 17 year old lad, going on 18, and he had held his title for a little over two years. In such a short amount of time, Natsume had achieved a lot of things, and he was quite proud of himself for being able to do so whilst still in his youth.

And very soon, Natsume would have another title under his belt; he would soon become the new leader of the rumoured Sakura Yakuza. Oh, how he couldn't wait to hold that title in his heart, he thought to himself on many occassions. It excited him to think that he had just been lucky enough to seize such a chance; all he had to do was marry the girl who didn't want the title, and that was it. She'd even allowed him to sleep with other girls because she didn't want to do the dirty work herself.

"You shall be rather busy tonight, Natsume." a soft voice called out to Natsume. The door to his bedroom stood ajar, a shadow cast over the carpet as a dark, lean figure stood in the doorway, banishing the light that tried to filter in. Natsume narrowed his eyes, his thoughts now broken due to the presence of his advisor. Persona's cold gaze pierced through Natsume's soul, a small smile formed on his thin lips.

"Oh, really now?" Natsume asked him, shooting the dark figure an icey glare as Person gave him a sharp, quick nod.

"Yes. There have been reports of activity close to or even inside the Warehouses by the Tokyo Docks. It seems that there has been a case of smuggling drugs and holding a few children hostage. You shall go before eleven at night." Persona explained, his voice low and silky as Natsume nodded, looking up at the ceiling. Right now, he would rather be at the Docks than to be in the presence of Persona. To be truthful, Persona was creepy, and he frightened Natsume a little.

Not that he would admit that to anyone, else.

"And am I right in guessing that this is the doing of the Black Yakuza?" he asked Persona through gritted teeth, knowing well that most drug smugglings and child hostage activities were lead by the Black Yakuza, one of the worst kind of groups that had ever presented itself to Japan.

"Currently, we do not have word of what group is behind these smugglings or hostages, Natsume, but your guess is most likely right." was the response as Natsume nodded and closed his eyes, breathing in slowly.

The Black Yakuza had always got on Natsume's nerves; they were dogs, the lot of them, but he had never met one before. The few he did meet were mere associates or lackeys of the group, and simply sold illegal substances or took children to sell away to other countries. No, the Black Yakuza were just as crafty as the Sakura's at hiding, but they certainly felt the need to make their presence known.

"Is that all?" Natsume asked Persona then, a rather rude tone to his voice, eyes drifitng over to Persona who was still blocking the light that wished to creep into his room from the doorway. Persona let out a low chuckle before moving back by a step, and he bowed slightly as Natsume watched him.

"I shall see you later then, Natsume." Persona said in his gentle voice, and began to walk away before stopping, pausing for thought. Natsume wondered what else he wanted to say, and hoped for his advisor to get it over with; he couldn't stand his presence. "Oh, you seem to have a visitor. She is awaiting you in the lounge." Persona smiled before leaving, his footsteps silent as his shadow slowly disappeared from sight. Natsume got up with an aggrivated sigh and pushed a hand through his hair as he walked out of his room and down to the lounge...

The person who met Natsume in the lounge was none other than Mikan, and her presence somewhat surprised him. Ever since he had kissed her (he thought of it as a happy memory) she had avoided him and refused to even acknowledge his existence, so finding her there, visiting him so casually was of course something he had no expected so soon.

"Oh, so you've come back for more, have you?" he asked her in a suggestive tone, walking up to her. Mikan shot him a glare, her eyes filled with what looked like digust. It seemed that her mood hadn't changed at all.

"In your dreams, Hyuuga." she snapped at him. He grinned, wondering if she thought that using his surname was a way of showing her spite. Whatever it was, she wouldn't faze him; Natsume was used to much worse hatred that was targeted at him. Compared to the sort of people who wanted Natsume dead, Mikan was a puppy.

"I assure you of this, Mikan, that my dreams don't really involve you in any way, unless you _want_ to be in my dreams, that is?" he flashed her a wicked grin as Mikan rolled her eyes, still looking slightly disgusted by how he was talking to her then.

"And give you ideas? No thank you." she retorted quickly, her eyes narrowed as she stared up at him, her lips pursed. Natsume couldn't hide his grin; he knew that he was annoying her, and he was enjoying it. There was nothing more satisfying than getting her worked up just because he could.

"So, what really brings you here then, seeing as you haven't come back for Round Two." he asked her then, gazing at her questioningly. Mikan paused, probably wondering why she was there as well. She watched him cautiously, like he would attack her at any moment. She opened her mouth and began to speak, her voice low.

"If you must know, I've come here to tell you to not repeat the act you did on Monday afternoon." Mikan shot him a look that told Natsume she wasn't joking, but Natsume just shot her a look which read '_Oh really, now?'_. She watched him carefully out of the corners of her eyes, "But if it manages to slip your memory, then I'll be sure to remind you that you are _not_ to go near me until we are married or _if_ I permit it, though the latter is quite impossible." Natsume snorted in response to this, which earned him one of Mikan's many cold glares.

"And why, may I ask, do you think I would follow _your_ orders?" Natsume scoffed, looking right at Mikan as she folded her arms, giving him a stern look. Even though the girl was tiny in comparison to Natsume, she could still attempt to make him have some form of fear towards her.

"Because if you don't then I'm breaking the engagement off, and you'll no longer be a part of the Sakura group." she threatened him. Natsume held back a chuckle. This girl thought that she could scare him into it, but she was wrong; he knew that she wouldn't do it.

"What, and lose your chance at winning your little game of freedom?" he asked her, sneering, "You and I both know that you're not going to do that, not when I can give you the one thing you desire." he lowered his voice and took a step closer to Mikan as she stood her ground, blinking up at him. She kept her poker face on straight, not showing any emotion in case she faltered in front of the prick.

"If you keep this act up, Natsume Hyuuga, then maybe becoming the Leader of the Sakura Yakuza is a better idea than becoming _your_ wife. I would rather work beside my grandfather than to have to stay by your side and watch you do the dirty work _for_ him." she told him in a haughty voice as Natsume clutched at his chest dramatically, like he had been wounded.

"_Ouch_!" he groaned, then changed his pained expression to a grin rather quickly, straightening up. "I don't think you'd be able to handle it; you've wrapped yourself up in this silly little dream of yours for far too long, you'd only end up crying. But rest assured, Mikan, when you marry me, I'll protect you from the big bad men and let you continue to live the rest of your life in your little world." Natsume told her in a voice that was meant for a child.

For a second, Mikan stood rigid with rage. She couldn't believe he had just insulted her like that. Natsume had just said outright that she was weak and couldn't look after herself, and he even had the balls to tell her _he'd_ be the one to take care of her if she was scared! Mikan's cheeks flushed red as she swung her hand around, and a sharp sound broke through the frigid silence as her palm met Natsume's cheek.

He had expected that, though he felt that she had no right to hit him like she had. For one, he did not see what he had done wrong.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to me like that again!" Mikan was furious as she glared at Natsume, who was currently stroking his burning cheek. Boy, did she hit him hard. "I am _not_ a little girl and I won't be treated like one!" she was practically screaming now, her hands balled into fists as Natsume arched an eyebrow, wondering if she had finished her hissy fit yet.

"Well if you're going to dream like one instead of waking up to reality, then I shall treat you like one, regardless of what you say otherwise." he told her simply, glowering as Mikan stared at him coldly. Natsume wondered if she was going to slap him all over again; he could take it, of course, but he hated how he was never prepared when she launched her girlish attacks.

But instead of slapping him (again) or bursting into tears like he expected her to, she just sighed and shook her head, looking up at him sadly.

"I am _seventeen,_ Natsume!" she hissed, glaring at him out of the corners of her eyes, her cheeks still red from anger, "I have every right to dream right now. Do you expect me to stop right this minute, just because I've been dragged out of the normal world I lived in? I have to adjust! I'm not used to this world like _you_ are." she shook her head as Natsume shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning against the cabinet he had been standing by.

"Well you should be." Natsume snorted his retort. Mikan simply rolled her eyes. "You are the daughter of the Sakura Yakuza; you know full well what this world is like." he stared at her as she shook her head again, this time more vigorously.

"Natsume, I stopped going on missions when I was ten years old! That was a long time ago! All I see is a world where blood is shed at all costs, where _you_ should be the only one left standing with a gun in your hand. I have _no idea_ what _your_ world or my mothers world is like." she explained, her voice becoming quieter each minute. She looked worried then, knitting her eyebrows together as she stared at the lad in front of her. "I have not been a part of this world ever since my grandfather took me on my first mission. I never really _wanted_ to be a part of this world." she sighed, and lifted a hand to her head.

"Well you really have no choice in the matter; your future is inevitable, no matter what you want." he told her, taking a step closer as Mikan nodded slowly. "And seeing as I'm your fiancé..." he saw her shoot him a sharp gaze, but he ignored her as he stared towards a wall, "You _will_ get used to this world, whether you like it or not. You _will_ become my wife, and you _will_ learn about _why_ we do this... why we see it as protecting the world instead of seeing it as killing humans just so that 'we are the ones left with the guns in our hands'." he told her, his eyes meeting hers as she stood up straight, and she looked as if she was thinking deeply about what he had just said.

Mikan stared at Natsume, the silence lingering between them as Natsume shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. What was she doing, he wondered? He could never read the girl, she was too much like a closed book, yet rather predictable sometimes.

"What?" he then snapped, feeling that the silence had gone on long enough. Mikan shrugged, but she was still staring at him.

"You're not as bad as my grandfather, after all." she muttered. Natsume raised both eyebrows, surprised by this sudden revelation that Mikan had had. She blinked, staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh?" he muttered, rather flattered, actually. "And why is _that_?"

"My grandfather has always believed that being in the Yakuza is all about being the only one left standing, holding the gun. He thinks that _you_ should live and only you, that you should shut off all emotions and not care who suffers... what you have just said to me, Natsume... you seem more sincere about this world, about what you do. My grandfather..." she paused, pressing a finger to her lips thoughtfully, still staring at the ceiling, "He has only really ever cared about himself and the Yakuza, nothing else." Mikan looked a little upset after this, but continued; "He claims that he does his job to rid the world of unnecessary evil for the children of tomorrow, but I feel that his thirst for death overpowers the desire to save others."

"We _have_ to think that way." Natsume interjected with a growl. Mikan turned her gaze to him then, questioning his statement as Natsume stared back at her, "We have to look at our job as a way to survive, to help those who are innocent to live peaceful lives. You don't know how many people can become corrupted because of what others have done to them." he then walked up to her, standing in front of her as Mikan stared up at him. "If we don't help these people, then they have to live in fear... you don't know this because you haven't even given the Yakuza a chance. You just insist on living in your own little world where _nothing_ goes wrong." he told her in a dark voice as Mikan lowered her head, staring at the floor.

Natsume sighed, running his fingers through his hair before checking his watch. He'd have to go and brief everyone about their mission that night soon, he thought to himself. He then wondered if Mikan was finished.

"Now, if we are finished..." Natsume glanced towards the door, "I need to get going. I have work tonight and I need to brief everyone else." he told her, passing the girl as he strode towards the door, reaching out his hand as Mikan looked up, biting her lip.

"I want to fall in love." Mikan muttered, then turned to stare at Natsume, "That's why I don't like you; I have no desire to fall in love with you, nor do I think I ever will, but I have to do this... if I want to go on living with emotions, then I have to marry you." Mikan stated as Natsume turned back around, eyebrow once again arched as she breathed in deeply, "Before, when my grandfather gave me the ultimatum... I knew that it was a double edged sword all along. It was a way to keep in the Yakuza, but also a way for me to get married, too. If I had chosen to become the leader, then he would have chosen my husband for me, and I would have no say in it at all, but if I chose to marry someone instead of taking over... well, I would still get married, and I would still be tied the Yakuza. Sadly, he has to _approve_ of my choice of husband." Mikan cast an almost saddened glance at Natsume before shaking her head.

"Well _of course_. You need good blood in a Yakuza family, good leaders... and who better than the two of us?" he seemed rather pleased when saying this, but Natsume only succeeded in infuriating Mikan a little more.

"Why should I _care_? The only thing I am worried about is my future child never telling me that he or she loves me!" Mikan felt her eyes prick, but she didn't care if she cried or not in front of Natsume, "Being a Yakuza child... you have to shut off _everything_! You have to pretend that your feelings no longer exist, that your parents don't matter and that you are the only one who should stay alive on the battlefield! I don't _want_ that!" Mikan was ecstatic by then, seating herself on the couch heavily as she let her tears slide down her cheeks, eyes closed.

Natsume watched her momentarily before deciding that it was safe to sit next to her.

"Is that your grandfather talking or _you_?" he asked her. Mikan looked up, surprised. "All Yakuza children are different; it depends on who brings them up. Your grandfather obviously looks at the world as a war zone, but your mother... she seems to be protecting _you_ more than anything. She see's this world as a place to protect so that people can go on living peacefully, to live _freely_. Your mother and grandfather have different opinions." he explained solemnly as Mikan stared at him, shocked at how empathetic he sounded; then again... she remembered that she already knew he wasn't like her grandfather, not nearly as much as she thought he was.

"Do you care about anyone, then?" she asked him, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt as Natsume nodded.

"Aoi." he muttered, but Mikan already knew he cared for Aoi, one thing that certainly differed him from her grandfather; Natsume did care for somebody. "I want to make this world safe for Aoi. I don't want her to see the evil I have to look at everday." he explained slowly as Mikan nodded, understanding.

"Then why can't you see it like that for _me_?" she asked him in a small voice. Natsume stared at her, shaking his head.

"Because you don't have siblings; you are the only child of the Sakura Yakuza's Leader. If you had a brother or a sister, it would be _different_." Natsume told her as Mikan rolled her eyes, standing up quickly and walking towards the door.

"And now you're back to sounding just like my grandfather." she muttered bitterly, hand on the door handle as Natsume sat back, shrugging. Mikan tore her eyes away from him and stared at her hand on the handle before pulling the door open, "I'll see you at school." she muttered, leaving as the door shut behind her with a small _click_.

Natsume let out a growl as he ran his hand over his face. That girl sure was _difficult_, he thought to himself, grimacing...

_**11:23pm, Warehouse 11, Tokyo Docks**_

"Young master, over there!" a voice hissed, pointing a gloved hand towards a dark figure in the distance as Natsume grunted in response. Currently he was in a warehouse where there had been apparent drug activity as well as sightings of child captivity. Natsume hated these sorts of people; they made the world a filthy place, in his opinion. Natsume stared at the figure as he raised his gun, positioning it correctly so that the figure was in perfect alignment with his gun.

"I know," Natsume muttered, biding his time. He watched the figure for a moment as the person looked around cautiously, as if he knew that somebody was there. Natsume and his men were safely positioned behind a few large crates, but they had enough room to shoot, and they were far enough from the figure to talk to one another quietly.

"There must be more than this," one of Natsume's men sighed, leaning back as a cigarette hung from his mouth, his hair tied back into a ponytail as he creased the jet black suit he wearing. "If there isn't, then this is just a waste of time. I coulda been hanging around the bar by now!" he whined as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"There _are_ more, you idiot!" Natsume hissed towards his subordinate, shooting him a glare as the young man shrugged and took a drag on his cigarette, "They're just sending their little lackey out to see if anyone's here." Natsume muttered, returning his attention to the figure who had now turned around, apparently thinking that no one was there.

"Whatever you say, boss." muttered the young man, flicking his cigarette butt towards one of the crates as he blew out the smoke from his mouth, stretching up into a stiff sitting position as he stared towards Natsume, "Why don't you shoot the little prick right now?" he asked Natsume curiously, and the dark haired lad gritted his teeth.

"It's all about biding your time, Tono." he muttered as he lowered his gun, following the figure closely as the man began to walk away. Natsume closed on eye and put a finger on the trigger; he wasn't going to get away so easily. "If I just shot him willy-nilly, we'd blow our cover." Natsume went on as Tono nodded, his eyes drooping, almost like he didn't want to be there.

"Sure, sure... tell me when there's some action, 'kay? And if there're any chicks about, you know who to call." grinned the long haired man as Natsume growled quietly. Tono sure was a pain in the arse, but he was a good fighter, and a great asset to the team, so Natsume couldn't get rid of him, even if he was a lazy twat.

Natsume completely ignored Tono after that, and focused his attention on the figure that was disappearing, scurrying away to tell whoever he was working with that the coast was clear. Minutes later, a group of them appeared, laughing and chatting as Natsume narrowed his eyes, catching a glimpse of one particular person within the group; a child.

"Right," Natsume breathed, ctahcing the attention of his comrades, "There is a child within that group, so shoot around him." he ordered everyone as they all nodded, and a reluctant snort came from Tono in the background. "Leave the big ones to me." he then said as everyone nodded, raising their guns and positioning them to the right height.

"Fire!" Natsume ordered, and the shots rang out loudly in the warehouse, yells and groans of pain following suit as the group of men fell down one by one, screaming in agony whilst Natsume jumped up, walking towards them, calm and collected as his subordinates followed quickly, guns in hand with grins plastered across their faces.

Stopping in front of the men sprawled across the floor, their legs bloody from the bullets as they stared up at Natsume, some in fear and some in absolute awe. Natsume looked at each of their faces, then pointed his gun at the burliest member, tattoo's covering his arms.

"You... who hired you to do this?" Natsume then flicked his gun towards the child who stood, staring with wide eyes, and then he pointed towards a stash of drugs that had fallen onto the floor after the men had been shot. The burly man looked up at Natsume, wearing a poker face.

"It's none of yer' business," his voice was low and gruff, something that would probably make a normal person quiver. Natsume stood tall, staring at the man behind his black shades, and he propped his gun over his shoulder. "Wha' we do with the kid and the stash is up'te us." the man was giving Natsume a toothy grin, his eyes blazing rather happily.

"Oh, but it _is_ our business, sir." Natsume told him in a low voice, crouching down to the man's height. Natsume lifted his glasses from his eyes, staring at the man through the darkness of the warehouse. "Anyone who tries to get past the Hyuuga Yakuza without a care will get what they deserve." he hissed, "Now... _who_ hired you?" he asked again, this time with more force. The man didn't seem to relent, though.

"Not tellin'." he growled again. For a second, Natsume crouched there, tutting as he shook his head. Before the man could say anything more, though, Natsume had taken his gun to the man's forehead and shot him, the blood splattering across Natsume's suit and face as the man's body collapsed to the floor, his head now bloody and open. Standing up, Natsume turned to his subordinates and returned his sunglasses to his face.

"Get any information that you can out of them," he glared towards the rest of the men, who were now rigid with fear as they stared at the man Natsume had shot without warning, "Do anything within your power to get the to cough up, then kill them." he ordered, earning eager nods from his men as Natsume turned around, staring at the boy who had been watching from a distance. He wasn't whimpering or crying, but he seemed amazed, almost.

"What did they do to you?" Natsume asked him the moment he had approached the boy. The boy stared up at Natsume, eyes wide as he stared at the blood stained jacket and the blood that was on Natsume's face. "I won't hurt you, you know?" Natsume tried to reassure the boy, and the boy nodded, silent.

Upon closer inspection, Natsume noticed that the boy was older than he had expected. He was a little short, with unruly silver hair and eyes that were almost teal in colouring. He had a rounded face, and he didn't seem to hold any emotion right then.

"What's your name?" he asked. It was a few minutes before the kid actually told him,

"Youichi Hijiri." the boy said in a rather confident voice as he stared at Natsume, who nodded.

"And where do you live?" he asked, only to recieve a shrug from the kid as Natsume arched an eyebrow. "Where are your parents, then?" he asked. Youichi shrugged again,

"No idea... they left me with these men. Something about owing them." he muttered as Natsume nodded. He knew this sort of situation all too well; a Yakuza, depending how low they were, would happily kill or steal from a person who owed them money, and it seemed that this kids' parents had just given him up instead.

"Do you know _why_ they gave you to this group?" he asked, waving a hand towards the men who were now all lieing dead on the floor, his subordinates wiping their brows with handkerchiefs as they tried to come up with a plan on how to dispose of the bodies,

"I think... it was either they died or they would give me to the Yakuza so that they could sell me to some foreign country." Youichi paused, staring at Natsume intently. "Are you going to sell me to a country?" he asked then, surprising Natsume. The young Yakuza leader smirked, shaking his head.

"The sort of Yakuza I'm in, we don't _deal_ like that. We take out the trash, actually." he told the young lad as Youichi nodded, then let his eyes wonder over to the head of dead bodies on the floor, the stench of blood nauseating. Natsume noticed this and stared as well. "If you want to leave, we can go outside." he stated, but Youichi simply shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." he said, his voice calm. "It's enjoyable to watch, honestly. I admire the work of your Yakuza." he looked at Natsume, interest and eagerness showing in his eyes as Natsume placed a hand on the top of Youichi's head, nodding.

"It's certainly interesting." he began, staring at the boy. "Is this the sort of work you would be interested in?" he asked Youchi openly, and Youichi's eyes couldn't have grown any wider, and he began to nod his head eagerly.

Natsume took an instant liking to the boy; and it did help that the kids parents had shamelessly given him up to one of the more reckless Yakuza's, so the child was free to chose, of his own free will, to join the Hyuuga Yakuza if Natsume let him.

"You do know that the training isn't easy, and that one day you _will_ kill people?" Natsume asked the kid as Youichi nodded. The boy didn't seem unfazed; Natsume knew that the look he held was the look of admiration and want; he _wanted_ to join the Yakuza, despite his age.

"Then you shall return with us," Natsume told Youichi, before turning to his subordinates and staring at them all directly, "Everyone! Leave now... we'll burn this warehouse to the ground. I don't want to spend a moment longer in here," he hissed, and strode towards the exit, Youichi following Natsume briskly as everyone else murmered, taking a few oil cans and shooting them so that the oil spilled out onto the floor. Moments later they had re-joined Natsume in the cool air, Youichi standing beside their leader, as Natsume took out a match, a grin playing on his lips.

In a matter of minutes the whole warehouse was covered in flames, lighting up the night sky as Natsume and his henchmen watched. Youichi stood there, amazed as he clutched hold of Natsume's hand. To Natsume, a fire was one of the best things to look forward to when he was on these sorts of jobs; they always lit up the end of the night, and the end of a job well done.

_**00:06am, Warehouse 33**_

"That little bastard," someone growled from the shadows, watching as the smoke from the fire of Warehouse 11 rose into the night air, "First he kills off our lackeys, and now he's taking the kid, too!" the figure muttered and cursed under their breath before taking a drag from the cigarette they had held in their hand, shaking their head as they watched the Hyuuga group walk off, leaving the warehouse to burn to the ground. "Now I have to search for more warehouses. What luck!" the person threw their cigarette down onto the ground and stepped on it, glowering towards the departing group with beady eyes.

"Throwing tantrums is _such_ an unattractive trait, you know?" another voice called from the shadows, and a young man appeared as the first person whipped around, turning to give her comrade a stern stare as he smirked towards the woman, who was now stomping her foot childishly.

"Hello? Have you not _seen_ what that little brat did! He's burned down our warehouse _and_ killed those pathetic excuses for men! To top it all off, he's taken that burden of a child with him!" screeched the woman, jabbing a finger towards the burning warehouse as the man nodded, like he had just noticed the flames that lit up the sky.

"I know... but none of those things are important. As you have said, those men were pathetic, and that child was nothing more than a burden. We have no need for any of them; lackeys come and go, dear, and so do children. We will find some more, I promise." his smile was charming, and the woman huffed, folding her arms across her chest as the man approached her, standing beside her as he watched the warehouse fall to the ground. "As for the warehouse, we can rebuild it. You know that." he stated as the woman groaned, unfolding her arms.

"I _know_ that." she hissed back at him, "But it's the fact that the little brat has done this _again_! When are we going to attack him?" she snapped at the tall man as he turned his gaze towards her, smirking.

"When the boss gives word, you know that. But he wishes to bide his time until he can find Hyuuga's weakness, but until then, we just have to sit and wait." he explained as the woman gritted her teeth, seemingly impatient as the man turned his attention back towards the burning warehouse, grinning to himself.

"All in good time, dear, all in good time." he muttered before turning around, the woman following him as the two slinked back into the shadows of Warehouse 33...

* * *

WOW this was not an easy chapter to write _ I have zero creativity I swear xD but I wanted an action filled chapter and also some Natsume/Mikan moments of hatred xD I had two freakin' drafts - kinda like the same for Chapter 12 o-o anyway whatever this one WON 8D I hope you enjoyed, and thank you to my awesome Beta, Slytherin-Pride97! MWAH! I LOVE YOU 8D

Love, Blue~


	12. Vulnerable

**Blood Shed Sakura**

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuza and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write something with blood and death in it and _maybe _sex xD enjoy~

**Reviews: **As always, thank you for your positive reviews and feedback! A lot of you have been gracious enough to thank MY AWESOME AND GORGEOUS AND YUMMY BETA **Slytherin-Pride97** for her amazing Beta-ing. She was generous enough to also beta this chapter ;D does that make her my slave? xD Anyways thank you! Here s the next chapter!

Chapter dedicated to: **MangaAnimePrincess, xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx, Yuuto Tamano, chainedheart999, SweetieSakura** and of course my SEXY BELOVED POWER HUNGRY BETA **Slytherin-Pride97 **(who isn't really power hunry at all ;D) THANK YOU for your awesome reviews and help xD

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve: Vulnerable**_

Anybody who knew Sumire Shouda knew that she was a girl who was not to be messed with; she was rich, beautiful and had the most terrible temper known to man, but the thing that people feared her most for was the fact that she was such close friends with the one person no one dared to mess with:

Natsume Hyuuga.

Sumire made it heard that she was in cahoots with this young lad, and made it completely clear that he only had one ideal woman: _her_. It was so painfully obvious that the two were compatible that no one questioned it or did anything about it, because really, if any girl decided to ask Natsume out, it wouldn't be long before Sumire was on the war path, hell bent on revenge.

But there had always been a slim chance, a chance so slim that Sumire didn't even think it possible, that another girl would one day turn up and prove to be Natsume's equal in every way, his perfect ideal, the girl that he would probably marry, the girl that Sumire could never compete with. But nobody had ever thought this could be possible, because everyone had thought that Natsume and Sumire were so perfect for each other.

Well, all of that certainly changed. The the day that Mikan Azumi had arrived, standing up to Natsume and Sumire with such confidence and little fear, Sumire knew right then that Mikan was her rival in the fight for Natsume's love. This would not deteer her, though, because she was the Sumire Shouda, she would not step down so easily.

"Natsume, darling! Oh, Natsume~" Sumire was practically singing as she skipped through the Hyuuga Mansion, an air of confidence around her that no one could rival. Today was the day that Sumire would invited Natsume to her birthday party... _again_. Yes, he _had_ refused her on a number of occasions, but soon enough he would wear down and agree to make an appearance. She knew he would, as long as she was persistent. Natsume would eventually resist and succumb to whatever she asked him.

Well, if only that worked when she asked him out, but it never did, and Sumire could not understand why he never gave in and took her out on a date.

"Oh, you're dressed today, I see!" Suddenly a sneering voice came from above Sumire, breaking apart the girls thoughts as she looked up and found herself staring into the eyes of Aoi Hyuuga. Natsume's little sister and probably one of the cheekiest kids that Sumire had met. She didn't mind Aoi, but the kid could get on your nerves when she tried.

Folding her arms across her chest, Sumire scowled up at Aoi, and the girl smirked, glad that she was getting on Sumire's tether.

"Oh, so _glad_ that you noticed, Aoi. Really, I am. But as you know, I can't always cater to your little fetish." Sumire drawled sarcastically as Aoi, now standing, jumped down the grand staircase. Two steps at a time until she was safely at the bottom and standing a little away from Sumire.

"Well, despite what you were wearing the last time you were here, it certainly didn't seem to cater to Natsume's taste buds, now did it?" The girl was grinning rather maliciously as she said this, her eyes glittering as Sumire. A little offended by this statement, Sumire simply stuck her nose in the air and turned away from the girl.

"Well what do _you_ know? You're only a child! I'll have you know that a boys hormones react very strongly to that sort of costume I had on!" The older girls tone was sulky and petulant. Aoi smiled proudly, glad that she had irked the girl somewhat. It was absolute fun annoying Sumire.

"I am two years younger than you, Sumire, and if that classifies as a child, then you are one too!" Aoi laughed out loud as Sumire, acting like the petty child she was, pouted childishly and glared at the nearest wall.

"And you don't have to tell me what boys are like; I _do_ live with Natsume Hyuuga, you know." Sumire whipped around, laughing haughtily, hands now stationed to her hips as she cast a dark stare towards Aoi, who was smiling rather innocently. Sumire knew better than to believe that this girl was at all innocent.

After all, she shared the same blood as Natsume Hyuuga.

"As if I hadn't noticed at all." The older girl said, returning to her sarcastic tone of voice, "But I am _sure_ that you don't know all of Natsume's tastes, because if you do, then that is just plain creepy, Aoi." Sumire's eyes sharpened as she stared at the younger girl who just snickered lightly, swaying on the balls of her feet, ignoring the comment Sumire had made.

"And I am _sure_ that you don't know all of my brother's tastes, either. Because as I recall, he hasn't shown any interest in you for a while now." Aoi retorted, knowing that Sumire would not be hurt by such a comment; the girl had heard it all before. She'd heard people say how Natsume showed no interest in her anymore, how only _she_ pined for him, but it never stopped her waiting for him. She would wait until he said yes, or until he had another ideal, of course...

"Natsume will come around, I am sure." Sumire snapped back bitterly, glaring at Aoi now as the teenager held a less-than-innocent smile on her pretty face. "He's just been so caught up in work that he hasn't had time to realize that he _needs_ me."

"Oh, yeah?" Aoi asked her, right eyebrow raised, eyes gleaming, "If he needs you so much, Sumire, then why does he have a fiancé?" Aoi was practically beaming, because that had thrown Sumire off-guard. The girl looked absolutely astounded at what she had said.

"Y-you! How do you even _know_ about that?" Practically screeching, Sumire looked ready to murder as Aoi stood her ground, swaying and smiling.

'Oh, this was just too good', she thought to herself.

"I am Natsume's _sister_, you dim wit! Of course I'd know!" Rolling her eyes, Aoi began to walk away, brushing past Sumire as the girl turned her head, ready to follow the younger girl.

"Well, don't get used to that little excuse of a girl, because she will be gone, I can promise you that, Aoi!" Sumire seethed, struggling with her temper as Aoi watched, amused by the display. "That girl is nowhere _near_ Natsume's ideal! She could not imagine what she would have to go through just to be beside him!" she practically screeching, now, and had caught the attention of various maids, who were now watching curiously as Aoi, shaking her head, sighed.

"And what if she _is_ his ideal, Sumire? What will you do then?" She asked Sumire but she got no answer, it was either because Sumire did not know how to answer Aoi, or it was because Natsume had suddenly appeared. A look on his face showing that he was not pleased with the noise.

"What the hell is going on here?" His voice was cold and deep, and sent quivers through the spines of the various eavesdropping maids. Who now scurrying away so that their young master did not strike an argument with them as he walked up to Aoi. He then noticed Sumire was standing with her.

If the noise had bothered Natsume before, then the sight of Sumire Shouda, in his mansion, made him positively livid.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He growled, not waiting for an answer to the previous question. A hand was running through his hair as he stared at Sumire, a cigarette dangling from his mouth as Aoi's nose scrunched up in distaste, whilst Sumire, her scowl now forgotten, gratefully beamed up at Natsume with her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, _Natsume_, darling, there you are! I have been looking for you!" Cooed the girl as she slinked up to Natsume, grabbing onto an arm and pulling it close to her body, as Aoi watched on with disgust. Natsume wore the same expression of revulsion.

"What the fuck do you want, Shouda?" Natsume growled at her, his eyes dark as Sumire batted her lashes. Smiling as sweetly as she could as she stared at Natsume, a longing look in her eyes.

"Natsume, you know why I'm here!" She cried, as if shocked that he had forgotten why she _ever_ visited his mansion, "I've come to invite you to my party, and to see how you are, because I hear you went on a mission last night?" She was stroking his arm, and Natsume felt horrified, but aroused. Damn her good looks.

"I have told you already," He hissed at her, pulling his arm away from the clingy girl, "I am _not_ going to your bloody party! I don't give a fuck about it, or about how _you_ feel." He was stalking off, angry now that he had to endure Sumire on his day off, of all days. Sadly, the girl was hot on his heels.

"Natsume!" Her voice was whiney, high and annoying. "Natsume, if you don't go, who shall I dance with?" Her cries, however, fell on deaf ears as Natsume evaded the girl from catching his wrist and slammed a door in her face. Sumire was bewildered, staring at the door in front of her before taking hold of the handle and swinging it open, ready to continue her stalking of the prey.

"How about Koko? He likes you," Aoi offered her advice, rooted to the spot as Sumire threw a glare over her shoulder at the girl, and rushed into the room that Natsume had disappeared into. She would deal with Aoi _later._

Natsume was busily pulling a glass and a bottle of Vodka out of the spirits cabinet. Sumire, huffed and leaned herself against the spirits cabinet, and she stood there staring at Natsume.

"_Why_ won't you go, Natsume?" She asked him, pleading him with her eyes to answer truthfully and to not just throw her a snide remark, "Tell me why? I am your ideal! You are meant to spend time with _me_!"

"Haven't I told you this before?" Natsume growled, raising a glass filled to the brim with Vodka to his lips. His eyes were looking anywhere but Sumire's, "You are _not_ my fucking ideal. You're just some crazy bitch who thinks that one shag could lead to something more." Natsume gulped a good portion of his vodka, and finally turned his eyes to Sumire, his gaze was dark and intense as he stared at her. "And I just don't want to fucking go! Social events are _not_ a part of my life, and I'll be bloody damned if I start going to them and making a yearly event of it!" Natsume snapped at her, and all Sumire could do was sigh.

She has always taken whatever Natsume had thrown at her, she thought to herself sadly; he could be cruel when he was in a foul mood, but she knew that he really didn't _mean_ any of it; he cared for her. She told herself this on a daily basis, but he just didn't _know_ that he cared for her. He was so caught up in work that he had no time to think about the people in his life, about what other people meant to him. Yes, that was what _she_ thought...

"Give me a good reason, Natsume. If you have a good enough reason for not attending my party, then I will let you off... _this time_." Her voice was, strangely, softer than normal. She stared up at Natsume with saddened eyes. She had finally given in; the girl had had enough of running after Natsume, asking him to come to her party. She had always known that he would say no, but she wanted him to _be_ there, to stand by her side and dance with her. Lord, she wanted a lot, but Natsume was the only person she had ever truly desired since middle school.

Natsume stared down at her, possibly questioning why she was suddenly letting him off the hook, and drained the rest of the vodka sitting in his glass before refilling with more. He really needed the alcohol, because Sumire was a pain.

"I have no reasons." Natsume admitted coldly, turning away from her gaze as her features took on the appearance of a deer caught in the headlights, but Natsume could care less about how much he hurt her or how sad she was with his blatant, but truthful, reply. "I'm not going, and that's final. If I have to, I will make sure I have something going on, I can promise you that."

Natsume once again brought his vodka glass to his lips, but wasn't able to consume a drop of it. Natsume's eyes followed the hand that had suddenly snatched away his drink, and arched an eyebrow when he saw Mikan, hand on her hip, the other holding his vodka, giving him a stern look.

"Oh wait, now I remember." he muttered, walking over to Mikan and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, ignoring the disgusted look that was making its way onto Mikan's face, and pulling her closer to his body. "I'll be persuading _this_ young lady to share my bed." He grinned, staring down at Mikan as Sumire watched, surprised to see Mikan there, but horrified at how Natsume was being so casual around this insolent girl when she was there as well.

"Excuse me?" Mikan was now glaring at Natsume rather darkly, trying to pull away from him as Natsume tightened the arm around her shoulders, making sure that she couldn't leave his side. "When did I say that I had changed my mind about sex after marriage? I assure you, Natsume, that we _won't_ be doing anything until I am your wife, if that even happens." the brunette snapped at him, still trying her best to pull away from Natsume.

"Oh, I know what you said, Mikan, but I choose to ignore it, like you choose to ignore my _needs_." He retorted, and swiftly grabbed the drink from Mikan's hand and took a swig. "But I assure you, _my darling_, that you will be in my bed, screaming my name in absolute pleasure before we are married." His tone was demanding, which Sumire wanted to melt at, but she had to remind herself that Natsume was talking to Mikan and not herself. She could feel her cheeks flush with both rage and desire.

"You are one sick individual, do you know that!" Mikan screeched at Natsume, and as he was taking another gulp of the clear beverage, Mikan's hand shot up so that the glass tipped, spilling the vodka down Natsume's front as she glared at him hotly, "And not just because you're a sexist, lust driven pig, either!" Natsume was standing there, his shirt now soaked as he clenched the empty glass in his hand, staring at Mikan rather cynically.

"Oh, really? Please do enlighten me." Natsume scoffed, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Mikan scowled at him.

"_Gladly_." Sumire couldn't help but admire how Mikan was standing up to Natsume, and that kind of disturbed the dark haired girl a little. "You are such a jerk! You think you're _so_ superior to everyone, you think that everyone else is beneath you. You walk around like you're the boss, disregarding everyone else's feelings!" Mikan snapped at him, fuming now. Natsume, putting his glass down, folded his arms and waited for Mikan to continue, "You reject this girls invitation without a second thought about how much you're hurting her! Don't you _care_ about how important this is to her, that you go?"

"She's been through much worse than my rejection, Mikan. She's a big girl, so she can handle herself." Natsume told the brunette as Mikan clenched her teeth together, her hands curling into fists.

"You are full of such _shit_, you know that!" she half-shrieked as Sumire blinked, wide-eyed. This girl really did have guts. "Sometimes, I wonder if you're even _human_! You really don't have any feelings for anyone, do you?" She sounded bitter, cold and angry all at the same time as she said this, staring at Natsume, rigid with rage as she stepped away from him. "I was wrong about you. I don't think that you care for _anyone_ but yourself." she finally hissed at him, turning away from the lad as he watched her, arms still folded, eyebrow still raised.

_SLAP!_

Sumire's arm was now outstretched, her hand dangerously close to Mikan's face, her eyes were blazing as she glowered at Mikan. One of the brunette's cheeks was a bright red, the other pale as she blinked, staring at Sumire in shock-surprise.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to Natsume like that again, you little cow!" Sumire roared, tears evident in her eyes as she glared at Mikan accusingly. "You don't even _know_ him, and yet you walk in here, thinking that you have the right to call him whatever you like! It's absolutely disgusting!" Sumire was riddled with rage as she yelled at Mikan, standing taller than the brunette as Mikan, now unblinking, watched her intently.

"How a girl like _you_ could become his fiancé evades me!" she went on, not caring if anyone else beyond the room heard her, "You have no respect or class! You're just a reckless, selfish, over-bearing little girl!" The girl was simply fuming, and it irritated her knowing that Mikan was standing there, calm as she listened to her every word.

"Now look who's calling the kettle black." Spat Mikan suddenly, staring straight at Sumire. The older girl blinked twice, obviously taken aback by Mikan's retort.

"Excuse me?" she hissed at Mikan, narrowing her pretty green eyes at the girl.

"I'm sure you heard me, but if you don't understand, then I will explain it to you; you are contradicting yourself, Sumire." Mikan told her, but Sumire was more surprised that this girl had even bothered to remember her name from their last meeting, "You tell me that I have no right to speak to Natsume the way I did or tell him what I think about him, and then you do the same thing to me! And I have known this man long enough to know that he's a jerk!" Now pointing at Natsume, Mikan was breathing heavily as Sumire stared, eyebrows raised, at Mikan.

"Then why don't you just call off your little engagement?" she asked haughtily, a nasty smile forming on her lips suddenly "It's obvious that you two don't like each other, so why not break off this pointless engagement and drop the charade already." Mikan blinked, surprised by Sumire's question as Natsume listened intently, wondering how Mikan would answer this.

There was a short silence, with only the clock ticking slowly and evenly in the background. Sumire awaited Mikan's answer rather patiently, feeling that she had finally won one over on Mikan; it wouldn't be long now before Mikan ran out of the room, and she and Natsume would be no more. Yes, that was how Sumire hoped for it to be.

Finally, Mikan spoke, "Even though I don't like to admit it, Natsume and I are rather compatible." she looked stormily at Natsume, scowling as he sent her a playful wink. Sumire felt her stomach lurch uncomfortably at that action, "Because of his title, he needs a strong wife who has... _some_ form of understanding about the Yakuza. If he has a wife who is vulnerable, with no understanding of the Yakuza world, someone who simply fawns over him, then his wife would be more of a hindrance than of help."

"Are you calling _me_ weak?" Sumire cried shrilly. "I'll have you know that I have a black belt in martial arts, I am _strong_ and _agile_, I am fully capable of understanding the world of the Yakuza! But you..." pointing at Mikan now, Sumire was raring to go, to shoot this girl down, "_YOU_ are just some little girl who walked into Natsume's life without a warning! How can _you_ be compatible with him? How can _you_ have an understanding of his world? You are just as vulnerable as any other delusional girl, _you_ are the hindrance!"

Sumire was breathing heavily, her eyes dark and narrowed. Mikan stood before her, trying to keep her calm composure as she stared at her self-declared rival. Thankfully, Natsume stepped forward, his eyes fixated on Sumire.

"Aren't I the one who decides who is good enough to be my future wife?" he drawled, quirking an eyebrow as Sumire, cheeks red from her frustration, looked at Natsume, confused.

"What _are_ you talking about, Natsume?" she asked him, her voice colder than the usual tone she used when she was around with Natsume.

"I am saying that I chose _her_ to be my fiancé, not you. I have my reasons for choosing Mikan to be my future wife, reasons _beyond_ your imagination." he grinned then, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, his gaze still on Sumire. "If I had chosen you, you would be nothing but a pain and a burden, to be honest. Like she said, it would be no use to have a vulnerable wife."

Sumire looked deeply shocked by what Natsume had just said, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Mikan, even though Natsume had agreed with her, looked absolutely horrified.

"Natsume! How could you say that to her!" she cried out hoarsely, stepping forward, but Natsume gave her a warning look and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"It's true, and _you_ said it first." he snapped at Mikan. She went slightly pale at that, but did not say a word against Natsume. "If I had her as my wife, she would be easy to target, wouldn't she? She may boast that she's strong, but she's just like _any other girl_." taking a hand out of his pocket, he ran a hand through his hair, and turned to Sumire. "Mikan is a lot stronger than you would think, Shouda, and more knowledge of the Yakuza than you do. There are many more reasons to as why I would choose her to be my wife, but for now, all you have to do is worry about protecting her Shouda, do you hear me?"

Sumire, now over the shock of what Natsume had said, shot Mikan a glare before turning to stare fully at Natsume.

"If she's so bloody strong, Natsume, then _why_ does she need protection?" she asked him scathingly, her hands shaking slightly. "Why have your little lackeys and myself go out of our way to look after your little wench when she's less vulnerable than _I_ am?" she was bitter, she knew she was, but Natsume had just told her she was just like any other girl. No, she was not. She was Sumire Shouda, she was _better_ than all of them.

"Because if you don't, then you can be sure that your life won't be worth living." Threatened Natsume darkly, and Sumire winced. "There is a very good reason behind protecting her, but I have no desire to tell you, so just do it." He walked past Sumire then, heading towards the door of the lounge and opening it before turning his head, smiling rather menacingly.

"Oh, by the way." he began, his voice loud and clear as Mikan and Sumire both turned their attention towards Natsume, "I _will_ be going to your stupid little party, after all. And Mikan's my date." With a grin and a turn, he left the two girls standing in the lounge together, wide eyed as Mikan cursed him under her breath, and Sumire felt her stomach twist even more...

* * *

FINALLY! *bashes head on a rock* this chapter was a BITCH to write! Dx sorry for the language XD anyway this was one evil little mother facker to write... but I did it... I am losing creativity, though XD BUT I SHALL NOT GIVE IN! They will NOT fall in love until... Chapter 20? If I get that far Dx Yeah, sorry for the wait... Please... be patient? XD

Love Blue~


	13. Pride & Dignity

**Blood Shed Sakura**

**PRAY FOR JAPAN! Now :(**

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuza and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or it's characters. I only own what I own.

**Note**: Some characters will not play prominent roles in this fanfic; sorry if that bothers you Dx

**A/N**: YAAAY thank you for the reveiws *o* it makes me veeerry happyto hea your input and what you like/dislike about the fic 8D! No dedicatiosn today D; BUT thank you to my wonderfluffle BETA, the Koko to my Sumire, **Slytherin-Pride97**~ WHOOT WHOOT ^O^

Also a note from her: **Editor* **Squeeee I love it omg soo good. Yay for new chapter O^o^O

* * *

_**Chapther Thirteen: Pride & Dignity**_

It was lunchtime on Friday afternoon, and Sumire Shouda had appeared before Mikan and threw something down onto the girl's desk in front of her bento box. Confused for a moment, Mikan picked up a tasteful looking envelope and stared at it. Adorned on the front was curvy, slanted writing that spelled out her name. She realized that this was an invite to Sumire's birthday party.

"This is your invite." The girl was snappy as she said this, giving Mikan a beady eyed glare, "I would prefer you to come along as a _guest_ rather than as Natsume's plus one." Her voice was bitter and cold as she snarled low under her breath. It seemed that Sumire had no desire to accept that Natsume was still going to marry Mikan.

"Oh... well, thank you." Muttered the brunette, placing the un-opened envelope back down on the desk as she resumed eating her lunch whilst being watched by Sumire, who was still looming over her uncomfortably.

"Yes?" asked Mikan, an eyebrow raised as Sumire placed her hands on her hips, sneering down at the girl.

"Just so you know, Azumi, my party is a formal event, so _don't_ turn up looking like a trollop, do you hear me?" She snapped, then turned on her heel and stormed off, scaring a few of the girls in their class as she pushed past them. Mikan was stunned for a minute, and stared down at the envelope silently, wondering if she should just abandon any ideas of going to this social event, when Koko appeared before her, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're invited, too?" he asked her, and picked up the envelope, staring at it with eager eyes as his grin widened. "Awesome! Maybe we can sneak in a dance or two, eh?" he winked at her as he pulled up a chair to sit with Mikan as she giggled, shaking her head. Thank goodness there would be someone tolerable there, Mikan thought to herself. Koko would keep her sane.

"You're going too?" she smiled, thankful that Sumire knew a few decent people that she could talk to during her time at the party, "I didn't know that you and Sumire were so close." she admitted, earning a small chuckle from Koko.

"Well I didn't know that you and Sumire were so close, either, but I must be wrong... she gave you this, after all." He said, his voice slightly sarcastic as Mikan rolled her eyes and shook her head. Oh, if only it was out of friendship that Sumire had given her the invitation...

"Oh no, no... I'm being forced to go." She grimaced, remembering that Natsume had blatantly told her she had no choice in the matter and that she was attending the party with him as his date. What luck. "Natsume told Sumire that he would go with me, and because this is Hyuuga we're talking about, what I want to do does not matter." Koko listened with wide eyes, then leaned in closer to Mikan so that their heads were practically touching.

"Wait... why would Natsume want to go with you?" Koko's voice was hushed as he stared at Mikan with an intent gaze, "No offense to you, Mikan, you're really cute and all, but... Natsume doesn't generally hang around with people unless he thinks they're just as good as he is. You know, status and all that bull." he added quickly, hoping that he hadn't offended Mikan with what he had said. Luckily for him, Mikan did understand; she had been raised by someone who Natsume seemed to resemble personality wise...

Mikan sat back, sighing and looking up at the classroom ceiling. "I... I can't say why," She muttered, wondering if Koko would buy anything that she said. "Maybe he just wants to bed me? Woo me until I finally shag him?" Well, this was half true, at least... Natsume made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to stop insisting on having sex with her, but Mikan certainly would not give in and let him have his way. "I don't know... I don't know what is going through his head, but he seems dead set on having me accompany him to the party,"

"No wonder Sumire's pissed off, then." Laughed Koko, flicking the corner of Mikan's invitation and staring at it with gleaming eyes. "Whenever Natsume finds a new doll to play with, she gets miffed and takes it out on everyone. Unluckily for us, Mikan, we share a class with her." He grinned and leaned back in his chair, hands resting behind his head as he stared across at Mikan, who stared back at him.

"I have no idea how you can put up with her." Sighed Mikan, laying her head over her arms and frowning slightly, "I mean, she's a nightmare, right? But you seem to be so... unaffected by her attitude." She was curious now, and Koko laughed at this.

"Maybe it's 'cos I've known her since we were kids." he was rocking back and forth on the chair now, his feet on the desk as Mikan's eyes widened at this piece of knowledge, "She's a pain and all, but believe me, Mikan, she has her reasons for being the way she is... but once you _really_ get to know her, she'll be one of your most loyal friends, I promise you that." His voice was reassuring, and Mikan knew that Koko was probably right but she couldn't help but wonder _why_ Sumire would act the way she did. Especially to other girls...

"That girl is so bloody proud, though. She never knows when to back down." Koko's voice broke through Mikan's thoughts as she blinked, looking over at him. He seemed to be staring out of the window, but he had a distant look about his face then, one that Mikan was not used to seeing on Koko. "She's been running after Natsume for years, and he hasn't shown any sign of interest since the first time they slept together... she should just give up, before Natsume really hurts her." Koko sighed, shaking his head dismally before replacing his frown with one of his Cheshire-cat grins, "Oh, well... I guess that's what makes her Sumire, right?"

Mikan nodded, still staring at Koko, trying to read him; she had no idea why he talked about Sumire the way he did, but he seemed to really care for the girl. Well, if he was her friend, of course he cared for her, right? Mikan smiled, glad that even a girl like Sumire had someone who could care for her so much. Hopefully, she would one day find a man who loved her enough to care for her like Koko did.

"You're a really good friend, Koko, do you know that? Sumire's pretty... lucky." she told him gently, sitting upright as Koko smiled back, but this time, a bit more sadly. "Hopefully she will one day find a boyfriend who is just as good a friend as you are." she patted his hand gently as Koko nodded slowly, trying to hide the look of disappointment that was appearing on his face...

_**Saturday, 11:43am, Hyuuga Mansion**_

On the Saturday of Sumire's party, Natsume had told Mikan that she would be getting ready at the Hyuuga mansion so that he knew where she was, and more importantly, so that she couldn't find a way to get out of going with him. The brunette had cursed Natsume for being too damn clever, because she had been planning exactly that.

But Mikan would have had to go anyway; when her grandfather had found out that she would be attending a rather large social event with her fiancé, he practically jumped with joy. The old man, even though he was now barely speaking to Mikan after their little breakfast incident, had made it known that he thought Mikan should do as she was told when around Natsume and that she should make it a public affair that she was going to marry him after her graduation. Less than eager to do this, Mikan had made sure to keep hers and Natsume's engagement quiet, though she knew that the silence would not last forever.

So, even if Mikan had managed to find a way to escape the party by telling Natsume a lie, her grandfather would have still made her go, so there she was, sitting in Aoi Hyuuga's bedroom as the two girls sorted through a pile of dresses.

"How can you keep so many dresses?" asked Mikan as she held up a white strapless dress, raising an eyebrow at Aoi as the younger girl threw another dress over her shoulder, rejecting it completely. "I don't think I even have one formal dress in my wardrobe!" Mikan then threw the white number over her shoulder, much like Aoi had done, and continued to sift through the mass of pretty coloured fabrics.

"Honestly, Mikan, I have no idea. I guess they just pile up with each formal event that I attend." sighed Aoi, picking up a shorter dress than the last and frowning. "Then again, Sumire hosts so many parties, and for each one I buy a new dress, so maybe it's because of that girl that I have so many of these bloody things." she picked up another dress and grimaced, shaking her head and tutting. "How could I have worn this? It's... well, I have nothing to say about it, honestly." and that dress too was thrown over the girls shoulder.

"I didn't think that you would attend so many formal events... I mean, what with being the Yakuza and all..." Mikan started, but cut off, wondering if she had said something wrong. Aoi simply smiled.

"It is because of the Yakuza that we are invited to so many social events, Mikan. As we are a rather prestigious group within Japan, we have attended many important events, which helps to build ones status as well as our own, as well as to strengthen our connections. I think that there has only ever been two Yakuza groups who have not attended any formal event which may help them to grow stronger." Aoi's lips were pursed as Mikan held her breath, knowing which two groups Aoi was talking about.

"The Black Yakuza and the Sakura Yakuza, right?" she asked, with Aoi returning a nod.

"Yes. Both of these groups are rather interesting, aren't they? Both hide in the shadows, waiting until something has stirred, and then they strike, but both of them... they are completely different." Aoi put down a dress, shaking her head and slumping slightly. "I hear that the Black Yakuza kill for sport... maybe that is why they are in hiding. That way, they can kill without being known for doing it coldly. They are nothing like true Yakuza groups... they are merely cowards."

Mikan felt herself shudder then. She did not really know about the Black Yakuza, other than that they also hid away like the Sakura Yakuza, but no other Yakuza had really concerned Mikan. She was so influenced by living a normal life that she had taken to ignoring the presence of any other Yakuza until Natsume came along. Unconsciously, her lower lip trembled.

"But don't all of the other Yakuza groups kill without mercy?" she asked her friend quietly. Aoi paused, because even though she and Mikan shared the same views, Aoi had more understanding than Mikan did. She had never strayed away from the world of the Yakuza, nor had she ever deliberately tried to ignore it. Aoi knew more, she knew that even though the men who killed could never show remorse, she had come to realize that they only did it because they cared for those who could not protect themselves from such evil.

"Is that how you see it, Mikan?" she asked the older girl in a small voice. "I don't have a complete understanding of the Yakuza, not like Natsume does, but I do know that in order to do this sort of thing, to kill without remorse, my brother and his men begin think about those who cannot protect themselves from those who destroy the lives of innocent people." she shook her head, and gave Mikan a small, sad smile. "To the people who live in a normal world, the Yakuza are their shields. That is how I see the Yakuza. That is how I see my brother. Even though he kills without mercy, he kills these terrible people whilst thinking about the happier future that he is laying for innocent people who have suffered at the hands of wrong-doers."

At this, Mikan could feel herself understand a little more. Aoi, even though she had been born into a world that she was not fond of, still had a sense of understanding, and could see the good in it all, but Mikan, a girl who had been born into a world and refused to be a part of it, she had not understood through sheer rebellion, but now that she was being forced to return to this dark world, Mikan couldn't help but feel like she had been ignorant to hide the rays of light that the world of the Yakuza held. In fact, she felt slightly guilty for being so prejudiced against this world.

"I never thought of it that way." she whispered, heaving a shallow breath. "You're really mature for your age, you know?" at this, Aoi smiled gratefully, but a blush was evident thanks to the compliment Mikan had given her.

"Maturity is a necessity when you live in a world such as ours. If I was childish, then nothing would get done now, would it?" Aoi giggled lightly as Mikan smiled, silently agreeing with Aoi.

After a few moments of much needed silence, the two girls began to look through the dresses again, neither of the two talking until Aoi gasped, and held up a powder blue dress, eyes shining excitedly.

"Try this on, I have a feeling it will suit you." Aoi was suddenly eager, pushing Mikan into her ensuite bathroom as Mikan tried to protest, but the door was slammed shut, and she was left standing in the ensuite, dress in her hand, and wondering what Aoi was up to.

Once changed, Mikan stepped out of the bathroom wearing the dress that Aoi had told her to try on. It was a simple dress, one that Mikan would have worn on a day out, not to an evening party. The sleeves were long, as was the skirt, which passed her knees. It was anything but formal, Mikan couldn't help but think to herself.

"Aoi, this dress... I don't think that it is suitable enough for Sumire's party." She frowned as Aoi walked up to her, starting to turn Mikan around and scanning the dress. "And it's too small for me, so that might be a problem." Aoi finally stepped back, smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm going to alter it! I wouldn't let you walk around Sumire's party looking like that, anyway, I just wanted to see if the colour would suit your complexion." explained Aoi as Mikan, trying to understand Aoi, nodded.

"Er, sure, whatever." She muttered, ready to take the dress off. "Do you need my measurements or something?" she asked, but Aoi never answered because the bedroom door opened, and Natsume stepped into the room, not bothering to hide the look of pure distaste that showed on his face when he set eyes on the dress that Mikan was currently wearing.

"Well..." he began, scowling as he stared at the garment. "_That_ certainly leaves a lot to the imagination."

"Oh, you don't like it?" Mikan asked him sarcastically, twirling to show off the modest dress. "I wasn't aware that it didn't show enough flesh." She smiled sweetly, batting her lashes as Aoi rolled her eyes at their pointless banter.

"Natsume, what brings you here?" Aoi asked quickly, making sure to step between the two before they got out of hand. Natsume turned his gaze to Aoi, closing the door to her room and leaning against it.

"I came to see if she had a dress... a more appropriate one than the one she's wearing, actually, but if she insists on dressing like a Nun for the night, then I won't be taking her." he growled, hands deep in his pockets as Mikan arched an eyebrow. He glared at the dress momentarily before returning his gaze to his sister. "I have a status to uphold."

"An appropriate dress, you say? And what does that mean, Natsume? Suitable for the party or for your bedroom?" She sneered at him, narrowing her eyes as he smirked, and began to walk towards her.

"If you were to wear something appropriate for my bedroom, _darling_, then you would only be wearing the sheets beneath you and myself above you." His voice was husky as he said this, staring down at her as she looked up at him, knowing that he wouldn't pull any tricks whilst Aoi was there. "Why do you ask? Have you changed your mind?" he was smiling maliciously now, and with a small push, Mikan brushed past him.

"Please, Natsume, don't flatter yourself. If I were to change my mind, I would be no better than one of your little skanks." snapped Mikan, and she opened the door to Aoi's ensuite as she huffed. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to change, so that Aoi can alter this dress." She pointed at what she was wearing, then swiftly turned and closed the ensuite door behind her, locking it as Natsume, turning to his sister, smirked.

"Do you take requests?" he asked her, thankful that his sister was going to (hopefully) make the dress look better than it did then.

"I don't want any requests from you!" Mikan's shriek could be heard from the bathroom, and Aoi giggled as Natsume growled deep in the back of his throat. This girl was infuriating; what was the point in her dressing up if she didn't take requests or ask for his opinion on what she should wear? Didn't she know that she was a girl and should look good when hanging off of his arm?

"Don't worry, Natsume." Aoi whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling sweetly, "I promise that this dress will look completely different by the time I'm done with it, so trust me." she then patted his shoulder reassuringly, and with a grunt, Natsume turned on his heel and left his sisters bedroom, hoping that tonight wouldn't be an overall disaster...

_**Saturday, 6:39pm, Hyuuga Mansion**_

Natsume groaned, beginning to regret his impulsive decision as he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His hair was a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was craving a cigarette, and he only ever truly craved a cigarette when he was frustrated, and right now, he was frustrated with his decision to go to Sumire's bloody birthday party.

But, as always, there was an up-side to his decision, and he smirked to himself as he thought about it; Sumire would spend most of the night scowling and throwing dirty glares at Mikan, and knowing that she was angry with him for inviting Mikan along as his date, his arm candy, made up for all the down-sides to being present at Sumire's party.

Running a hand through his hair and taking out a cigarette packet. Natsume turned away from his reflection and sat on the edge of the bathtub, smoking and continuously running his hand through his dark, messy hair. He couldn't be bothered to go, but he knew he would have to, because he was roping Mikan along.

_Lord_, he thought to himself, grimacing as he blew out a puff of smoke, _I hope she looks half decent._ He couldn't turn up to a party with some prudishly dressed girl hanging off of his arm, could he? That would damage his reputation as a skilled womanizer. Mikan needed to look like she was sleeping with him, or that she intended to. He didn't want her to look like a virgin, even if she was one.

Taking one last drag from his cigarette, Natsume stubbed it into the ashtray that he kept in the bathroom and stood up, stretching. He walked over to a hanger on the door and took off his shirt, pure white, freshly laundered and ironed. Sighing, he put his arms through the sleeves and began to button up the shirt slowly, yawning as he did this, and opened the door so that he was now in his room where his tie hung off of the back of his desk chair. Grabbing it, Natsume tied it around the collar and fixed it correctly.

Ugh. He looked like a gentleman. Not good.

Fighting the urge to smoke another cigarette, Natsume left his room, now fully dressed, and walked over to Aoi's room where his sister and annoying little fiancé were still getting ready. Natsume would never understand just _why_ girls felt the need to take longer when getting ready, but half the time their efforts didn't go to waste, so he didn't really care. Besides, if the two girls took their own sweet time then that meant he'd have saved a few minutes of his time by not wasting it at that party.

_"Aoi, this dress is... it's too short!"_ Natsume heard an indignant cry come from his sisters bedroom, and his ears pricked that that. Her dress was short? Natsume silently thanked Aoi for her skills as a future seamstress.

"_No it isn't, and besides, Sumire will be wearing a much shorter dress. This is practically modest compared to the things she wears!"_ Aoi had replied as Natsume nodded in agreement; it was true, Sumire did wear indecent dresses to her own parties, even though she expressly told other girls they weren't allowed to dress like trashy whores. Natsume knew that Sumire only did this so that she was the only one who looked as if she was on display, and, even though it pained him to know this, she did it for him.

_"Well, at least it looks nicer than before. You did a really good job, Aoi."_ He then heard Mikan say, and Natsume suddenly felt slightly eager to see what Mikan looked like. Frowning, Natsume knew that he didn't like this feeling at all. He was _never_ eager to see what a girl looked like. He was only ever eager when he was about to kill someone, or when he was about to sleep with them.

So why was he eager to just see what a stupid dress looked like on Mikan?

He stood, waiting and listening, but there was silence, and then footsteps. Before Natsume could step back to make sure that he looked like he was waiting and certainly _not _eaves dropping, the door was wrenched open, and Mikan looked as if she wasn't surprised to see him there at all.

"I thought I heard a rat." She snarled curtly, a hand on her hip as she narrowed her eyes darkly at Natsume, who stared back at her, though he wasn't staring at her face.

Natsume felt an immense wave of love towards Aoi wash over him as he raked his eyes over Mikan's body, fully appreciating his sisters efforts to make the dress that had looked so frigid earlier now look like something that any decent girl would wear.

The dress, still powder blue, no longer passed Mikan's knee's but was just above them, showing off her legs. Aoi had taken off the horrible sleeves and replaced them with straps instead, and she had cinched in the waist to show off Mikan's figure, and one of the most noticeable features to Natsume was, of course, the new sweetheart neckline that seemed to push up Mikan's breasts quite nicely, and showed off more of her collarbone and bust area than it had done before.

Natsume didn't really care for the rest of the details, though he noted that there was an added sash (a paler blue than the dress, with shoes that matched the colour) with a bow at the back and some added 'oomph' to the skirt that was probably the cause of added layers. But even without these details, he was sure that dress would have still looked pretty good.

"Well..." he began, but was unsure of what to say. She looked good, that was a fact, and didn't look like a frigid, uppity little prude. Mikan stared at him, eyebrow arched, when she finally figured out where his eyes were straying.

"My face is up _here_, not down there!" she snapped at him, defensively folding her arms across her nearly exposed chest area, blushing furiously. "And I'm sorry if I'm wearing far too much, but this is as far as I will go!" she was seething, he knew she was, and he felt that glad that she was pissed off, because someone needed to be.

"Who said you were wearing too much?" he grinned, noticing that her eye had twitched slightly when he said this, "On the contrary, I like to see my arm candy with something that can send my imagination running. If there's practically nothing there, then the garment loses all its appeal. It makes for a good night if my imagination has been built up, you see." He told her truthfully, enjoying the fact that with each word her blush had deepened, and her eyes had become more fiery with rage.

"You... you're such a dick, you know that?" she hissed, though she had no reason to say that; he had been truthful, and he wasn't being entirely crude, but he was still being himself, and that was enough to piss Mikan off.

"Yes, and a lot of girls love me for it." he grinned, turning her words around as she scowled, and he could hear Aoi tutting in the background as she finished getting ready. He then noticed something, and stared at Mikan intently. "Hey, your hair..." he muttered, staring.

Mikan's hair, usually held up in pigtails that made her look like a child, was let loose in long, natural waves that cascaded down her back, a few hanging over her front. The top layer of her hair had been clipped back and held by what looked like a small, transparent pale blue butterfly ornament made of glass and wire. He couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to his fiancé, even though he didn't want to.

He narrowed his attraction down to her being female and having her legs and bust on display.

"What? What's wrong with my hair?" she asked him, eyes still narrowed. Natsume simply shrugged.

"Nothing. It's just... it's okay." Muttered the lad, before deciding to save his dignity and flicked his eyes down to Mikan's chest. "But you know, there must be something wrong if a girl your age hasn't grown a decent pair of breasts yet. Aren't you 17 already?" He was now smirking as Mikan's pupils dilated, and he found himself being pushed against the nearest wall with a great force. If he wasn't such a prideful twat, he would have admitted that this was rather enjoyable.

"Only a man who thinks with his dick would say something as disgusting as that!" Snarled Mikan coldly, a dark look casting over her usually bright eyes as she stood close to Natsume, who just continued to grin. He was beginning to enjoy their arguments, as it was worth seeing Mikan lose her cool all of a sudden. "But if my lack of chest seems to be a turn off for you, then that's fine by me, Natsume, because now I don't have to worry about you even thinking about me in such an undignified way." She let out a small growl to show her anger, but that just seemed to further Natsume's interest in angering her more.

"And why would a little thing like _that_ stop me?" He asked her cockily, smirking now as his hands moved from his sides, beginning to snake around her waist. "It doesn't take much to turn _me_ on, Mikan. All I need is to think about how this anger of yours might enhance your performance in the bedroom department." His mouth was now close to her ear, tickling it with his hot breath as Mikan shuddered against him, slightly creeped out. Natsume then pulled, and her body came crashing against his as Mikan's eyes widened, and her mouth opened in shock.

"_Let go of me_." She hissed, pulling away from Natsume and thumping her fists onto his chest, glaring up at him, but this only encouraged him to tighten his embrace around her.

"Regardless of how you feel, _dear_, you will have to get used to situations just like this," He whispered into her ear gently, and without thinking, unwrapped an arm from around the girls waist and brushed a strand of stray hair from her face and moved away from her ear, staring at her with a darkly tempting gaze. "So why don't we just skip this stupid party all together and get to know each other a bit more, eh?" His tone was suggestive and rather, Mikan had to admit it, sexy. She was ready to push him away, sparing the lad any pain, when she felt his other arm slide away from her waist, and his hand rode down the small of Mikan's back and rested on her backside.

A rather loud crash could be heard, and Aoi, who had still been in her room getting ready, ran out to see what was happening, only to find that her dear brother was laying on the floor, groaning in what seemed pain as blood dripped from his nose, ruining his nice white shirt as Mikan stood over him, smiling rather sweetly, despite the situation, as she looked up at Aoi.

"Are we ready to go yet?" She asked airily, stepping over Natsume's body and standing beside Aoi. "Because Natsume looks like he is." And with a dark grin, Mikan walked off as Aoi stood there, staring at her brother with wide, wondering eyes.

"Bloody bitch punched me." Growled the lad, sitting up and pinching his nose. He winced at the pain - nothing a large glass of Vodka couldn't fix, he thought to himself - and turned to glower at Aoi. "She fucking sweep kicked me! My head nearly hit this table!" He jerked his free thumb towards the small, square table that was just a few inches away from him. It seemed that Mikan had planned for that, though her plan had failed a little.

"Oh, stop whining, Natsume." Snapped Aoi, surprising her brother at the sharpness of her voice, "She probably had a good reason for doing this to you, and with the way you act around her, I'm not surprised that she's done this." Folding her arms, Aoi stared down at her brother sternly and tutted quietly, shaking her head. "It's about time someone kicked your butt, Natsume, because you've been living in the lime light for far too long, and it's made you into a complete ass." Wincing, Natsume couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed by his sister for the words that she had said to him.

With a sigh, Aoi bent down and helped her brother up, offering him a small smile as he stood, nose still bleeding and his shirt ruined.

"I love you, Natsume, I really do, but you're a jerk and you can really hurt her sometimes." Aoi's voice was now gentle and soothing as she walked Natsume towards his room. "If you're going to marry Mikan, then you're going to have to try and be a bit nicer to her." Stopping in front of Natsume's bedroom door, the younger girl turned around and smiled up at Natsume before turning around to finish getting ready, "Now clean up and change your shirt, or Lord knows how much Sumire will fuss you at the party tonight if you turn up looking like you've just stepped out of a fight." And with that, she disappeared back to her room, leaving Natsume standing there to think over what his sister had said...

* * *

Hello! Once again, another chapter has ended~ I am sorry for this delayed update - I have come down with a very serious case called 'Obsessed with Pokemon Black/White' and have been pying it incessently xD it has been fun though~ ALSO a few of you have mentioned that Natsume swears a lot - I apologise xD he seems to have limited vocabulary and a dirty mouth, but I like him swearing~ So put up with it ;3 and I hope you enjoyed everyone!

**Love, Blue xxx**


	14. Subtle Attractions

**Blood Shed Sakura**

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuza and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write something with blood and death in it and _maybe _sex xD enjoy~

DUUUUDE WE'RE HERE! HAPTER 14! 8D Once again, thank you all for your kind reviews! Also thanks to those who have been favouriting! WHOA! :O A shout out to my SEKUSHIII BETA ;D **Slytherin-Pride97**... Oh WAT! SHE CHANGED HER NAME D: RAAAWR! **Bloody-WhiteRose97** is my Beta - CHANGE YO NAME BACK D:

P.S. I have Skype and a new Tumblr! I also have a blogspot! All on my profile~

* * *

_**Chapter Fourteen: Subtle Attractions**_

Natsume's nose still stung, even after an hour since Mikan had landed a sneaky right hook on him earlier on that night. He inwardly groaned, wondering if he could rest the ice-cold glass of Vodka on the bridge of his throbbing nose. Though if he did that, he thought to himself warily, Sumire would surely notice and find a reason to come over to him, and then she would begin to pine and cry about his _poor little nose, poor Natsume_ and she would ultimately cling to him and hang off of his shoulder.

He certainly did not need that, and besides, he had dealt with _much worse_ before. A little pain couldn't hurt him, so he needn't worry about it and just be happy drinking his vodka.

Natsume looked around his surroundings; Sumire Shouda had really gone out this year, he noticed, as he stared around the large ballroom, (not as big as the ballroom at his mansion, of course, he thought to himself smugly) decorated with a handsome chandelier, numerous tables draped with a white and gold patterned table clothes and matching chairs and a grand, white piano in the corner of the room, being played by some musician Natsume didn't know about. Yes, it was all very grand, but he did not particularly want to be there.

But there was only one reason why he _was_ there, and that was to get back at Sumire; she had pestered him enough for the past few months to come to this blasted event, and so when he had finally given in, he had done the one thing that he knew Sumire would hate;

He had brought Mikan Azumi, his fiancée, as his date. Oh, how Sumire had ignored him during the party after that. It was beautiful.

Scanning the room again as he gulped down some vodka, Natsume noticed that there were a lot of older, more important people there; journalists from the local newspaper, designers, actresses and actors, famous musicians, bankers and men who were big in the Marketing industry. All of these people were within Sumire's contacts, thanks to her parents, and it would only increase her chances of popularity, he knew that, but he also knew that she had put this all together to get _him_ contacts.

What a worthy, useful subordinate he had.

"Oh, what a surprise, you're drinking!" a mock-surprised voice called from behind him, and he saw the feigned shock on Mikan's face as he turned around, drinking still, and eyed her beadily.

"You know, drinking is good for you - it helps you to loosen up a bit." he told her matter of factly, though she didn't look as if she believed him at all, "Though I think you'd need a good few drinks to loosen up even a little." he added, bringing his glass down from his lips and taking in her appearance; damn her for looking attractive in that stupid dress. Damn Aoi for making it look good. Damn this bloody party to Hell.

"No matter what you say, I'm not drinking." She snapped, glaring at the vodka glass in his hand. "I wouldn't trust you; you might spike it with something, or take advantage of me!" Natsume rolled his eyes at her suspicion. Natsume was many things, but he wasn't the sort of scum to spike a woman's drink. He would _never_ stoop that low just to get an easy lay.

And besides, he thought to himself smugly as he eyed Mikan from the corner of his eye, he would never have to resort to drugging a girl to spend the night with him when they all practically _begged_ him to shag them. He was just that damned irresistible.

"Sorry to disappoint, Mikan, but I don't spike drinks." He flashed her a grin as she pulled a face, like she didn't believe him. "I prefer my women to be alive, _thrashing_ beneath me and screaming my name, knowing exactly what's going on. I especially love the wild ones, the girls who put up a fight." He had a hinting tone to his voice as he stared at Mikan suggestively. She looked mortified.

"You... you didn't have to go into detail!" She hissed at him, her cheeks a little pinker than usual as she looked around nervously, hoping that no one had heard Natsume's disgusting account of how he liked to bed his prey. Mikan then returned her gaze to his, looking a little pissed off. That look was becoming boring, Natsume mused as he stared at her. She needed to smile once in a while or something. "You are such a pervert!"

"And you're frigid, so it looks like we both have the same problem." He told her simply, draining the rest of his drink and setting down the glass on the table he had taken to occupying. Mikan was silent as she stared at Natsume, like she was trying to find a decent come-back.

"Whatever, you're not worth the words anymore... I'm off to find someone worth talking to." She finally said, and with a 'humph!', her nose stuck in the air snottily, Mikan walked off. Natsume wondered if she actually would find someone to talk to, because Sumire would most likely ignore her, and everyone else was either far too old for her to associate with or far more interested in cozying up to him to give the slightest damn about her.

But dang it, now that his arm candy had gone, the girls would come flocking to him; the whole point of having Mikan there was to annoy Sumire and to ultimately keep away her crazy, sex-crazed friends. Normally if he was in this situation, Natsume wouldn't have complained and would have gladly taken one or two girls back to his mansion just to rile Sumire up. But this time it was slightly different.

Because this time he had a fiancé, so he didn't really need any other girl to satisfy him, did he?

But hold on a minute; when had _he_ taken a sudden vow of abstinence? Natsume furrowed his brow, wondering if he was starting to come down with an illness. Why was he thinking like this, like some stupid lovesick teenager who adored his girlfriend? Mikan was only his fiancé out of pure convenience for himself, nothing more than that. So why was he deciding that he didn't need to sleep with whatever attractive looking girl threw herself at him? It wasn't like _she_ was ready to bed him any time soon.

Okay, he really needed to stop drinking so much Vodka. It was clearly messing with his head.

Natsume sighed, turning his gaze towards the ceiling. He really had drunk too much that night, so much that he was starting to think stupid things, like not sleeping with the easy girls that happened to attend this party. He needed to think straight, and the first thing that Natsume wanted to do to get his mind back on the right track was to find some nice looking girl, and drag her into the nearest bathroom for a quickie. That would surely sort him out.

Before Natsume could put this incredible plan into action, though, something caught his attention; something which he clearly did not like one little bit.

Mikan was standing at the other end of the room, smiling cheerfully and chatting with someone, with another bloke, which Natsume had immediately noticed, and he seethed. Why was she talking to another _man?_ There were plenty of girls in the room, girls who she could talk to about make-up and the latest clothing line or something stupid like that. But no, she had to go and talk to another man.

She had to talk to Kokoro Yomi, to be precise.

Glowering, Natsume was ready to walk over to the seemingly happy little couple, but was stopped by an annoying presence, a presence he knew all too well, as she slinked her arms around his waist and pulled him close to her.

"Natsume!~" Sumire sing-songed, staring up at Natsume through thick, black layers of what appeared to be her eyelashes. Sumire was, as she always did on special nights like this, looked rather appealing; her make-up was done, her hair was nice and the dress she wore was too short and too low cut for decency. Sadly, Natsume had another matter on his hands that was far more important than thinking rather indecent thoughts (that would never become reality) about Sumire Shouda.

"Oh lord, what do _you_ want?" He hissed, missing the silent treatment she had given him. Really, she only had to open her big mouth and he was already angry with her. Sumire looked rather offended, and unwrapped her arms from his waist and pouted childishly.

"Natsume, don't get so crabby, I just came to see how you were!" She chided innocently, concern apparent on her face as she stared at Natsume, then slid a hand across his chest. "You seem tense. Do you need a massage?" She was now pressing her body against his, her eyes suggestive as her fingers played with the collar of his shirt, making sure to slow down the batting of her eyelashes to seem subtly sexy.

"However tempting that sounds, Shouda, I don't want it. Especially if it's a massage from _you_." he told her monotonously, and pulled away from her abruptly. Sumire, though a little down trodden by Natsume's answer, knew that he would say that. She wouldn't give up, though. Not when she had a fight to win.

Sidling up to him and standing by his side, Sumire's gaze fell onto two specific figures standing rather close to each other, and noticed that Natsume was also staring at them, but in a manner that she did not recognize.

"Ooh, look, Natsume! Mikan's with _Koko_! I always thought that they liked each other, they're always talking, you know?" Sumire said rather cheerfully, pointing towards Koko and Mikan, waiting for Natsume's reaction; if it was blatantly obvious that Mikan liked someone else, then Natsume would _have_ to give up on her, wouldn't he? This seemed like a good set to Sumire, though she wasn't overly pleased that Koko was going behind her back and talking to that girl.

Oh well, if he helped her to get rid of that pesky little girl so that Natsume was once again free, then so be it. She would have to thank him later.

"Oh, Natsume, I'm so _sorry_." Sumire whimpered as she rested a hand on his arm apologetically, though she wasn't at all sorry. "I know that you two were getting married and all, but who would have thought that she was like this! She just jumps from one available guy to the next." Tutting, Sumire's arm slowly looped through Natsume's, and she smiled up at him pleasantly. "Really now... Oh well! Plenty more fish in the sea, right? Much better looking fish, too." She was feeling very happy with how everything was going, and she had perked up significantly now that it was as plain as day that Koko and Mikan were flirting with each other.

This was going to be the best birthday party _ever_!

Sadly for her, Sumire's little reign of happiness didn't last very long, because before she could do or say anything else, Natsume had un-hooked her arm from his and was taking long, angry strides towards both Koko and Mikan, fists clenched tightly as he stared straight on whilst Sumire watched, unsure of how to feel about this sudden change in Natsume.

What _was_ he doing? Why was he doing it, she wondered to herself, staring at the back of Natsume's head as he walked to the other side of the room...

From where she was standing, Mikan could see and hear Natsume approaching. She wondered what he wanted, and had already become irritated by his mere presence. She did not want to talk to him; she was just fine talking to Koko, who was such a gentleman and so sweet to her. She didn't want to waste her precious breath on Natsume Hyuuga.

"Hey, Koko, want to dance?" Mikan suddenly asked the sandy haired lad when she felt that Natsume was close enough. For a second, Koko looked a little baffled at her invitation, but he smiled back at her and nodded, taking her outstretched hand and closing his fingers around hers. Lord, he hoped that Natsume didn't kill him once he and Mikan had done dancing; he would like to stay a live for a little bit longer.

"Sure, why not." He grinned, and walked into the middle of the room with Mikan where a few other (older) couples were also dancing. Koko was rather aware that Mikan had purposefully asked him to dance with her just to get to Natsume, and it seemed to have worked, as he was fuming from what Koko could make of him at the end of the room. Mikan was a rather sly girl, even though he didn't know _why_ she was trying to wind up one of the most dangerous teenagers in Japan.

"You _do_ know that he's going to get you back for this? You ignored him, after all." Koko gave her a slight grin as his arm slid around her waist, the other taking her hand in his as Mikan simply rolled her eyes. She was not really bothered by it at all, seeing as Natsume wouldn't hurt her enough to make her break off their secret engagement.

"Oh please, he's a big boy. He'll get over it." Mikan snorted as Koko laughed heartily, shaking his head. Mikan was either brave, or stupid or extremely immune to Natsume's charms and power. He thought that she was actually all three of the above, not that he would tell her that, of course.

"_Eventually_." Koko added, his Cheshire cat like grin spreading across his round face as he and Mikan swayed to the beat of the slow music. "Though I'm confused; how come you're so... _close_ to Natsume Hyuuga? I don't think any girl but Sumire has done it before." He asked her, his eyebrow rose as he stared at her in a questioning manner. "Tell me your secrets." his face was now close to hers, and he put one serious front, his eyes intent as he gazed into her own orbs, like he was penetrating her very soul.

Moments later, Koko pulled back and laughed as Mikan cracked a small smile. She didn't know why, but when Koko became serious, he looked like he was on a warpath. That look did not suit him.

"So sorry, Koko, but there really is nothing to tell; Natsume just thinks that he can get into my pants by bringing me here, but he's really just picked the wrong sort of girl. He's getting _nothing_ out of me." Mikan explained coolly, hoping that her lie satisfied the sandy haired boy.

"Mikan, one look at you tells _any_ guy that you're not the sort of girl who will sleep with a guy for the hell of it, no matter what his title is, so I think that even Natsume Hyuuga would pass on you." Koko was no frowning, and Mikan knew then that Koko didn't believe her. "There's more to it than simple bed-hopping, isn't there? There's something going on." He was muttering now, his voice so low that Mikan had to strain to hear him. Her eyes widened at this; how had Koko come to figure this out, she thought to herself? He didn't seem like the sort of guy who would pry into the lives of other people.

"Koko, I really don't know what you're getting at, but please stop it." Mikan sighed, feeling slightly freaked out; where was the happy go-lucky Koko she knew? The one who was always cheerful and making fun of Sumire with her? Why had he suddenly turned into this sort of person?

Koko's face began to soften then, and he smiled gently as he stared down at Mikan.

"Sorry, Mikan... I guess I'm just in the mood to interrogate tonight." He gave her a broad grin, like he was trying to reassure her of something, but Mikan knew better. Then a change washed over Koko, and she felt his arm tighten around her waist, almost like he was in a state of discomfort. Koko wasn't looking at her anymore, instead, he was looking somewhere else. His grin had disappeared, and his eyes were darting towards the far end of the room, close to the exit. Mikan turned her head to look, but Koko quickly caught her attention by clearing his throat.

"Have I told you that you look really nice tonight?" His grin was back, and Mikan felt a wave of relief engulf her. He seemed to be okay, though she couldn't help but notice that niggling feeling in the back of her mind that told her to worry about him. "You have really nice legs." Koko winked then, and Mikan felt herself grow a bit warmer thanks to the compliment.

"Ah, erm... no, you didn't, and thanks." She muttered bashfully, wishing that he hadn't said anything about her appearance at all; maybe he thought that she had made herself look extra nice for Natsume? She hoped he didn't, because she hadn't. She only looked like this because Aoi had gotten a hold of her.

"Well, you do. It makes a nice change from that school uniform we have to wear." He chuckled as Mikan smiled bashfully, noticing that Koko looked really nice in a suit; like a proper gentleman. It was like he wasn't the mood-maker of the classroom anymore.

"How charming, Koko. If you keep complimenting a girl like this, you'll be a very lucky and well liked young man." Mikan complimented him sweetly, and was glad that Koko seemed happy to hear this comment, though a bit surprised. He was so sweet, like a loveable puppy. Except he was human.

"Oh, don't flatter me so! I'll blush!" Koko then joked, and put a hand to his cheek in mock embarrassment. Mikan laughed as quietly as she could before Koko took her hand in his again and continued their dance. This was probably the most fun Mikan had had in a while since she had become Natsume's fiancé.

"I wish that there were more men like you, to be truthful." Mikan sighed, bowing her head low as Koko raised an eyebrow, staring at her.

"No you don't." He answered, his voice quiet. Mikan looked up, confused. Koko was so sweet! Why would he deny it? She didn't understand. "I am not as charming or as nice as you think, Mikan." He swallowed hard, his eyes darting around the large room nervously. He then leaned closer to Mikan, staring her straight in the eyes. "I have secrets, too." He then muttered, and drew back, sighing and shaking his head. Mikan stared at him.

"What do you mean, Koko?" she asked him in a hushed voice, concerned now as he stared at her, like he didn't want to say anything, but he answered her anyway.

"You have probably guessed this already, but I'm a part of a Yakuza. Like you." He watched for a reaction, but all Mikan did was widen her eyes slightly. Yes, she had guessed that he was a part of Yakuza, though she didn't know which one. She wasn't surprised that he knew that she was from a Yakuza, either. "Though I don't necessarily _like_ being a part of it. That's why I went to a public middle school." He explained, and this was when Mikan's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She had not expected that.

"Wait, you _dislike_ the Yakuza?" She breathed. It seemed that they had much more in common than she thought.

"Yeah, I hate it, in fact. Y'see, my mom and dad divorced, 'cos she didn't like the Yakuza life either, and so I lived with her and went to an ordinary middle school. My dad wasn't very pleased with this sudden plan that me and my mother had, so he was of course furious." Sighing, Koko went on, trying to keep his calm composure as Mikan stared up at him in interest.

"I understand that feeling, Koko." Mikan gave him a small smile as he nodded glumly, his eyes no longer sparkling with the mischief they usually held. "But why did you leave Middle school so early? Didn't you like living a normal life?" Mikan asked him gently, hoping to coax more out of him. Koko gave her a grim looking frown.

"I loved it! I think living a life where I didn't have to hold a gun was the best thing. I wouldn't have left it for the world... well, I actually left normality behind for someone." He admitted truthfully, and suddenly took an interest in his shoes.

Mikan felt her heart wrench a bit. He had left the world of normality for _someone_? She couldn't help but wonder who it was; maybe a girl he had liked in middle school, and if that was the case, _who_ was it? Her mouth went dry suddenly, so she didn't ask him who it was, but Koko continued none-the-less.

"If you must know, my father made sure that I came back. He threatened to hurt someone special to me, unless I agreed to come back to the Yakuza and become his heir if anything ever happened to him. Obviously, I agreed." His voice was bitter, a small snarl escaping his lips as Mikan patted his shoulder. She really had no idea what to say about all of this. "That man was willing to go to all lengths to get me back, to make sure I became like him, but I will _never_ turn into that man." Koko's eyes had darkened, and Mikan, not knowing what else to do, threw her arms around him, not caring if everyone stared.

"You're never going to be like him, Yakuza man or not." She whispered, and pulled away, staring at him rather seriously. "If you've chosen to do this because you want to try and spare the life of a girl you like, then you're more of a man than your father is." She tried to smile, but it was weak. Koko, though, smiled gratefully.

"You're a really great girl, Mikan. I appreciate being your friend. Thanks for listening to me." He told her gently, and kissed her cheek as Mikan, now blushing, nodded her head, smiling a little more goofily than she wanted.

"Well, thanks for telling me, Koko." She then brought him into a second hug before tilting her head slightly, wondering if she was being far too nosey. "Sorry to pry, Koko, but can I ask you something concerning this matter?" she asked him, and he nodded. He didn't mind, not really. He knew that Mikan wouldn't really judge him, not now.

"No, go ahead." He grinned, digging his hands into his pockets as he and Mikan walked away from the dance floor and towards a table.

"What happened to that girl?" She asked him, hoping that he didn't shake his head. No, he didn't. He smiled, though.

"She was saved." He replied quietly. Mikan felt relieved.

"And are you happy?" Koko paused at this question, as if he was thinking about it.

"Yes, I am." he told her, grinning. "As long as she's happy, I am happy. She's left the past behind her, I think, and she's living out her life. I couldn't really ask for anything else."

"Well, that's good. I hope that she remembers you." Mikan patted his arm gently as Koko shook his head, smiling a little more sadly this time as he looked around the room, as if he was looking for her. He then looked down at the ground.

"Honestly, Mikan, I don't think she even acknowledged my existence when I knew her, let alone now. No, she's much better off not knowing who I am, especially with the trouble I put her through back then." Koko frowned, his features hardening as Mikan, feeling that she had pressed too far into the matter, simply nodded. She didn't agree with Koko, but this was how he felt.

Hopefully one day he could meet that girl again, and maybe he could apologize to her, or tell her what his feelings had once been. She really wanted Koko to be happy.

Staring at the tall lad, Mikan was ready to start another conversation with him, one which wasn't so personal, when she felt a tight grip around her wrist, and she turned, only to look into the flaming eyes of Natsume Hyuuga.

"_You_. Come with me _now_." He hissed, and began to pull Mikan away as Koko, watching in surprise, waved to Mikan as Natsume dragged her away from the ballroom filled with people, and took her into another room, one which was quiet and dark, where they were alone.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you are doing!" Natsume roared, slamming Mikan against a wall as she groaned at the pain that was now in her back. She looked up at Natsume, though, his features barely visible in the darkness, but the anger in his eyes was as clear as if the light was on.

"What do you _mean_, Natsume? Please put more depth into your question, and _then_ I'll answer it." She snarled back, trying to get away from him, but he pinned her against the wall, his fingers digging into the flesh of her arm. Mikan winced slightly at the pain.

"I _mean_, Sakura, what the _FUCK_ do you think you are _DOING_ by dancing with another man? That man being Koko, may I add!" Natsume growled, his grip tightening even more as Mikan yelped in surprise, and tried to pull away once more, but to no avail. "And what's more, you let that little bastard _kiss_ you!" Mikan stiffened at that. Natsume had been watching them closely, it seemed.

"So, you were watching? Did you enjoy the show?" She asked him sarcastically, throwing him a triumphant smile, though she didn't feel triumphant. She felt helpless, and she didn't like that feeling. She wasn't used to it, no matter how much it pained her to admit that.

"Of course I was watching, you idiot! You're my _fiancée_, and when you're with another man, I need to make sure to keep a close eye on you!" he was now growling his words, and Mikan felt a little scared.

"Well, well, well." She was trying to sound confident, though her voice felt forced. "Look who's keeping tabs on me. Does it make you feel heroic, hm?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow, not that he could see her facial features. "I really didn't know you cared enough about my safety to take time out of your personal Shag Schedule to look out for me, because I certainly don't care enough that you do it." she tried to pull away again, but it only resulted in Natsume slamming her back against the wall again.

"Don't you care about your _own_ safety! For crying out loud, Mikan, don't you _know_ whom Kokoro Yomi works for!" he snapped at her, eyes narrowed as his breathing grew heavier. Mikan stared at him, lost for words. Why did _he_ care about her safety? She knew that she was his little pawn on the chess board, yeah, but he had no right to care about her safety or to even acknowledge who she spent her time with.

"I don't _care_ who he works for, Natsume!" she shrieked, and with more force, pushed Natsume away, and rubbed her arms once he had let go, stumbling back and knocking into a nearby table. "He is my _friend_, and I appreciate his company! Male or not, I like him! He's much better company than you will _ever_ be and he is more of a man than _you_ are!" She was seething, she wanted to punch something, and heck she wanted to _shoot_ something! She needed something to do before she tried to strangle Natsume with her bare hands.

"This isn't a matter of whether he's male or not, Mikan! He's dangerous!" Natsume yelled, and strode towards her. Grabbing onto her wrist, but not as tight this time, he stared at her, his eyes already adjusted to the dark. "I don't want you going near him ever again, do you hear me?" he was now quiet as he said this, and took hold of her other wrist, and Mikan felt her stomach turn. He sounded concerned.

She had never heard Natsume sound concerned.

"You can't tell me what to do." She whispered darkly, pulling away from him. "He is my friend. I don't _care_ about how you feel towards him." And with that, she walked past him and headed for the door, her hand grasping the handle as Natsume slowly turned, staring at the back of her head as she opened the door, light pouring into the room.

"He works for the Black Yakuza. _That's_ why you should never go near him." He told her darkly, and saw the shock and sudden fear that took over Mikan's face before she left the room, the door closing behind her slowly...

_**Saturday, 11:46pm, Shouda Mansion (Ballroom)**_

Koko was standing alone now, since Natsume had taken Mikan away to another room. He knew that the Yakuza leader hadn't been all too happy that Mikan had danced with him, though he still didn't understand why. Was Mikan, in some weird way, involved with Natsume Hyuuga?

Koko shrugged, deciding to think nothing of it; if Mikan wished to tell him, she knew that he would willingly listen, that he would be there for her. They were friends, after all.

"You are rather close to that young girl, Koko." A deep, melodic voice suddenly rose from behind the sandy haired lad, and Koko turned slowly, his eyebrows raised as he found a tall, lean figure standing behind him, clad in a dark suit with a mask covering his eyes. The man smiled graciously, though Koko did not return the favour.

"What makes you say that?" Koko asked, rather too quickly for his own liking, and the dark figure stepped beside the boy as he surveyed a girl who had just appeared, walking away hastily, with a worried look on her face. Koko noticed, too, and wondered what had happened between her and Natsume.

His concern was short-lived, though, because the dark figure had snatched away his attention when he spoke once again.

"Well, you two were dancing for a while, weren't you? You both seemed rather engrossed in conversation, something you usually would not do with a stranger." Replied the man airily as Koko, nervously watching the man out of the corners of his eyes, cleared his throat.

"She is just a friend." his voice was small as he said this, and he frowned. "Nothing more than that."

"Oh, how touching, really, a little friend for Koko." The man sneered, then cast a looming gaze on Koko beneath his mask, his lips curling into a twisted smile. "You're not telling me something, Koko. Who is she? Why did you tell her your little secret?" the man's voice was now a melodic purr, like he was persuading Koko to tell him. "I am waiting."

Koko gulped; if this man knew that he had been talking to Mikan about his past, about why he was in the Yakuza now, then he knew that there was no point in hiding anything from this man anymore. He would simply have to tell him, or face the consequences of hurting Mikan if he didn't do it.

"She is Mikan Azumi," he whispered hastily, trying not to look into the slits of the masks eyes. "She seems to be close to Natsume Hyuuga, and she is a part of a Yakuza, though she hasn't told me which one, yet. That is all I know, I swear." Koko swallowed the lump in his throat as the lean man stood straight, his eyes once again on Mikan, watching as she left the room. A wry smile formed on his lips,

"Mikan Azumi, you say? How... intriguing." he whispered gently, watching his new sudden interest as Koko stood beside him, shaking his head and staring sadly at his friend, wondering what he had just done.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry." Whispered Koko before hurrying off, leaving the man behind who now held a malicious smile upon his lips...

* * *

Okay this was more intense than I thought it would be! I didn't anticipate it to be like this, to reveal who Koko was (that was meant to be Chapter 15 haha!) BUT YES! I did it! 8D HAPPEH ME 8U I hope you're happy ;D Thanks for reading!

_**Blue~ xxxx**_


	15. Malicious Intentions

**Blood Shed Sakura**

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! I've been losing creativity and had writers block again! Also my Beta is going through exams so I beta'd myself, so I probably got a few things right! Anyways, here is Chapter 15, Malicious Intentions, a chapter that makes me feel exciteds! I hope those feelings transpire to you guys!

**Thank You! **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, author alerts, story alerts and PM's! There has been a HUGE amount, I'm really amazed! Thank you! It means a lot to me! x)

Previous Chapter Note: In the Previous chapter, Koko never mentioned that Mikan is the fiancee of Natsume, however he DOES know, as stated in one chapter where he nearly says it - Sumire has told him because she trusts him, but Koko never mentions it to try and save Mikan a little from Reo. :)

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen: Malicious Intentions**_

_**Sunday, 00:13am, Area: Unknown**_

"My _God_, where is that man! He said he was going for a walk." snarled a feminine voice, her long fingers clasping a small ball in her grasp as she lifted her hand, and with a flick of her wrist, released the ball so that it soared towards the nearest wall, ricocheting off of it and returning to her hand. The woman was tall and slender, with her back leaning against the wall as she turned her head slightly to stare at the person beside her, frowning. "If he's bringing one of those little brats back, I'll shoot him."

"Now now, Luna, have some patience. Reo shall be back soon, so do not worry." the man beside her gave the woman a dark smile, his eyes shining even in the darkness of the building. "The President has asked him to retrieve the young boy from his... _activities _that he partook in tonight." the mans lips curled into a sneer as Luna arched an eyebrow, her frown tugging down even more.

"That little traitor? Why would Reo bother going all the way to get _him_, Mihara? He's just as useless as his father is." scowled the woman, sullying her beautiful features as Mihara let a low chuckle escape from his lips, and he shook his head slowly, as if he was with a child who did not understand the meaning of a certain word.

"It was upon the orders of the President, Luna, otherwise there would be no point in collecting him, now would there?" he smiled, placing a hand on Luna's shoulder as she narrowed her eyes up at him, as if he was far too beneath her to even touch her. "It is, to the President's knowledge, that Natsume Hyuuga attended the event that young Koko was invited to. It is better that Koko is escorted home." Mihara explained as Luna raised an eyebrow, now interested.

"Oh, really now? I'm _sure _that there will be some juicy information that concerns the little Hyuuga bastard." she snarlled darkly, feigning disinterest as she threw the ball back at the wall, only to have it rebound back into her hand. "That kid never lets anything slip, as long as Koko's around. That child isn't inconspicuous in the least." Luna turned her head to look up at the ceiling, eyes still narrowed as her lips pursed.

Mihara simply turned, still smiling rather darkly as he turned his back to Luna.

"You really have no trust or faith in the boy, do you?" he asked her in a smooth, low voice as Luna snorted, as if to answer no. Mihara sighed, his hands now behind his back as he stepped towards the door of the room, light filtering through the gaps. "Young Koko is very important to the President and his father; he can keep a close eye on the young Hyuuga Leader whilst they are still in school. Have you forgotten how important young Hyuuga is?" his sneaky smile suggested that he already knew Luna's answer, and as soon as he asked her this, her head snapped round so that she faced him, eyes now as dark as the room they were in.

"Oh, how could I forget?" she hissed, kicking the wall behind her with a heel, her fists cloenching tightly as she squeezed the ball in her hands. "The President goes on about it regularly, if you haven't noticed, Mihara." she kicked her heel again, and Mihara's smile widened significantly.

"Oh, jealousy is so unbecoming of you, Luna dear. You should not show this side to the President." Mihara told her gently, only to infuriate Luna more.

"Jealous of that little brat?" she almost screeched, now walking up to Mihara, hands on her hips as she dropped the ball, letting it roll away. "Jealousy plays no role in my emotions, Mihara, and you know that. I just hate how the President goes on about that little bastard, about how superior he is and how he wishes for him to be a part of _our_ unit!" her voice was a low his now, her eyes darkening even more. "If it was up to _me_, I would have had that little piece of trash killed months ago! He's _ruined_ our stock, he's taken hostages from us and killed our lackeys! Doesn't the President realise how much of a hinderence that child is? We don't need him here, we need him _dead_!" she was now shreiking, but Mihara stood, calm and composed, as he smiled down at Luna.

Finally, once she was done, he placed a hand on her head, which only angered her.

"As you already know, my dear Luna, the President has his own reasons for wanting Hyuuga to be a part of our unit. And I agree with him." Luna was about to protest, but Mihara continued before she could let the words escape past her lips. "He is strong, agile, young and full of energy. The sort of person we need. He would be a strong asset to our team, someone who would bring us success. Much more than we have now." he smiled wickedly, taking his hand from Luna's head and turning to open the door, eltting the light from the other room wash over them. Luna, once again scowling, pushed past Mihara angrily.

"So the President isn't happy with what he's got, eh?" she snapped, turning to look at Mihara again, this time glaring at him. "Well, that's fine by me, but don't expect me to still be here when he finally gets that little bastard into the unit... that is, _if_ he can." her scowl turned into that of a twisted smile, and her eyes gleamed. "As far as I can recall, that Hyuuga brat is much more intent on becoming a part of the _Sakura _Yakuza. This one is far too beneath him, it appears."

"What a pity that is, dear Luna. It would be such a waste for his talent to be associated with the Sakura Yakuza, when he could become a strong advisary here with us." he told her calmly, and Luna went back to scowling. Mihara then smirked, and clasped his hands together, entwining his fingers with each other. "That is if he finds the Sakura Yakuza, of course, which is highly doubtful, even on his part."

"Oh, lucky us, then." Luna snapped sarcastically, walking away from Mihara as he simply smiled, and followed his comrade dilligently...

_**Sunday, 00:25am, The Office**_

A man sat behind a large oak desk, papers in front of him as he looked through the files. As always, business was demanding, though this was a good thing; the drug industry was better than ever, and with the amount he imported and sold, it was no wonder that the Black Yakuza were popular among the teenage and adult addicts of society. They had, and would, always provide good stock, there was no doubt about that.

Smiling to himself, the man finished signing a few papers before setting the down at the end of his table before starting on a fresh set, though this time it was the Hit List. Skimming down the page, looking at the names of who might be their next victim, there was a light knock on the door. Looking up, the young man pressed a button beneath the desk, and the door opened.

"Ah, Reo. Welcome back." he smiled, propping his elbos on top of the besk and resting his chin on his enclosed hands, watching as one of his most worthy subordinates entered the room, soon followed by a younger man, one with sandy blonde hair and a look of nervous disposition on his face. "And young Koko... it is nice to see you again."

Koko was silent, taking the option to not return the greeting of his elder as the man hid his pleasure of seeing the childs fear upon his face. It had always been his dream to cast others into a state of fright whenever they happened to face him, though very few did, as very few knew him.

"President Kuonji." Reo said in a respectful voice, and bowed low to his peer as the man before him nodded, then turned his attention to Koko and gave the boy a small, less than sinceres mile.

"You know better than to ignore your elders, boy." he told the young lad politely, though his voice was tinted with a malicious tone, "So greet me, just as Reo did, won't you?" he asked, and watched as Koko slowly lifted his head, staring at the president, fear still evident in his eyes as he swallowed hard, and bowed his head.

"Pleased to make your aquaintence, President Kuonji." whispered Koko, his voice dry as he lifted his head again to see the small, dark smile on the mans face. He was less than pleased to see him, he knew he was, but it was better to be polite to him than to ignore him like he had been intending.

"Good, Koko. Thank you for remembering your place." Koko simply kept silent, turning his attention away from the president as the man continued to talk to him in a gentle, dangerous tone of voice. "Now, how was the party?"

"It was fine." Koko answered bluntly, not daring to look at the president as he said this. The presidents smile became slightly twisted as he pressed on,

"Well that's good to hear." his eyes moved over to Reo, and he sent him a dark grin. "And may I ask, Koko, how is that dear, old friend of yours?" he asked in a dark, pleasent voice. Upon asking this, Koko winced slightly, as if the man had said something that was of a delicate matter. He finally looked towards the president, and shook slightly from fear and nerves.

"She's fine." he tried to keep his voice steady, but it wavered still, pleasing the president significantly. "She's still in one piece." Koko added with a slight growl to his voice, and the president saw a trace of hatred in the boys eyes as he nodded slowly, his smile never faltering.

"Oh, good for her." he said, a trace of regret in his voice as Koko turned his head once again whilst the president watched him closely, before paying attention to Reo, who cleared his throat and cast a sideways glance at Koko.

"If I may interrupt, sir, Koko is not telling you everything." at this, the presidents eyebrows raised, and Reo smirked lightly, still staring at Koko out of the corners of his eyes. "To be truthful, tonight, when I went to retrieve him from the party he was attending, I found him dancing with a girl... someone who will be of great interest to you." his smile was wicked now as he said this, and Koko just became even more fearful and nervous, especially when the President payed even more attention to him upon this news.

"Is this true, Koko?" he asked him in a small, calm voice, and the president leaned back in his chair, pressing his finger tips together gently as he watched Koko's every move. "Have you found a new play mate... a new little _toy _that we can perhaps... share?" he was now grinning as Koko looked up, gulping and shaking as he stared at the president, shaking his head. He was pale.

"No... she's not like that. She's _nothing _like that." Koko whispered, shaking his head as the president arched an eyebrow, now even more interested in this girl that Koko was so dashingly trying to protect.

"Then what is she to you, Koko?" he asked him in a soothing voice, still leaning back in his chair, his gaze piercing the very being of Koko. "Is she like that other friend of yours? That girl you so stupidly tried to protect, but instead hurt? If so, then you will only do more damage, Koko. This girl... she will only become another damaged possession to your little collection, won't she? It is better to cast her away now." he told Koko, his smile dark and twisted as the young lad stiffened, not knowing what to do. He then let out a shuddered breath, his lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Oh, but sir, this girl... she is more important than the other one, I can assure you." Reo suddenly claimed, placing a ahnd on Koko's back as he spoke, and gave the young boy a lingering, cold smile. "You see, this girl, she happens to be connected to Natsume Hyuuga it seems. Koko has, in a way, done us some good." he explained solemnly as the Presidents interest peaked, and he turned to stare at Reo.

"Really, now?" he asked the young man, and his subordinate nodded. The President leaned forward, staring at the two now. "What is her connection to the young Hyuuga leader, may I ask?"

"Currently, that is unknown, however she is a part of a Yakuza, from what Koko has told me. He was dancing with her for a majority of the night." Reo grimaced at this, and flicked a dark look towards Koko, who simply turned away, as if he didn't want to recall the night at all.

"Oh, how gentlemanly of you, Koko. Will this girl be just as useles as the last one you had affections for? The one you ended up hurting?" the man asked him in a low, dark voice, his eyes narrowed now as he stared at the lad. "She was close to Hyuuga, was she not? And look how useful she turned out to be."

"She is _not _useless!" Koko suddenly hissed, turning to glare at the man before him. The President just stared back, and gave a soft chuckle, amused by how Koko was acting.

"Isn't she?" he asked, still chuckling. "But which one are we talking about, Koko? This new little play thing you were dancing with all night, or Sumire Shouda?"

Koko flinched when he heard the President speak Sumire's name. He said it like a dirty word, like a bug that needed to be crushed, like she was nothing but vermin. This man didn't have the right to say her name, he didn't even have the right to talk about her. Not after what he had done to her...

"Both of them." he finally spat out, and returned to glaring at the man. "Neither of them are useless. They are my _friends_." he hissed darkly, but the president didn't feel threatened by the boy.

"Friends, you say? Well, will they be your friends when they find out who you are binded by? Will they be there when they realise how much of a problem you are?" he asked Koko calmly, his eyes boaring into Koko's as he said this, and he shook his head, answering his own question. "No, they won't. No one could ever be friends with a little monster like you. You don't even know the meaning of the word."

"You're the one who doesn't know the meaning of that word!" Koko hissed back, his hands shaking. "They are my friends, and you will _not _hurt them. Never again."

"What I do, young Koko, is my choice, and if I choose to punish you, those two _will _be my targets, I assure you of that." he then laughed softly, and sat back in his chair. "I wonder what she will look like this time... her face, I mean. Though last time, I never found out, because that useless man we hired happened to die... what a shame. What a waste." the young man shook his head, and couldn't help but smile at the horror on Koko's face as he listened to the President talk about Sumire that way.

"Oh well... no mistakes shall be made this time, I promise." he slowly rose from his desk and turned to stare at Reo this time, finished with Koko for now, and his smile was lost. "Who is this girl, Reo? The one that our Koko has found a sudden interest in?" once he had asked this, Reo's smile turned into a malicious, and almost cheerful, smirk, and he stepped forward, his eyes gleaming brightly.

"She is probably one of the most interesting 'friends' that Koko has found, and has just begun to attend the Alice Academy." explained Reo clearly, before laughing shortly. "She goes by the name of Mikan Azumi, and is partnered with Natsume Hyuuga."

"Azumi?" the President turned to look at Koko again, and his eyes narrowed into slits. "You share a class with a girl named _Azumi_?" he hissed, and the man walked around his desk and stood before Koko, who stared up at him, wondering what he was going to do. Then, the man grabbed Koko's chin with his hand, and pulled his face closer. Koko could see the darkness and lack of emotion in his eyes at that moment. "What gave you the _incredible _idea that you were not to mention anything about this Mikan Azumi to me even once?"

"I-I don't know what you mean!" Koko cried out, trying to pull away from the man, but his grasp was tight.

"Don't play with me now, boy." he whispered coldly, and tightened his grip. Koko held in a small whimper from the pain.

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt your interrogation, but Koko does not know about the Azumi's, or the Yukihara's for that matter. He would not have known to have told you when he doesn't even know the meaning of her last name." Reo stated calmly, and this seemed to help the situation, as the President stopped for a minute, as if he was thinking this through, and finally let go of Koko, who's jaw was in a great deal of pain as rubbed it, silent now.

"True. Very true, Reo... thank you." he muttered, pacing the room with a hand behind his back as Reo and Koko watched in silence. The man paused briefly, then resumed to pacing. "Well, Koko... you seem to have found someone worthy, haven't you? Well done." he grinned, staring at Koko once more as the lad stood there, unsure of how to react. He still did not understand.

"This Azumi girl, the one that Koko attends school with... she must be a direct relation to her, mustn't she, Reo? Perhaps her only daughter?" he turned to Reo again, and the young man nodded. "Does she look like her?" he asked then, and Reo smiled wickedly.

"The spitting image."

"How convenient... and if she's close to Natsume, then that must mean that he knows... well well well..." he looked up and grinned darkly, his hands rubbing together slowly, his eyes glowing with malicious intent. "Excellent!" he laughed and clapped his hands twice, then turned around and turned to the young lad, pacing towards him.

"You will keep a close eye on this Mikan Azumi, Koko, and you will report to me daily, do you hear?" he asked in a hushed, breathy voice as Koko nodded slowly, not daring to speak a word against the man. "She is of the most importance, now, and any activity that includes both her and Hyuuga will be closely monitered by yourself. You are the only one who can do this."

Koko stared at him, and took a step back. "But I don't want to." he told him quietly. The President just smiled, and put a hand on Koko's shoulder. His finger nals dug into the fabric, and the young lad winced.

"It is in your best interests, Koko, to look out for your little play things." his smile turned into a scowl, and his eyes grew darker and crueler as he leaned forward, penetrating Koko with his gaze. "Because if you don't find out more about this Azumi girl, then mark my words, Sumire Shouda will go through hell once again, and I promise you this, she _will _suffer this time, because not even Natsume Hyuuga will be able to save her." he hissed softly, then let Koko go as the boy stumbled back into the wall, breaking out into a cold sweat as he nodded numbly.

"Y-yes, President... yes. I understand." he whispered hoarsely.

"Good... now get out." the President watched then as Koko rushed out of the room, tripping over himself as he did so. Once the boy was gone, the President walked over to his desk and found a button that stood beside a stack of papers, and pressed it. Before long, all of his faithful subordinates had migrated into the room, the door closed behind them.

"Thank you all for coming." now standing behind his desk, the President faced all of those who had attended this sudden meeting, a smirk playing on his lips as they watched, wondering what he had brought them here for. "It has come to my knowledge that a new ally of Hyuuga's has appeared. One who must not be taken for granted."

His smile seemed sincere then as his faithful subordinates began to murmer among themselves, suddenly interested. The only one who seemed to be scowling was Luna.

"Hyuuga again?" she spat, a hand on her hip as she glowered darkly towards the president, and he stared at her with an arched brow. "I'm sorry, sir, but he seems to be far more interested in that good for nothing Sakura Yakuza. He will _never _join us, whether he has a wonderful new ally or not." this brought further murmers, most of which were agreement. It was a known fact that Natsume Hyuuga preferred the Sakura Yakuza over his own, and the Black Yakuza played no role in his life, not really.

"Now, now, Luna." the President smiled, and silence commenced as everyone turned their attention back to the President obediently. "If all goes well, then we may have both Hyuuga and his ally on our side, because really, he won't have a choice but to choose us over the Sakura Yakuza, will he?" he grinned, and Luna folded her arms.

"Oh, really now?" she scoffed, as if she didn't believe him. "And why ever would he choose us over his precious little Sakura Yakuza?"

"Because, Luna, if we capture his new ally, then he will have to choose; her life, or his partnership with the Black Yakuza." he smiled gently towards her, but she didn't return the gesture. "It will be as easy as that."

"I still see no reason for him to choose us over this new little tart of his, Pres. Why would he pick her? He has the same emotional capacity as the rest of us. He feels _nothing_. One ally lost will be like losing a penny to that little brat."

"Indeed," the President momentarily agreed, then grinned wickedly. "Though I don't think that he could ever regard Mikan Azumi as a penny."

For a moment, the room was silent, but there was a burst of noise as everyone began to talk, some excitedly, others with great confusion. How had Hyuuga found this girl? Was she in some way connected to _that _Azumi? Was it even true?

The President clapped his hands loudly, and the din turned to nothing as he grinned maliciously, pleased with this reaction. Luna looked absolutely mortified by this piece of news, though, but he payed no heed to her at all.

"Yes, yes, it's quite marvellous, isn't it?" he asked them all joyfully, and began to pace the flooring behind his desk. "Is she a direct relation to _her_? I think she is, and as Reo has told me, this girl is the _spitting _image of that very woman. The very one who has escaped my grasps many times."

"You don't mean to bring her own _daughter _into this Yakuza, do you?" Luna hissed then, shaking her head. "She will sully the Black Yakuza name!"

"How so?" Reo asked sharply then, turning his head to stare at Luna darkly. "There are a few ex-Sakura members here, Luna, one including yourself, so don't say that her heritage could sully this unit." Reo shook his head, whilst the President nodded.

"Yes, yes. Very true, Reo." he agreed, and turned to look at Luna. "A pure bred Sakura member, and a pure bred Hyuuga Leader... together, with these two by our side, we could become great, greater than we are now. We will definitely become the most feared Yakuza in all of Japan."

He watched as everyone looked at each other, silent and barely moving. Finally he broke the silence, and gave his orders to those who would listen;

"You will not hurt either Natsume Hyuuga or Mikan Azumi." he ordered, his smile no longer there as his eyes scanned the room slowly. "You are not to approach either of them until I give you the order to, do you hear?" he searched each of their faces for their understanding, then went on.

"Currently, there has been little information about their relationship, so until we know how close they are, we shall just wait patiently. For now, Luna and Reo shall keep a close eye on them." the man turned to look at his two most faithful comrades, and Luna's eyes widened in shock horror when he had said this. "Goshima," the President turned to another faithful comrade who nodded, smiling darkly. "You will enroll as a teacher at the school, and find information about miss Azumi. Any small detail is of the ut-most importance." and with a nod, his subordinate turned and left the room to do his job. The President then looked upon Mihara,

"Mihara, you shall monitor all manner of Media if anything slips." he stated clearly, and Mihara gave a low nod to indicate that he understood what the President wanted of him.

"Now... you may go." the man told his subordinates, and slowly everyone left the room, with Luna casting dark glares and scowls towards both Reo and President Kuonji as she strode out, shaking her head and muttering under her breath, and soon the President was alone.

Yes... soon, he would kill two birds with one stone...

* * *

Chapter 15 GET! I felt seriously scared when writing this but excited too! Sorry it too so long to update! D8 Anyway I really like this chapter! It thrills me! Yay! Thank you for reading this! Please enjoy your day! MWAH! xxx

**_Love, Blue~_**  
**_ xxxxxx _**


	16. Torn

**Blood Shed Sakura**

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuza and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write something with blood and death in it and _maybe _sex.

**Note:** Sorry for the lack of an update! My muse hasn't been with me, so I've had a hard with writing, but I managed to finish this chapter! I basically had two drafts, and then went into melt down when I thought everything had disappeared when my computer just died, but I had everything I needed on my external hard drive! HURRAH 8U SO please enjoy, I am sorry it's so short!

A thank you to my beautiful Beta, who's name I forget cos she keeps changing it so much (.)

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen: Torn**_

Hell couldn't be any worse than what Mikan was going through right now. Nothing could be this bad, could it?

This is what Mikan Sakura asked herself on Saturday night, just after she had left Natsume at the party, and now that question was replaying in her head as she lay there, alone in her bedroom, wondering what she could do now that she was at a cross roads in her life.

Stifling a sob, Mikan thought back to what had happened; she and Koko had made conversation, a rather personal one on Koko's behalf, and then Natsume had scolded her. That was nothing new, of course, but for once Natsume had stumped her; he had told her something she never wanted to hear again.

Koko was a part of the Black Yakuza.

Never in her life had Mikan thought that someone so charming, so lovely and friendly would be a part of _that_ Yakuza. It was impossible, wasn't it? Well, she had tried to make herself believe this since that night, but every time she thought about it, the worse she felt, like she didn't want to believe herself anymore. Like she _had_to believe in Natsume this time.

And personally, that made her feel sick.

Her mind was filled with chaotic thoughts, making her feel as if she was in her own personal Hell. She felt numb and fearful, as if she was about to take the Death Toll, but most of all, she felt like she had betrayed herself for believing Natsume before she could even ask Koko if everything was true or not.

What was she doing? She didn't _want_ to believe Natsume! She never believed him, so why was she starting to now, when this should be the one time where she should have _never_believed him! He was wrong, she told herself mentally, trying to believe it. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Why?

Stomach lurching, Mikan sat up as she dragged the sleeve of her pajama top across her red rimmed eyes, wiping away the last few tears that traced her face before looking at the alarm clock beside her. 7:45am. Soon it would be time for school...

It seemed like Monday had come all too quickly, like the days of the week were purposefully being malicious to her. Well, fate was certainly doing a great job at creating Hell for her, Mikan thought to herself coldly as she pushed the bed covers off of her body. She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to go to school. She didn't want to do _anything_.

She especially didn't want to face Koko, because she didn't want to _believe_what she had been told. But if she didn't find out... well, she would regret it, wouldn't she?

As Mikan went to the shower to wash, she thought about what to do. If she ignored Koko, she knew that she would never find out if he really was a part of the Black Yakuza. If he wasn't,and Mikan had avoided him like Natsume told her to, then she would feel terrible. But if he _was_, then it would be better for Mikan to know, and to tell him that she no longer wanted to be close to him...

At that thought, Mikan's heart ached a little. She didn't _want_ to avoid him; she did not _want_ to break all ties with Koko. Not him. He was pretty much the closest thing to normal she could get within the Alice Academy other than Anna, and he was her best friend there. She couldn't just ignore him, like he was nothing to her. She cared about him. He was important to her...

"Shit!" Mikan hissed, looking down at the cut that was now on her leg. She hadn't been concentrating when she should have, and had accidentally dug the razor into her skin when she was shaving. The blood dribbled down slowly from the gash, as if it had no care in the world. Staring at it, she felt her eyes sting.

How much blood had Koko shed in his life? More than what Natsume had? More than what her grandfather had? Was he not the person she had come to believe he was? Was he a cold-blooded murderer? All of these questions were unanswered, and Mikan knew then that they needed answering for the sake of her relationship with Koko.

Stepping out of the shower, Mikan knew that she couldn't fully believe Natsume until she had talked to the person who she was worrying about. She couldn't disregard Koko's feelings just because Natsume had said something that might mean nothing. For all she knew, the Hyuuga boss could just be acting spiteful.

Turning around, Mikan came face to face with her reflection, and for the first time since Saturday, she saw what two nights worth of tears had turned her into. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, face pale and she looked ill. She had never looked so terrible, but her appearance matched her feelings, it seemed.

Turning away from the mirror quickly, she grabbed a towel from the rack and began to dry her body off roughly, barely paying any attention to the cut that was now on her leg. She would disinfect it later.

With a small sigh, Mikan wrapped the towel around her body and proceeded to open the bathroom door, small droplets of water rolling down her skin as her hair stuck to her back and shoulders.

The door swinging closed behind her, Mikan walked over to her bed. She didn't want to go to school today. She just wanted to curl up and try to sleep.

"Why me?" Mikan asked herself, sighing as she fell back onto her bed, an arm covering her eyes. What was going on with her life? Why had it taken a sudden turn for the worse? What was happening?

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." A voice from across the room chipped in, their tone laced with amusement as they watched the girl who had been talking to herself. Sitting up suddenly, Mikan's eyes fell upon the one person who she did not want to see, and he happened to be standing in her door way.

"When did _you_ get here?" Mikan hissed darkly. Her eyebrows furrowed as she grimaced at the sight of Natsume Hyuuga, who was leaning against the hair was its regular mess, and Natsume quirked an eyebrow at Mikan before slumping even more so, crinkling his uniform more than it needed to be.

"A few minutes ago, while you were showering." He flicked his eyes towards the lower half of Mikan's body with a suggestive grin, his orbs trailing up her exposed legs. Gasping, Mikan grabbed hold of the towel, clinging to the fabric in case it dared to fall off and expose her body more. Damn, she had forgotten her current attire!

"Then why didn't you knock first?" She snapped back, cursing the lad for walking in uninvited, though she was hardly surprised. This young man thought that he was God's Gift to the Earth, and knocking was far beneath his mannerisms.

Smirking, Natsume straightened up and strode towards Mikan, and he towered over the girl as she glared up at him. Even when she was angry, she was kind of cute, he thought to himself playfully as he stared down at her. Too bad she was as flat as a pancake...

"Keep your eyes in your skull, you pervert." The girl hissed quickly, an arm covering the edge of the towel that covered her chest protectively as she watched Natsume closely.

"Considering there isn't much to look at, my eyes didn't go far, _dear_." He sneered at her, making sure to bump Mikan's shoulder when he pushed past her to sit down on her bed. Glaring at him, Mikan whipped her head around, eyes fiery and dark.

"Get off my bed, you parasite, and tell me why you're here!" She growled, her fist tightening around the towel. He was so infuriating she couldn't believe his nerve! First he had barged into her room unannounced, and now he was making himself all cozy. "And it's _rude_ to barge into a _ladies_ room and then make yourself at home!" She added quickly, almost screeching.

"The only reason I come here is to visit _you_, darling. After all, we _are_a couple, aren't we?" His voice was far too gentle and low for her liking then, and she turned her back to him swiftly. Why did he have to use such a word?

"A couple? Don't make me laugh! We're only engaged." She muttered, more to herself than to him as she went to open a drawer, trying to busy herself with _something_ just so that she didn't hit him. "And get out of my room, I have to change!"

"But I'm enjoying the view."

"You pervert!"

"Says the one who came out in a short towel."

Mikan turned swiftly, eyes dark and cheeks a deep red colour. She was certainly not in the mood to have Natsume mess around with her. She was tired, cranky and miserable. He didn't have to make it all _worse_, but he always seemed to do just that.

"Natsume, if you don't leave this room soon, so help me _God_, I will kick you so hard that you'll start crying!" She threatened darkly, her hand gripping into a fist tightly. Cocking an eyebrow, Natsume leaned back on her bed, propping his elbow on her pillow.

"You know, you'd look more threatening if you weren't in that towel," he smirked then, looking towards her hand. "And maybe if you weren't holding up a pair of Polka Dot _panties_." He then added, and Mikan froze, her eyes leading down to her hand.

Crap. Oh, crap crap _crap!_

He had just seen her underwear! She had just inadvertently shown him her panties!

Where was a hole when she needed one?

"Get out," She hissed, paling considerably as she threw her underwear back into her open drawer. "_Now_." clutching at the towel around her, Mikan back away as Natsume stood. Her eyes were fiery, more intense than he had ever seen them.

For a fleeting moment, a certain thought crossed Natsume's mind... Mikan Sakura looked quite hot. Not cute, not sweet. She looked _hot_.

Maybe it was because she was in a towel, and because he hadn't had sex in a while? Yeah, that was the reason, he told himself. It couldn't be anything else, could it?

"Why? Maybe I don't want to get out." He said stepping closer to her; he then grabbed a hold of her wrist, his arm moving faster than she expected it to. Before she even knew what was happened next, he caught a hold of her other wrist and pinned them up against the wall. Now she was trapped.

He really liked how angry and helpless she looked just then. It added to how good she looked.

Wait, why was he thinking about these meaningless thoughts again? Oh yeah, _hormones_.

"You know, up close, you actually look really cute, don't you?" He smiled, but his smile was not sincere, and he trailed a hand down her arm, the other still holding her small wrists against the wall, and picked up a lock of her damp hair before dropping it, and trailing a finger down to her breastbone. "Why can't you always look this cute and helpless, eh?" He growled into her ear quietly, as if he was trying to seduce her, even though he knew it wouldn't work.

"You jerk!" The girl muttered, bringing her knee up to meet his crotch, only to have him avoid her without effort. He was far too used to her repetitive little tricks by now, and there was no way that she would dare to throw a kick, for fear that he looked up her towel.

"Ah, ah, ah," Natsume waggled his finger playfully, a grin appearing on his lips as he stared at the girl, eyes intent and hot on her body as she scowled. "You can't play dirty with me all the time... you need to let _me_ have a go, too." He told her rather huskily, his voice suggestive as Mikan's pink cheeks turned pinker. How dare he suggest that she wanted to do such things with _him_! He was utterly despicable!

"Don't flatter yourself, Hyuuga." She spat back, desperate to try and hurt him _somewhere_. Sadly, he seemed to know her tactics. She really needed to get some new ones, she told herself mentally...

"I'm not flattering myself, I'm just simply stating facts. Now admit it, you _want_to play dirty with me, don't you?" He stepped forward, assured that there was no way Mikan could hurt him, considering she was just in a towel that could fall down at any moment.

"In your dreams, you pervert." She snarled back, daring to take a step back... that was if she _could_. She only hit the back of her chest of drawers again, which wasn't helpful in the least.

"I don't really dream of you... you're too flat chested, and you're annoying, but if you want, I can day dream about you... or we could make it a reality?" He suggested, and jerked a thumb over his shoulder, towards her bed. "There's a perfectly good bed there already."

Glaring, Mikan grasped one of the drawer handles as she kept eye contact with Natsume, and a held a firm grip on the towel around her body with the other hand. If she had to somehow unscrew the blasted handle off of the dresser just to throw at him, then she would.

"Really, Natsume, so early in the morning? What would Grandfather say?" Asked Mikan rather innocently, her eyes suddenly widening as she shifted her body across the dresser, as if she were fidgeting.

This sudden change caught Natsume off guard, somewhat surprising him as he questioned her sudden actions. A small blush rose to Mikan's cheeks, and she bit down on her lip rather... sensually? Was Natsume reading her right, was she trying to _seduce him?_

Well when she was in a sopping wet towel and nothing else, she was heading in the right direction.

"I don't think he'd mind," He then said, suddenly so sure of himself that he had finally got this girl. She had, _eventually_, fallen under his charm, and now he was going to bed her. Oh, how sweet. "After all, we're going to be married... but it's always better to have a little... _test run_, if you will, before we decide to go any further." He told her in a gentle, seductive tone, and Mikan's cheeks became that little bit pinker.

"Natsume, you _are_ bad." She whispered back, and gave him a shy smile, a bat of her eyes, and another bite of the lip. Damn, this girl could work it when she wanted to.

"You don't know how bad I can be, until you experience it of course." He grinned, and grabbed Mikan by the waist as she gasped through sheer surprise, and found herself pressing against his body.

Self-assured that he had finally won, the lad leaned down so that he was closer to her face, ready to claim those bitten lips. Only, he would, if he wasn't stopped by something sharp pressing against his throat.

"Did you _really_ think I had sunk so low, Natsume?" Hissed Mikan, a sharp pocket knife in her hand as she held it against the lads Adam's apple, careful to dig it in just enough to break a layer of the skin, "How could I ever give in to a man like you? You're disgusting!"

"If you were a young, hormonal man in need of a good lay, then you'd fall for the cute and innocent act too, I assure you." He chuckled to himself, and a wry smirk formed on his lips, "And you wouldn't be going too low, Mikan. You'd just be underneath me."

"Keep your clever remarks to yourself, you swine, and get out of my room!" Mikan shrieked, pointing to the door as she flicked the knife away from his throat, and pointed it towards his crown jewels. "Or something important will go out the window and to the dogs!" her cheeks were flushed from her anger, eyes glinting menacingly as she glared at Natsume with all the hatred she could muster.

Shrugging, Natsume took a step back, away from the knife.

"What petty threats. I expected better of you, the Sakura daughter." He sighed, and rand a hand through his hair for a brief moment as he paused, then returned his gaze to hers. "Though I do wonder why you hate me so much, considering you asked me to marry you not so long ago." He smiled then, a dark, malicious smile as Mikan's hand trembled slightly.

"You are the _worst_," she whispered, shaking her head and putting down her arm. The tears were returning, it seemed. "You have made me _fear_ my friend! You're making me scared! Why would you _do_that to me?" She threw down the knife, letting it fall at his feet as Natsume stood there, cool and calm as he watched the brunette turn away and run into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. For a moment, he stood, staring.

Finally, picking up the knife, he said, "It's for your own good... now get ready, or we'll be late for class. You're riding with me today." He called, only to be met with silence...

_**Alice Academy, School Grounds, 12:49pm**_

"You seem rather happy today, Natsume. What happened?" A blonde asked his best friend as the two sat on benches outside of the tennis courts. It was another hot day, and most students were outside having their lunch or an afternoon game of their choice, hanging out with friends. Today, Natsume had ditched Mikan with Hotaru and that girl she was fond of, Anna, to spend time with his own best friend, Ruka.

"I made a girl cry." He was blunt, but truthful, and Ruka sighed with a shake of his head.

"Natsume, you shouldn't... she's your fiancée. Don't make her cry." the boy frowned as Natsume arched an eyebrow, hands behind his head whilst he sucked on a pocky stick. Who was Ruka to tell him what to do? Mikan deserved it.

"What? She wasn't listening to me, so she needed to be taught a lesson. I can't have a wife who doesn't listen, can I now?" He told Ruka with a scowl on his face. Even his friend was taking that girls side, it seemed. "Nobody disobeys me." He then muttered, now sullen.

"I know, which is why it might be a good thing that Azumi-chan _doesn't_listen to you." Ruka said suddenly, surprising Natsume, who sat up straight.

"Excuse me?" He asked, in utter disbelief. Was his best friend seriously taking sides with Mikan Sakura?

"I'm sorry, Natsume, but it's true. Everyone listens to you, and it's gotten to your head, I guess... I think that Azumi is right to decide not to listen to you when she doesn't want to. For once, you might have to listen to _her_ instead of being the one giving the orders." Explained the blonde haired lad as Natsume stared at him, disbelieving everything that came out of that mouth. "Maybe you'll even enjoy taking orders from your future wife, you never know." But at that statement, Natsume snorted with laughter.

"Seriously. Listening to _her?_ Ruka, you don't understand her at all... she needs to be taught her place in this world, so for now, I will just believe that you're simply delusional. Once you get to know her, you'll see what I mean." He gave a hearty laugh again before standing up, dusting off his pants as Ruka furrowed his brows. "Don't look at me like that, Ruka. I know her far more than you do."

"Do you, now?" Asked Ruka, now raising his eyebrow as he stood too, following Natsume. "If you don't even listen to her, then how can you 'know' her so well?" He was pestering Natsume now, and it was annoying. Natsume hated how people pestered him sometimes, but luckily for Ruka, he rarely did it, meaning that Ruka wouldn't be severely punished like many others.

"Look, I just do, okay? Now let's go, before class starts." Natsume began to usher Ruka along as he strolled back to class, wondering what Mikan was doing. Koko hadn't turned up that day, hence why he had decided to sit with Ruka, so he knew that she was somewhat safe. Thank goodness that Anna girl was pretty normal, and Hotaru was watching over Mikan anyway.

But Natsume had bigger things to worry about, because something wasn't right when he entered the classroom...

_**Alice Academy, Class Room, 12:58pm**_

"Mikan, are you sure you're okay? You don't need to go the nurse, do you?" Anna asked her friend quietly as Mikan sat there, staring out of window with both Anna and Hotaru across from her. Turning, she stared at them both and sighed, not caring much for pointless chatter. She wasn't really in the mood for school, or for even being awake. She just wanted to go home.

"I'm fine, Anna, honestly I am. Don't worry about me," She told her friend, forcing a smile as the light haired girl frowned, and turned to Hotaru, who had previously invited herself over. Mikan knew it was to keep a watch on her, though Anna thought that Mikan was close to Hotaru, and vice versa.

"You don't look well, so it may be more appropriate to go and see the school nurse, Mikan." the dark haired girl said in a slow, monotonous voice as Mikan rolled her eyes, and rested her head in her arms.

"I said I'm fine! I just had a bad dream, that's all," she muttered into her arms. For once, she hated all the attention that was on her. Usually, she would be bright and bubbly, chattering away with her friends and having a good time... but Natsume had spoiled it for her.

"No nightmare would drain so much energy from a girl like you, I am sure." Hotaru's voice was calm and gentle as she said this, her eyes piercing Mikan's head as she stared at her. "It is better to go and see the nurse, I promise you. If anything, just a little sleep will do you some good." and with that, the violet eyed girl stood and walked to Mikan's side, helping her to stand as she clutched an arm firmly. Mikan stared at the girl, slightly dizzy from lack of sleep, and lowered her head, finally succumbing to the girls.

"Fine, I'll go! But only because you won't stop pestering me!" She snapped. Anna seemed happier, now, and gave Mikan a gentle smile as the brunette rolled her eyes, letting Hotaru guide her towards the door.

"I'll stay here and take care of your bags, Mikan! I will see you later!" Anna called, and waved off her friend as Mikan sighed, turning to Hotaru as they left the classroom. The halls were quiet, as everyone was either eating their lunch or outside, hanging out. It was just the two of them.

"So... I guess you know, then?" Asked Mikan suddenly, turning her gaze on Hotaru. The dark haired lass nodded, looking straight ahead.

"About the Black Yakuza involving Yomi Kokoro? Of course I do. I was the one who hacked into their database system to find out important information for Hyuuga. Without me, he wouldn't know of this valuable information." She explained calmly, her voice barely a whisper above their footsteps echoing off the walls. Mikan stared at her, wondering if she knew who she was.

"So, if you know that much, then who am I?" She asked. Hotaru stopped, turning her head to stare at her.

"I don't know. Master Hyuuga has told those who know how to infiltrate another Yakuza's information to not to do so with you. He finds that you should be a secret kept well hidden." stepping close, Hotaru placed a hand on Mikan's cheek, and stared into her eyes. "If you are worth the secrecy for our young Master, then we must respect his wishes, or die with the secret he hopes to keep safe." Letting her hand fall, Hotaru smiled, and turned to face forwards again. "He must treasure your safety, or he would not protect you so."

"Ha! He's only protecting his precious title," Snorted Mikan rudely, starting to pick up her pace as Hotaru watched her from the back, shaking her head.

"Hyuuga does not only care for mere titles, Mikan. He does care for others, too. He's not as cold or cruel as you may think," She explained gently, and soon came in step with Mikan again. "Has Aoi not told you how he is? He does care, I assure you... but it takes time. You must be patient, and when he's ready, you will see a side different to the dragon he is now." she then smiled another of her rare, gentle smiles, and patted Mikan's shoulder gently. "Don't always hate him, please?"

"If you knew what he was doing to me, then you would hate him, too." Whispered Mikan, her eyes pricking dangerously as the short haired girl shook her head and sighed.

"If this is about Koko, then he is only protecting you from the harm that he may cause you. Even if the boy does not do it of his own knowledge, the heritage he is from will. Believe me, and believe Natsume, when I say that." Stopping, the two came to a door, and Hotaru leaned closer, so that her mouth was close to Mikan's ear. "He is dangerous. May it be himself or the Yakuza he is born under, you must _not_let him know of your own true heritage if you are truly an important asset to Natsume. Understood?"

Standing there, still as a statue, Mikan wondered if Koko _knew_ what sort of heritage she was? It was true that a few knew she was a part of a Yakuza, but they didn't know _which_, and there was little which could be deduced from that fact. She didn't brag about herself or anything, why would she? But for an enemy Yakuza to know she was hiding something, they would obviously take a great interest in her, especially if Natsume was trying to protect her secret as well...

"Anyway, we are here. I wonder if the nurse is in," Hotaru broke Mikan's thoughts, opening the door as Mikan blinked and turned her head, soon following Hotaru into the infirmary room, only to slam into her back a second later. Dead in her tracks, Hotaru stared towards the teacher who was sitting at the desk.

"Hotaru, are you all right...?" Mikan asked curiously as the nurse turned in her chair, smiling towards the two girls, though her sweet smile did not match the flash of darkness that was hidden behind the frame of her glasses when her eyes fell upon Mikan and Hotaru.

"Well, hello there ladies. I'm sure we haven't met before, as I am your new school nurse." the woman stood, lean and beautiful, her dark hair falling past her shoulders, a beauty spot close to her mouth. "I am Koizumi-sensei, please treat me well." The woman held out a hand as Hotaru stared up at her, eyes wide whilst Mikan shook the woman's open hand.

* * *

Okay, so I am sorry for not updating in so long, but my computer went 'ta ta, lassy!' and basically crashed. However I had all I needed on my external hard drive, but I procrastinated a little, because of what I had lost... and then my computer turned on for me, so I got everything I needed before it crashed again! SO there we go :D

I hope you enjoyed, and please wait patiently for Chapter 17! I am sorry if this chapter is so boring! TToTT

_**Love, Blue~**_

_**XxX **_


	17. Fear

**Blood Shed Sakura**

Disclaimer! I own nothing - Gakuen Alice and the Yakuza are owned by their respective owners/creators. I am in no way a part of the Yakuze and I am no way associated with Gakuen Alice or characters. I only own what I own.

**READ ME:** The Yakuza are VERY different to what I write; do not take the way I write the Yakuza literally. I actually toned down most of their antics - they usually have full body tattoo's and what not - mine still has blood and what not but meh. I just wanted to write something with blood and death in it and _maybe _sex

A/N: Everyone, I apologise for such a short chapter, but within this chapter, I think I built up all of my emotions that I feel for two characters and placed them here for you to read! I hope that you all enjoy, so please read and enjoy! Thank you very much!** ALSO** my Beta seems to be absent, so I did some little spelling changes, though you may not notice... xD I bet I have some typos somewhere ;o;

PS: There's a poll on my profile right now for story genres that you would like me to write next, so please take a look and vote~~~

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen: Fear**_

_"Hyuuga... there's a problem..."_

Storming through the halls, fists clenched and eyes dark, Natsume passed through the masses of people as if they weren't there. Everything was a blur right now, and he had come to boiling point. He needed to find him. _Now_.

_"Koizumi... she's here, and she's seen Mikan..."_

His ears were filled with those words. That bitch was in the school. She was _here_, and she had seen the one person he had vowed to protect. This wasn't good a good sign, and her being here could only mean one thing...

_They knew_.

In the heat of his rage, Natsume pushed strangers and class mates alike out of his way, not caring who he threw against a locker, ignoring the cries of anger as he hurled forwards, his focus on one person, the one person who would_ pay_.

"Where the fuck is that Dog?" He almost barked, eyes darting about the halls madly as he shoved his way through the miling students. Once or twice his arm was grabbed by a brave soul, but they were quickly put in their place when they caught a glimpse of the malice that rested within his eyes, knwoing immediately who he was and that he was on a personal mission to Hell and back. No one would confront him, not when he was Natsume Hyuuga, not when he was thirsting for the blood of an innocent.

Well, the lad he was looking for was less than innocent. Natsume knew that more than anyone.

Turning a corner swiftly, Natsume found his target. He was just standing there, his defenses close to zero as he zoned in on him. Unsuspecting, without a weapon... yes, this was all too perfect. It was as if he was waiting for Natsume to attack him.

His fist now clenching, Natsume slowly and silently walked up to his prey, eyes dark and intent. One way or another, he would get answers, even if it meant resorting to violence in front of the entire student body.

"Sneak attacks are far beneath even you, Natsume." Muttered Koko, ceasing Natsume in his tracks as the lad turned around, an eyebrow raised. Slamming his locker door shut, Koko threw his school bag over his shoulder and stared at the young man before him. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He then asked, watching as Natsume watched his nemisis closely,

"Hmph, you're no fun, are you?" Grumbled Natsume sarcastically, his eyes narrowing as he folded his arms across his chest, standing straight and a head taller than Koko, who sighed at Natsume's arrogant aura. "Though there is something you can tell me..."

"Can't it wait? I have a class to get to." Walking past him, the sandy haired lad was about to emerse into the crowd, only to stop when Natsume spoke.

"Why is Koizumi here?" He whispered, his voice just loud enough for Koko to hear. He froze, eyes widening as Natsume spoke those words, as if they were poison coursing through his entire body.

"Wha... what?" His voice shook, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as Natsume turned around briskly, grabbing Koko by the back of his school jacket and throwing him into the lockers. Silence swept across the bustling crowd as quickly as a fire to oil, all eyes on the two figures who had created the ruckus. From where they stood, they saw that Natsume had created a large dent within the metal lockers from the force of Koko's body hitting into it.

"You heard me." Hissed Natsume, his fingers clenching around Koko's shirt as he lifted him up so that the lads feet were dangling from the ground. "Why the _fuck_ is Koizumi Luna here, in our school?" slamming him back against the lockers, Natsume raised his fist and with lightning speed, connected it to Koko's jaw. His ring caught onto the boys lip, creating a small cut that began to bleed as Koko gasped, in shock from what had just happened.

"I don't know what your talking about." Koko finally spat out, only to have another fist thrown at his face just as he responded. The crowd around them was stunned into total silence, hands over their mouths, eyes wide, fearful for the boy who was being ruthlessly beaten up. Yet they could do nothing. None of them wanted Natsume Hyuuga to hold a grudge against them, so they kept their distance, and watched on.

"Like fuck you don't know, you filthy dog!" Roared Natsume loudly, slamming a fist into the dented locker angrily. His fury was riling up. He wanted to _kill_ Kokoro Yomi then and there, in front of everyone. He didn't deserve a peaceful death. "You told your boss about _her_, didn't you!"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about!" Yelled Koko once again, his eyes blazing as Natsume stared at him, his fist still tight against the boys shirt. Breathing heavily, he slowly unclenched the fist, and let Koko drop to the floor, his face now a bloody mess.

"So, you really don't know why Koizumi is here, then?" He asked, short of breath as Koko swallowed hard, looking up at Natsume darkly as he sat on the hall floor, a hand on his jaw.

"I have no idea! I'm never told _anything_ that goes on within that Yakuza... to them, I am _nothing._" He whispered coldly, his breathing quick and shallow as his enemy stared down at him, eyes narrowed as if they were slits. Natsume wasn't finished.

"Then what have you told your boss about her? You must have said something, or there wouldn't be a reason for that bitch to be in this school!" He hissed, teeth gritted as Koko looked up at him. He quickly turned his head away, now feeling guilty as his stomach lurched.

"I tried to tell him nothing, but he knows that she's somehow connected to you. He knows she's a part of a Yakuza, and that she's my friend." He muttered, his head low as he remembered that night he had been taken back. How the president had threatened him, and how he sounded...

"Does he know which Yakuza?" Natsume's voice was small and quiet, so that no one else could hear. The hall was hushed, with a few murmers breaking the stone cold silence as the young Leader looked down at the crumpled figure that was Koko, waiting for his answer,

"How should I know? I don't even know! Why would I? She doesn't even trust me enough to tell me herself!" He snapped back, his vision now blurred by the tears that were pricking his gentle brown eyes. He shook his head, ignoring the pain that was seering through his jaw and lower back, forcing himself to look up at Natsume with determined eyes. "But even if I know, I would _never_ betray her."

Staring down at the pitiful boy, Natsume slipped a hand into his trouser pocket, and frowned.

"Even if you say that, she will still be in danger if you hang around, won't she?" Glaring, Natsume took a step closer, grabbed a handful of Koko's hair, and brought the lads face closer to his own. "And her punishment for being _your_ friend will be much worse than that other girls, do you know that!" he roared, throwing Koko's head back into the lockers as a few on lookers gasped, talking amongst themselves quietly.

"Of course I know that... I've been told that! But I won't let her get hurt... I won't!" He cried out, shaking his head vigorously, the tears refusing to disappear as Natsume looked on, "I care for her... I won't hurt her, not if I can help it!"

"You say that now, but when it finally happens, you won't be able to do anything, will you?" Natsume asked, his eyes on only Koko. "Because just like the rest of your Yakuza, you're a filthy, lieing little coward, and you can protect _no one_ but yourselves."

Dazed, Koko stared at Natsume as the young man turned on his heel, ready to leave. The crowd watched on, even parting for the infamous Yakuza lad so that he could have an easy exit. But he stopped in his tracks, and a small, satisfied smirk played on his lips.

"Oh, and don't even _think_ of going near her again, do you hear?" Chuckling low under his breath, he turned his head so that Koko could catch one last glimpse of his face, smug and arrogant, as he smiled wickedly. "Because she knows what you really are now." And with that, Natsume left the scene, leaving a horrified Koko sitting there, ready to crumble into the darkness that was waiting for him...

_**Tuesday, 8:54am, Class B**_

The class was as lively as it always was that morning before the teacher came in. The boys were darting about the room energetically, looking at their magazines and talking about girls, whilst the female population of the class stood in their respective cliques, gossiping and complimenting each other on their hair styles, nails or new accessories that happened to adorn them that day.

The only one who wasn't really participating was Mikan.

"Mikan... are you feeling unwell again?" Asked Anna, concerned as she stared at her friend kindly. Turning her head, Mikan smiled as gently as she could.

"I'm fine Anna, don't worry about me... I'm just worrying, that's all." Atretching her arms up, Mikan replaced her gentle look with an energetic smile, her eyes sparkling suddenly as if she was given a new kind of energy to run off of. "See? I'm all right!" grinning boldly, the brunette leaned forward as Anna stared at her, then returned her friends smile.

"Well, if you say so!" She replied, and began to talk with Mikan animatedly as Hotaru and Sumire watched from a distance,

"That girl smiles so easily... it's pathetic how she hides her feelings behind such an annoying gesture." Grumbled Sumire, turning her attention to her nails quickly. "It pisses me off, to be honest." taking out a nail file, Sumire began to perfect her lovely nails whilst Hotaru watched Mikan, observing the girls every move.

"A smile can only hide so much. A trait that you use rather well, Shouda." She replied in a calm voice, her eyes never wavering from Mikan as Sumire stopped mid-file, eyes flickering up to Hotaru's face.

"What are you..." she started, but shook her head and continued to file her nails brisquly, chewing on her lower lip in frustration. "Don't dig up what has been buried, Hotaru. I have no reason to think about... _that_." She whispered, her eyes lowering as Hotaru finally turned her attention to Sumire, and rested a hand over Sumire's. She was shaking, it seemed.

"Who said I was talking about the past?" Hotaru searched Sumire's face, and saw the frightful look behind her eyes. "Even now, you put on a front just so that others can't see you. Even going as far to scare others into being your friend, you're still hiding your feelings... even if you don't smile." She whispered, her eyes on Sumire's as the perm haired girl pulled her hand away quickly, shaking her head as she turned away from Hotaru's gaze.

"Whatever, I have no time for this." She laughed shakily, forcing a smile as she stood up, turning around to leave Hotaru on her own, "I have no time for you or for baby sitting that Yakuza Bride wannabe... I'm going to talk to my _friends_." And with a flick of her hair, Sumire turned and walked towards a group of girls who gasped the moment they saw her, and quickly began to compliment the girl as Hotaru watched her, crossing her arms and sitting back in her seat as she speculated her comrade.

"Hm..." she wondered to herself, now deep in thought as the buzz of the classroom continued on, with a certain rumour circling the groups of boys and girls with earnest...

"Did you hear? Two boys in our year got into a fight!" Someone whispered excitedly, grinning enthusiastically as her friend gasped, whipping her head around.

"No way, really? Who is it?"

"I heard it was a fight between Natsume-kun and some pesky kid who didn't know his place!"

"Tch, serves the kid right! No one would even _dare_ to get in Natsume's way or even oppose him! That's just stupid!"

The rumours continued to circulate, reaching every group with excitement as Sumire listened on, arms folded as she rolled her eyes. Everyone was acting so pathetic. Of course Natsume wouldn't fight some impudent little brat. He had more important matters to deal with, like his missions.

"Ah! Speak of the Devil!" A boy cried as the classroom door opened, revealing Natsume as he walked into the classroom, now quiet as he passed the groups of whispering students, knowing well that they were talking about him. He could hear everything, even when he was standing outside of the door.

"Natsume!" Sumire cried quickly, rushing past the group of girls she had been with and to Natsume's side, staring up at him as he stared at her. "Natsume, is it true? Did you get into a fight?" She asked quietly, eyes wide with what seemed to be concern and fear. For a moment, he stood there without saying a word. Then finally he continued walking past Sumire, completely ignoring her as he went to his seat beside Mikan.

"Natsume!" Sumire wailed, watching him as he flipped open his manga book and put it over his head, blocking out the world around him as she watched on, wondering what she could do to make him fianlly notice her...

"Oh my goodness!" Someone screamed then, brekaing Sumire's thoughts. Her attention was now on the other person who had entered the classroom just after Natsume, his lip bleeding, jaw bruised and eyes lifeless, as if he had just been in a fight. For a moment, Sumire swore she heard a gasp and a clatter, but right now she didn't care. She was too focused on that person.

And then her eyes widened when she realised who it was...

"Ko..."

"Koko!" It was Mikan's scream, and Sumire saw watched as the she dashed towards the teenage boy whilst she stepped back, watching on. Why was it _her_ going to him? Why did _she_ have to look at him like that, with that concerned expression, those kind eyes... those tears expressing how worried she was over him. Why did it have to be her? Why was she so _special_?

"Get away from me." She heard Koko hiss at Mikan as she grabbed onto his arm, staring up at him with those eyes, as if she knew the pain he was suffering, like she was ready to reach out and help him...

"No, Koko! You need to go to the infirmary!" Cried Mikan helplessly, holding Koko's hand in hers tightly as he stood there, still as a statue whilst she tried to take him with her, pulling and tugging with all her might. "We need to go _now_, even if it's just to disinfect your wounds!"

"Why won't you give up?" Asked Koko quietly, staring down at Mikan with dark eyes. Sumire hadn't seen his eyes like that since... back then...

"Because you're my friend, and I care about you!" Mikan sobbed, still holding onto his grazed hand as the tears fell down her cheeks slowly, "I don't want to see you in this state... please, go with me..." she was now begging him, hiding her face as she bowed her head whilst her shoulders shook from the crying. Staring at this scene suddenly caused a pain to race through Sumire's heart, shocking her as her stomach lurched horribly. What was happening?

"... Fine." Koko finally caved in, turning to face Mikan fully as she lifted her head, staring up at him as he gave in, sighing outwardly. "I'll go with you, Mikan." finally, he let the teary eyed girl lead him out of the classroom by his hand whilst everyone else watched on, surprised from what they had just witnessed. The goofy, happy-go-lucky Koko had been beaten up, and he was depressed?

What was worse, Natsume had been the one who had done the beating...?

"Even when I tell her not to go after him, she does." A voice came from behind Sumire as she turned her head to find Natsume standing behind her, hands deep in his pockets. She stared up at him, wondering why he had chosen to talk to her now, of all times. "That girl... she's irresponsible."

"Then why is she your fiancée? Surely a girl who is reckless and acts on her own whim is someone you should avoid. A girl like that is nothing but trouble." Sumire mumbled, her eyes narrowed as she stared up at the man she desired, her ideal... the one she was trying so hard to capture. "If she's so irresponsible, then why don't you come back to me, the girl who is your _ideal_?"

"Because you are no longer my ideal. _She_ is." Hissed Natsume, making sure that no one but Sumire could hear him. Sumire simply smirked,

"Hmph, if you say so... but from what I saw, it seems like she has someone else that she likes. You are _nothing_ compared to him through her eyes."

"Don't make me laugh, Shouda, that girls just blinded by her innocence." Growled Natsume, cracking his knuckles loudly as the girl watched him, wondering what he was really thinking. "She doesn't know how dangerous he can be... even though I went out of my way to warn her." Staring at the doorway, Natsume lifted a hand to his head and frowned. "But, even _he_ won't listen to me. Those two really are troublesome."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sumire quietly, raising an eyebrow as she questioned Natsume. She was curious and concerned. What was going on between Natsume and Koko that caused them to fight? Something big must have gone on, because Natsume would have never fought with him otherwise...

"Oh, you didn't know?" He asked her, and a dark look appeared on Natsume's face for a moment when he said his next few words, "_She's_ in this Academy, playing Nurse. Koizumi Luna is here, and they're after Mikan." he whispered, watching as Sumire's face paled, her hands covering her mouth...

_**Tuesday, 9:10am, Academy Infirmary**_

"It looks like the Nurse isn't in... well, no matter. We need to clean you up before we can go back to class." Sighed Mikan, holding the door open for Koko as he followed the girl into the small room. He looked around, wondering if Luna was hiding somewhere, but he couldn't sense any movement at all...

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her suddenly, standing by the door as it closed behind him with a soft _'click'. _Mikan smiled, walking up to him.

"Because we're friends, of course... why wouldn't I do this?" She asked him gently, her hand touching his for a brief moment as she stared up at him. She wasn't crying now, but her eyes were still red even though her smile was as lovely as ever. Staring at her, Koko realised how much he wanted to protect that smile...

"I'm dangerous, Mikan. Hasn't Natsume told you that already? You don't want to be friends with me! I'm _not_ a good guy!" He cried out, taking a step back from the brunette as she stood there, watching him closely, like she never wanted to let him out of her sight.

"Who is?" She asked him quietly, surprising him, "Tell me, Koko, what Yakuza _is_ good? Even though you say you're the bad guy, doesn't that make Natsume one, too? Doesn't it make me bad as well?" Grabbing the first aid kit from the Nurse's desk, Mikan went over to the bed and placed it there, opening the box and looking through its contents until she finally found the disinfectant. "In a world where blood is shed so easily, no one is the good guy, no matter how much you wish to believe it yourself." She whispered, placing the liquid onto a cotton ball before walking over to Koko and dabbing it onto his face gently. He winced from the slight pang, but he was more aware of how close the girl was to him.

"You don't understand..." His voice was a barely a whisper over the wind as he caught a hold of her small wrist, bringing her hand away from his face. He couldn't look at her, not when he was so cruel and she was so innocent. "I'm from the worst Yakuza out there... I betrayed you!"

"And why would I care if you betrayed me? You didn't mean it, I know you didn't!" She cried back, the tears now forming in her eyes again as she brought her hands to his face, staring up at him, forcing him to look at her as the tears spilled down onto her already stained cheeks. "You're innocent, Koko... you would never do anything bad intentionally! You're not like everyone else in the Yakuza."

"How would you know! I'm not the sweet, innocent guy like you think I am! Just stop being so damned naive and leave me alone!"

"How can I do that when you're my friend! I trust you, Koko! Even if you're a part of the Black Yakuza, I still want to be with you, no matter what!" She choked on her words as she stared at him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as he stood frozen on the spot, feeling the warmth of her small body envelope him slowly. "We're _friends_, and friends stick together, no matter what."

Standing there in the infirmary with her arms around him, Koko stood still, staring up at the ceiling as he thought about what to do. If he continued to be her friend, he knew that his father would get to her, and that he would hurt her... he didn't want that. He had already put one girl through it, and he couldn't do it again...

"Mikan, no. We can't be friends." he whispered, pushing the girl away from him as she looked into his eyes. All she wanted to do was hug him, because right then, he looked so scared. She felt the need to comfort him.

"Why?"

"Because you will only be in danger, and I can't risk hurting another person I care for because of my own selfish desires." He looked at her sadly, wanting to hold onto her so much. He didn't want to hurt her, but if it was the only way to protect her, then so be it.

"What's so selfish about wanting friends?" She asked him, taking a small step forward as she clasped her hands together, not knowing what to do. "Don't you deserve happiness too?"

"Mikan... you don't understand... the Yakuza I'm from, I can't be like a normal kid there. If I do that, you will get hurt!" Cried Koko, shaking his head as he tried to fight back his own tears. "I don't want to see you get hurt by them! I don't want to let that happen to you, so please, just leave me alone!"

Koko turned, his back facing Mikan as she averted her eyes to the ground, now clutching onto her school skirt. She needed to speak up and let Koko know that he wasn't alone...

"Do you think that I can be normal, too? In my family, I have to deal with my grandfather everyday, telling me that he wants me to succeed as the heir to the Yakuza. He doesn't consider my feelings at all, and yet he still makes me suffer... I had to give up highschool just so that I could escape the Sakura heritage, and even now, I still have to marry a Yakuza man! I will _never_ escape this life, Koko, so it's not only you, it's me too!" Sobbed Mikan, her fists clenched as she began breathing heavily, swallowing hard as her whole body trembled from the fristration she had bottled up all that time, her tears never ending as Koko slowly turned, his face white as a sheet and his pupils dialated as he faced the girl standing before him.

"Mikan... did you say Sa-Saku-"

"That's right, _Sakura_! I am Sakura Mikan, the sole heir to the title of my familys Yakuza, and I am marrying Natsume Hyuuga so that he can become the future leader instead of me." She revealed with a scowl as Koko stared at her, shocked beyond belief whilst a person standing behind the door gasped, a hand clamped to their mouth as they ran back down the halls and into the classroom, eyes wide as the words from Mikan Sakura's lips ran through their mind...

* * *

This is quite a short chapter, like I previously said, but I think that I gave it enough strength, in a way...? xD And yes, it's pretty much a Koko chapter in a sense, since he is in every scene really. I wonder, what do you guys think of him? OH and who is running away? Send in your guesses, or don't, just... say hi... xD

ANYWAY thank you for reading and for waiting patiently for this chapter! NOW I MUST BEGIN CHAPTER 18!

_**Love and Hugs, Blue~ xxx**_


	18. Overwhelming Emotions

**Blood Shed Sakura**

**A/N(Please Read)**: Hello everyone!  
I want to thank everyone for your continuous support of both this story and myself. After posting my Authors Notes about what has happened in my family, I was really happy to have so much support from everybody, and your messages made me really happy and encouraged me to become happier and to also write. I have decided to come off my hiatus already because I want to thank everyone for all the support and the prayers you have given to my older sister who miscarried earlier this month (August 16th) and also to the people who have wished me luck for my up-coming college life. For both my sisters and my college life, I will work hard! I want you all to continue to support me and my stories and to keep sending me messages so that I can talk to each and every one of you!

To everyone: I really am thankful for all the messages you have sent me. They make me really happy, and each and every time I get a message of support from you I realise again and again how much you guys mean to me. I didn't think that I would ever have such faithful readers and reviewers who would one day support me in my time of need and accept that I may not be able to write for a while. So to everyone there who supports me and my writing, thank you very much! Please keep watching over me as I write Blood Shed Sakura until the end, and then my other 4 GA stories!

This is a chapter for you all, because your messages encouraged me to write! Thank you!

_Love, Blue~_

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen: Overwhelming Emotions**_

_**Tuesday, 10:02am, Academy Infirmary**_

Heart drumming against her chest, each breath she took heavy and ragged, Mikan knew that what she had just told Koko was a serious matter. If Natsume, or even her own grandfather, found out that she had revealed her true identity to a member of the Black Yakuza, then without a doubt she would be punished. Nobody was allowed to know who she was unless they were also within the Sakura Yakuza. There were certainly no exceptions.

Well, the only exception being Natsume Hyuuga.

Looking straight at him, Mikan saw the shock in Koko's eyes as well as the fear that he had tried to hide from her beforehand. It was then that she realised that she needed him to understand her. She wanted him to know everything about her and the life she lived, she hoped for him to realise that they really weren't that different and that there was no reason for him to be scared for her safety.

Taking a careful step forward, Mikan reached out her hand and took hold of Koko's, hoping that he didn't pull back and walk away. Thankfully he didn't move, he just stood there staring at Mikan, searching her face for a moment as she wrapped her fingers around his palm. His hand was so much bigger than hers, she realised.

"I don't want to stop being friends with you just because of the families we are from, Koko." she whispered, her hand tightening around his as Koko stared at their entwined fingers, unsure of what to do.

His mind was whirling with what Mikan had just told him. How was he meant to react to that? Slowly, his eyes drifted up to meet hers as he tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, and his lower lip quivered slightly when he spoke;

"Mikan, are you crazy? The Yakuza I am from is _dangerous_." he whispered, his voice quiet and his eyes darting about uncomfortably as he tried to pull his hand from Mikan's, but she held on tight, her eyes never leaving his, her face blank. This was one of the rare times that Koko had seen her serious side, but he was pretty sure that it wouldn't be the last time, either. "You can't risk yourself just because you want to be my friend! Think about it, okay? If you go near me, you could get _hurt_, especially if they find out that you're from _that_ Yakuza." Beads of sweat formed on Koko's forehead as he said this, his eyes searching the room for anyone who could be eaves dropping. Luckily, there was no one there.

Returning his gaze solely to Mikan, Koko gently pried her fingers from his own, and took a careful step back as he cleared his throat, flexing his fingers as he lifted his attention turning to the ceiling. "You shouldn't go near me, Mikan... if you slip up, if _I_ slip up, then everything will..." his voice caught in his throat as he thought back to that past event, the one he had tried to forget oh so many times. "Look, you should just leave me alone and listen to whatever Natsume says about me. I'm no good for you... no matter what, I will lead you into a world of despair and pain. I'm dangerous." He struggled to say this, trying not to look at Mikan's face. He didn't want to see how much he was hurting her, or to show her that he was also hurting inside...

But that moment, all Koko could feel was the sting from the slap that Mikan had just given him, and when he finally met her eyes with his, he saw the furrowed brows, and those painful, tear filled eyes that had lost their usual sparkle.

"How _dare_ you say that!" Mikan shreiked, the offending hand held aloft as she narrowed her eyes at Koko, the tears beginning to streak down her cheeks. "No matter what, I am in danger! In this world, we are _always_ in danger, we _always _have to be careful! Wherever I go I am reminded of the pain and despiar that the Yakuza have to suffer, I am reminded of the hurt that _we_ can cause because of our job! Don't be such a coward by trying to pass off _your_ line of work as something different to what every other Yakuza has to do!"

"B-but it _is_ different! The Black Yakuza are dangerous people, Mikan! They _kill_ for the sport of it! To them, this is all a game, something they do for the hell of it. They aren't protecting people like everyone else..."

"Sport? Koko, in this line of work, it is _all_ a sport! Haven't you noticed just _how much_ Natsume enjoys killing others who have done wrong?"

"Yes, but you don't see the point, Mikan! For Natsume, this is his _job_. He may see it as a way to pass the time, but in the end he is _still_ doing it for the good of others! He wants to protect our world and rid evil to help people cope and to help them get over the pain that other person has caused!"

"Oh, really? I haven't yet met a Yakuza that can erase the full pain that another has given to one individual. No matter where you go, a Yakuza brings _pain_, whether it be to a family who are innocent or ones who have convicted a crime! No matter what, one lost life is another persons family member, a person whom they loved!"

Mikan's eyes were cold, darker than they normally were, and there was a hidden pain that Koko saw. Staring at her, he was both shocked by what she had said, and also worried. He wondered what had gone on in her past to make her think this way about the Yakuza. What had made her view their world this way?

"You really see the Yakuza this way? You think that no matter what, they bring pain to others?" He asked her in a hushed voice, searching her face as her clenched hand tightened, her teeth grazing her lower lip as she nodded slowly. She felt a burning rage inside of her, one that she only built up when she thought of how cruel the world she lived in was.

"I don't think that there is any good that can come from this world. No matter what, all I can see is pain and suffering..." She replied, turning her head away so that she didn't have to face Koko. Folding her arms across her chest, Mikan walked towards the window of the infirmary room and sighed. "I know that the Yakuza are like shields for the people who live an oridinary life, but... no matter how I look at, we always have to make someone else suffer. No matter what, we can never truly bring a smile to everyones faces. No matter what, we will always have blood on our hands and the death mark over our heads. That is why I want to escape this world."

Standing still, Koko felt his stomach churn - he had so much in common with Mikan regarding how they viewed this world, but in a way, he felt that he understood it much more than she did. In a way... Mikan was much less forgiving than others were, and so much more close-minded on the subject. It was like she had just closed off from the world, and chose to only care for her thoughts.

"Why do you think about the Yakuza like this? Can't you see that they're trying their hardest to help the people who are suffering because of things like murder or rape? What the other Yakuza's do _help_ people to cope better with a situation, it eases their pain! Even if it affects someone else, it helps another person in a way! _Why_ can't you see this!" Koko cried loudly, his rage burning as Mikan turned around sharply, the tears fresh as they rolled down her cheeks.

"Because whenever I think about this, I always feel like I'm suffering! My friend _died_ because of a mistake! _That's_ why I hate this world!"

Frozen, Koko couldn't turn away from the pain stricken face that Mikan was wearing. The tears and her eyes, it all looked so painful to see from where he stood. His heart twinged slightly, and at that moment he just wanted to hold her in his arms and cradle her. His friend was suffering, and their argument did not help at all. He had no idea what she was going through, but he wanted to know. If anything, he just wanted to try and ease her pain and help her to cope. He wanted to be there for her, even if he was dangerous.

"Mikan, I..." he started, but stopped. What could he say to her? That he understood, because he really didn't. He wanted to leave this world because he hated the ways of the Yakuza he was in and because he wanted to have a piece of normality that the others had. But Mikan... well, it was now obvious that she had suffered _because_ of the world she lived in. Her friend had died as she had said... his reason for departing from this world was so different to her reason.

"My grandfather never understood why I began to hate this world so much... he just thought that I was being rebellious like most children are when they think they know everything." Mikan looked up, returning her gaze to the window, her voice quiet and small as Koko listened to her, rooted to the spot. "He made me become the sort of person I am today... because of him, I hate this world."

"Wh-what did he do?" Koko asked, almost afraid to hear the answer as Mikan lowered her head, now staring down at her folded arms.

"What do you think? He killed my friend. Even when I begged him, he still shot her. He expected me to do the same, regardless of how I felt. To him, it was nothing more than his job... he didn't care if that girl was young and at the starting point of her life. All he cared about was how he would end her life."

"But it _is_ his job, Mikan... if she did something wrong, then he has to do it, no matter what." Koko tried to explain as gently as he could, but it didn't seem to get through to Mikan.

"She was 10 years old... how is it right to kill a 10 year old girl and her brother, just because of something their parents weasled them into? They didn't know if it was right or wrong! They were _kids_, Koko! Children!" Mikan turned her head, facing Koko as he clenched a hand tightly. He wanted to hold onto her so badly when she looked so hurt. Why was he so weak against this girl...?

"Mikan..." Taking a step forward, Koko was ready to embrace her, but before he could even blink Mikan had dropped to the floor, her hysteria draining the energy from her body. Shocked, Koko ran towards her and kneeled beside her, taking her torso in his arms as he shook her should. "Mikan, wake up... Mikan!" he cried in a small voice, staring at her as she lay in his arms, her body a dead weight...

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"Mikan, it is time." A voice echoed towards Mikan as she blinked, staring towards the bedroom door. Beaming, she ran towards it and found her grandfather standing there, a small smile on his old, wrinkled face. In his hand there was a gun, and Mikan knew that it was hers. Her very first mission was about to begin, and she couldn't wait._

_"I'm ready, grandfather." she smiled up at him, and he handed over the gun. Wrapping her fingers around the handle, the young girl felt a buzz surge through her body. This was the first time that she would stand beside her grandfather and bring justice to the city. It would be the first time that she experienced the life of a true Yakuza assassin. All her years of training and hard work would finally pay off, and soon she would become a regular, and hopefully stand beside her mother and work with other great people._

_One day, she would become the Leader of the Sakura Yakuza. A dream she had been wanting to come true for so long..._

_"We're here!" Mikan stared up at the building she and her grandfather had come to. That night, there were only five others with them. This wasn't a big mission, just something small - a murder had happened, and there were about four people responsible for it. That night, Mikan's grandfather had taken her with him so that she could experience the thrill of the kill. He wanted Mikan to learn the true nature of her future career and to prepare her for bigger missions. She was excited, but also nervous. What if she messed up?_

_"Mikan, stay close by me." The raspy voice of her grandfather whispered, and she heard him load up his hand gun with fresh bullets. Nodding, she did the same thing - it felt rather exciting to load a gun on a real mission, she thought to herself, and couldn't contain her smile. She heard her grandfather chuckle beside her._

_"That's my girl." he muttered, and proceeded towards the building as Mikan followed him close behind..._

_"Grandpa, no!" Mikan cried out suddenly, grabbing onto her grandfathers arm as her fingers dug into the fabric of his bnlack over coat. His gun was held at a steady level, poised and ready to shoot, but he was still for a second until he turned his head to face Mikan, staring into her wide eyes as he raised a brow._

_"Can't it wait, Mikan? We're in the middle of a job." He sighed, shaking off her hands as Mikan slumped down, her face pale as he returned his gaze to his targets. "Now be a good girl and pick up your gun, we can't miss these shots." He ordered, his voice as gentle as it could be, but there was a malicious edge to it, and Mikan felt cold all over._

_Staring at her grandfather, Mikan shook her head before looking over at their targets. Across from the building they stood in, there was a house, and through a window Mikan could see a family sitting around a table, eating their dinner. There were four of them._

_And one of them was her classmate. That girl was also her friend._

_"Mikan." Her attention was shattered by the sound of her grandfathers voice, and when she looked up she saw that he was staring at her with dark, beady eyes. "I said Pick. Up. Your .Gun." He hissed, and roughly forced the gun into Mikan's hand before returning to his position and placing his finger over the trigger. "Now... aim your gun just like I taught you, and remember dear, you __must__ keep quiet."_

_For a moment, Mikan was frozen to the spot as she stared at her grandfather. She then looked towards the family who were going to be killed, and made up her mind._

_"No." Mikan stood up, staring down at her crouching grandfather as he looked up at her, his eyes wide with surprise. Throwing down the gun, it made a subtle clatter on the concrete ground. The tears she had been fighting a few moments ago began to well up in her eyes._

_"What?" The old mans head snapped up, and Mikan could see the veins in his neck raise as she bit her lip, suddenly scared. "Mikan, what are you doing? This is a mission, you can't suddenly decide you're scared! Now get down and shoot someone, you stupid girl!" he hissed at her darkly, his teeth gritted as Mikan felt her heart beating boldly against her chest, her breathing eratic as she shook her head, beads of sweat forming on her forehead._

_"No... I can't... I __won't__. I can't kill my friend!" she cried, her voice wavering as she took a step back._

_"Yes, you will! This is your duty, Mikan, regardless of how you feel! You __will__ shoot that girl, and you __will not__ back out of this job!" He snapped at her, his eyes filled with rage as Mikan stood her ground, a lump caught in her throat. "You are the future Leader of this Yakuza! I will not tolerate your denial!"_

_"But she's my friend! How can you expect me to kill her or her family..? She's my age! What did she do to deserve this!"_

_"She participated in a murder with her parents and sibling. They killed an innocent school girl and her father without mercy." He muttered, his voice low and menacing as Mikan shook her head, the tears splashing down her cheeks as she listened to her grandfather. This couldn't be true. Surely, it couldn't..._

_She heard her grandfather sigh, shaking his head. "Though, her part was rather small. All she and her brother needed to do was distract them. Regardless, they still helped in the murder. They are still scum."_

_"H-How can you say that? They didn't know what they were doing!" Mikan cried out, shaking her head viciously as she took another step back. "She's my age... she's a normal girl... she doesn't know what's right or wrong... you can't kill her... she's still innocent..."_

_"No one is innocent, Mikan. They killed innocent people, therefore they __must__ die! Now pick uyp your gun and shoot!" He roared, taking the gun from the floor and throwing it at Mikan as she stood there, her hands finally curling into fists as she slowly shook her head, swallowing the lump in her throat._

_"I refuse... I won't do this. I'm not killing her... I won't kill anyone." She whispered, her gaze still on her grandfather as he tore his gaze away from his pray and stared at Mikan darkly._

_"Yes, you will, because this is your job!" He told her coldly, pointing his gun at her instead of the family across from them. "__When you belong in a world such as this, Mikan, you have to shut off all of your emotions for those around you. You shall spare no one, do you understand?"_

_"But... Why?" She breathed, her eyes slowly widening as she took in what her grandfather said, "Why can't I spare them... she-"_

_"__Because in this world, those who you love will surely die one way or another, and it is our duty to kill those who have wronged. You just need to make sure that __you__ are the one who is left standing with the gun in your hand, and no one else. Only __you__ matter." he explained, his voice low and gruff as he turned his gun away from Mikan and towards the window once again. Then, a twisted smile formed on his withered old lips, and fear stuck Mikan as she stared at him. "This is our job. We live in a dangerous world, Mikan, and we pay a price to protect those who are innocent. This way, we make the world a safer place for the children of tomorrow. Regardless of age or what they did, this girl and her family are still a danger... and it is our job to rid this world of scum."_

_Standing there, Mikan watched as her grandfather returned to his position, and slowly, her gaze followed the movement of his finger as he slowly pressed the trigger. The moment she heard that piercing scream, her blood ran cold and the silent tears slipped down her cheeks before more guns were fired. There were screams, and then eerie silence as she stood there, her entire body shaking._

_Standing up, the old man grunted as he placed the gun in his inside jacket pocket and stood straight, dusting his hands off as he turned his head, facing Mikan now. "Do you understand?" He asked her, an eyebrow raised as he folded his arms across his chest._

_"Yes, grandfather..." she whispered, and for a moment there was a flicker of a smile before it was lost again as Mikan took another step back, and then one more, until she was a great distance away from her grandfather, the tears staining her cheeks as she shook in her overcoat, her lips parted as she spoke again. "If... If that's how it is... then I don't want to be a part of this world... __Ever__."_

_And with that, Mikan turned on her heel, running from her grandfather as he stood there, screaming her name as her footsteps echoed off the walls of the derelict building, the tears streaming down her face as the world blurred behind her, trying to escape the darkness that her grandfather was tyring to keep her in._

_And then she heard another gunshot fill the quiet of the night..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_**Tuesday, 10:34am, Academy Infirmary**_

"Mikan, come on... Wake up, Mikan!" Someone muttered, and the brunette felt her shoulders shaking as she groaned quietly, her eyes slowly flickering open, focusing on the ceiling above her. What had happened to her? Her mind was a little foggy, and her vision slightly blurred, but she began to focus again as a face loomed over hers, and she heard a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness... I was so worried when you suddenly fainted!" Exclaimed Koko as Mikan stared up at him, blinking slowly. She smiled when she saw his furrowed brow and his strange, alien like frown upon his usually smiling lips.

"I kind of feel like Sleeping Beauty." She joked calmly, and for the first time that day she saw a goofy, kind of relieved grin break out on Koko's face. Chuckling as he shook his head, he helped Mikan to sit up as she stared at him, then saw his hand move towards her cheek.

"You're a weird one." He muttered delicately, a thumb swiping beneath her eye as Mikan blinked. She then realised that Koko was wiping away tears. She had been crying, but why?

And then she remembered her dream. Why had she thought of it after so long...?

"You were crying... I got so worried about you, but I didn't know what to do." Koko's frown was back, but Mikan knew that he was worried about her. "Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything at all?" Was all he asked her, his hand still resting on her cheek, feeling so warm. Mikan couldn't help but want to stay like that forever, in pure silent bliss.

"No... I don't need anything." She whispered back, but when Koko retracted his hand from her face she quickly grabbed hold of it and placed it on her cheek again. "I... I just need you, Koko. Please?"

"Mikan..." Koko's voice hardened a little, but he couldn't fight back when she stared at him with such sad, pain stricken eyes. She was so much like a child, but she was far too clever for her own good. Sighing, Koko shuffled closer to Mikan and sat with her in silence as she held his hand to her cheek, her eyes focused on her lap. This was just wonderful, she thought to herself.

But for Koko, he could only think of how he was betraying Natsume's word, and how much danger Mikan would be in if the Black Yakuza found out just how close they were now...

Finally, after a few moments, Koko pulled his hand away and stared Mikan in the eye.

"Mikan, we have to stop this. If we don't, it will get too dangerous for you, and you'll regret the day you called me your friend." He told her, watching as her eyes widened like he had slapped her.

No matter what, he needed to distance himself from her, regardless of how she felt towards him.

"I don't care." Was all she said. Koko shook his head and stood abrubtly.

"Well you should, because if you hang around me, then you could die, Mikan. Don't you realise that? You could _die_!" He snapped, his voice raising as Mikan sat there, unblinking and unmoving, as if she was a statue. All she did was stare up at him with a blank, expressionless face. "They will torture you, and because of your heritage, they will attack your family! They will stop at nothing to get information out of you, even if it means hurting people that are close to you in this Academy! Do you want that?" He asked loudly, wanting to frighten her.

He had to just get her away from him... He needed to keep her safe from harm.

But Mikan wouldn't have it. No matter what, she wanted to be near Koko, and she was determined to fight for him.

"No, I don't want that. But I also don't want us to be enemies, Koko! I don't _care_ if they hurt me, and I don't _care_ if they try to get some information out of me! I will _never_ stop being your friend!" She cried back, standing and walking up to him confidently. Her cheeks were pink, and her eyes shining brightly from the rage as Koko took a step back, but Mikan caught ahold of him and held him by the wrist, only to realise that Koko was no longer putting up with whatever she said.

"Stop being so _selfish!_" Koko finally roared, wrenching his arm away from Mikan, his own eyes blazing now as he glared at the girl. "Nothing is that simple, don't you get it! You will get hurt, and it won't be a tiny scratch! Natsume won't be able to save you and neither will I, so get it through your head! We _can't_ be friends anymore, Mikan!"

"Yes we _can_!" Mikan snapped back indignantly, taking a step forward whilst Koko took one step back. He shook his head, a grimace on his face.

"No, we can _not_! I refuse to let you suffer just because you're my friend! This is it, Mikan... it's done." He whispered, lowering his head so that he didn't have to face her anymore. "I don't want to talk to you ever again, so go back to Natsume... He will protect you." This was his final word as Mikan stared at him, eyes wideas Koko turned on his heel and walked towards the infirmary door.

"Koko..." She whispered, and the tears pricked in her eyes as she raised her hand, like she wanted to grab hold of him. Her heart, for a brief second, felt like it was sinking, and her stomach felt tight and knotted, like she was about to be sick. What could she do? How could she make him see that no matter what, she would always be his friend?

But... he wasn't just a friend to her anymore...

"_I like you_..." Running towards him, Mikan took a hold of his wrist and forced him to face her before she finally pressed her own lips against his, giving Koko a wet kiss that tasted of her salty tears.

And despite what he had said, Koko knew that he had been defeated, because how could jhe give in when they both needed each other so much...?

* * *

I apologise for such a shoddy chapter! I tried my hardest, and this is as much as I could do! I really wanted this scene to happen here, because I actually planned for Koko and Mikan to kiss in Chapter 16, but it never felt right... and to those who actually don't LIKE that I have made Koko and Mikan close (gosh, a lot of reviews have stated how you hate it!) I am sorry, but this is how it is going for now - it won't be a long term thing - this IS a Natsume x Mikan story first and foremost, but when you are a teenage girl, you are liable to have crushes that don't work out, so please just go along with it. Mikan has NEVER had a first love, and I certainly am not making Natsume her first love with how he has been towards her. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter. I am prepared for the hateful reviews! XD

Next chapter, Natsume will get maaad!

XD

_**Love, Blue~ xxxx**_


	19. Hurt

**Blood Shed Sakura  
**

_**I'm so sorry...  
**_

**A/N (Please READ):** It has been nearly a year since I last updated this story, and for a long time, I have felt like I wanted to abandon fanfiction. After my sisters miscarriage, I had a hard time coming to terms with it and went into a downward spiral which, in the end, left me a bit... out of it. I actually didn't do much, I lost a lot of focus on college, on writing... on pretty much everything, but I kept on with daily activities, and it consumed my time. However, with writing, I just did nothing, and it was bad. However, in January, I finally got over it. So, at that time, I wrote a story called '_Yes'__, _inspired by the video of a song which showed a life being brought back, despite the girl being on the verge of death. This song made me realise that life gives us all second chances - but then suddenly my sister miscarried a second time. But this time, the miscarriage had an opposite effect on me. I instead became motivated to do more things, and to get on with life. And now, months later, I decided to write this. It is late, and the first chapter I have written since turning 19 (ironic, really) but, every time I tried to write before now, it never felt right. But this chapter feels right in a way, even though it isn't great.

For everyone who has patiently been waiting, for those who haven't given up on Blood Shed Sakura... this is for you all. I am sorry about making you all wait, I am sorry for being a terrible author. I am sorry for waiting nearly a year to create this chapter. To everyone who will read this: _I love you all_.

Disclaimer: I disclaim any rights to owning the characters within this story and Gakuen Alice general. Thank you.

* * *

_**Chapter Nineteen: Hurt  
**_

_**Tuesday, 9:51am, Academy Hallways**_

Palms sweating, and the sound of her heart pounding clear in her ears, Sumire Shouda stopped in her tracks and pressed her back against the wall, her eyes wide as her breath dragged on slowly, her eyes unblinking as she replayed what Mikan Azumi had said to Koko in the infirmary...

_"...I had to give up high school just so that I could escape the Sakura heritage..."_

"It can't be..." she whispered to herself, shaking her head vigorously as she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. No, it couldn't be true. Mikan couldn't be a part of such a famous Yakuza. She couldn't be, it wasn't possible... They never revealed themselves, not to the public.

So why had she said it...?

Opening her eyes, Sumire slowly lifted her head to stare at the opposite wall blankly. If she was truly a part of the Sakura Yakuza, then why would she reveal herself to Koko? Why would she give her identity away to someone who was supposed to be her enemy? She could only be bluffing, couldn't she...?

Gasping for breath, Sumire hunched against the wall, letting her head fall back onto it. How could this have happened? _Why_ had it happened? The Sakura's were a secret group, a group who were kept under such restriction, who were kept away from the world to stay protected... _Why_ would they go around revealing themselves now, why would one of their own reveal her identity to someone else, someone who was the son of a Black Yakuza assassin...

No. Sumire gasped, eyes wide once again, realising it. Of course, it had to be true... Why else would Natsume want to marry her, have her put under such protection, go to such great lengths to get her to stay away from Koko...?

As Sumire realised this, she slowly fell to the floor in shock. Mikan Azumi was a Sakura, but why... _why_ did Natsume know? Why were they engaged? The Sakura's were supposed to be a secret, this girl couldn't have told him... could she?

Her head swimming with thoughts, Sumire sat there in a dead silence, wondering how it could all be possible. Why was there a Sakura in their school, and why was she telling people who she was...?

This was bad. This was very very bad. If Koko knew about Mikan's true heritage, if it _was_ her true heritage, then his family would somehow find out. Sumire froze. Koko's family, no, the group that his family were a part of, was dangerous. Even though Koko didn't exclusively work for them, they did use him. They abused him, they knew how to get information from him, whether he told them willingly or not. This wasn't good...

"Natsume..." Whispered Sumire, breaking away from her thoughts as she slowly stood up, her legs shaking and her head filled with thoughts. She shook her head. "Natsume!" She cried out, and broke into a run. She needed to tell him, he needed to know. No matter what, she needed to know the truth, because if it was all true, then surely, Mikan would be in danger...

_**Tuesday, 10:42am, Academy Infirmary...**_

_"I like you..." Running towards him, Mikan took a hold of his wrist and forced him to face her before she finally pressed her own lips against his, giving Koko a wet kiss that tasted of her salty tears._

_And despite what he had said, Koko knew that he had been defeated, because how could he give in when they both needed each other so much...?_

Astounded by Mikan's sudden confession and the surprise of her kiss, Koko stood bewildered as the brunette pulled away. Mikan Sakura stared up at him silently, her lips slightly parted. They tingled slightly.

Her eyes were wet, her hands shook, and her cheeks were tinged with the colour pink. However, she stood there, a determined look on her face as she stared up at the person she had just kissed. The one person that Natsume Hyuuga had warned her to stay away from.

She had just kissed the first boy she had ever liked. A boy from the Black Yakuza.

"I need you, Koko." She whispered gently, now placing a hand on his chest. "I don't care if I am being selfish... I just want to have _some_ control in my life, and I want to choose to be with someone I like."

"But I am a dangerous person, Mikan. I could never make you happy." He whispered back gently, shaking his head as she sighed. She didn't want to argue with him again.

"And Natsume can?" She half snorted, half whispered as she shook her head gently. "I don't care. I don't care any more, Koko. I just want to be with _you_! That will make me happy..."

"Mikan..."

But before Koko could say anything else, the two students turned their heads in shock as the door to the Nurse's office opened forcefully, hitting the wall with a loud and unhealthy _BANG!_. Staring towards the entrance, Koko's eyes widened in horror whilst Mikan stood there, her mouth agape as the tall figure glared towards the couple.

"Natsume..." Mikan uttered his name quietly, and turned around to fully face him as his eyes narrowed, furious and dark. His sight was set on Koko, Mikan knew that. And that could only mean that he knew what they had done...

"You filthy fucking dog!" Roared Natsume, storming towards Koko with curled fists, eyes dark and mad with the rage that filled him as he made his way to his opponent. Koko stiffened, rooted to the spot with fright as Mikan gasped loudly, running towards Koko.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him, Natsume!" She shrieked, suddenly blocking Natsume's path and blocking the punch that he was ready to give to Koko. Even though she was smaller than Natsume, and her hands weren't as big as his, she had managed to take hold of his fist and hold him back, but only just. Her arms were shaking, and it was clear that she was having to stand her ground with a lot of force and willpower. Koko could only watch on in horror. He was at a loss for words.

"You told him... _you_ _told him who the fuck you were!"_ Hissed Natsume, his eyes a piercing red as Mikan stared up at him, her eyes suddenly wide with shock as the man before her glared down at her small figure. Gasping, she held her ground and looked Natume in the eye defiantly.

"What? How the heck do you know tha-" She began, but Natsume cut her off angrily,

"I have my ways." He snarled, turning to glare at Koko with a heated hatred. "Why?" He turned back to Mikan, staring at her coldly. "Why the hell did you tell _him_ who you are? He'll get you killed!"

"I can tell him what I want!" Mikan replied hotly, glaring up at Natsume with cold eyes. "I like him, Natsume... There is nothing you can do about that." She hissed. Then, she saw Natsume's eyes flare.

"You _what?"_ He whispered darkly. Koko felt his heart stop for a second.

"I said that I like him! I _like Koko_!" She was at shouting point, but it seemed that Natsume had turned a deaf ear, because his sights were once again set on Koko. This time, though, he looked ready to murder him. Mikan noticed this, and stood her ground as she looked up at Natsume fiercely.

"Don't you even _dare_..." She began, but Natsume forcefully pushed her away, knocking the brunette into the wall.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." Natsume roared, grabbing Koko by the collar swiftly as Mikan gasped. Quickly, she stood up and ran towards the two men, and blocked an on-coming punch from Natsume before it could hit Koko's face. Glaring up at him, she mustered all her strength and managed to push Natsume away. He stumbled backwards, but held his dark glare.

"I told you not to touch him!" Hissed the girl, her eyes blazing now as she breathed in and out heavily, her whole body now shaking. "I like him, Natsume! So, no matter what, I will _not let you hurt him!"_ She shrieked, her small hands balling into fists as Koko, dumbfounded, let his eyes fall on Mikan. She was fighting for him, even though she was supposed to marry Natsume.

Why...?

"I don't fucking care if you like him or not! You are _my_ fiancée, and no filthy dog will touch you!" Natsume yelled furiously, grabbing hold of Mikan's arm tightly as she cried out, trying to pull herself free from his grasp. "And soon, he won't be able to remember what the hell you stupidly told him, either!" He hissed darkly, suddenly slamming a fist into the nearby wall. There was a loud _crack_ that came from Natsume's fist connection with the plaster, and when he removed his fist from the wall, a dent and cracks were left behind, splatters of blood staining the pale paint.

"You won't even get that far, Natsume. I promise you that." Mikan growled lightly, her own hands curling into small fists as Natsume arched an eyebrow, and sneered.

"Tch, and what are _you_ going to do? Protect him?" He snarled back. Mikan nodded.

"You can beat to me a bloody pulp, but you will _not_ touch him." She explained fiercely, her own eyes blazing, "And if you do, I will make sure that you won't walk out of here alive." A dark look crossed her face, but it only seemed to amuse Natsume.

"Oh... is that a promise now?" He asked sarcastically, tightening his grip on Mikan's arm and twisting it slowly. "You know, I don't have anything against hurting a woman, especially one that doesn't know her _place." _He told her, his voice dangerously pleasant and calm as Mikan stood there, taking it all in as he slowly twisted her arm back. So, he was going to break her arm? What a weak tactic.

"And I have nothing against killing _you_, because you don't know when to listen!" She growled back, and suddenly, without a warning, worked her way underneath Natsume's own arm to untiwst herself before grabbing onto Natsume's wrist and lifting him from the ground, bringing his body crashing down onto the infirmary floor heavily.

"Hmph, so the Yakuza in you is finally coming out." Muttered Natsume, seemingly satisfied as Mikan glared down at him. She placed a foot on his chest, and pushed down so that he couldn't escape.

"Only when you piss me off." She snapped, ready slam her little foot into his face and break his nose. "I told you not to touch him!"

"And I told you not to go near him! I have told you, time and time again, so why won't you just fucking _listen!"_ Natsume finally snapped, and suddenly, he grabbed Mikan's leg, throwing her off balance as she fell to the floor beside him. She groaned, but was soon back up on her feet, however she wasn't quick enough, as Natsume had stood up and was already holding onto her wrists with a vice-like grip, his eyes burning madly.

"Why should I listen to someone who doesn't listen to me?" She hissed back, her eyes narrowed as she struggled against Natsume. "I am not your property, and I will _not_ be ruled over, ever!"

"You need to learn your place! You are _mine_, Mikan - you signed away your rights to choosing who you wanted to date the day you asked me if I would marry you!" He hissed into her ear, sending a shiver down Mikan's spine as she tried to pull away, only to fail. "You will do what the Hell _I_ say. This is the path _you_ chose for yourself."

"You are forgetting that I am not _yours_ until we are legally married! And until then, I intend to live my life the way _I _want to, starting with being with the boy I like!" She snapped back, and swept her foot around Natsume's leg, causing him to fall once again as he let go of her wrists.

Freed from Natsume's grasp, Mikan ran towards Koko and stood in front of him. "I like Koko! I want to have the freedom to be with him until we are married!" She cried, and turned to fully face Natsume again as he raised himself from the ground, scowling towards Mikan and Koko as Koko watched on, eyes wide with fear. "I allowed _you_ to sleep with whoever you wanted, so allow me to be with Koko."

"You idiot..."

"I will not be held back by you!" Mikan cried out, shaking her head and standing in front of Koko defiantly, "I will do what the Hell I want until we are married, that is final!"

"He is the enemy, you stupid cow! Don't you realise that! He is nothing but a filthy, lying dog who will only get you killed! I am trying to protect you, you dumb bitch!"

_SLAP!_

Mikan glared at Natsume as she held her hand high, her eyes unwavering as Natsume glared at her, the sting in his cheek barely causing him pain. Growling quietly, he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth together tightly, as if he was trying to hold himself back. Stepping forward, he made his way towards Mikan slowly as she watched him, standing rigid as Koko watched from behind. He couldn't speak, he couldn't act, he couldn't do anything but watch...

Finally, Natsume stopped just a few inches in front of Mikan, staring at her coldly as she returned his icey glare. It was silent for a moment, and then Natsume spoke in a cold and frightening snarl.

"Fine. Do what the fuck you like." He hissed, stuffing his hands into his pockets, standing there in a menacing way. Koko nearly shuddered, especially when Natsume had flicked his gaze towards the lad and held it there for a second, as if he was piercing his very soul and tearing it apart. "However, if you end up getting hurt because of your own stupid decision, don't come crying to me for help." And with that, Natsume turned on his heel and exited the room swiftly, leaving a rigid Koko and a shaken Mikan in the room...

_**Tuesday, 11:07am, Teachers Lounge**_

"Hm, what an interesting development we have here." Sneered the womanly voice, a viscous smile curling on her painted lips as she watched the small monitor intently, leaning into the screen as she sat in the office chair, a palm resting on her powdered cheek. She sat there, unblinking as her smile stretched.

Finally, she sat back in her chair and heaved a short, but rather satisfied, sigh as she took a cell phone out of her pocket, and tapped in a series of numbers before placing the reciever to her ear. After a few short rings, she had connected to the caller.

_"Yes?"_

"Sir, I have a spot of rather... _interesting_ news to tell you..." She said in a cruelly pleasant voice, and as she sat there, Luna's smile became even more twisted than before...

_**Tuesday, 4:52pm, Shouda Residence**_

_"... I had to give up high school just so that I could escape the Sakura heritage..."_

Those words had been running through Sumire's head since she had first heard them, it was almost like they were haunting her. Now she was home, and even as she stared up at her bedroom ceiling those words echoed through her mind...

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

_"Natsume!" Sumire was at screaming point when she finally found the person she was looking for. Standing there, in all his glory, was Natsume Hyuuga. He was outside smoking, and he looked relaxed, almost. But Sumire knew that Natsume could never relax, it was how he had been trained. He was always cautious, always ready._

_"What is it?" His voice was gruff and low. He didn't even look up at Sumire, he simply kept on gazing into the distance. Staring at him, Sumire tried to catch her breath._

_"What's happened?" He then finally asked, his voice calm, but also impatient. Sumire shook. How could she ask him...?_

_"Well?" Natsume finally turned to stare at her, his gaze cold and suspicious. Staring back at him, Sumire shook slightly. She needed to ask him, she wanted to tell him what had happened, but she also didn't want to, because no matter what, it would be Koko's life at stake, and not Mikan's..._

_"I-..." She began, but the words couldn't form themselves. She was too scared. She didn't want to rat out her friend._

_Natsume's stare hardened, and he stood up slowly._

_"Well...? Spit it out, for Christ's sake!" He snapped coldly, stepping closer to Sumire as she shrank back, her bretah hitching as she stared up at the menacing figure. Natsume watched her cruelly, knowing that he terrified her. She was hiding something, something that would probably be crucial. He needed to know._

_"Mikan..." Sumire whimpered, but she still couldn't find the words. Even though Natsume had told her to go and watch them, to come and tell him everything... She just couldn't do it. Not to Koko._

_"Mikan...? What, what's happened to Mikan?" He hissed, grabbing Sumire's shoulders and gripping them tightly, his fingernails digging into her. Sumire cried out from the slight pain it caused, and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears were threatening her eyes..._

_"Mikan... Is Mikan really a Sakura?" She suddenly asked, her voice shaking as she kept her eyes closed. For a moment, there was a dead silence. And then, Natsume let go of her._

_"What?" He hissed, but before Sumire could say anything, he was gone. The pounding of his footsteps echoed through her ears as Sumire slowly opened her eyes. She was alone._

_She had betrayed her friend..._

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sumire sat up hurriedly, remembering the events of the afternoon. She had blurted it out, she had accidentally told Natsume the secret that not only she knew, but the secret that Koko now knew.

She didn't know what happened, though. Not one of them had returned to classes that day, so she had no idea what had happened. To her, it was a mystery, but now she knew that it was all true... Mikan Azumi was in fact Mikan Sakura. Now she knew why Natsume was so adamant about her always being looked after.

"... Why? Why her?" She whispered to herself, the tears from earlier finally escaping as they gently rolled down her cheeks, wetting them. "What does she have that I don't?"

Silently, Sumire lifted herself from her bed and walked over to her vanity. It was bare, just like always. But there, on the mirror, were pictures. The past was gathered there for her to remember when she needed to. Swallowing slowly, she turned to a picture from long ago, a picture of her Middle School days.

Why...? Why did it have to be _her_? All she had was a title, that was it... After being by his side for so long, why was she suddenly there?

But... why didn't it hurt her to see him with that girl any more...?

* * *

I am sorry everyone, I have kept you all waiting. It's not fair to you all, and I am horrible for abandoning this story for so long. But, I want to continue Blood Shed Sakura, even if no one wants to read it anymore.

I actually never planned for this chapter to contain action, but as I wrote it, I felt that action was needed in it - originally, there was to only be defense - however the two have become rather riled up. Also, Sumire's parts in this were originally supposed to be a part of Chapter 18, however I changed it last minute for Chapter 18, but then for this chapter, I changed Sumire's tone and how she approached everything. I was surprised with the sudden development of Sumire, but it seems I made her reflect on herself in a way.

Anyway, I am sorry once again. I hope that this chapter is enough. I am so sorry that it is poorly written.

**_Blue~ xxxx_**


	20. The Ultimatum

**Blood Shed Sakura**

Shout Out: Hershee Tantiado, who has continuously messaged me and asked me about this story, hoping for an update.

To everyone: Firstly, thank you for your messages and reviews.

I know that everyone has been waiting, and yes, I feel terrible – I feel terrible that I have left you all hanging, promising to update and finish this story only to not do it, and I know that most of you will be pretty annoyed with me, done with my excuses and what-not, but I do need you all to know that I have a life, and that I am not as good at juggling things as I used to be; I have a job now, I go to college and I have things outside of work and college that I do voluntarily. But, I can not excuse myself when I have free time, and I will be honest here: I procrastinate, and I procrastinate badly. I have thought about writing the story during those times, and I didn't. Basically, yes, I have been lazy. I'm sorry.

But I can't apologise enough, and whilst I will try to finish this story off, I want you all to know this: I have lost my interest in writing for Gakuen Alice. I don't know why and I don't know when it came about, but I have simply lost interest. Maybe it's because I have been writing for the genre for so long, but still, I have lost interest. As the series itself ends, my love for writing for this series is slowing down as well. I still love Gakuen Alice with all my heart and I love the fanfiction, but I think that my time as a writer has well and truly come to an end with this manga and its characters.

That said and done, I hereby give you all the 20th chapter of Blood Shed Sakura. This is the first chapter that I will be writing since turning 20 years old. Hopefully I won't do the same when I hit 21.

Disclaimer: All rights to the characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi. I own nothing related to Gakuen Alice, period, nor do I own the Yakuza. I simply own my ideas and writing style. Thank you.

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty: The Ultimatum**_

_**Wednesday, 12:45pm, Shouda Residence**_

"_NATSUME!"_

The cold, blood-curdling scream pierced through Sumire's ears, causing her to sit upright as her eyes shot wide open that night. She was sweating, her hands slippery and shaking from the dream she had encountered. No, not a dream... it was a nightmare.

A nightmare of reality, one that she had never hoped to live through ever again.

Breathing heavily, Sumire clamped a hand to her forehead. She felt cold, frightened and, worst of all, alone. She hated that feeling... it was the one thing she never wished to experience ever again.

Staring around the bedroom, Sumire began to calm down as she let the thoughts of the nightmare pass, letting herself think of someone else instead; Natsume Hyuuga, the one person who would always save her, no matter how much he disliked her, no matter how much she annoyed him. Sumire knew deep down that really, Natsume cared for her and that he would always be there for her, and only she and Natsume knew that.

But would he continue to save her now? He had Mikan Azumi... no, Sakura, after all. A girl with a legendary name was going to marry Natsume, someone who Natsume respected, no matter how much he fought with her, a girl that he was growing to love... He no longer needed Sumire, neither as someone to support him or for him to look after. If anything, Sumire was just a spy now, a pawn in Natsume's game to getting information out of Mikan now that she was fraternizing with Koko. A person who Natsume only saw as an enemy.

Koko...

Heart wrenching, Sumire turned to the mirror on her vanity. Even though it was dark, she knew what she was looking at. It had been there for years, and she could remember it clearly. Every colour, every detail; it was a picture that she knew well, and one that she treasured dearly. It was an old picture, one from her days as a Middle school student. A time when she was in turmoil, the time when she was alone.

But because he had been there for her before, she had also been happy, knowing that one day he would return no matter what.

Getting out of bed, Sumire walked towards the mirror and stared directly at the picture. She could see through the darkness the smile on his face, the light in his eyes and the genuine happiness that he had, a happiness that was no longer exclusive to Sumire, because now he was with someone else. Someone who would truly appreciate him, but would she love him enough?

Sumire hoped so, but the real question was this; would she be able to handle seeing Koko fall in love with Mikan, when Sumire herself loved Koko so much...?

_**Wednesday, 7:35am, Sakura Residence**_

"_... up Mikan..._" Rolling over, Mikan sighed in her half-sleeping state. The night had not been an easy one, and she was restless with worry over what had happened the day before at school. Whoever had been calling her to wake up was persistent, though Mikan had no desire to follow their orders and wake up when she was so tired.

"Mikan Sakura, wake up now before I call your grandfather!" The tone was threatening, and whilst Mikan wished that she could ignore this warning, she knew that further sleep was futile now that her grandfather was involved. Groaning, she turned to find her mother standing there, looming over the bed with unkempt hair and stern eyes. Glaring, Mikan sat up and yawned, hoping that she didn't have any bags under her eyes. She didn't want to go to school looking horrendous, especially if Koko was there...

"Good." Sighed Yuka, folding her arms as she stared down at Mikan, noticing how tired her daughter looked. "Now get dressed quickly, your grandfather wants to have a word with you..." She began, but was cut off by Mikan throwing the covers off of her body and a sharp scowl following suit.

"I have school." The teen replied curtly, her eyes dark and sharp. "I have no time to talk to him."

"Mikan..." Yuka began, but Mikan simply walked towards her en-suite and slammed the door shut, ignoring anything that her mother had to say. Turning on the tap and grabbing her tooth brush, Mikan was ready to brush her teeth clean before a knock was heard on the door.

"Mikan, honey... you have to talk to him, it's important." Yuka's voice was gentle and small, trying to coax Mikan into it, but the young woman didn't want to, and she was adamant to do what she wanted instead of what her grandfather wanted.

"And I said no, mom! I don't want to talk to him about my place in the Yakuza or how I'm a shame to the family!" She cried out, glaring at the door darkly. "I have enough of that every other day, but not right now!" She was half-screaming, either due to the lack of sleep or the fury she was feeling for her grandfather, maybe even both. Mikan was angry, and Yuka knew it, but she also knew that what her father-in-law wanted to talk about was important.

"Mikan..."

"I said no and that's final!"

"It's about Kokoro Yomi, Mikan." Yuka announced suddenly, and then there was quiet. In the bathroom, Mikan was dumbfounded, staring at her reflection in shock at what her mother had said. How did he know? Had Natsume told him, or was he sending people to watch her in the Academy? Oh of course he was, he was her grandfather and he was adamant on making sure that Mikan was under lock and key, but still...

"Mikan?" Yuka's voice forced Mikan to break out of her thoughts, realisation hitting her; she had to speak to her grandfather about this, there was no other option. If he knew, then wouldn't he want to hurt Koko...? She needed to stop him from doing anything too drastic. She could not let him hurt Koko!

Unlocking her bathroom door, Mikan stormed out, pushing past Yuka and running out of her room frantically, unaware that she was still in her pyjama's. All Mikan could think about was Koko and how she could help him, how she could keep him from getting hurt. She was unaware of anything else. The people in the house, the objects – nothing could stop her, and nothing could break her away from her thoughts as she made her way to the dinging hall where, as expected, her grandfather was sitting, right at the head of the table.

But this time, instead of being flanked by the rest of the Sakura assassins, he was alone.

No, _they_ were alone, and for Mikan, that was one of the most frightening things to experience, because her grandfather could be a truly terrifying man.

"So you have finally awakened and graced me with your presence, I see." Her grandfather said in a calm, sarcastic manner, only for Mikan to narrow her eyes at him as she stared from across the other side of the room. Taking a step forward, she began to make her way to the head of the table.

"You wanted to talk to me, so I came." She muttered darkly, knowing well that her grandfather could here.

"Only because it concerns a certain _boy_." His voice was calm, holding no indication of threat at all. Mikan became wary.

Finally at the head of the table, Mikan stared at her grandfather as he returned the gaze. Placing her palms on the table, she leaned forward, eyes hard and stern as she opened her mouth to say what she needed to say.

"Do not hurt him." She began, her voice shaken and quiet, "Do not hurt him, kill him or make him suffer, because if you do, then I'll..." her voice caught in her throat, and for a second there was a glimmer of a smirk on her grandfather's face, no doubt about it. He was amused by the sudden surge of awareness, passion and threat surrounding Mikan at that moment.

It was a side of her that he had not seen in a long time, and through her eyes, he could see the Sakura girl he had raised, the one who had betrayed him to live a life of normality.

"You will do what, my dear?" He asked, his voice steady as he sat back, watching as his granddaughter stiffened, her breathing heavy as her heart raced violently against her chest. All she could think about was Koko and how she needed to save him, how she needed to preserve his life. She could not let anyone, especially her grandfather, hurt him.

He would _not_ destroy her life further!

"If you so much as harm him, then I will resign myself from this god-forsaken family and gladly _kill you_ myself." At that moment, Mikan's voice became dangerous, her tone filled with confidence and promise as her eyes flared darkly, finger nails scraping against the wood of the table as her hands curled into fists. And yet her grandfather did not even wince.

He was, however, pleased to see that Mikan's Sakura spirit was still there, and he knew well that she meant every word she had said to him. But, what he was surprised by was the fact that it was a boy, the enemy even, who had sparked the demon within to come out.

Love was certainly a demon to be reckoned with, it seemed.

"Interesting..." He began, tapping his fingers together gently as Mikan stared him down. He smiled gently, wondering if he could ever use this to his advantage. "However, I do not want to kill him. Far from it, in fact." He exclaimed, his voice continuously calm and steady as Mikan, taken aback, blinked and unfurled her fists.

"... What?" Her voice was meek, returning to that softer tone as she stared at her grandfather, confusion now clouding over her eyes. If he didn't want to hurt Koko, who was the _enemy_, the rival to the perfect son-in-law, Natsume Hyuuga, then what did he want with Mikan to talk about? There couldn't be anything else, could there...?

"As I have said, Mikan, I do not want to kill him. It would be useless, if anything, to rid the boy of his life. There is really no reward for killing him, especially when he has done so little wrong. He is still young, he has much to learn, much to experience in his life." The old man began, now standing from his chair and stepping away from the table. He began to pace the end of the room.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Hissed Mikan, her hands once again curling into fists as she stood there, still as a statue and feeling just as cold as one. "I haven't got all day, so just get on with it!" Her grandfather, his back turned from her, smiled with confidence.

"Whilst I may know little about this boy, I am fully aware of the relationship you have with him." The elderly man turned around, facing Mikan once again as he paced towards her, hands behind his back. "And, despite being with that Hyuuga boy, a person whom you willingly chose to marry in order to forfeit your own succession, you have chosen to continue living out a frivolous life of _normality_ by beginning to court this young man... Kokoro Yomi, was it?"

"My life outside of this house or my relationship with Natsume has nothing to do with you, grandfather!" She cried, only to have what she said fall on deaf ears.

"But it has also come to my knowledge that, whilst this young Yomi is not worth killing, he is, quite surprisingly, worth keeping." Once said, Mikan's eyes began to widen. She knew then that her grandfather knew just who Koko was, and that he was also a part of a Yakuza. It was then that she knew that, instead of killing him, her grandfather would do something that was, in her eyes, an equally terrible thing...

"Much like yourself, he is an heir. An heir who has great strength, but also great ignorance. With time and patience, he will become a great assassin, and he would be a great asset to the team." Her grandfather seemed to be mulling over his thoughts as he said this, hand on his chin as spoke. "Nothing like Hyuuga at all, of course, but still quite promising from what I can tell... Don't you think?" He asked, his smile stretching as he turned to Mikan.

"What do you _want_ from him?" She asked through gritted teeth, her stomach churning as her grandfather stepped closer to her, making sure that Mikan could see his face and how his eyes pierced her at that very moment.

"It is not what I want from him, Mikan, but _you_." His voice was lower, darker, more chilling than before, threatening Mikan's very being. "You have two weeks, Mikan. Two weeks to decide one who will become your husband. Natsume Hyuuga, or Kokoro Yomi. Either one will be a fine choice, but I want you to remember this, Mikan, and remember it well;" His eyes flared as Mikan stepped back, gulping as her whole body shook. She knew what he was going to say, but she didn't want to hear it, because when she did, she knew that her nightmare would be coming true...

"If you choose to be with Yomi for whatever reason, then no matter what you _will_ take over as successor for the Sakura Yakuza. Mark my words, Mikan, you will take what is rightfully yours, because I will not have a Black Yakuza _bastard_ tarnishing our name until he is trustworthy enough to hold such an honour." He hissed, and with that, turned on his heel and left the room, the door slamming behind him as Mikan slowly fell to the ground, pale and col as the words swirled through her mind.

She had two weeks... Two weeks in which she had to choose either Natsume or Koko as her future husband. What was she going to do...

* * *

So yes, it took a long time, and if it's bad then I am sorry. To those who wanted Natsume and Mikan to fall in love sooner, I am sorry but I never planned for them to fall in love quickly; the process is slower here, especially when Mikan likes Koko. Also, this is a chapter that I have wanted to write for a while, where Mikan's grandfather basically gives her the ultimatum. This wasn't me writing a chapter with a new idea, I have actually planned this since the beginning, creating the scene I wanted - it just didn't flesh out until now, when Mikan began to date Koko and when Natsume found out about their relationship. Now is the right time for it to come in, and for Mikan to have to decide.

Of course I know who she will choose, but that's for me to know and you to find out. Until next time, though.

Once again, I apologise to you all. I know that a chapter is not enough, but please enjoy it, and I do love you all.

**_Blue~ xxxx_**


End file.
